Kisah Kita
by Mrs Shiranui
Summary: Bab 19. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirkan Godaime sehingga menyatukan dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam satu tim? -warning: not pairing oriented-
1. Chapter 1

_Warning : OoCness, Non-Uchiha Massacre. Slight SasuHina. Don't like, don't read!_

_Happy reading!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Kisah Kita**

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 1_

_--00--_

_Gadis itu memandang pemuda di depannya dengan mata nanar. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya seakan membuat udara di sekelilingnya menyusut. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit._

_"Kenapa?" dia bertanya lirih, sekuat tenaga menahan jatuhnya air mata._

_Pemuda itu memandangnya sekilas, sebelum berbalik memunggunginya. Kedua tangannya terbenam di saku celananya. "Kurasa ini tidak bisa diteruskan lagi," ucapnya datar._

_"Kenapa?" gadis itu menuntut. "Kalau ada masalah, kita bisa membicarakannya, kan?"_

_Sang pemuda menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Sebaiknya kita berjalan masing-masing mulai sekarang," katanya seraya berjalan pergi._

_"Kamu... bosan padaku?" gadis itu berbisik dengan suara tercekat. Sebutir air matanya telah jatuh. "Atau ada orang lain?"_

_Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh, memandang sang gadis lewat atas bahunya yang bidang. Senyum dingin tersungging di wajahnya. "Mungkin..."_

_Kemudian sekonyong-konyong dari kejauhan muncul sosok gadis lain. Sosok itu menggelayut manja pada sang pemuda, melingkarkan lengannya yang langsing ke pinggang pemuda itu seraya melempar senyum mengejek pada gadis pertama. Sementara sang pemuda merengkuh bahunya, menariknya lebih dekat._

_Tertawa-tawa, keduanya menjauh pergi._

--00--

Haruno Sakura tersentak bangun, terengah-engah seakan baru saja berlari puluhan kilo. Peluh mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya ke dahi. Kepalanya terasa berputar.

_Mimpi itu lagi..._

Gadis itu memandang berkeliling dengan bingung. Rupanya dia tertidur di sofa di ruang kerja Hokage. Ruangan itu kosong. Mungkin Tsunade-shishou sedang berada di ruang penerimaan misi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh ketika pintu berderit terbuka.

"Sudah bangun, Sakura?" seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek bertanya seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya membawa nampan berisi cangkir yang masih mengepul.

"Shizune-senpai," balas Sakura sambil menegakkan diri saat seniornya itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Shizune meletakkan nampannya di meja dan duduk di samping Sakura, menatap juniornya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu, Sakura."

Sakura memaksakan senyum, menggeleng perlahan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Senpai..." ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Ini sudah keempatkalinya kau pingsan saat bekerja, Sakura!" tukas Shizune tidak sabar seraya mengambil cangkir yang dibawanya tadi dan menyorongkannya pada Sakura. "Sekarang kau minum ini untuk memulihkan tenagamu."

Sakura tidak membantah, mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Shizune dan menghirupnya sedikit. Ia tersedak. Rasanya memuakkan.

"Habiskan!" perintah Shizune.

Gadis berambut pink itu terpaksa menurut, menenggak isi cangkir itu sampai tandas.

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Shizune menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedih setelah Sakura meletakkan cangkir yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. "Kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa mencelakai dirimu sendiri, tahu?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah, tapi tidak menanggapi.

Shizune menghela napas. "Ya, sudah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang dan tidur."

Sakura baru hendak memprotes ketika Shizune berkata tegas. "Tidak, Sakura! Tsunade-sama bilang kau harus beristirahat. Dia melarangmu bekerja di Rumah Sakit selama satu minggu ini, dan tidak ada misi!"

"Tapi..."

Shizune meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sakura. Matanya melembut. "Dengar. Masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura. Tapi bukan dengan membuat dirimu sendiri mati kelelahan."

Sakura memaksakan diri tertawa.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Haruno Sakura menaruh hati pada Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan ketika mereka masih sama-sama di akademi. Tidak ada yang membuat Sakura lebih berbahagia selain ketika pemuda impiannya itu akhirnya mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi rupanya impiannya itu tidak bertahan lama karena beberapa minggu kemudian Sasuke mencampakkannya demi gadis lain.

Itu sudah terjadi hampir sebulan yang lalu, tapi Sakura belum bisa melupakannya. Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke hampir selama separuh hidupnya. Tidak mudah untuk melupakannya begitu saja. Mengambil misi sulit dan bekerja sepanjang waktu adalah salah satu upayanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke. Meskipun tidak selalu berhasil.

"Hai..." katanya pada akhirnya. "Arigatou, Senpai. Aku pulang dulu." Kemudian gadis itu beranjak.

--00--

Dia dikenal sebagai sang penakluk wanita. Hanya dengan kerlingan mata_ onyx_-nya yang tajam itu, niscaya wanita manapun akan luluh. Belum lagi wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan itu, mungkin paling tampan yang bisa ditemukan di Konoha (kalau kau tidak menghitung kakak laki-lakinya yang juga tidak kalah tampan dan tidak kalah populer, tentu saja). Berasal dari klan terpandang dan memiliki bakat sebagai shinobi yang berkemampuan mumpuni, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona olehnya? Tidak terlalu berlebihan kalau menyebutkan bahwa separuh populasi wanita di Konoha akan rela mengantre hanya untuk sekedar minum teh bersamanya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke sangat sadar akan bakatnya yang satu itu. Baginya, berganti teman wanita sama mudahnya dengan melancarkan _Katon no Jutsu,_ jurus dasar klan Uchiha. Tetapi, dari sekian banyak hubungan yang telah dijalaninya, tidak ada satupun yang melibatkan perasaan. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat mencampakkan mereka. Sama sekali tidak.

Bagi Sasuke, hanya satu wanita dalam hidupnya selain ibundanya sendiri, yang benar-benar memiliki hatinya. Wanita yang selama ini Sasuke tidak berani untuk mempermainkannya sebagaimana dia mempermainkan hati gadis-gadis lain yang tidak waspada. Sahabat masa kecil dan mungkin satu-satunya wanita yang tidak terpikat dengan pesonanya yang memabukkan. Wanita muda berambut hitam kebiruan yang kini duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela. Mata lavendernya menyipit dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kudengar dari Neji nii-san kau berpisah dengan Sakura?" katanya. Suaranya tidak lembut seperti biasanya, melainkan ketus, pertanda kalau suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

Sasuke mendengus seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di pilar kayu jati di pelataran kediaman Hyuuga, jemarinya yang panjang memainkan cangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul. "Sudah hampir sebulan, Hinata-_chan..._" sahutnya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja..." Hinata memprotes. "Kukira kebiasaan burukmu bergonta-ganti teman wanita yang kelewat sering itu akan berhenti saat kau dan Sakura-chan bersama," katanya. Gadis mungil itu cemberut. "Sakura itu teman baikku. Dia baik, cantik, pintar... Apa lagi coba yang kurang? Dan kulihat kalian sangat cocok, ditambah lagi kalian berada dalam satu tim genin. Dia sudah menyukaimu lama sekali, sejak kita masih di akademi, kau tahu kan?"

"Ya ya..." jawab pemuda itu malas sambil menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Dan kata Ino, dia belum pernah tersenyum lagi sejak kalian... Akh! Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun!" omel Hinata.

"Yare yare, Hinata. Bukannya menanyakan kabarku setelah pulang dari misi panjang, kau malah memarahiku," Sasuke meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan mengambil setusuk dango, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Hinata memelototi sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Salahmu sendiri. Aku marah padamu karena kau menyakiti sahabatku!" tukasnya marah.

"Oh, Hinata..." keluh Sasuke, pura-pura sakit hati, "Maafkan aku..."

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf pada Sakura, bukan padaku, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mendengus tertawa.

"Dan siapa itu yang kulihat saat pulang misi tadi?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Hinata memutar matanya. "Gadis yang kulihat sedang bersamamu di warung dango?"

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Hinata melompat bangun. "Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun! Kalau kau begini terus, aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan mendapatkan istri."

"Dan mati perjaka?"

"Dan mati perjaka," ulang Hinata setuju. "Jadi siapa? Pacar barumu lagi?"

Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Neji muncul. "Hinata-sama, Kiba dan Shino sudah menunggumu di depan," beritahunya pada Hinata.

Hinata menoleh padanya dan mengangguk. "Arigatou, Nii-san." Dan setelah melempar tatapan kesal terakhir pada Sasuke, dia pergi.

Neji duduk di tempat yang tadinya diduduki Hinata. "Aku tidak heran dia marah lagi," katanya datar, kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke yang masih memandang ke tempat punggung Hinata barusan menghilang. Neji menghela napas, menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia selalu marah setiap ini terjadi, ne?" Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dan dia tambah cantik kalau sedang marah." Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar Neji tertawa mengejek, dia mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Aku akan lebih hati-hati kalau aku jadi kau," katanya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia bisa membencimu lama-lama. Kalau kau tidak mengubah kebiasaan jelekmu mempermainkan hati wanita, maksudku," jelas Neji.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu tertawa mencemooh. "Aku sudah mengenal Hinata sejak dia masih pakai popok, Neji-san. Dia tidak akan membenciku."

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Aku mau mengingatkanmu sekali lagi, Sasuke-san. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya..."

"Oh, baik sekali calon kakak iparku ini," sela Sasuke bosan. "Aku menunggu saat yang tepat, Neji-san. Dan kalau saat itu sudah tiba, aku jamin dia akan jadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia."

Neji mendengus. "Jangan terlalu yakin dulu!"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Uchiha Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat hati wanita berbunga-bunga, ne?" sombong Sasuke.

Pemimpin Bunke klan Hyuuga itu mengernyit. "Jangan samakan Hinata-sama dengan gadis-gadis lain, Uchiha!" dia mendadak marah. "Kalau sampai aku menemukanmu mempermainkan _adikku_, aku jamin saat itu aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah dilahirkan."

"Aku takut nih," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa mencemooh, kemudian ekspresinya mendadak serius, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mempermainkan Hinata-chan."

"Sebaiknya begitu," sahut Neji seraya mengambil dango terakhir di piring dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Dia mengambil waktu mengunyah dangonya sebelum melanjutkan. "Hati wanita itu bukan mainan, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa memainkannya sesuka hatimu."

"Kau kedengarannya seperti Itachi," kata Sasuke. "Kakak tersayangku itu juga sering gembar-gembor soal itu. Kukira dia hanya iri."

Neji mendengus tertawa, "Iri? Yang benar saja, Sasuke-san. Apa yang harus Itachi-san irikan pada adiknya yang _brengsek _ini, eh? Ke-playboy-annya atau apa? Menurutku dia JAUH lebih baik darimu."

Sasuke tampak tidak senang. Satu hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia selain makanan manis (dango dan kue-kue buatan Hinata tidak masuk hitungan) adalah dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi, kakak sematawayangnya.

Itachi adalah seorang shinobi jenius, Sasuke mengakui itu. Dia sangat hebat, shinobi yang benar-benar keren. Sosok idola bagi Sasuke ketika kecil dulu selain ayahnya. Tapi sekarang, jangan ditanya, Uchiha Itachi adalah rival terberatnya. Kepopulerannya tidak berkurang bahkan ketika dia absen sementara dari dunia perninjaan. Sebenarnya yang iri adalah Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Hyuuga!" bentaknya kesal.

"Yah, Itachi-san memang ditakdirkan lebih hebat darimu, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Takdir? Dirimu sekali..." Dia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mengeluarkan kunai dari kantung kunainya. "Bagaimana kalau kita _sparring_? Kali ini aku pasti menembus _Kaiten-_mu. Akan kubuktikan aku lebih hebat dari Nii-san."

"Jangan bermimpi," cemooh Neji sambil berdiri, mengeluarkan kunainya juga dan menyusul Sasuke berjalan menuju lapangan tempat klan Hyuuga biasa berlatih. "Sekarang masih siang, Uchiha."

"Cerewet!" _Sharingan_nya aktif.

"_Byakugan!_"

_TRING!_

--00--

Sudah dua hari sejak Godaime Hokage 'merumahkan' Sakura. Kondisinya tubuhnya sudah jauh membaik, tapi tidak begitu dengan psikisnya. Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu terus saja dihantui mimpi buruk. Gadis itu kerap terbangun di tengah tidurnya dengan wajah dibasahi air mata. Hal yang wajar terjadi, karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari pemuda yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

Meski begitu, dia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki teman-teman yang sangat menyayanginya. Ino, Naruto dan yang lain tidak putus mendukung dan menghiburnya. Bahkan tim-nya, minus Sasuke, hampir setiap hari menyambanginya kalau sedang tidak ada misi. Seperti yang Naruto dan Sai lakukan sekarang ini, padahal kedua pemuda itu baru saja selesai menjalani misi.

"Sasuke tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padamu, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto prihatin. Calon Rokudaime Hokage itu masih tidak percaya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencampakkan Sakura dan mengencani gadis lain. Dan penyesalan mendadak memenuhi hatinya ketika dia menyaksikan Sakura begitu hancur karena ini. Dia mengenal Sasuke, seharusnya dia bisa mencegahnya. "Aku kira Sasuke benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku kira juga begitu, Naruto..." lirih Sakura sambil menyeka air mata yang jatuh di wajahnya. "Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku memang bodoh."

"Kau sama sekali tidak bodoh, Sakura-chan," bantah Naruto, dengan lembut merengkuh bahu sahabatnya, membiarkan gadis itu merebahkan kepala di bahu bidangnya. "Si teme-lah yang bodoh."

"Ya. Dia bodoh. Pria brengsek yang kerjanya mempermainkan wanita," timpal Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa dari dekat rak buku di sisi jendela. "Orang seperti itu tidak patut dipedulikan."

Sakura mendengus tertawa. "Apa katanya kalau dia mendengar teman-teman setimnya membicarakannya seperti itu?"

"Barangkali dia akan marah. Tapi seperti kata Sai, siapa yang peduli?" kata Naruto dingin. "Aku lebih marah padanya karena menyakitimu." Diam sejenak sebelum Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou dan yang lain... tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Sakura-chan. Kau masih punya kami, jadi kau tenang saja. Oke?"

"Naruto..." Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan lengan Naruto yang melingkar di bahunya, membuatnya merasa aman. Dan dia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. "Arigatou..."

Sakura membuka kembali matanya ketika Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya. "Kami harus ke tempat Tsunade no Baa-chan untuk melapor," katanya sambil beranjak, tersenyum pada Sakura, "Dia bisa ngamuk kalau kami sampai terlambat."

"Kalian bukannya melapor dulu baru kemari," kata Sakura agak mencela sambil berdiri.

"Apa boleh buat," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum, "Naruto terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia memaksa kemari dulu."

Sakura tersenyum. Luapan rasa terimakasih terhadap dua sahabatnya itu memenuhi hatinya saat gadis itu mengantar mereka ke pintu depan. Namun sebelum dia sempat mencapai pintu, seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Sebentar..." Sakura menyahut seraya meraih pegangan pintu depannya, menggesernya terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang juga sahabatnya sejak kecil, Yamanaka Ino, berdiri di depan pintu. "Ino?"

"Sakura!" sapa Ino riang. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan pakaian ninja-nya, melainkan setelan sehari-hari berupa celana hitam selutut dan kaus berwarna ungu tua. Mata birunya melebar tatkala ia melihat ada orang lain di belakang Sakura. "Oh, ada tamu rupanya."

"Yo, Ino!" sapa Naruto dengan cengirannya yang biasa.

"Konichiwa, Nona cantik," sapa Sai sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Ino merona merah.

"Konichiwa, Naruto, Sai-kun..." balas Ino.

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari rumah Sakura (rumah yang ditinggalinya seorang diri sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu). "Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

"Ya," sahut Sakura. "Ja.."

"Ja.." lantas kedua pemuda itu melompat menghilang dari pandangan.

Sakura berpaling pada Ino, yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau kelihatan kacau, Sakura," ujarnya dengan nada sedih. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah sahabatnya, menyeka sisa air mata di wajah pucat itu dengan lembut. "Habis menangis, eh?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Sakura pedih.

Ino menghela napas berat. "Untuk Sasuke-kun? Kurasa tidak ada. Dia tidak layak mendapatkan air matamu," katanya seraya menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih. "Lupakan dia, Sakura. Buang bayangannya jauh-jauh."

"Aku sedang mencobanya," ujar Sakura pelan. "Tapi sepertinya belum begitu berhasil."

"Nanti juga berhasil," sahut Ino. Senyum cerah merekah di bibirnya. "Dari pada bermuram durja melulu, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang? Ada onsen yang baru dibuka lho. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan," sahut Sakura, memaksakan senyum.

"Pasti menyenangkan," kata Ino meyakinkan, "Ah, sayang sekali Hinata dan Tenten sedang pergi misi. Kalau tidak kita kan bisa pergi bersama-sama," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Sakura. Ayo!" Ino mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, mereka pun meninggalkan rumah untuk menuju onsen yang dimaksud Ino.

Dan Sakura tidak bisa merasa lebih bersyukur lagi karena itu. Kehadiran sahabat-sahabatnya sungguh membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Rasanya, ia mulai bisa melupakan Sasuke.

_Arigatou, minna..._

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Untuk para senpai yang baik, mind to review? XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning : Time skip, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, plot gaje, romance gombal, etc... –gaaah!!-_

_

* * *

  
_

_A SasuSaku fic_

_Minor NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

--00--

**Kisah Kita**

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 2_

--00--

Ketiga orang itu berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang lengang. Tidak semuanya berjalan sih, karena satu orang laki-laki muda bertato taring di kedua pipi, Inuzuka Kiba, bertengger nyaman di atas seekor anjing putih luar biasa besar (kalau tidak mau disebut raksasa) bernama Akamaru, sementara kedua temannya, Aburame Shino dan Hyuuga Hinata berjalan di samping si anjing.

"Ne, Hinata, Shino," kata sosok di atas Akamaru, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga merayakan selesainya misi kemarin? Um... makan-makan di kedai Yakiniku atau Ramen..." dia memandang kedua temannya penuh harap. "Atau di restoran baru di dekat rumahku? Kata Nee-chan baru buka seminggu yang lalu. Dan dengar-dengar makanannya enak-enak!" ucap Kiba promosi.

"Kedengarannya bagus untuk membangun kebersamaan dalam tim," komentar Shino, datar.

"Yah, tentu saja bagus," sahut Kiba antusias, "Jadi... kalian mau, kan?" pemuda itu menatap Hinata penuh harap. "Ne, Hinata?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah. "Gomenna, Kiba-kun... tapi aku baru saja makan," katanya dengan nada minta maaf. "Mungkin lain kali?"

Kiba tampak kecewa. Shino tidak berkomentar.

"Um... teman-teman... sepertinya aku pergi sekarang..." wajah Hinata tertunduk malu-malu.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata, Kiba tertawa kecil. Senyum malu itu, semburat merah di wajahnya itu, pemuda itu sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan rekan setimnya itu. "Kalau dilihat dari wajahmu yang memerah itu, sepertinya aku tahu kau mau kemana, Hinata. Menemui seseorang, eh?" mata Kiba berkilat jahil.

Wajah Hinata bertambah merah. "A-aku tidak akan menemui N-Naruto-kun kok..." bantahnya cepat-cepat.

"Aku kan tidak bilang Naruto," kekeh Kiba.

"Kiba-kun..." tampang Hinata seperti mau pingsan. "Um... aku pergi sekarang saja. Sampai ketemu besok, Kiba-kun... Shino-kun... Akamaru-kun..." (_woof! _Akamaru menanggapi ketika namanya disebut) gadis itu menggaruk leher Akamaru lembut sebelum melesat pergi.

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menatap kepergian Hinata.

"Kiba..." suara dalam Shino menyadarkan pemuda itu. Dia menoleh. "Jadi tidak?"

"Eh?" Kiba sweetdropped. Menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja dengan Shino sama sekali di luar rencananya. Pemuda itu nyengir serba salah.

"Sudah kuduga..." kata Shino dingin. "Kau hanya ingin mengajak Hinata," ucapnya sambil pergi.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. Tercabik antara geli dan putus asa menghadapi kelakuan sobat serangganya yang gampang _ngambek _itu. "Oi, Shino! Kau ini... begitu saja marah... kebiasaan!"

--00--

Uzumaki Naruto menatap rombongan besar _kagebunshin_ yang mengepungnya dengan pandangan waspada, mengira-ngira dari mana datangnya serangan berikutnya. Peluh mengalir deras di pelipisnya, membasahi kain pengikat _hitaiate-_nya. Sudah beberapa jam sejak pagi tadi, pemuda berambut pirang itu berlatih. Melempar kunai, shuriken, melatih kontrol _chakra-_nya dan kali ini... berlatih _taijutsu_ dengan _kagebunshin-_nya sendiri. Membosankan...

_Kemana perginya Ero Sennin itu sih? _gerutunya kesal dalam hati. _Dia kan sudah janji akan mengajariku jurus baru!_

Naruto mengumpat pelan ketika salah satu _kagebunshin_ melakukan serangan mendadak. Dia melompat menghindar sehingga serangan _kagebunshin_ itu mengenai _kagebunshin_ yang lain.

_Boof!_

Dilemparnya beberapa kunai sekaligus dengan kertas mantera peledak.

_Boof! Boof! Boof!_

Hanya tinggal beberapa yang tersisa. Naruto melancarkan tendangan dan pukulan.

_Boof!_

Dia mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya. "Rasengan!" Naruto menyerang satu-satunya_ kegebunshin _yang tersisa.

_Boof!_

Pemuda itu berdiri terengah-engah di tengah lapangan, membiarkan keringat menetes-netes dari dagunya. Memakai _kagebunshin_ dalam skala besar untuk berlatih memang sangat makan tenaga, tapi sangat efektif. Bisa menghemat waktu berlatih hingga berpuluh-puluh kali lipat, seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei padanya.

Kemudian mata biru langitnya terarah ke rimbunan pepohonan tak jauh dari sana. Sekilas tadi dia melihat bayangan seseorang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Naruto mengenali bayangan itu dan tersenyum. _Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi terus di sana, Hinata-chan?_

Naruto menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan, memandang ke langit cerah di atasnya. _Mungkin sudah saatnya aku membuatnya menampakkan diri... _Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, pura-pura tertidur.

Sementara itu sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya di balik lindungan pepohonan mulai menampakkan diri. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang menjuntai sampai ke pinggangnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya ketika ia memandang Naruto yang tengah tertidur, tatapannya lembut.

Perlahan dia keluar dari lindungan bayangan rimbun di atasnya, tampak agak ragu, tapi kemudian didekatinya juga pemuda itu. Yakin Naruto memang tertidur, Hinata berlutut di sampingnya. Seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya ketika menatap wajah pemuda yang telah lama memikat hatinya itu berkilau karena keringat. Debaran yang telah terasa begitu akrab di dadanya mulai terasa, berbaur dengan perasaan rindu setelah meninggalkan Konoha untuk misi hampir satu minggu penuh.

_Naruto-kun..._

Perlahan disekanya peluh di wajah pemuda itu dengan sapu tangan lavendernya.

_Lembut... Sentuhan Hinata-chan benar-benar lembut... dan menenangkan... _Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. _Sama seperti suaranya, dan sikapnya... Baka, ne? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu-dulu? Malah mengejar Sakura-chan yang jelas-jelas menolakku..._

Sebelum gadis itu menyadari apa yang terjadi, tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata. Gadis itu kaget setengah mati, refleks menarik tangannya. Tapi cengkeraman Naruto lebih kuat.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Hinata-_chan,_" ujar Naruto pelan, matanya masih terpejam. Wajah Hinata merah padam mendengar sufiks ­_-chan _yang disematkan Naruto di belakang namanya (selama ini Naruto memanggilnya 'Hinata' saja). "Kapan kau akan menampakkan diri di hadapanku?" Dia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke mata lavender Hinata.

"A-ano... N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata terbata. Dia memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "G-gomenasai..."

Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Perlahan, dilepaskannya pergelangan tangan Hinata, kemudian dengan lembut meletakkan tangannya di dagu gadis itu, membuatnya menengadahkan wajah. Mereka bersitatap beberapa saat, sebelum pemuda pirang itu tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Hinata-chan? Kau memiliki mata yang sangat indah."

Hinata mencoba memalingkan wajahnya lagi sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya. "N-Naruto-kun… A-aku…"

"Mengapa kau selalu menghindari mataku kalau sedang bicara, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, memaksa Hinata menatapnya. "Aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang ada di hatimu."

Hinata menatapnya dengan terkejut. _Apa maksudnya? _Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah mulai menyadari keberadaannya sejak setahun belakangan, bahwa Naruto sebenarnya mengetahui kalau dia selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Hinata juga tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya hati Naruto juga sudah tersentuh oleh kelembutan dan besarnya perhatinnya.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah jatuh hati padanya.

"Aku bodoh kan, Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. "Aku punya mata tapi tidak bisa melihat dirimu. Aku punya hati tapi tidak bisa merasakan ketulusanmu. Aku—"

"G-gomenasai, N-Naruto-kun, tapi kau sama sekali tidak seperti itu," ujar Hinata cepat-cepat, tidak tahan mendengar pemuda yang sejak dulu dikaguminya—dicintainya—menjelek-jelekan dirinya sendiri. "Itu karena aku yang terlalu takut. A-aku merasa tidak pantas… kau terlalu luar biasa…"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu…" ujarnya seraya mengambil kedua tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya erat, "mulai sekarang aku ingin kau menepis semua perasaan itu. Kau tidak sepantasnya takut, karena kau tahu seberapa tangguhnya dirimu."

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Jangan palingkan matamu lagi dariku, Hinata-chan. Karena mulai sekarang yang aku inginkan adalah kau ada di sisiku, menatapku dengan berani. Kau mau, kan?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan turunnya air mata. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aishiteru…"

Dan gadis itu pun menangis, tidak mampu lagi menampung luapan rasa bahagia itu ketika pemuda impiannya menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

--00--

Hampir semua orang di Konoha—atau setidaknya para shinobi dan kunoichi yang seangkatan dengan mereka—mengetahui bahwa Hinata menaruh hati pada Naruto. Perasaan gadis itu pada sang calon Rokudaime Hokage itu sangat terlihat jelas, bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun akan tahu (dalam hal ini Naruto lebih dari bodoh karena baru menyadarinya setahun belakangan).

Tapi ternyata ada satu orang yang tidak menyadarinya, atau berpura-pura tidak tahu. Pemuda bodoh itu menulikan telinga, bahkan menutup matanya sendiri pada kenyataan bahwa Hinata, gadis yang telah dicintainya sejak kecil, menaruh hati, bahkan telah jatuh cinta pada pria lain.

--00--

Sementara hati Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata sedang diliputi kebahagiaan, sebaliknya dengan Haruno Sakura. Hari-harinya serasa selalu disaput mendung.

Awalnya dia mengira, dengan hanya kehadiran teman-teman di sampingnya, kenangan tentang Sasuke akan segera terlupakan. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Hatinya semakin sulit melupakan pemuda itu.

Dia memang selalu menampakkan wajah ceria di depan teman-temannya, berlagak tidak peduli setiap kali melihat mantan kekasihnya sedang bersama wanita lain dan bersikap seolah luka hatinya telah sembuh. Tapi mereka tidak tahu—Teman-temannya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Sakura nyaris selalu menangis tiap malam. Menangisi luka menganga yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke di hatinya. Putus asa, seakan dialah wanita paling merana di dunia.

_Kami-sama… beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembuhkan hatiku? Aku tidak mau begini terus… _gadis itu terus memohon dalam hatinya.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan Sakura belum kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Whops! Sakura!" seru suara dalam seorang pria ketika dia tidak sengaja menubruk sesuatu di lorong kantor Hokage suatu siang.

Sakura yang terkaget langsung gelagapan. "G-gomen! Aku tidak melihat—ah! Yamato-taichou!" serunya terkejut ketika mendapati Taichou-nya itu berdiri di depannya.

Yamato tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," ujarnya.

Sakura memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Lama tidak bertemu, Yamato-taichou. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah, aku baik," sahut Yamato. Senyumnya memudar ketika pria itu menyadari ada kabut dalam mata hijau gadis di depannya. Entah apa yang membuat dadanya serasa sesak menyaksikan raut sedih itu. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?" dia bertanya.

"A-aku… baik," jawab Sakura. Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya setelah sekali lagi memaksakan senyum. _Jangan menangis sekarang, Sakura! _Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sakura kemudian berdeham sambil mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum. "Mau melapor pada Tsunade-shishou kan?"

"Ya," jawab Yamato. Ada kekhawatiran tersirat dalam suaranya. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Taichou," ujarnya dengan keceriaan yang dipaksakan, "Aku hanya… eh… banyak pikiran. Belakangan ini banyak sekali shinobi yang masuk rumah sakit, kau tahu, kan?"

"Saku—"

"Aku permisi," sela Sakura cepat. Gadis itu berlari melewati Yamato.

Hati pria itu mencelos ketika dia tanpa sengaja melihat linangan air mata di wajah Sakura ketika gadis itu melewatinya tadi. _Dia belum bisa melupakan pengkhianatan Sasuke_.

"Kalau kau begitu peduli padanya," Yamato berbali ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Hatake Kakashi baru saja keluar dari kantor Hokage, tangannya memegang buku bersampul merah—Icha Icha Tactics, "sebaiknya kau menemaninya, Tenzou."

"Kakashi-senpai," sapa Yamato sopan. Dia tertawa kecil. "Kurasa dia sudah punya teman-teman lain yang bisa menemaninya."

Kakashi mendengus pelan. "Kau tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan," katanya sambil berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di samping juniornya itu. Dia telah memasukan bukunya ke dalam kantung senjatanya dan menatap Yamato lurus-lurus. "Sakura tidak hanya membutuhkan teman yang bisa menghiburnya. Dia juga membutuhkan seseorang yang… kau tahu… benar-benar menyayanginya. Seseorang yang sanggup menyembuhkan luka yang ditinggalkan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Senpai," kata Yamato dengan tawa gugup. Padahal sebenarnya dia tahu. Sangat tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan seniornya itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Tenzou," ujar Kakashi. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu," pria itu tertawa kecil, "Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Senpai?" kata Yamato. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Semua orang menyukainya, kan? Dia gadis baik, medic-nin hebat, murid Hoka—"

"Oh, jangan berpura-pura lagi," sela Kakashi sambil tertawa, "Aku mengenalmu cukup baik, Tenzou. Dan aku mengenal Sakura sejak ia masih dua belas tahun. Aku tahu dia memiliki pesona yang bisa menarik pria sepertimu untuk—"

"Kakashi-senpai, aku—"

"Kau sudah terjerat dalam pesonanya, bukan? Kau jatuh cinta pada muridku. Bukan begitu?" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"A-aku…" Yamato tampaknya sudah kehilangan kata-kata. Dia menyerah. Sepertinya senpai-nya ini sudah mengetahui rahasia yang dipendamnya sekian lama. Pria itu lantas tertawa gugup, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana—"

"Dari matamu," Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Yamato yang tak selesai, "Caramu menatapnya berbeda dengan caramu menatap gadis lain. Caramu bicara dengannya juga menyiratkan itu. Ah, dan kalau kau memang menganggapnya seperti gadis kebanyakan, mood-mu tidak akan berubah jelek setiap melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bersama dulu. Kau juga tidak akan emosi saat Sasuke mencampakannya. Dan kaulah yang paling mencemaskannya dari kami semua saat Sakura… kau tahu…"

"Ya…" Yamato mengakuinya pada akhirnya.

Kakashi tersenyum puas, kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. "Sudah kuduga. Dengar, Sakura sering bilang padaku kalau dia sudah menganggapku sebagai pengganti ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Dan sebagai orang yang dianggap ayah olehnya, aku merestuimu!"

Yamato menatapnya tak percaya selama beberapa saat. "B-benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Kakashi seraya menghela napas, berjalan ke arah jendela dan bersandar di sana. "Yang penting bagiku, dia bisa ceria lagi." Dia bisa melihat dari jendela, seorang gadis berambut merah muda baru saja meninggalkan gerbang gedung Hokage. "Dan kurasa kau bisa membantunya."

"Bagaimana caranya? Sakura masih terlalu menyukai Uchiha muda itu, Senpai," kata Yamato tidak yakin. Kini dia memandang tempat di mana Sakura menghilang tadi dari jendela.

"Oh, caranya terserah padamu, Tenzou," sahut Kakashi, berpaling lagi padanya, "Kalau aku jadi kau barangkali aku akan mendekatinya. Tidak secara frontal, tapi aku akan ada di dekatnya setiap dia membutuhkanku."

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Yamato; selalu berada di dekat gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya sejak misi pertama mereka bersama-sama.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Buat yang udah mereview chapter awal, makasih banget yah… Berarti banget buat aku!_

_**Furukara Kyu** : Udah di-update nih. Makasih ya. SasuHina? Hm… mereka kan bukan pairing utama, jadi tenang aja yah. Hina hanya milik Naruto-kun kok. Haha.._

_**Kakkoii-chan** : Aku sengaja buat Sasuke seperti itu. Haha… Niatnya mah fic ini buat nyiksa dia. Muahaha.. –ketawa setan-_

_**Inuzumaki Helen** : haha… sebenernya ini bukan tulisan pertamaku sih –jadi gak enak- Tapi makasih banget ya udah mampir. –peluk-peluk-_

_Review lain masih ditunggu. Fic ini butuh banyak banget masukan karena aku ngerasa banyak yang kurang di sana sini –mengingat aku lemah di genre romance dan angsty- Dan… gomenna kalau gak suka dengan pairingnya. Apa boleh buat, untuk perkembangan cerita juga. But I love YamaSaku soooooo much! –sejak nonton Shippuuden, tepatnya- Trims udah membaca… -kaboer dari otouto-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author 'sez : Huaaaa… akhirnya update juga. Ya ampun… buat fic serius ternyata susah banget ya. Jadi salut sama author yang bergelut dengan dunia angsty. Belum lagi perbendaharaan kata-ku yang sangat terbatas. Hiks…_

_Sebenernya ini fic SasuSaku bukan sih? Kok mereka belum ada hint-nya lagi, yah? –menggetok diri sendiri- hahaha… gomenna untuk yang ini juga yah! Aku berusaha untuk gak terlalu terburu-buru dengan plot-nya._

_Warning : Time-skip, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, plot gaje, romance gombal, etc… -sweatdropped-_

* * *

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

--00--

**Kisah Kita**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 3_

--00--

_3 bulan berselang…_

"Aku dengar kau putus lagi, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata sambil memainkan cangkir teh hijau di tangannya. Saat itu dia baru saja selesai berlatih dengan beberapa anggota klannya ketika Sasuke datang—seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap habis putus.

"Ya," sahut Sasuke. Tidak ada nada menyesal sedikit pun dalam suaranya, tetap datar dan dingin. "Rupanya kau mengikuti gossip yang beredar, eh, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Aku menyesal," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tidak," balas Sasuke, menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di lantai kayu di samping Hinata, memandang ke arah kolam di sisi lapangan yang kini kosong. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura," jawab Hinata.

"Aku tidak menanyakannya," kata Sasuke gusar. Dia menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan mata dipicingkan. "Jangan ungkit soal itu lagi."

Hinata menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke. "Sudah seharusnya kau mengetahui ini setelah kau menghancurkan hatinya, Sasuke-kun," katanya, lebih dingin. "Sakura selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dari kami. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu betapa dia menderita karenamu."

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu," kata Sasuke, "Tadi aku melihatnya bersama teman-temannya dan dia tampak baik-baik saja."

Hinata berpaling darinya, mengambil sehelai handuk kecil di atas nampan bersih yang baru saja diantar oleh seorang pelayan dan mulai menyeka peluh di wajahnya. "Memang. Sakura sekarang memang jauh lebih baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan bahwa kau telah melukainya sedemikian dalam, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau masih marah padaku karena itu?"

"Ya," Hinata kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih, "Aku tidak pernah semarah ini padamu. Tidak pernah sekecewa ini. Tapi meski begitu, Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa benci padamu." Gadis berambut panjang itu lantas tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke membalas senyumnya dengan seringai tipis. Akhirnya Hinata yang lembut itu telah kembali. Pemuda itu tahu dengan baik, semarah apapun Hinata padanya, dia tetap akan kembali menjadi Hinata yang manis, yang lembut. Gadis yang dicintainya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah dia kembali dari kantor Hokage untuk melapor, dia mendengar desas desus yang membuatnya gusar setengah mati.

Tentang Hinata dan Naruto.

_Tidak benar kan, kalau mereka sudah bersama? _

"Kau punya alasan untuk itu, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke bertanya kemudian, "Untuk tidak bisa membenciku?" dia menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja. Karena kau adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Kau sudah seperti saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Seperti Neji nii-san."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu selama beberapa saat, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan kalau Hinata hanya bergurau dengan ucapannya dalam mata lavender itu. Tapi kemudian dia memalingkan wajah ketika menyadari gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh. Hinata tidak pernah bergurau dengan hal-hal semacam ini. "Seperti saudara laki-laki, eh?" suaranya yang pelan terdengar dingin. Getir. "Tapi kau bukan saudariku," lanjutnya.

Hinata tidak menanggapi. Gadis itu mengangkat cangkir tehnya ke depan bibir, menghirupnya perlahan-lahan. Keheningan menyusup di antara keduanya selama beberapa saat sementara Hinata kembali mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, berusaha menepis perasaan resah dalam hatinya. Walaupun Hinata terkadang bisa begitu lugu—seperti halnya Naruto—tapi dia bukan gadis bodoh. Sedikit banyak dia bisa merasakan _perasaan _Sasuke terhadapnya. Sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan perasaan yang tidak seharusnya tumbuh dalam persahabatan mereka. Dan ini semakin meresahkannya setiap kali dia menyadari bahwa semakin lama tampaknya perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya semakin dalam.

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun, _batinnya sedih seraya mengerling pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya dari sudut matanya. _Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi… aku terlanjur mencintai Naruto-kun, sangat…_

Hinata menghela napas berat. "Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya seraya beranjak. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat pada Sasuke, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kediamannya.

"Hinata," suara Sasuke menghentikan langkah gadis itu. "Kau mau pergi," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "…menemui Naruto?"

Hinata terdiam. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ya," jawabnya sambil mengangguk. _Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun… Tapi lebih baik sakit sekarang, daripada kau terlanjur berharap terlalu banyak padaku. Itu akan lebih menyakitkanmu. _Hinata berpaling dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah.

Sasuke tercenung. _Jadi rumor itu memang benar… _pikirnya getir.

Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata… Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya seperti mantera sakti yang dengan sukses telah mencabik-cabik hatinya. Dadanya terasa panas, panas sekali. Kedua tangannya terkepal di pangkuannya. _Bagaimana bisa Naruto bisa bersama dengan Hinata? Bagaimana bisa… Aargh! Kau bodoh, Sasuke! _Pemuda itu lalu menghantamkan tinjunya ke lantai kayu di bawahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, kan? Jangan sampai kau menyesal," suara dalam milik Hyuuga Neji menyadarkannya. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati pemuda yang baru saja diangkat menjadi kapten ANBU itu telah berdiri di depannya, menyeringai dingin, seolah sedang mengejeknya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena marah. "Enyah kau!" bentaknya pada pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Neji masih menyeringai. "Tidak tahu diri," dengusnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengusir seorang Hyuuga dari kediamannya? Dasar Uchiha!"

Sasuke mendelik memandang pemuda di depannya, giginya gemeletukan menahan kemarahan. Dia barangkali akan menerjang Neji kalau saja dia sedang dalam kondisi memungkinkan. Tapi dengan tubuh letih dan _chakra_ yang tinggal sedikit akibat misi kelas-S yang baru dijalaninya, tidak ada gunanya melawan _Jyuuken _Neji.

Mendengus keras, Sasuke beranjak dari sana dan berbalik pergi. Kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku celananya.

--00--

Sementara Sasuke sedang diliputi kegundahan melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura merasa sebaliknya. Entah sejak kapan hatinya yang semula seperti selalu ditutupi awan mendung, perlahan mulai kembali cerah. Mendung itu sudah berarak pergi.

Dan ini semua berkat orang-orang di sekelilingnya, yang peduli padanya. Sahabat-sahabatnya; Ino, Hinata dan Tenten selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menemaninya di sela-sela kesibukan mereka sebagai kunoichi Konoha. Mengajak berbelanja, menggosipkan apa saja yang bisa digosipkan—kecuali tentang Sasuke, tentu saja—makan-makan bersama di Ichiraku Ramen atau Yakiniku Q, menggodai Hinata dan Naruto, mengunjungi onsen dan segalanya yang biasa dilakukan cewek-cewek kalau sedang berkumpul.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang mencerahkan harinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuka hatimu lagi, Sakura?" kata Ino suatu hari saat mereka, bersama Tenten juga—Hinata tidak ikut karena sedang _keluar _dengan Naruto—sedang berkunjung ke warung dango.

"Membuka hati bagaimana?" tanya Sakura, pura-pura bingung. Padahal ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sahabatnya itu. Ini pastilah ada hubungannya dengan _melupakan keparat bernama Uchiha Sasuke. _ Urgh… betapa hanya mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat hati medic-nin andalan Konoha itu berdecit sakit.

"Membuka hati," kata Tenten, nyengir menatap Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura, "maksudnya bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain? Maksudku, tidak ada gunanya kan kau terus-terusan berkubang dalam kesendirian."

"Berkubang dalam kesendirian?" Sakura memutar matanya, tertawa kecil. "Bicaramu seolah aku wanita paling merana saja." _Tapi kenyataannya dia memang merasa begitu._

"Bukannya begitu," sambung Ino. Gadis itu mengambil waktu mengunyah dangonya lalu menelannya sebelum melanjutkan dengan mimik serius di wajah cantiknya, "Dengar ya, Sakura_-chan. _Menurutku kau sudah waktunya membuka diri, tidak hanya pada kami. Coba kau lihat di sekelilingmu. Banyak shinobi yang rela mengantre demi dirimu, asal kau tahu saja. Lee, misalnya—"

"Lee memang baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu—" Sakura menyelanya.

Ino mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan seolah tidak ada interupsi, "Aku banyak mendengar mereka membicarakan dirimu di kantor chunnin dan tidak sedikit para jounin yang menaruh perhatian padamu. Bahkan barangkali, salah satu dari para ANBU—Neji tidak termasuk, lho…" dia menambahkan pada Tenten yang langsung menimpuknya dengan tusukan dango, "Mereka tidak memperlihatkannya padamu karena kau adalah murid Hokage, dan kau terlalu menutup diri. Sudah saatnya melupakan si brengsek Sasuke. Ini hidupmu dan kau tidak boleh hanya berputar di sekelilingnya saja. Kau harus membebaskan hatimu, biarkan kesempatan pada cinta lain untuk mengisi kekosongan hatimu. Kau sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan yang terbaik, Sakura."

Sakura tertegun mendengar penuturan Ino. Mungkin yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu memang benar, dia membatin. Sudah saatnya dia membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk membantunya menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

"Ino benar, Sakura," kata Tenten, "dan tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka?" Dia menyeruput teh hijaunya yang mengepul.

Sakura tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya. "Mungkin kalian benar."

"Tentu saja kami benar!" sahut Ino, nyengir, seraya mencomot dango terakhir dari piring saji. "Dewi cinta abad ini, Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten! Urusan cinta, comblang-menyomblang? Serahkan pada kami…"

"Hei, aku tidak ikut-ikutan!" seru Tenten.

Kemudian tawa ketiga gadis itu pecah berderai memenuhi kedai dango yang sedang lengang siang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Taichou-mu ya?" celetuk Tenten kemudian setelah tawa mereka mereda.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap.

Tepat saat itu terjadi keributan kecil di luar kedai, membuat kepala ketiga gadis itu menoleh. Tenten malah menjulurkan kepalanya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Saat berikutnya, Mitarashi Anko, sang penggila dango, muncul dari pintu masuk. Wanita berkucir itu nyengir lebar sementara tangannya sibuk menyeret lengan seseorang sambil berseru, "Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja, Yamato! Pakai acara malu-malu segala!"

"Anko-senpai, lepaskan tanganku!" Yamato yang muncul kemudian, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman wanita pemilik summon ular itu.

"Yamato-taichou?" celetuk Sakura sambil mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, keheranan melihat pria itu muncul di sana, diseret-seret Anko-sensei yang terkenal nyentrik.

Gerakan pria itu mendadak berhenti dan dia segera menegakan diri. "Sakura!" balasnya dengan tawa canggung. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas Anko menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tenten dan Ino terkikik sementara Anko yang masih nyengir akhirnya melepaskan lengan pria muda itu. "Yamato ingin menemuimu, Sakura!" seru Anko.

"Anko-senpai!" dengking Yamato, matanya membelalak menatap seniornya itu. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Bukan begitu. Aku kemari untuk… u-untuk…"

Anko mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk—tentu saja untuk beli dango. Paman, dangonya sepuluh tusuk ya!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino ketika dirasakannya sahabatnya itu menyenggol lengannya. "Sudah kubilang kan?" kata Ino, nyengir.

"Ino…" Sakura membeliak padanya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Tepat saat itu, Yamato juga sedang memandang ke arahnya. Mata mereka bersirobok. Sakura tersentak, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Tentu saja, dasar bodoh! Mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya sejak awal? Sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum dia bersama Sasuke, pria itu hampir selalu ada di sampingnya. Mendukungnya, dengan sabar menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan keluh kesah, melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri setiap mereka menjalankan misi bersama-sama. Sakura teringat kejadian-kejadian beberapa bulan belakangan, sejak Sasuke mencampakannya. Dia teringat ketika dia menangis sendirian di bangku di dekat gerbang Konoha, tiba-tiba saja Yamato muncul dan menghiburnya. Dan tidak hanya sekali itu.

Dia hampir setiap hari bertemu Yamato setiap pulang dari rumah sakit. Yamato selalu bilang sambil tersenyum, "Kebetulan sekali," lalu selanjutnya dia akan menemani gadis itu berjalan pulang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" adalah yang selalu ditanyakannya pada Sakura setelahnya, seakan dia selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana dia bisa begitu buta? Padahal mata hitam itu selalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

_**--Flashback--**_

"Mokuton no Jutsu!"_ Yamato membuat segel dengan tangannya. Sebongkah kayu menjulur dari tanah, mengikuti perintah tuan mereka untuk menyerang sesosok kunoichi tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya._

_Sakura mengumpulkan chakra di kakinya, kemudian melompat menghindari serangan, mata hijaunya yang siaga penuh tak lepas mengawasi penyerangnya. _Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku semudah itu, Yamato-taichou! _Gadis itu melakukan manuver untuk menghindari serangan yang lain sebelum melompat masuk ke dalam hutan. Melompat dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lainnya._

Tch! Lincah juga dia!_ Yamato segera menyusulnya masuk ke hutan. ANBU itu menghindar ketika beberapa kunai dengan mantera peledak terlontar ke arahnya, meledakan pohon tempat dia berada beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia melihat sekelebatan berwarna merah tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia membuat segel lagi dan segerombolan kayu dari jutsunya mengejar gadis itu._

_Sakura menghindar tepat pada waktunya, namun gadis itu rupanya tidak melihat kayu lain yang menyerangnya dari arah berlawanan. Dia tidak sempat menghindar. Dengan cepat dipusatkannya sebagian besar chakra di tangannya dan dilepaskannya sekaligus bersama sebuah pukulan telak. Kayu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura melompat lagi, matanya mencari-cari, lalu segera menghindar ketika datang serbuan kunai dan shuriken. Gadis itu mendarat di tanah._

_Terengah-engah, dia menjelajahi hutan itu dengan matanya. _Di mana kau sembunyi, Taichou?_ Namun pria itu tidak tampak di mana pun. Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya. _Konsentrasi… Rasakan sensasi chakranya… konsentrasi… Konsen—Ah!_ Gadis itu berbalik._

_Yamato tengah menyerangnya langsung dengan tangan kosong. Nyaris kena. Sakura menangkisnya, membalas dengan pukulan dan tendangan kuat. Menghasilkan retak besar di tanah dan tumbangnya pepohonan di sekitar mereka._

_Sakura melompat lagi saat Yamato melancarkan jutsu elemen tanahnya. Gadis itu mendarat di cabang pohon tinggi, napasnya tersengal-sengal, tapi dia belum menyerah. Dia terus menghindari serangan-serangan yang datang kemudian dengan lincahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia mendarat lagi di salah satu batang pohon tinggi yang licin. Gadis itu tergelincir dan kehilangan keseimbangan._

"_Whoa!" Sakura berusaha meraih ranting, tapi kemudian ranting itu patah, membuat gadis itu terjatuh dari ketinggian. Terjun bebas menuju tanah yang keras…_

_Yamato yang melihatnya terkesiap. Dia keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi dan dengan cepat melompat untuk menangkap tubuh gadis itu, tepat sebelum berbenturan dengan tanah. "Fuih… Yang tadi itu nyaris saja," ucapnya lega._

_Sakura yang masih terengah-engah, belum beranjak dari gendongan Yamato. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, "Arigatou.."_

"_Lain kali hati-hati kalau memilih tempat berpijak, Sakura," nasihat Yamato seraya menurunkan Sakura. "Kau jago menghindar rupanya, eh?"_

_Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Tsunade-shishou bilang, yang paling penting bagi seorang medic-nin adalah kemampuan untuk menghindari serangan," ujarnya seraya menyeka peluh di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. "Sparring tadi benar-benar bagus. Terimakasih sudah menjadi partner berlatihku, Yamato-taichou," ucapnya riang._

"_Tidak usah pula aku juga sedang senggang, jadi tidak ada sal—Akh!" Yamato tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya, meringis kesakitan._

"_Taichou! Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya khawatir. Matanya terpacang pada cengeraman pria itu pada lengannya. "Lenganmu luka?"_

"_Akh!" pria itu berjengit ketika Sakura menyentuh lengannya. "S-sepertinya begitu."_

"_Sebaiknya duduk dulu. Nanti aku lihat." Sakura lalu membimbingnya ke salah satu batang pohon terdekat dan duduk bersandar di sana. Gadis itu dengan hati-hati menggulung lengan kaus Yamato, berusaha tidak menyentuh lukanya—yang ternyata bukan luka terbuka, melainkan memar kebiruan. "Ya ampun… kapan kenanya?"_

"_Sepertinya saat kau menepis seranganku secara langsung," rintih Yamato._

"_Oh, tidak," keluh Sakura. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan penyesalan. "Gomenna, Taichou. Sepertinya aku tidak sadar menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku."_

"_Tidak masalah, Sakura. Jangan khawatir," kata Yamato seraya tersenyum._

"_Akan kusembuhkan segera," Sakura lantas mengonsentrasikan chakra hijau di telapak tangannya, menyalurkannya ke lengan Yamato. Pria itu memejamkan mata ketika chakra Sakura perlahan mengalir di lengannya yang memar, memperbaiki setiap serat ototnya yang cedera, menyembuhkannya. _

_Dan ketika ia membuka matanya beberapa saat kemudian, lengannya sudah kembali sehat seperti semula. "Arigatou, Sakura," ucapnya._

"_Tidak masalah," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu lantas mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Taichou-nya itu berdiri._

_Keheningan canggung menyusup di antara keduanya selama beberapa saat sebelum Sakura berkata, "Er… sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?"_

_Yamato menggerak-gerakkan lengannya, lalu tersenyum, "Sudah tidak sakit."_

"_Baguslah," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat noda tanah di sisi wajah pria itu. Ia lantas menunjuk sisi wajahnya sendiri. "Ada noda di wajahmu, Yamato-taichou," beritahunya._

"_Eh?" Yamato cepat-cepat mengangkat tangan ke wajahnya, mengusap noda yang dimaksudkan Sakura. Tapi rupanya hasilnya tidak begitu bagus—masih ada noda yang tertinggal._

_Sakura tertawa kecil. "Biar kubantu," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Dengan lembut, disekanya sisa noda tanah dari wajah Yamato dengan jemarinya. Pria itu sedikit berjengit ketika jemari Sakura menyentuh kulitnya. Mata hitamnya melebar sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melembut. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa tangannya tidak hanya menyentuh pria itu secara fisik, tapi hatinya juga._

"_Sakura," Yamato berkata setelah sang medic-nin menarik kembali tangannya._

"_Hm?" Sakura menaikan alisnya._

"_A-aku… sebenarnya aku… ano…" Yamato tampak gugup. Dia menunduk memandang kakinya._

_Alis Sakura terangkat semakin tinggi, keheranan. Tidak biasanya Yamato gugup seperti ini. Dan apakah ini hanya permainan cahaya atau wajahnya agak memerah?_

_Saat berikutnya Yamato sudah mengangkat wajahnya lagi, matanya memandang lurus menembus mata zamrud milik Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku—"_

_Namun kata-katanya terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar, "Sakura, kau di sini?!" Yamanaka Ino baru saja muncul dari balik salah satu pohon._

"_Ino?" sahut Sakura seraya menyongsong sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, "Ada apa mencariku?"_

_Tapi Ino seperti tidak mendengarkannya, gadis itu melirik Yamato. Alisnya terangkat. "Er… aku tidak mengganggu kalian, kan?" dia bertanya._

_Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Tidak. Jadi, ada apa mencariku, Ino?"_

"_Oh, Tsunade-sama memanggilmu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mau dibicarakan denganmu," kata Ino._

_Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah." Kemudian dia menoleh pada Yamato. "Ano, Yamato-taichou… tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?"_

_Pria itu mengerjap, sejenak tampak canggung. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ehm… aku juga harus pergi ke _markas ANBU _sekarang. Jaa!" dan dia segera melesat menghilang bersama hembusan angin._

_**--Flashback End--**_

"Bukti nyata ada di depanmu, Sakura!" kata-kata Ino dan senggolan di lengannya membuat Sakura tersadar.

Gadis itu mengerjap kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Apa—apakah yang apa yang akan ditanyakan Yamato-taichou saat itu sama seperti yang ada di pikiranku sekarang? Dia… dia menyukaiku? Dia—mencintaiku?_

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, begitu mendadak sampai bangku yang didudukinya nyaris terguling dan mengundang tatapan dari beberapa pengunjung kedai dango itu.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ino dengan nada cemas.

"Sakura?" Tenten juga terlihat sama cemasnya dengan Ino.

Namun Sakura menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya itu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat itu, bahagia? Sedih? Segalanya terasa sangat membingungkan. Mengapa? Bukankah sudah waktunya baginya untuk membuka hati untuk kehadiran pria lain? Seperti yang dikatakan Ino padanya. Tapi…

Mata hijaunya menatap Yamato yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, tapi dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika pria itu menoleh padanya. _Deg!_

_Kami-sama… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?_

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana!!"

Teriakan Ino yang memanggilnya sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Sakura terus saja berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Semuanya terlampau membingungkan baginya.

_Yamato-taichou mencintaiku… dia mencintaiku… Ooh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Perasaan apa ini?_

Pandangannya mulai kabur saat air mata mulai menggenangi mata zamrudnya. Dia mengerjap, membiarkan bening itu mengalir di wajahnya. Sampai…

_Bruk!_

Sakura terhuyung ketika tubuhnya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan keras. Gadis itu barangkali sudah terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan kuat yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Sang _medic-nin _mendongakan kepalanya dengan terkejut ketika mendengar suara dalam yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, dan langsung mendapati wajah gurunya yang penuh khawatir. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Sakura, kau mena—"

Kata-kata sensei-nya segera terputus ketika Sakura menubruk memeluknya. Dia benar-benar merasa butuh sandaran saat itu, dan di sanalah dia, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kakashi, orang yang sudah sangat dipercayainya seperti seorang ayah. Menangis.

"Sensei… sensei…" isaknya.

Dan Kakashi, yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh gemetar sang murid. Dengan kikuk dia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

--00--

TBC

--00--

_Hehehe… chap ini banyak YamaSaku-nya! Chapter depan juga kayanya masih begitu… btw, pernah gak sih ngerasain kaya Sakura gitu? Disukai sama orang malah bingung, malah nangis gaje? Sebenernya seneng, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan ngerasa takut juga. Aku gak tahu apakah yang aku maksud udah tersampaikan dengan baik atau enggak. Soalnya aku pernah ngerasain kaya gitu –ceritanya pengalaman pribadi nih!-_

_Buat yang udah membaca n mereview, makasih banget. Membaca review kalian bener-bener penyemangat deh! Yang udah baca tapi gak review juga, makasih… -nambahin hint lho…-_

_**Helen Lautner **: -Haduh namamu ganti lagi yak?- Makasih… Yaps, YamaSaku emang kiyut banget dah! Tapi akhirannya tetep SasuSaku kok. Entah chapter berapa itu. Hehe…_

_**Furukara Kyu **: Iya tuh, si Teme! Buang ke laut ajah. Haha… -dirajam Sasu FC- Oke, ini update-annya!_

_**Hiryuka nishimori **: Yay! Akhirnya ada juga yang suka YamaSaku selain aku! Senangnya… Makasih udah mereview. Gomen belum mereview fic-mu. Tapi aku udah baca yang oneshot-nya kok. Tunggu aja review-annya. Aku emang lama kalo dimintain review. Abisnya suka bingung mau komen apaan. Hehe…_

_**Kakkoii-chan **: Setuju! Naru-kun emang bagusnya ama Hina-chan! Tenang aja, Naru-kun n Saku-chan cuma sahabatan kok di sini._

_**Nadd **: Aw! Thanks! Hm… Yamato yang mana yak? –ditakol- Itu tuh… ANBU yang ngegantiin Kakashi mimpin tim 7 di Shippuuden. Care banget sama Sakura. Kyaaa!!_

_Review lagi yak!! Yang review dapet ciuman dari Opa Orochimaru! –digiles-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning : Time-skip, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, plot gaje, romance gombal, etc… -sweatdropped-_

* * *

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

--00--

**Kisah Kita**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Familiar Gentleness © Vic Zhou_

_Bab 4_

--00--

"Sensei… Sensei…."

.

.

.

_Yamato-taichou mencintaiku? Ooh… apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami-sama…_

_._

_._

.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai Yamato?"

"Tidak, Sensei… Bukan begitu… aku hanya…"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa terjadi di dalam hatinya. Ia bimbang.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak punya hak mengatakan ini padamu, Sakura, tapi Yamato sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu…"

Apakah selama ini ia begitu tenggelam dalam kesedihan sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadarinya?

_Kami-sama… Aku bodoh sekali…_

_._

_._

_._

_Padahal ia selalu ada di samping Sakura, selalu hadir setiap kali gadis itu membutuhkannya… _

"_Sakura, kau bisa cerita apa pun padaku kalau kau mau. Kau bisa percaya padaku…" Mata hitam itu menatapnya dalam dan hangat saat itu. "Aku bisa menjadi teman ngobrolmu, kau tahu…"_

_Senyum pedih mengembang di wajah Sakura yang basah karena air mata. "Yamato-taichou… Sasuke-kun…"_

_Bagaimana Yamato mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dengan penuh kesabaran saat itu…_

_._

_._

_._

"_Konban wa, Sakura. Kau baru pulang?" pria itu menyapanya. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu melihatnya berdiri di sana setiap ia pulang dari rumah sakit, entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga mau pulang. Bagaimana kalau bareng saja?"_

_Dan ia akan berjalan di samping Sakura, mengantarnya sampai di depan apartemennya. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu kalau rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan rumah pria itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita sparing?"_

"_Baiklah… Tapi yang serius ya! Pakai Mokuton-mu…"_

_Pria itu tersenyum. "Apa pun katamu."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" ia selalu bertanya seperti itu setiap kali mereka bertemu. _

_Dan Sakura pun tersenyum manis padanya. Entah sejak kapan kehadiran Yamato mulai membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Tidak pernah lebih baik, Taichou. Arigatou…"_

_Dan momen itu berlalu tanpa Sakura menyadari perasaan baru yang muncul di hatinya._

_._

_._

_._

_Yang bodohnya baru ia sadari sekarang. Dan ia perlahan mulai mengerti mengapa ia menangis saat itu. Selama ini, Sakura sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Hatinya merasa bimbang saat itu karena tiba-tiba muncul kembali perasaan mencintai yang selama ini ia coba untuk melupakannya._

_Ia mengira, ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi pada pria lain selain Sasuke. Dan ia terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Yamato, entah sejak kapan._

_Kami-sama…_

_Perasaan bahagia itu begitu mulai memenuhi dirinya, membuat hatinya terasa sesak dan ingin menangis karena bahagia. Ternyata Kami-sama telah memberinya kesempatan untuk bahagia lagi…_

_._

_._

_._

"Menurutku, kau harus memberinya kesempatan, Sakura…"

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sang guru. Tiba-tiba ia merasa cemas. "Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku aneh karena tiba-tiba kabur begitu saja, Sensei?"

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Tangannya diletakkan di bahu muridnya. "Dia tidak akan begitu. Aku kenal Tenzou, dan aku berani jamin dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena itu…"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi, dan Sakura sudah semakin yakin atas apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Gadis itu menjalani hari-harinya sejak saat itu dengan harapan baru, kehidupan baru… dan cinta yang baru… Ia yakin segalanya akan sempurna setelah ini.

Tapi meski begitu, Sakura belum kunjung bertemu dengan Yamato lagi. Sai memberitahunya bahwa kapten tim mereka itu mendapatkan misi bersama tim Shizune dan barangkali tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa hari.

Barangkali ia akan pulang hari ini… Sakura membatin. _Mudah-mudahan ia akan pulang hari ini… _

Sakura melangkah keluar dari apartemennya dengan langkah ringan. Setelah mengunci pintunya sambil bersenandung riang, ia bergegas melenggang menuju rumah sakit.

Konoha di pagi hari sudah mulai menggeliat bangun. Di mana-mana terlihat orang-orang mulai bermunculan, bersiap menyongsong hari yang cerah ini; membersihkan halaman depan rumah mereka, membuka jendela-jendela, saling mengucapkan selamat pagi. Sakura membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang menyapanya dengan penuh semangat, termasuk Ino yang juga baru membuka toko bunganya ketika ia melintasi kediaman Yamanaka.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" sapa Ino yang sedang membereskan bunga-bunga yang dipajang di depan tokonya.

"Ohayo, Ino!" balas Sakura cerah seraya berhenti. Tidak ada salahnya mampir sebentar, kan? Toh, ia juga sedang tidak terburu-buru. Ia maju untuk membantu Ino menyusun bunga-bunga itu.

Senyum penuh arti tergambar di wajah kunoichi berambut pirang itu tatkala melihat sahabatnya begitu ceria.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Tidak… aku senang kau kembali ceria seperti dulu, Sakura…" ujarnya tulus. "Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Yamato-taichou karena ini."

Wajah Sakura seketika merona merah. "Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" ujarnya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Ino memutar bola mata birunya. "Oh, ayolah, Sa-ku-ra-chan. Dari kemarin-kemarin kau tidak hentinya bicara tentang Taichou-mu itu. Bahkan si bodoh Naruto pun tahu kalau kau benar-benar telah jatuh—"

"Ino, apaan, sih!" sela Sakura. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan bunga-bunga sementara Ino tertawa-tawa. "Kau tidak ada misi hari ini?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan selang beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tidak," Ino menyahut seraya mengangkat bahunya. Ekspresi-nya tampak bosan. "Tapi Shikamaru dan Chouji dapat. Haaah… curang sekali! Aku terpaksa menghabiskan waktu di sini seharian lagi."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantu sedikit di rumah sakit?"

"Apa?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan mata disipitkan. "Kerja ekstra di rumah sakit yang bau obat itu? Maaf ya, Sakura-_sama_, tapi aku sudah dapat _shift _malam hari ini."

"Tidak ada salahnya, kan?" kekeh Sakura seraya menegakkan diri.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura sebal. "Yah, tidak ada salahnya memberimu kelonggaran supaya bisa berduaan dengan Taichou-mu itu, kan?"

"Ino, apa-apaan sih kau!" Sakura menukas, walaupun bibirnya tidak tahan tidak tersenyum. "Maaf ya, tapi aku medic-nin professional. Tidak akan menggunakan jam kerja untuk hal-hal seperti itu!" Ia menunduk lagi untuk menyentuh kelopak bunga _lily _putih yang besar di sana, tersenyum lembut. "Lagipula _dia _sedang keluar misi," tambahnya dengan suara pelan.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum. "Mudah-mudahan _dia _segera pulang, supaya kau bisa mengatakan padanya kalau kau juga—"

"INO!!"

Suara panggilan ibu Ino dari dalam menyela kata-kata gadis itu. Ino menoleh. "Ya, Bu?" ia balas menyahut.

"Tolong kau bantu ibu di dalam, Nak. Bunga-bunga ini berat sekali…"

"Sepertinya aku harus ke dalam," Ino berkata pada Sakura seraya menghela napas. "Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol—"

"INO!!"

"Iya iya, aku datang!!" gadis pirang itu menyahut tidak sabar sebelum berkata lagi pada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, "Pokoknya kau harus cerita padaku kalau ada perkembangan sekecil apa pun! Oke?! Awas kalau tidak!!" dan ia segera menghilang ke dalam tokonya bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat membalas perkataannya.

Sakura menghela napas, terkekeh kecil. _Dasar Ino!! Kenapa jadi dia yang semangat begitu, sih…??_

_._

_._

_._

Namun sepertinya sekali lagi Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan ketika ia mendapati sudut jalan di depan kedai makanan tempat ia kerap menemukan Yamato berdiri di sana setiap paginya kosong. Hanya ada seorang pemuda kurus anak pemilik kedai yang sedang beres-beres toko.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san!" sapa pemuda itu.

Sakura memaksakan senyum manis padanya. "Ohayou, Shingo-san."

Dan sang kunoichi berambut merah muda itu pun berlalu dari sana, seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan kiranya sang Anbu pengguna jutsu elemen kayu itu pulang. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menampik perasaanya sendiri saat itu.

Ia sangat merindukan Yamato.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan yang lain selain pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Bagaimana pun juga –seperti yang dikatakannya pada Ino—ia adalah medic-nin professional. Hal-hal di luar pekerjaan tidak seharusnya mengganggu konsentrasinya membatu orang-orang yang membutuhkan keahliannya, termasuk masalah asmara.

Yah, meskipun ada kalanya ia akan kehilangan kendali dirinya. Seperti saat masalah dengan Sasuke. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, pikir Sakura. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kenangan akan Sasuke menghancurkannya sekali lagi. Tidak akan…

Tidak sejak ia mengetahui ada pria lain yang peduli padanya.

Senyum terlukis di wajahnya ketika bayangan orang itu masuk lagi dalam kepalanya, menyapanya. Tanpa sadar pena di tangannya menggoreskan namanya di secarik kertas resep di meja. Namun lamunannya segera buyar ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang periksanya menjeblak terbuka. Sang medic-nin menolehkan kepalanya dengan terkejut.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Naruto..?!"

Calon Rokudaime Hokage itu menerobos masuk ke ruangannya seraya membopong tubuh seorang kunoichi berambut indigo sepanjang punggung. Napasnya terengah dan ia segera membaringkan gadis yang digendongnya di atas ranjang periksa.

Wajah Hinata Hyuuga tampak pucat pasi dan meringis menahan sakit. Cairan merah merembes dari balik jaketnya di bagian perut, hanya ditahan oleh bebatan kain tipis agar darahnya tidak mengalir deras.

"Astaga, Hinata!" Sakura bergegas mendekatinya dan memeriksa lukanya. Sebenarnya lukanya tidak seberapa dalam, hanya saja sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan luka itu. "Dia kenapa, Naruto?"

"Hinata-chan kena kunai yang dilemparkan musuh saat kami menjalankan misi," sahut Naruto, tampak luar biasa cemas. "Kami sudah mencoba menutup lukanya, tapi darahnya tidak mau berhenti keluar. Sepertinya di kunai itu—"

"—beracun," sambung Shino yang baru saja muncul di belakang mereka bersama Kiba dan Akamaru. Mereka juga tampak sama cemasnya dengan Naruto.

"Ya. Aku rasa juga begitu," kata Sakura setuju setelah ia memeriksa luka Hinata.

"Tapi tidak berbahaya, kan?" tanya Kiba yang segera disahuti Akamaru dengan salakan keras.

"Hinata-chan tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kan?" sambar Naruto.

"Tidak akan apa-apa kalau aku segera mengeluarkan racunnya dan memberinya _antidote—"_

"Kalau begitu segera lakukan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berteriak. "Selamatkan Hinata-chan-ku!"

"Akan kulakukan, Naruto. Tapi kalian bertiga—er… berempat," Sakura melirik ketiga pemuda itu dan Akamaru, "kalian silakan tunggu di luar."

Naruto menoleh pada kekasihnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang periksa, meremas tangannya yang terulur dengan lembut. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan. Aku akan menungguimu di luar dengan Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru. Jangan khawatir…"

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum lemah, membalas meremas tangan Naruto. "I-Iya, N-Naruto-kun… Aku tidak khawatir…" bisiknya.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu melempar senyum terakhir pada Sakura sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata dan berjalan keluar ruangan bersama tiga yang lain dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

Sakura, yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum, bergegas menyuruh asistennya untuk mengambilkan alat-alat yang diperlukan sementara ia sendiri membuka jaket Hinata dan mulai membersihkan lukanya dulu. Ia mengkonsentrasikan _chakra_-nya untuk memperlambat perdarahannya dan mulai mengeluarkan racun dari lukanya perlahan-lahan. Hinata beberapa kali mengerang kesakitan selama proses berlangsung.

Beberapa menit berselang akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan racunnya dan luka di perut Hinata kini sudah menutup, perdarahannya berhenti. Sang _heiress _klan Hyuuga itu pun masih dalam keadaan sadar, meskipun wajahnya pucat pasi karena kehilangan banyak darah. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Kenapa bisa kena kunai beracun begini, Hinata?" tanya Sakura seraya membersihkan tangannya yang ternoda darah Hinata selama proses penyembuhan tadi di wastafel, lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk bersih.

"Gomennasai, Sakura… Aku lengah," gumam Hinata pelan. Suaranya terdengar sangat menyesal. "Otousama pasti marah sekali kalau tahu aku terluka begini. Bisa-bisanya aku menurunkan kesiagaanku, padahal—"

"Yang penting kan kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata," sela Sakura sambil mendekat ke sisi ranjang tempat Hinata berbaring.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa telah menjadi kunoichi gagal. Aku sudah merepotkan semuanya. Kiba-kun… Shino-kun… dan… Naruto-kun juga…"

Sakura menghela napas. "Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka merasa direpotkan olehmu, Hinata…" ujarnya lembut. "Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kunoichi gagal tidak akan bisa menciptakan _jutsu original _sendiri, kan? Bahkan Naruto pun mengakuinya. Neji juga… dan Hyuuga-sama juga…"

Senyum lemah muncul di wajah Hinata, dan wajahnya yang pucat agak berwarna. "Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Tentu saja," sahutnya. Asisten Sakura memasuki ruangan dengan membawa pakaian rumah sakit bersih untuk Hinata dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura sebelum keluar lagi sambil membawa peralatan kotor yang mereka gunakan tadi. "Dan aku tidak ragu mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah pria paling beruntung di Konoha karena mendapatkan gadis yang luar biasa sepertimu," Sakura menambahkan sembari mengulurkan pakaian bersih untuk Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari Sakura, tampak kehabisan kata-kata. Sebelum akhirnya ia menatap sang medic-nin sekali lagi, tersenyum berterimakasih padanya. "Arigatou, Sakura…"

Sakura mengangguk, menepuk bahu temannya itu pelan. "Sekarang kau ganti pakaianmu. Setelah ini aku akan memasangkan _IV drip _untuk mengganti cairan tubuhmu yang hilang –supaya kau tidak _shock (1)—_dan kau juga harus menginap di sini semalam. Aku akan membuatkan _antidote _untukmu."

Ia kemudian mundur lalu menutup tirai sementara Hinata berganti pakaian. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura kembali untuk memasangkan _IV drip_ untuk Hinata.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali seperti dulu, Sakura," ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Hm?"

Tapi Hinata tidak menjawabnya, hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Dan Sakura bisa menangkap apa yang tersirat dalam senyuman itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya seraya mengulum senyum sementara jemarinya dengan cekatan memasangkan _fiksasi (2) _di _IV set _yang terpasang di punggung tangan Hinata.

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi, Hinata…" ujarnya pelan. "Dan aku rasa yang dikatakan orang-orang padaku memang benar. _Dia _bukanlah satu-satunya pria di dunia ini. Iya, kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyatakan persetujuannya. "Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Arigatou…"

_Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau maksudkan, Hinata…_

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau medic-nin terhebat di dunia, Sakura-chan!!" seru Naruto penuh terimakasih seraya memeluk Sakura erat-erat, nyaris membuat gadis itu kehabisan napas.

"Uh.. Iya, iya… Tapi lepaskan pelukanmu, Naruto! Tidak enak dilihat Hinata!" kata Sakura seraya mendorong Naruto menjauh.

Saat itu mereka sudah berada di ruang rawat biasa dan Hinata kini duduk di salah satu ranjang yang tirainya tersingkap. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Begitu juga dengan Kiba yang duduk di sisi ranjang dan Akamaru –dia tidak tertawa, tentu saja, hanya menyalak riang—sementara Shino yang berdiri di sisi jendela yang terbuka, memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak peduli mereka semua menganggapnya konyol. Pemuda itu terlalu lega melihat kekasihnya dalam keadaan baik, tidak lagi pucat seperti mayat. Dan saat berikutnya ia sudah melompat ke sisi ranjang Hinata dan duduk di sana. Tangannya merangkul gadis itu, membawanya bersandar padanya –sungguh pemandangan yang bikin iri.

"Setelah kau sembuh, kita harus merayakannya dengan makan ramen ya, Hinata-chan!!" serunya pada gadis itu.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya, N-Naruto-kun…"

"Haaah! Dasar kau ini!" cibir Kiba pada Naruto, "Ujung-ujungnya pasti ramen lagi, ramen lagi. Otakmu itu sudah terpolusi uap ramen, tahu!"

"Biar saja!!" Naruto menjulurkan lidah mengejek pada Kiba. "Bilang saja kau iri, _kepingin _ditraktir ramen juga!"

"_Nani?! _Enak saja kau bicara!!"

Langsung saja terjadi _glaring contest _antara Naruto dan Kiba. Akamaru menyalak keras mendukung tuannya sementara Sakura dan Hinata tertawa lagi. Shino… dia diam saja.

Tepat saat itu, seorang perawat memasuki ruangan.

"Haruno-sama, Anda diminta Godaime-sama menghadap beliau di kantor Hokage secepatnya," beritahunya pada Sakura.

"Ha? Apa yang diinginkan Tsunade-baa-chan—Itai!"

Sakura telah mendaratkan jitakan telak di kepala Naruto, menciptakan benjol besar di antara rambut pirangnya yang bak semak belukar itu. "Diam, Naruto!" dan ia menoleh pada perawat itu lagi. "Aku akan segera ke sana. Arigatou, Moe-san…"

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Sakura berpaling lagi pada teman-temannya. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, teman-teman. Aku harus pergi. Hinata, kau istirahatlah yang baik, ya," ia menambahkan pada Hinata.

"Arigatou, Sakura…" ucap Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu meminta diri dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

Semburat merah di langit Konoha mulai tampak ketika Sakura akhirnya sampai di kantor Hokage. Biasnya memasuki ruangan berbentuk oval itu dari jendela besar di belakang meja kerja sang Hokage, membanjiri ruangan itu dengan cahayanya yang termaram. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghalangi pandangan Sakura dari wajah sang mentor yang tampak muram. Tidak biasanya. Entah apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat itu.

Dan Sakura segera mengerti ketika _Shishou-_nya itu menjelaskan segalanya padanya. Misi yang harus dijalaninya dalam kurun waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Hati Sakura mencelos. Baru kali ini ia merasa ragu untuk menjalani misi…

_Kami-sama… Mengapa begini…??_

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura," ujar Tsunade. Dan Sakura bisa melihat kilatan rasa bersalah di wajah mentornya itu. "Tapi mereka memintamu secara khusus untuk ini dan aku setuju kau adalah yang terbaik."

"Tapi, Shishou…"

"Kau menolaknya?"

Sakura terdiam. Rasanya lancang sekali jika ia menolak misi seperti ini. Dan ia belum lupa pada sumpahnya sebagai seorang ninja medis untuk selalu bersedia menjalankan tugas yang diberikan padanya—apa pun tugas itu. Ia lalu menyadari ia tidak mungkin menolaknya.

"Tidak, Shishou… Aku akan melakukannya," sahutnya akhirnya.

Tsunade mengangguk seraya melempar senyum bangga pada muridnya itu. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Sakura. Lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi dan kau akan bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Besok pagi, kau datanglah kemari untuk bertemu dan membicarakannya dengan salah seorang dari mereka."

"Hai…"

_Tok tok.._

Terdengar pintu kantor diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Tsunade.

Pintu kayu itu berderit terbuka dan Shizune muncul. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu tidak mengenakan yukata hitamnya yang biasa, melainkan kaus dan _Jounin vest_ yang agak kebesaran. Dan ia membawa catatan laporan misi di tangannya.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Shizune!"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya!" seru Ino dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Malam itu mereka sedang berada di kedai dango dan Sakura baru saja menceritakan misi yang didapatkannya dari Tsunade pada sahabatnya itu. "Bisa-bisanya mereka memintamu setelah apa yang dilakukan _anak mereka yang brengsek _itu padamu!"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu menahu soal itu, Ino."

Ino tampak gusar. Ia menyambar setusuk dango yang menggigitnya dengan bernafsu. "Tapi tetap saja, kan? Kemungkinan untuk melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih besar kalau kau sering menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya."

"Kudengar _dia _sekarang bergabung di ANBU—"

"Yah, dan mudah-mudahan saja dia sering dapat misi lama supaya kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya, Sakura."

_Yah, mudah-mudahan juga begitu, Ino… _

Sakura menghela napas berat, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Ino memperhatikan sahabatnya itu beberapa lama dengan tatapan sedih, berharap dalam hati semoga hari-hari di mana ia harus melihat sahabatnya itu terpuruk dalam kesedihan tidak akan datang lagi. Dan ia berharap, semoga _orang itu _cepat pulang, karena Ino yakin hanya orang itulah yang bisa menguatkan Sakura.

_Yamato-taichou… cepatlah pulang. Sakura sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini…_

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat," usul Ino kemudian sembari mengulurkan tangan, menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura lembut.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melayangkan pandangannya berkeliling kedai yang ramai itu sejenak sebelum memandang Ino. Mendadak ia merasa sangat lelah. "Kau benar. Sepertinya aku memang butuh istirahat," ujarnya.

Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan kedai itu setelah membayar makanan mereka. Sakura berpisah dengan Ino ketika mereka sampai di depan toko bunga Yamanaka, dan Sakura menyusuri jalanan yang sepi menuju apartemennya seorang diri. Hanya ditemani suara kerikan serangga dan sorotan lampu jalan.

Pikirannya kembali pada misi yang harus dijalaninya mulai besok. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dan berharap mudah-mudahan ini tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, mengusap rambut yang terjatuh ke matanya dengan letih…

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku, Sakura."

Suara dari belakangnya membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Hatinya mencelos saat ia menganali suara itu dengan baik. Suara yang selama beberapa hari belakangan diam-diam ia rindukan kehadirannya. Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok jangkung Yamato muncul dari balik kegelapan.

"Y-Yamato-taichou?" bisik Sakura, seakan tidak mempercayai matanya.

Yamato tersenyum, sorot matanya yang biasanya tegas itu melembut tatkala ia membalas tatapan gadis di depannya. "Sakura," balasnya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat, melampiaskan rasa rindunya. Tapi ia sekuat tenaga menahan diri. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya," sahut Yamato dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Sakura terhenyak.

_Tentu saja, dasar bodoh! Bukannya tadi aku melihat Shizune-senpai? Kalau dia sudah pulang, Yamato-taichou pastilah sudah pulang juga…_

Kunoichi pemilik mata zamrud itu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada pria di depannya itu. Entah kemana perginya semua kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya pada Yamato selama ini. Dan ia terkejut sendiri ketika tahu-tahu Yamato sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kakashi-senpai sudah memberitahuku semuanya," ujarnya pelan, "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu bingung, Sakura. Di kedai dango tempo hari, kurasa itu semua gara-gara aku, kan? Kau menangis—aku menyesal sekali. Maafkan aku…"

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap sepasang mata hitam di depannya dengan terkejut. _Bukan, bukan begitu…_

"Aku menangis bukan karena kau yang menyakitiku," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat. "Bukan karena itu. Tapi…" ia terdiam, tampak ragu-ragu sebelum menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh lengan pria di depannya, perlahan turun sampai akhirnya ia menyentuh tangannya yang besar dan hangat, menggenggam keduanya. "Aku mungkin terlalu terkejut, kau mengerti, bukan?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu. Tapi aku takut itu malah akan melukaimu…" bisik Yamato. "Terlalu menyakitkan melihat air matamu."

"Itulah sebabnya kau selalu berusaha membuatku tersenyum, kan?" Sakura tersenyum.

Yamato membalas senyumnya. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu katakan sesuatu," pinta Sakura.

Gadis itu kemudian merasakan tangan yang digenggamnya balas meremas tangannya dengan lembut. Mata hitam itu menatapnya dalam-dalam seiring dengan meluncurnya kata-kata yang ingin Sakura dengar, "Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura."

Dadanya begitu sesak dipenuhi oleh rasa bahagia sampai-sampai Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri ketika bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Jangan menangis," Yamato berkata cemas seraya menghapus basah di wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat, lalu mengambil kedua tangan Yamato dari wajahnya. "Aku rasa… aku merasakan hal yang sama padamu, Taichou…" ucapnya lirih.

Pria itu terdiam, menatap Sakura seakan ia tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan di dengarnya meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Tapi perlahan bayangan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya, menggantikan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" ulangnya.

Dan saat berikutnya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Sakura berjingkat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya sekilas di bibir Yamato, lalu menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Iya…"

Jelas sekali kalau Yamato terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura barusan, tapi dengan cepat mengatasinya. Ia pun menunduk sampai dahi mereka bertemu sementara sebelah tangannya membelai sisi wajah Sakura dan sebelah lagi menyusup ke pinggangnya. Sakura tersenyum sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan lagi sentuhan itu di bibirnya, menekannya dengan lembut.

Gelombang perasaan bahagia memenuhi dadanya saat itu. Membuatnya lupa akan kegundahan hatinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah pria di depannya ini…

.

.

.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Namaku Tenzou."

Tawa pelan. "Ya, Tenzou…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_The gentleness that you're most familiar with has never left me__  
In my eyes what do you see__  
They're all your smiling faces__  
I finally understand that you will definitely be my happiness that I've persisted__  
This time I won't let go_

_._

_. _

* * *

_**A/N : Mwahahahaha… yang di atas itu lebay sekali… XD**_

_**(1) Tubuh kalau kehilangan banyak cairan atau mengalami perdarahan hebat bisa terjadi shock. Dan shock kalau gak segera ditanganin bisa berakibat fatal. Biasanya cairan diganti dengan pemberian cairan melalui intra vena (IV drip alias infuse). **_

_**(2) Fiksasi itu maksudnya supaya kateter infuse-nya gak gerak-gerak. Biasanya berupa plester.**_

_**Satu chapter gaje udah selesai… Huah~ capeknya… Btw, kemana Sasuke? Ke laut aje~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning : Fanon, Time-skip, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, plot gaje, romance gombal, etc… -sweatdropped-_

* * *

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 5_

--00--

"Ohayo, Sakura…"

Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir sang medic-nin ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Sapaan manis dari pria yang istimewa adalah hal yang sempurna untuk mengawali hari, bukan?

"Tenzou!" Sakura berlari ke arahnya, melompat seraya mengalungkan lengan ke leher kekasihnya, memeluknya erat seakan sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. "Ohayo!" gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Tenzou membalas senyumnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau ini… kan semalam kita baru saja bertemu!" Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling pandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, Ten…"

Tangan Tenzou menarik Sakura mendekat sekali lagi. Ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat yang manis di dahi gadis itu. "Baguslah. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Wajah Sakura tampak berseri-seri setelah Tenzou melepaskannya. Gadis itu menyelipkan jemarinya yang lentik di antara jemari besar kekasihnya, menikmati kehangatan yang dirasakannya dari tangan itu. Cara Tenzou meremas tangannya dengan lembut membuatnya merasa aman.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Sakura bertanya sementara mereka berjalan menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku kencan hari ini?" goda Tenzou dengan senyum nakal. Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu –dan itu membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas.

Sakura menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Gadis itu menahan senyum. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa tidak boleh?"

Gadis itu bisa merasakan tangan Tenzou meremas tangannya sekali lagi. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu sore ini, Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura tidah tahan untuk tidak mengikik kecil. "Hei –tinggal katakan saja kau ada acara tidak? Aku tidak mau jadi alasanmu membolos tugas atau apa—"

Tenzou tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar merdu di telinga Sakura. "Un… biar kuingat…" sang jounin muda berpura-pura berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "…sepertinya Godaime-sama memberi libur hari ini." Ia tertawa lagi. "Jadi… apakah kau akan mengajakku keluar?"

Ekspresi Sakura mendadak seperti disaput mendung saat ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan sang mentor hari sebelumnya. Senyumnya memudar. Dan rupanya perubahan itu juga disadari oleh Tenzou, karena saat berikutnya wajah pria muda itu berubah khawatir. Ia lantas menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan tangan Sakura bersamanya.

"Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sakura?" ia bertanya pada kekasihnya.

Sakura tampak gelisah selama beberapa saat. Tidak tahu apakah ia harus menceritakan misi yang diterimanya pada Tenzou atau tidak. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin membuat pria itu berpikiran macam-macam karena misi itu. Tapi di sisi lain, ia sungguh tidak ingin menutupi semuanya dari Tenzou. Ia berhak tahu. –dan ia memang harus tahu, Sakura memutuskan pada akhirnya.

Sang medic-nin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata _onyx _di depannya dalam-dalam. Ia menarik napas. "Tsunade-shishou memberiku misi hari ini –sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja, tapi untuk waktu yang lumayan lama…" ia terdiam sejenak. "Klan Uchiha… meminta padaku untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka… Aku… diharuskan datang ke tempat mereka setiap hari untuk melakukan tugas itu. Kau tahu apa artinya, kan, Ten—"

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika Tenzou meletakkan telunjuknya yang bebas di bibirnya. Pria itu tersenyum, dan Sakura lega sekali melihat ada pengertian dalam matanya. "Itu artinya, kau dipercaya sebagai seorang medic-nin, Sakura. Dan tidak yang salah dengan itu. Aku tidak khawatir. Kau pasti bisa melakukan tugas –apa pun itu—dengan sangat baik, seperti biasa… Aku percaya padamu," ia menambahkan cepat saat ia melihat Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya hendak menyelanya. "Aku percaya padamu."

Dan gadis pemilik mata sehijau batu zamrud itu pun tersenyum. Ia mengangguk mantap. Kepercayaan Tenzou berarti segalanya untuknya. Sakura bersumpah tidak akan mengkhianati itu.

_Tidak akan…_

--00--

Sakura langsung mengenali wanita itu ketika ia melihatnya duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang tunggu rumah sakit yang lengang siang itu. Warna rambut dan paras yang diwarisi pada putra bungsunya, bagaimana Sakura bisa melupakan itu?

Uchiha Mikoto –ibunda pria yang dulu pernah menghancurkan hatinya.

Wanita itu tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sana. Sejak tadi pandangannya menerawang, seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap rambutnya sekilas sebelum menurunkannya kembali ke pangkuannya, lalu menghela napas berat. Mikoto masih tidak menyadarinya, sampai akhirnya Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mikoto-sama?" sapa Sakura sopan, menyentuh lengannya.

Mikoto tersentak kaget seakan baru tersadar dari entah apa yang sedang dilamunkannya sejak tadi. Wanita itu menoleh.

Sakura sedikit terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya. Wajah wanita itu masih sama lembutnya seperti yang ia ingat bertahun-tahun yang lalu –saat ia dan tim tujuhnya berkunjung ke kediaman Sasuke—tapi wajah itu sudah kehilangan sinarnya; pucat, tampak lelah dan seperti sudah kehilangan gairah hidup sama sekali, membuatnya kelihatan jauh lebih tua.

"Ya?" Suaranya pun terdengar parau. "Anda siapa?"

Sakura menatapnya sejenak. "Anda tidak ingat pada saya, Mikoto-sama?" ia bertanya.

Dahi istri pimpinan klan Uchiha itu tampak berkerut ketika ia berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat siapa gadis di dekatnya ini. Warna rambut itu rasanya tidak asing… Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya tatkala ia akhirnya mengingatnya; gadis kecil rekan satu tim putra bungsunya.

"Ah, Sakura Haruno-san, teman tim genin Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura balas tersenyum, mengangguk. "Ya. Dan saya ditugaskan Tsunade-sama untuk merawat keluarga Anda, Mikoto-sama."

Mikoto tampak agak terkejut. "Mereka bilang medic-nin terbaik. Aku tidak menyangka itu teman kamu, Nak." Ia mengambil tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Terimakasih sudah mau membantu, Sakura-san. Kami benar-benar berharap padamu." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Sasuke pasti juga akan sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sekilas, menyunggingkan senyum pahit, sebelum akhirnya memandang wajah sendu Mikoto lagi. Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Jelas sekali baginya bahwa Mikoto tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dengan putra bungsunya di waktu yang lalu selain kenyataan bahwa dulunya mereka adalah rekan satu tim –dan Sakura tidak berminat memberitahunya. Masa lalunya dengan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan tugas yang harus ia jalankan.

--00--

Menjadi seorang jenius tidak selamanya sempurna. Barangkali itulah yang sekarang Sakura lihat dari sosok Uchiha Itachi.

Shinobi jenius dari klan Uchiha dengan kemampuan tidak terbantahkan lagi dengan mata Sharingan legendarisnya sekaligus calon pemimpin klan itu, juga kapten ANBU termuda sepanjang sejarah Konoha. Belum lagi reputasinya sebagai pria yang digilai banyak wanita karena keelokan rupanya –yang tidak kalah dari sang adik, tentu saja. Tapi siapa sangka… tubuh yang tampak tangguh itu sesungguhnya rapuh. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Uchiha Itachi menderita sakit yang sangat parah. Mungkin itulah alasan sesungguhnya mereka meminta seorang medic-nin handal untuk merawatnya secara pribadi. Dan juga alasan mengapa ia mengundurkan diri dari kesatuan ANBU dan memilih menjadi _jounin _biasa.

Itachi sedang bermeditasi di halaman belakang rumahnya ketika Mikoto mengajak Sakura masuk. Pria muda berwajah dingin itu tampak sama sehatnya seperti yang lainnya bagi mata orang awam. Tapi bagi Sakura, salah satu medic-nin terhebat di Konoha, bahkan di lima negara shinobi selain Tsunade-sama sendiri, tanda-tanda itu terlihat—terasa—dengan jelas.

"Itachi-kun, ini Haruno Sakura-san, medic-nin yang akan merawatmu mulai sekarang," beritahu Mikoto.

"Hn," Itachi menyahut singkat. Ia lantas berdiri dari posisi meditasinya dan berjalan ke arah ibunya. Mata _onyx-_nya mengerling sekilas pada Sakura. "Haruno Sakura-san, teman genin Sasuke?"

"Hai," sahut Sakura dengan senyum tipis. "_Konichiwa_, Itachi-san."

"Aa." Dan setelah berkata begitu, Itachi berlalu melewati mereka dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Mikoto menghela napas berat, lalu melempar senyum meminta maaf pada Sakura. "Maafkan putraku. Dia memang seperti itu."

Sakura, yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan Sasuke, sudah merasa tidak aneh lagi menghadapi sikap yang dingin seperti itu. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya.

Gadis itu mengawasi Mikoto ketika wanita itu mengedarkan pandanganya dengan sikap sedikit linglung ke arah taman, lalu mengusap rambutnya sambil mendesah sedih. Tampaknya, wanita ini malah justru lebih membutuhkan pertolongannya dari pada Itachi sendiri.

Sakura berada di kediaman Uchiha sepanjang siang itu untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan lingkungan tempatnya akan melakukan tugasnya sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Rumah sebesar itu terasa begitu dingin dan sepi. Baik Mikoto maupun Itachi tidak banyak bicara. Sementara Fugaku Uchiha, sang kepala keluarga sekaligus pimpinan klan itu biasa menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari di markas kepolisian Konoha dan Sasuke—Sakura sedikit lega mendengar ini—sedang menjalani misi dan baru akan kembali beberapa hari lagi. Tapi suasana yag terlalu dingin itu membuat Sakura merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman. Namun sekali lagi, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah bagian dari tugasnya.

-

-

"Bagaimana hari ini, Saku-chan?"

"Hmm…?? Tidak terlalu buruk, Tenzou-kun…"

Tawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Itachi-san kadang sikapnya memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Tapi dia orang baik."

"Aku tahu, dia berbeda dengan adiknya—" kata-katanya terhenti dan ia mendongak menatap pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Betapa leganya ketika ia mendapati wajah yang dicintainya itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Saku-chan…" pria itu menarik Sakura mendekat padanya, membiarkan kepala gadis itu merebah di dadanya.

"Mikoto-sama sangat baik. Dia sangat mengingatkanku pada Kaa-chan. Hanya saja beliau tidak bawel seperti Kaa-chan."

"Aku senang ada yang bisa membuatmu betah di sana."

Sakura melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang pria itu, menekan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dadanya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menyenangkan. Sikap Tenzou yang penuh pengertian membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia tersenyum.

Tenzou mengecup lembut puncak kepala gadis itu, lalu membelai rambut merah mudanya. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang baru terjalin sehari malam itu. Sementara itu dua cangkir teh hangat di meja perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang uapnya.

"Saku…??"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tenzou bisa merasakan tubuh kekasihnya bergerak-gerak lembut seiring dengan napasnya yang dalam dan teratur. Rupanya ia telah jatuh tertidur.

Dengan lembut, sang ANBU pemilik jurus elemen kayu itu memindahkan Sakura ke kamar tidurnya. Lalu merebahkannya di atas ranjang. _Dia pasti kelelahan, _ia membatin seraya menyelimuti tubuh gadisnya dengan selimut. Tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura meringkuk ke bantalnya dan sedikit mengigau.

"_Oyasumi, _Sakura-chan… aku pulang dulu."

Sebuah kecupan manis ia berikan di kening gadis itu, sebelum ia melesat menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam.

-

-

Sakura kembali ke kediaman Uchiha keesokan harinya lebih siang dari jadwal yang telah ia sepakati bersama keluarga Uchiha. Bukan. Bukan karena ia telah terkontaminasi kebiasaan _sensei-_nya, Hatake Kakashi yang memang dikenal sebagai tukang telat. Hanya saja ia harus melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu di rumah sakit, membaca catatan kesehatan keluarga itu. Tidak hanya milik Itachi, tapi juga milik ibu dan ayahnya (ia melewatkan catatan Sasuke, karena ia sudah kerap membacanya—dulu). Sakura harus tahu persis bagaimana riwayat kesehatan keluarga yang harus dirawatnya.

Rumah itu sama suramnya dengan hari sebelumnya ketika gadis itu sampai di sana. Sakura barangkali akan mengira di rumah itu tidak ada orang kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara-suara dari arah lapangan belakang –lapangan yang biasa digunakan keluarga itu untuk berlatih, yang ditunjukkan Mikoto padanya hari sebelumnya.

Itachi sedang berdiri di sana memunggungi arah datangnya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dadanya. Mengawasi sementara seorang lagi berdiri tidak jauh darinya, memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap menembakkan enam buah kunai di tangannya pada beberapa sasaran berbeda yang sudah disiapkan. Sosok itu melompat ringan, melakukan manuver sederhana di udara dengan gerakan yang luwes, lalu menembakkan kunai-kunainya dalam waktu bersamaan sebelum kembali mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Tidak terlalu berhasil. Beberapa kunai –lebih dari setengahnya—meleset dari sasaran yang sebenarnya. Orang itu mengeluh pelan.

"Masih butuh banyak latihan," komentar Itachi datar.

"_Gomenasai, _Itachi-kun…"

Awalnya Sakura mengira sosok itu adalah Mikoto kalau saja orang itu tidak berbalik menghadap Itachi. Rupanya seorang gadis yang tampaknya hanya satu atau dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Rambut hitam kebiruannya yang panjang tampak mirip dengan Mikoto kalau dilihat dari belakang, membingkai wajahnya yang tampak rapuh. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya berupa celana tigaperempat berwarna biru _navy _dengan kaus biru tua bersematkan lambang kipas merah, sepertinya gadis itu adalah salah satu Uchiha juga.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan melempar pandang bertanya ketika melihat orang asing berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Itachi.

"Siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura-san," kata Itachi, membuat Sakura terkaget karena ternyata pria itu menyadari kehadirannya. "Medic-nin yang diutus Hokage-sama." Ia berbalik menghadap Sakura, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak. "Kukira kau akan datang lebih pagi, Sakura-san." Nada suaranya terdengar datar saat mengatakan itu, seakan ia sama sekali tidak peduli Sakura datang atau tidak.

Wajah Sakura agak memerah karena jengkel. "Aku harus menyiapkan semuanya dulu di rumah sakit, Itachi-san," sahutnya dengan suara dipaksakan terdengar ringan dan biasa.

Itachi menatapnya selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum berpaling ke gadis di belakangnya. "Kau berlatihlah sendiri, Atsuko. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Gadis itu sepertinya hendak memprotes, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya setelah sebelumnya melempar tatapan penasaran pada Sakura. "Hai…"

Itachi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lapangan dengan diikuti Sakura, meninggalkan gadis itu—Atsuko—berlatih seorang diri di sana. Meski begitu, Sakura masih bisa merasakan tatapan gadis itu mengikuti mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara logam kunai yang beradu dengan papan kayu.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam kembali ke dalam rumah. Itachi masih tidak berkata apa-apa ketika mereka mulai menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang di rumah yang dingin itu.

_Sepi. Benar-benar sepi…_

Sakura menggosokkan tangan ke lengannya, mulai menggigil.

"I-Itachi-san…??"

"Kamarku," kata Itachi. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di lorong tempat dua buah pintu geser berdiri berhadapan. Ia lalu menggeser pintu di sebelah kanan dan masuk. Itu adalah kamarnya. "Masuklah."

Sakura tampak ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk. Masuk ke kamar laki-laki selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman –kecuali mungkin, kamar Naruto yang kerap disambanginya bersama tim-nya yang lain—apalagi kamar laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal dekat. Tidak seperti kamar Naruto, kamar itu tiga kali lipat lebih luas dan jauh lebih rapi. Tidak banyak barang ada di sana. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang di satu sisi dekat jendela yang menghadap ke taman, sebuah meja rendah dan lemari geser yang menyatu dengan dinding. Sebuah katana, topeng ANBU dan beberapa gulungan tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau bisa periksa aku sekarang," ujar Itachi, membuat perhatian Sakura tertuju lagi padanya. "Itu kan, yang mereka ingin kau lakukan padaku?"

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Baginya, jelas kalau Itachi tidak begitu menyukai kehadirannya di sana, sama seperti ia yang tidak menyukai berada di dalam ruangan itu berdua saja dengan pria yang memiliki kemiripan luar biasa dengan pemuda yang pernah begitu melukainya.

"Sepertinya kau kemari _benar-benar _di bawah perintah, bukan? Aku bisa melihat kau tidak menyukai ini."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku selalu senang kalau bisa menolong orang, Itachi-san. Itulah sebabnya aku berada di sini, karena kau _memang _membutuhkan pertolonganku," tandasnya. "Aku sudah disumpah untuk menolong siapa pun yang membutuhkan pertolonganku, betapa pun aku tidak menyukainya," ia menambahkan pelan.

"Walaupun kau akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di sini?"

Kata-kata Itachi membuat Sakura terkejut. Tadinya ia mengira Itachi, sebagaimana ibunya, sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal hubungannya dengan Sasuke di masa lalu. Gadis itu menelan ludah. "Walaupun aku akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di sini," ujarnya mantap. "Di sini aku adalah medic-nin professional, Itachi-san."

Itachi menatapnya beberapa saat, kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Keras kepala," komentarnya dingin. "Kalau begitu dimulai saja."

Sakura mengangguk. Diam-diam merasa lega karena terlepas dari topik mengenai Sasuke. "Silakan tanggalkan kausmu dan berbaring di ranjang," ujarnya pada Itachi sementara ia meletakkan kantung peralatannya di atas meja rendah.

Melihat tubuh pria yang bertelanjang dada bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi Sakura yang sudah kerap melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin terhadap para shinobi Konoha. Tapi nyatanya ia tetap saja terkejut melihat tubuh berkulit pucat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira Itachi ternyata lebih kurus dari yang dikiranya sebelumnya. Penyakit apa pun yang sedang menggerogoti tubuhnya saat ini, sepertinya memang sudah lama ditahannya.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Itachi-san. Kurahap kau mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Hn."

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas tubuh Itachi. Ia memejamkan matanya sementara ia mengonsentrasikan _chakra-_nya, mencoba mencari di mana letak sumber penyakitnya. Perlahan, _chakra _hijau dari tangannya menyebar, mencari, menganalisa. Gadis itu bisa merasakan aliran _chakra _Itachi yang tidak beraturan di beberapa tempat, terutama bagian _abdomen. _Beberapa malah sama sekali tertutup oleh sesuatu yang asing—dan mungkin berbahaya.

"Apa kau sering merasa sakit, Itachi-san?" tanyanya sementara _chakra-_nya mulai mencoba membuka beberapa aliran yang tersumbat.

"Hn."

"Bisa kau beritahu aku di mana letak sakitnya?"

"Di sekitar perut."

"Bagaimana sakitnya? Apakah seperti ditusuk? Atau menyebar?"

"Seperti ditusuk. Tapi tidak tentu."

"Hmm…"

Sakura lalu melanjutkan pemeriksaannya ke daerah kepala. Aliran _chakra _menuju mata juga kacau.

"Apakah sakit setiap kau mengaktifkan _Sharingan-_mu?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawabnya. "Apakah itu penting?"

"Aliran _chakra _di matamu bermasalah, Itachi-san. Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, kau bisa buta."

Alis Itachi berkedut sedikit. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

_Chakra _hijau itu perlahan mulai memudar ketika Sakura menarik kembali tangannya, menyudahi pemeriksaannya. Napasnya sedikit terengah. Gadis itu lalu beranjak dari posisi berlututnya di sisi ranjang Itachi dan berbalik, menyeka peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja rendah untuk mengambil kantung peralatannya, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik, Itachi sudah dalam posisi duduk di tepi ranjangnya, sudah memakai kembali kausnya. Pria itu menatap Sakura, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada jaringan asing yang tumbuh dalam tubuhmu, Itachi-san," Sakura memulai. "Asalnya dari organ _liver _dan terus tumbuh tak terkendali dan mulai menyebar ke organ-organ lain. Juga mulai mengganggu aliran _chakra _dalam tubuhmu, termasuk matamu. Kalau tidak segera dihentikan pertumbuhannya, akibatnya bisa sangat fatal. Melihat kondisimu sekarang, aku rasa kau pasti sudah merasakan ini sejak lama. Benar?"

"Ya," sahut Itachi akhirnya setelah ia terdiam cukup lama. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. "Apa ada kemungkinan aku akan… mati?"

Sakura menghela napas. Gadis itu beranjak mendekati Itachi. "Tidak kalau kita bisa menghancurkan jaringan asing itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Itachi-san."

"Aku tidak khawatir. Aku tidak takut mati," sahut Itachi angkuh. Ia memalingkan wajah, menatap figura foto di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Di dalam foto itu, keluarganya. Ayah, ibu dan Sasuke yang sepertinya baru berusia sekitar delapan tahun. Matanya yang biasa kelam dan dingin, tampak menghangat. "Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka…?"

Sang medic ini berambut merah muda itu menatap pasiennya dengan terkejut. Biasanya orang-orang akan lebih mencemaskan penyakitnya –terlebih kalau mereka telah divonis mengidap penyakit berbahaya seperti ini—Tapi Itachi… bagaimana bisa ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keluarganya dari pada kondisinya sendiri? Dan itu jelas telah mengubah pandangan Sakura terhadap kakak Sasuke itu.

"Asal kau menjalani jadwal terapi dan diet yang kuberikan, maka semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Sakura. "Aku akan melakukan terapi padamu tiga hari sekali mulai besok. Dan selama itu, aku harap kau tidak mengaktifkan _Sharingan-_mu dulu –karena itu akan merangsang penyakitmu tumbuh lebih cepat—dan tidak makan makanan yang akan memberatkan kerja _liver-_mu." Gadis itu lalu mengulurkan sebuah botol kecil berisi pil-pil berukuran mini. "Ini adalah obat pengurang rasa sakit yang bisa kuberikan padamu sementara ini. Minumlah setiap kau merasa tidak enak di perutmu. Jangan menahannya."

Itachi mengambil botol yang diulurkan padanya. "Hn."

Sakura baru akan berbalik ketika dirasakannya Itachi menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menahannya. Gadis itu menoleh, melempar pandang bertanya padanya. Dan ketika Itachi mendongak, Sakura bisa melihat sepasang mata kelam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kaa-san… bisakah… kau menolongnya juga, Sakura-san…?"

Gadis itu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Itachi. Mikoto… kondisinya memang terlihat mencemaskan, meskipun ia tidak memiliki masalah kesehatan yang serius. Tapi kondisi psikisnya… dari yang diceritakan Itachi, situasi ini sudah terjadi cukup lama.

"Depresi… karena tekanan di dalam klan ini. Tou-san yang sepertinya lebih memperhatikan kepentingan klan daripada keluarganya sendiri. Berita-berita miring mengenai Sasuke di luar sana. Juga karena memikirkanku…"

Barangkali itulah mengapa di catatan kesehatan yang telah dibaca Sakura di rumah sakit, keluhan yang paling sering adalah sakit kepala hebat. Dan ketika Itachi menujukkan tempat di mana Mikoto kerap menghabiskan waktunya seharian –di kebun belakang rumah mereka—tanda-tanda kalau ia sedang mengalami tekanan berat terlihat dengan jelas. Di tengah-tengah kebun yang ditanami sayuran itu, Mikoto tampak sedang sibuk menyiangi rumput. Barangkali itulah yang ia maksudkan. Tapi bukannya rumput yang dicabuti olehnya dengan membabi buta, melainkan tanaman sayur itu sendiri. Belum lagi ia terus saja mengoceh yang tidak jelas.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa mereka membiarkan rumput-rumput ini mengotori tanamanku—" ia mencabut tanaman tomat sampai ke akar-akarnya, lalu melemparnya. Nyaris saja mengenai Itachi.

Mikoto tampak terkejut ketika menyadari putra sulungnya ada di sana. "Oh, Kami-sama! Itachi-kun!" wanita itu tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Itachi dengan tangan terjulur, lalu menggapainya, menyentuh wajah putranya dengan kedua tangannya yang kotor. "Kau kena, ya? Mana? Ada yang sakit? Oh… kenapa kau begitu kurus?" Matanya kemudian membulat, seakan baru teringat sesuatu. "Kami-sama! Kaa-san belum masak untuk makan siang! Ya ampun… bagaimana ini? Kalau Sasuke-kun pulang, dia akan marah pada Kaa—"

"Kaa-san, sudah…" Itachi mencoba menenangkan ibunya, sementara Sakura hanya bisa memandang miris pada mereka. "Sasuke belum akan pulang sekarang. Kaa-san istirahat saja, ya. Biar aku yang masak untuk makan siang."

"T-tapi—"

Tanpa menghiraukan bahwa Sakura –yang notabene orang asing di sana—Itachi menarik ibunya, memeluknya erat-erat untuk menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang masak. Kaa-san istirahat saja. Atau Kaa-san ingin mengobrol dengan Atsuko? Aku bisa memintanya menemani Kaa-san." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang tidak akan diberikannya pada wanita lain, lalu menyingkirkan daun yang tersangkut di rambutnya. "Kaa-san terlalu lelah. Istirahat saja…"

Mikoto tampak tercengang melihat perlakuan Itachi yang begitu lembut padanya, seakan ia sudah lama sekali tidak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Tapi Kaa-san ingin masak makanan kesukaanmu, Nak." Lalu tertangkap oleh matanya sosok lain berdiri di tepi kebun di belakang Itachi. "Oh, Sakura-san! Aduuh… kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau kau datang? Aku belum menyiapkan minum untukmu…"

Sakura mengatur senyum lebar ketika Mikoto mendatanginya. "Tidak apa-apa, Mikoto-sama."

"Kau lapar? Makan siang di sini, ya…"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Walaupun merasa tidak enak, tapi rasanya itu adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Sakura lantas melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Mikoto, merangkulnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita masak sama-sama saja, Mikoto-sama?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Mikoto tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi menyambutnya dengan senang. "Itachi-kun, kalau kau tidak keberatan, ajaklah Atsuko kemari.. Kita makan siang sama-sama."

"Hai," sahut Itachi. Ada senyum di wajahnya ketika ia berbalik.

--

**TBC**

--

_Selesai juga bab 5. Tadinya mau dilanjutkan, tapi sepertinya terlalu panjang. Sasuke masih belum muncul di bab ini, gomenasai ne?_

_Penghargaan terbesar untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini!_

_Makasih banyak… ^_^_

_PS : Credit untuk PinkBlue Moonlight untuk sumbangan OC-nya! –peluk-peluk Luna n Uchiha Atsuko-chan-_

_Un… ada yang bisa nebak penyakitnya Ita-kun apa?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning : OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, plot gaje, romance gombal, etc… -sweatdropped-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 6_

--xx--

_**Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan pertama Sakura ke kediaman Uchiha.**_

"Sakura…"

Gadis itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya ketika suara dalam itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut, mengusiknya. Tubuhnya berguling miring, tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak membuka. Atau tepatnya, terlalu lelah dan berat untuk dibuka.

"Sakura-chan…" suara itu memanggilnya kembali, mendesaknya. Kali ini disertai sentuhan pelan di sisi tubuhnya, mengguncang tubuh mungil itu perlahan.

Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu mau tidak mau merasa terusik juga. Ia berguling lagi. "Hnhh??" Dengan berat, akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya langsung menyambutnya, juga seraut wajah yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hnn? Ohayou, Tenzou-kun…" ucapnya pelan disertai senyum mengantuk. Sakura menggosok matanya lalu menguap.

"Ohayou, Sakura," balas Tenzou sambil tersenyum. Ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura, mengawasi kekasihnya itu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari bantal yang nyaman. Lingkar hitam tipis telah muncul di bawah mata hijau gadis itu dan wajahnya agak pucat. Tenzou mengulurkan tangan, mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura yang berantakan. "Malam yang sibuk, hm?"

"Lumayan…" gumam Sakura mengantuk. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya, lalu menatap Tenzou dengan bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

Tenzou tertawa kecil. Gadis itu tampak sedikit linglung—barangkali karena kelelahan, pikir Tenzou. "Kau lupa, ya? Kita kan _shinobi,_" sahutnya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Oh, ya…" Sakura ikut tertawa kecil sambil menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah meja di samping ranjangnya, menggapai jam bekernya. Mata hijaunya yang tadinya sayu mendadak melebar. "KAMI-SAMA, AKU TELAAAAT!!!"

Sakura menendang selimutnya menjauh, lalu melompat dari ranjangnya. Ia terhuyung nyaris jatuh ketika kakinya tidak sengaja terantuk buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya, namun ia segera menemukan keseimbangannya lagi, menyambar handuk dan pakaiannya dari gantungan lalu menghambur ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi, Tezou-kun!!!" Tenzou bisa mendengar Sakura berteriak dari kamar mandi sementara ia memandang berkeliling kamar Sakura yang berantakan. Buku-buku berserakan di mana-mana bersama cangkir bekas kopi dan cup ramen instan yang sudah kosong.

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintumu, tapi kau tidak menjawab, Sakura. Kupikir kau sudah berangkat," sahut Tenzou, mengambil salah satu buku. Buku medis, ia bisa menyimpulkan dari judulnya yang rumit. Ia melihat buku yang lain. Sama; medis, kejiwaan. Sakura pastilah bekerja keras untuk misi khususnya itu, ia membatin, tidak bisa menahan rasa bangga terhadap kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku masih di sini?" kepala Sakura nongol dari pintu kamar mandi, mengernyit. Ia memegang sikat giginya dan mulutnya sedikit berbusa.

"Aku tadi ke tempat Uchiha. Mereka bilang kau belum datang," jawab Tenzou sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menggerung pelan. "Oh, tidak… Itachi pasti jadi menyebalkan kalau aku telat!" Ia masuk lagi ke kamar mandi, lalu terdengar suara keran dibuka.

Tenzou hanya terkekeh-kekeh saja. Sakura memang beberapa kali mengeluhkan sikap dingin kliennya itu padanya. Tidak mengherankan, ia membatin sambil mulai membereskan buku-buku Sakura dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam rak. Selama ini Itachi memang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang antisosial, shinobi dingin yang nyaris tidak pernah menampakkan emosinya. Tapi ia tahu Itachi bukan orang yang jahat atau semacamnya, jadi ia tidak terlalu khawatir dengan Sakura.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah rapi, kecuali _hitaiate_-nya yang belum terpasang. Sekali lagi mata hijaunya kembali melebar ketika mendapati kamarnya yang tadinya berantakan kini sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Sementara itu Tenzou tidak terlihat di mana pun.

"Sarapan dulu, Sakura!"

Rupanya pria itu sudah ada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," ujar Sakura pelan sambil mendudukkan diri di belakang meja. Beberapa tangkap roti bakar sudah terhidang di atas meja bersama segelas susu dari kulkas. Sakura mendadak merasa tidak enak, wajahnya menghangat.

"Sudah. Sekarang yang penting kau sarapan dulu, lalu cepat-cepat ke rumah Uchiha," kata Tenzou.

"Ah, ya, benar."

Baru setengah jalan Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Penampilan Tenzou lain dari biasanya. Alih-alih mengenakan seragam jounin-nya yang biasa, kini pria itu terbalut dalam seragam ANBU-nya. Topengnya diselipkan di ikat pinggang.

"Ada misi ANBU hari ini, _Yamato-taichou_?" Sakura bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Tenzou membalas senyumnya. "Ya, nanti siang timku akan berangkat. Mungkin akan makan waktu beberapa minggu." Ia terdiam sejenak, mengawasi Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya. "Itulah mengapa aku datang kemari, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin pamit padamu." Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan gadis itu seraya menatapnya agak khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sakura melempar senyum menenangkan sambil menganggukkan kepala. "_Daijoubu. _Seperti tidak pernah meninggalkanku lama saja," ujarnya, terkekeh. Meski begitu ia tetap membiarkan tangannya tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan Tenzou yang besar itu, meresapi kehangatan dan perasaan nyaman yang ditawarkannya, mematrinya betul-betul dalam hati sebelum pemilik kehangatan itu pergi.

-

-

Sakura berlari tergesa, memusatkan _chakra _di kakinya dan melompat dari atap satu ke atap lainnya sebelum akhirnya mendarat di depan pintu gerbang distrik Uchiha. Seraya mengatur napas, Sakura merapikan rambut merah mudanya yang agak berantakan akibat berlari tadi. Sepasang suami istri Uchiha yang ramah menyapanya seperti biasa ketika ia melewati kediaman mereka menuju kediaman utama sang pemimpin klan, yang dibalas Sakura dengan terburu-buru.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Uchiha Mikoto-lah yang membukakan pintu baginya ketika ia tiba. Wajah lembut itu tersenyum menyambutnya. "Ah, kau datang, Sakura-san."

"G-Gomenasai, Mikoto-sama. Saya terlambat," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan tubuhnya, merasa tidak enak atas keterlambatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," sahut Mikoto ringan. Wanita itu maju dan meraih lengan Sakura. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya.

Sakura terkejut sekaligus senang dengan sambutan itu. Terkejut karena ia mengira akan mendapatkan sambutan yang kurang menyenangkan mengingat keterlambatannya—ia juga teringat ulah Kakashi-sensei yang kerap datang telat dan bagaimana reaksinya dan Naruto—dan senang karena sepertinya Mikoto mengalami kemajuan semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Setidaknya sekarang wanita itu sudah lebih ceria dan tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi.

Sepertinya kini ia telah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya selama ini; perhatian, orang yang mau mendengarkan dan berbagi dengannya. Selain dengan Itachi, Sakura memang banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Mikoto—sebagai bagian dari misinya, tentu saja—mengajaknya bicara, menemaninya melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang disukainya; memasak, berkebun, memasak, bahkan berbelanja.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda hari ini, Mikoto-sama?" tanya Sakura sementara Mikoto membawanya ke bagian dalam rumah.

"Oh, jangan panggil Mikoto-sama, tidak enak didengar," kata Mikoto, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Panggil Mikoto-basan saja, ya, Nak. Dan boleh aku memanggilku Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Mikoto-basan."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," Mikoto berkata lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Sakura. "Perasaanku sekarang jauh lebih baik. Terimakasih, Nak. Itu berkat dirimu."

Rona kemerahan muncul di wajah sang medic-nin. "Itu sudah kewajiban saya," gumamnya merendah.

"Aku sedang membuat dango hari ini," kata Mikoto kemudian ketika mereka sudah sampai di pintu dapur. "Sakura-chan bantu, ya…"

Ingin sekali Sakura menerima tawaran itu, tapi ia sudah terlambat dengan jadwal pengobatan Itachi. Dan rupanya itu terlihat dari ekspresinya, karena saat berikutnya Mikoto berkata menenangkan,

"Tidak apa-apa. Itachi-kun tadi berpesan kalau Sakura-chan datang, Sakura-chan diminta menunda pengobatannya sampai makan siang." Mikoto mengedarkan padangannya sejenak, tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Itachi-kun sedang bersama Atsuko-chan sekarang di lapangan belakang."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Itachi memintanya menunda jadwal pengobatannya. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, karena toh Sakura bisa melakukan sesi terapi yang lainnya dengan Mikoto. Tetapi gadis bernama Uchiha Atsuko itu. Siapa sebenarnya ia sampai-sampai Itachi rela menunda pengobatannya demi dirinya?

Sejauh yang Sakura tahu mengenai gadis Uchiha itu hanyalah sosoknya yang begitu misterius. Gadis itu seperti Mikoto dalam versi yang lebih muda. Berpembawaan santun dan lemah lembut, tenang, sekaligus tampak begitu rapuh. Atsuko begitu pendiam—tidak bicara kalau tidak diajak bicara—dan hampir selalu tampak bersedih, seakan ia telah hidup dalam penderitaan dalam waktu yang sangat lama—membuat Sakura selalu dilanda perasaan was-was setiap kali bicara dengannya, takut melukai perasaannya entah bagaimana caranya.

Dan tampaknya Itachi menaruh perhatian cukup besar terhadapnya—sampai melatih _taijutu _secara khusus—bahkan membuat Sakura sempat berpikir ada _'sesuatu' _antara mereka. Karena Atsuko juga selalu memperlakukan Itachi _lebih _dari orang lain, seakan benar-benar tunduk dalam dominasi pria itu, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa anggota klan yang lain menghormatinya sama besarnya dengan mereka menghormati anggota keluarga utama klan Uchiha.

Uchiha Atsuko pastilah memiliki kedudukan istimewa dalam klan ini, pikir Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura…" suara Mikoto membuyarkan lamunannya dalam sejekap.

"Ah, i-iya, Mikoto-basan…" gadis itu buru-buru menyusul Mikoto ke dapur, masih penasaran pada Atsuko.

-

-

"Itachi-kun suka sekali dango," beritahu Mikoto pada Sakura beberapa waktu berselang sejak mereka selesai membuat dango. Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah besar itu menuju lapangan belakang tempat klan mereka biasa berlatih. Mikoto membawa beberapa tusuk dango dalam piring, sepoci teh hijau hangat dan beberapa buah cangkir sementara Sakura membawa nampan berisi handuk lembab bersih. "Ini kudapan favoritnya," lanjutnya dengan nada riang. "Tapi kalau Sasuke-kun justru tidak suka makanan manis."

Sudut bibir Sakura berkedut ketika ia memaksakan senyumnya. Sakura nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa mantan kekasihnya juga tinggal di rumah itu, dan mendengar nama itu disebut membuatnya agak terkejut.

_Sasuke-kun… Aku benar-benar berharap tidak usah bertemu lagi dengan orang itu… Meskipun rasanya itu hal yang mustahil. Memangnya ada di mana aku sekarang? Di rumahnya. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti bertemu dengannya lagi._

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto yang menyadari absennya suara Sakura yang biasanya selalu menyahutnya dengan nada ceria.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Mikoto-basan," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat, memaksakan diri tersenyum.

Mikoto menatapnya selama beberapa saat lagi, tampak agak tidak yakin. Tetapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh. Mikoto membalas senyumnya, lalu berbalik. Sakura menghela napas lega sebelum kemudian menyusul sang nyonya rumah, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

Mereka menemukan Atsuko dan Itachi sedang berlatih di halaman belakang, lebih tepatnya, Atsuko yang berlatih sementara Itachi berdiri tidak jauh darinya, mengawasinya. Tapi sepertinya latihan itu sudah selesai, karena Atsuko sudah terduduk di tanah dengan napas terengah-engah, kunai dan shuriken bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

Itachi menoleh saat Mikoto dan Sakura datang. "Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini," katanya pada Atsuko. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju _gazebo _tempat Ibunya dan Sakura duduk sekarang.

"Hai'," Atsuko menyahut pelan. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan bergegas menyusul Itachi.

"Berlatih keras lagi hari ini, Atsuko-chan?" tanya Mikoto berbasa-basi pada Atsuko.

"Hai', Mikoto ba-sama," sahutnya sopan sebelum kemudian duduk di dekat Sakura, menerima cangkir yang diangsurkan sang medic-nin padanya sambil menggumamkan terimakasih.

"Lukamu, Atsuko," kata Itachi datar dari samping ibunya. "Minta Sakura mengobatinya."

"Oh, kau luka?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang ke arah Atsuko. Ia melihat robekan memanjang di kaus bagian bahu kanan yang sepertinya berusaha ditutupi gadis itu dengan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Hanya luka kecil, Ita—"

Itachi menatapnya tajam. "Obati," katanya tegas.

Atsuko berjengit sedikit di bawah tatapan pria itu, lalu mengangguk pasrah. "Hai'."

Salah satu bukti dominasi Itachi atas gadis itu, Sakura membatin sambil melempar senyum lemah pada Atsuko. "Gomen, Atsuko-san…" Sakura bergeser supaya bisa melihat lukanya lebih dekat, lalu membantunya menyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang panjang ke bahu kirinya. Ia bisa melihat luka gores memanjang di bahunya yang putih mulus, sepertinya terkena kunai atau shuriken. Atsuko berjengit sedikit saat Sakura menyentuh lukanya.

Itachi memalingkan wajah begitu Sakura membuka sedikit kain yang menutupi bahu Atsuko, menghirup teh dari cangkirnya, sementara Mikoto membantu Sakura membersihkan darah dari bahu gadis itu dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahkan. _Chakra _hijau dari tangan Sakura menyerap perlahan di lukanya, memperbaiki setiap jaringan yang rusak, menutup robekan di kulitnya perlahan-lahan.

"Sasuke akan pulang hari ini," Sakura mendengar Itachi memberitahu Mikoto kemudian.

Tangan sang medic-nin berkedut sedikit.

-

-

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Suara sol sandal yang beradu dengan dahan kayu terdengar seiring dengan sekelebatan bayangan empat orang shinobi melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, menuju arah yang sama; Konohagakure. Sosok yang berada paling depan, yang memiliki rambut kuning berdiri, tampak paling semangat di antara yang lain. Tidak peduli luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang setengah sembuh setelah misi kelas-A yang dijalaninya bersama timnya, ia tetap mengonsentrasikan _chakra-_nya yang tampaknya memang tidak ada habisnya itu di kakinya dan melompat dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Naruto-kun! Jangan cepat-cepat!" seru satu-satunya kunoichi di tim itu—yang juga seorang medic-nin—menegur si shinobi berambut kuning. "Nanti lukamu terbuka lagi!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya sambil tertawa-tawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Shizune nee-chan! Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Konoha!"

"Naruto-kun! Awas di depanmu!" kali ini teriakan datang dari rekannya yang lain, yang berkulit pucat dan berambut sepekat eboni.

Naruto menoleh dan mengerjap kaget begitu melihat dahan besar melintang di depannya, nyaris mematahkan batang lehernya kalau saja calon Rokudaime Hokage itu tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus. Dengan cepat Naruto melakukan maneuver di udara, menghindari dahan itu dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"_Fiuh… _Selamat…" Naruto menyeka peluh yang mengalir dari bawah _hitaiate-_nya.

Tiga rekannya juga telah mendarat di belakangnya, terengah-engah.

"_Usuratonkachi,_" gerutu salah satu dari mereka, yang di seragam _jounin-_nya tersemat lambang klan Uchiha selain lambang spiral Konoha. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap jengkel ke arah Naruto. "Kalau kau begitu terus, lama-lama kau bisa mati tanpa bertarung."

"Urusai, Teme!" tukas Naruto, balas memandang galak pada sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya itu. Mendadak pemuda pirang itu berjengit sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang dibalut perban di balik kausnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Shizune bergegas menghampiri Naruto, memapahnya duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon besar. Dengan hati-hati dibukanya _flack-jacket _yang dikenakan Naruto dan mengangkat kausnya sedikit. Perban putih itu sudah memerah. "Ck! Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri, kan?" omel sang kunoichi sambil mulai menutup luka Naruto dengan _chakra-_nya.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar di sini," kata Sai seraya mengeluarkan botol airnya dan menawarkannya pada Naruto yang meringis kesakitan.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda itu menyandarkan diri di batang pohon, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengawasi Naruto yang sedang diobati oleh Shizune dengan tatapan tajam. Ketidaksukaannya pada pemuda itu semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu tampaknya semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Bukan saja hanya masalah kemampuan Naruto sebagai _shinobi _yang sudah mengunggulinya, tetapi ada hal lain.

_Sialan! _geram Sasuke dalam hati. _Apa sih yang dilihat Hinata dalam diri manusia satu itu sampai-sampai dia sama sekali tidak melihatku?! Benar-benar bocah kurang ajar. Berani sekali dia merebut Hinata dariku!_

Tidak lama sampai akhirnya mereka siap berangkat lagi. Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya semula, mengucapkan terimakasih pada Shizune dengan nada riang sambil menutup kembali ritsleting _flack-jacket-_nya.

"Ayo, berangkat!!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal sekali lagi sebelum menyusul timnya yang sudah melompat terlebih dahulu ke atas pohon. Ia benar-benar muak dengan keceriaan yang selalu ditunjukkan orangitu!

"Tadaimadattebayou!!" seru Naruto riang setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang besar Konohagakure no Sato. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam. "Ah~~ Aku kangen sakali udara Konoha!"

Shizune tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pemuda itu. "Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit dulu sementara aku melapor pada Tsunade-sama," katanya pada Naruto yang langsung bersungut-sungut, menggerutukan sesuatu tentang tidak bisa segera makan ramen. Wanita itu beralih pada Sai dan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, kalian ikut denganku?"

Sebelum kedua pemuda itu sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab, perhatian mereka langsung teralih dengan kehadiran seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang yang baru saja muncul dari gerbang.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!!" seru Naruto, tersenyum lebar.

Gadis itu menoleh. Mata lavendernya melebar saat melihat kekasihnya berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya hangat. "N-Naruto-kun… Okaeri…" ucapnya cerah setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Okaeri, Shizune-san, Sai-san…" pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke, tersenyum lembut, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tahan melihat pemandangan itu. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu langsung menghilang bersama angin.

"Kau pasti datang khusus untuk menjemputku, kan, Hinata-chan?" seloroh Naruto sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Hinata.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Sebetulnya aku datang karena diperintah Tsunade-sama untuk mengambil laporan catatan pendatang yang masuk ke Konoha," ujarnya sambil melayangkan tangan ke arah pos penjaga, tempat Izumo dan Kotetsu sedang berjaga.

"Oh… Hei, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan ra—"

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya iya, rumah sakit…" Naruto menggerutu tidak senang.

"Bagini saja," Sai bersuara, "Hinata-san temani Naruto-kun ke rumah sakit, biar aku yang membawa laporannya ke Hokage-sama."

"Bisakah begitu?" Hinata menatap mantan ANBU divisi Root itu ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Shizunelah yang menyahut sambil tersenyum. "Hinata, pastikan Naruto-kun sampai di rumah sakit dan tidak kabur kemana-mana."

"Hai'!" Hinata menyanggupinya dengan riang. Naruto mengeluh keras-keras, ditimpali tawa yang lain.

-

-

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati sementara kakinya membawanya secepat mungkin sampai ke rumah. Bayangan Naruto yang memeluk Hinata dan tatapan gadis itu padanya tadi benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa terbakar oleh perasaan cemburu. Hampir-hampir ia tadi tidak bisa menahan diri menghajar wajah si Bakadobe itu sampai jadi bubur!

_Cih!_

Sasuke mempercepat larinya. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah, mandi di bawah pancuran air dingin, makan, lalu tidur sepanjang hari seperti cukup untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Tadaima!" gerutu Sasuke setibanya di rumah. Pemuda itu tidak heran saat tidak ada yang menyahutnya. Rumah besarnya itu memang hampir selalu dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan ibu dan kakaknya.

Sasuke tidak peduli—untuk saat ini ia hanya memedulikan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menendang lepas sandalnya dan berjalan masuk. Terdengar suara-suara dari arah dapur. Pasti ibunya yang sedang memasak makan siang, pikirnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" tegur Mikoto begitu Sasuke berjalan melewati dapur.

Sasuke menoleh, dan melihat ibunya tidak sendirian. Atsuko sedang bersamanya. "Iya, Kaa-san. Konichiwa, Atsuko-neesan."

"Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun," balas Atsuko sopan. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menampung air yang baru dipanaskan ke dalam baskom bersih sementara Mikoto menghampiri putra bungsunya.

Sasuke memperhatikan sikap ibunya yang lebih riang dibanding biasanya. Senyum di wajah tedunya terlihat begitu lepas dan tanpa beban, dan mata _onyx _yang diwarisinya pada kedua putranya berbinar-binar cerah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang bagus terjadi selama ia pergi menjalankan misi, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana misinya, Sasuke? Berhasil?" tanya wanita itu sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Mau tak mau sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit, membalas senyuman ibundanya.

"Kau lapar, kan? Kaa-san sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan siang," kata Mikoto, "Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan sama-sama. Otousan juga akan pulang siang ini."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Mikoto menatapnya selama beberapa saat lagi, seolah tidak ada puas-puasnya. Dibelainya sisi wajah Sasuke dengan lembut, membuat pemuda itu sedikit risih, tapi tidak menampiknya. "Kaa-san rindu sekali padamu, Sasuke," bisiknya.

Sasuke melihat Atsuko sedang memandang ke arah mereka. Gadis itu melempar senyum dengan canggung sekilas sebelum buru-buru berpaling lagi, memastikan air di baskom sudah cukup hangat atau belum.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, Kaa-san."

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari ibunya, Sasuke beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berhadapan tepat dengan kamar Itachi sambil memijat-mijat tengkuknya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu tertangkap oleh telinganya suara-suara dari dalam kamar Itachi. Seperti suara orang merintih menahan sakit. Matanya menyipit curiga menatap pintu geser yang tertutup itu. Sasuke kemudian mendekat, memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Tahan sedikit lagi, Itachi-san…"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar suara perempuan di kamar kakaknya. Suara itu sedikit mendesah.

_Apa yang sedang dilakukan Itachi di dalam kamarnya dengan… seorang perempuan? _

Menuruti dorongan hatinya, Sasuke menggeser pintu itu terbuka dan menyerbu masuk. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati kakaknya di atas ranjang, terengah-engah, peluh membanjiri tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka. Dan lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah kehadiran gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah sangat dikenalnya di sisi Itachi, setengah menopang tubuh kakaknya. Juga dalam keadaan bersimbah keringat.

"Sakura?! Sedang apa kalian?!"

Gadis itu menoleh. Mata hijaunya melebar dengan terkejut. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

--

TBC

--

_Fuih.. akhirnya Sasuke muncul juga—walaupun gaje. Hihi.. XD _

_Di sini ada sedikit pengenalan OC. Tapi tenang aja, dia gak akan mendominasi cerita kok. Sifatnya hanya sebagai peran pembantu yang sesekali saja munculnya._

_Buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, mengalert, mengefave, makasih banget banget banget…_

_-bowed-_

_Gomenasai kalo ceritanya gak jelas, aneh dan pasaran. Namanya juga penulis amatir._

_^_^ _

_Oia, mungkin sedikit membingungkan krn dua chapter yang lalu Naruto-kun ada di Konoha, terus di chapter ini dia tiba-tiba baru pulang dari misi kelas A. Anggap saja di chapter yang dulu itu, Tsunade baa-chan langsung ngasih Naruto misi yang lain, gak peduli dia baru pulang misi yang bareng Hinata itu. Tsunade kan kadang-kadang memang gitu… (ngeles)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning : OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, plot gaje, romance gombal, etc… -sweatdropped-_

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 7  
_

--xx--

Sasuke menggeser pintu kamar Itachi dengan cepat dan menyerbu masuk. Matanya seketika melebar melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa di kamar itu. Kakak laki-lakinya, hanya mengenakan celana tigaperempat hitam setengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan seorang gadis—yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya akan berada sedekat itu dengan Itachi—menopang tubuhnya yang dibanjiri peluh. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai dan napasnya tersengal-sengal, seperti orang yang sedang kelelahan. Begitu pula sang gadis, yang sebelah tangannya setengah memeluk tubuh Itachi dan sebelah lagi—yang seperti diselimuti _chakra _kehijauan—diletakkan di sisi perut pemuda itu.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke berseru terkejut, mengalihkan perhatian gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu. "Sedang apa kalian?!"

_Chakra _di tangan Sakura sedikit meredup saat ia menoleh. Mata hijaunya membeliak, tak kalah kaget menatap sang pendatang. "S-Sasuke-kun?!"

"_Uhuk! Uhuk!" _

Mendadak Itachi terbatuk dengan keras. Cairan merah kehitaman kental menyembur dari mulutnya, mengalir ke dagu dan menetes ke wadah seperti baskom logam kecil yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, di atas selembar handuk putih yang langsung bernoda merah ketika cairan itu memercik ke segala arah.

"Nii-san!" seru Sasuke terkaget. Tanpa berpikir, pemuda itu bergegas mendekati sisi sang kakak, berusaha menggapainya, tetapi ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Jangan ganggu!" bentak gadis itu tanpa memandangnya. Sang medic-nin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada sang pasien—berusaha mengabaikan keterkejutannya karena kehadiran Sasuke yang begitu mendadak._ Chakra _di tangannya kembali menguat, dan ia mulai menggerakkannya ke bagian tertentu dari tubuh pasiennya.

Sasuke memelototi gadis itu. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas ketika sosok lain muncul di pintu sambil membawa beberapa handuk bersih baru yang disampirkan di lengannya dan sebaskom air hangat. Uchiha Atsuko. Sasuke menyingkir begitu gadis itu melesat ke sisi ranjang dan menaruh baskom air hangatnya di lantai.

"Atsuko-neesan, apa yang—"

Kalimatnya langsung terhenti begitu Itachi kembali memuntahkan cairan merah gelap yang pekat ke wadah di depannya. Matanya menatap ngeri sementara pikiran-pikiran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang kakak menyerbu otaknya. _Apa-apaan ini?_

Sentuhan lembut di lengannya nyaris membuatnya terlonjak. Begitu menoleh, ia mendapati Mikoto entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menatap Itachi dengan pandangan sedih sebelum mengangkat wajah menatap si bungsu yang bingung—sekaligus cemas bukan kepalang. Dengan lembut, tangan Mikoto mendesak Sasuke supaya ikut bersamanya meninggalkan kamar, membiarkan Atsuko dan Sakura 'mengurusi' Itachi.

Sasuke sempat melihat aura kehijauan di tangan Sakura meredup dan Atsuko yang segera membantunya membaringkan kembali Itachi ke ranjang sebelum Ibunya menutup pintu kamar Itachi. Pemuda itu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kaasan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

* * *

Sakura menyeka peluh yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya dengan salah satu handuk kecil lembab yang dibawa Atsuko. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lemas akibat penggunaan _chakra _yang banyak untuk sesi terapi Itachi. Selalu saja seperti itu setiap kali terapi—hanya saja kali ini Sakura sudah mempersiapkan diri. Gadis itu segera menelan pil penambah tenaga yang dibawanya kali ini untuk mencegahnya jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan _chakra_ seperti saat sesi pertama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sementara Sakura membereskan peralatannya, di seberang kamar, Atsuko terlihat telaten _membersihkan _Itachi. Membasuh sisa-sisa keringat dari tubuh kurus itu, menyeka noda darah di wajahnya, membantunya memakai pakaian bersih, mengganti selimutnya supaya tetap hangat. Sebelum ini Sakura sering bertanya-tanya, mengapa bukan Mikoto-basan sendiri yang mengurusi putranya dan malah menyuruh orang lain? Apakah Atsuko itu semacam _bunke _kalau di klan Hyuuga yang bertugas mengurusi keperluan para _souke?_

Tetapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Ada hal lain yang lebih menyita perhatiannya saat itu.

Sasuke. Dia sudah pulang.

Sakura sudah tahu saat ini pasti akan datang cepat atau lambat. Dan dia tidak yakin apa yang dirasakannya saat melihat wajah itu lagi tadi, wajah luar biasa tampan yang pernah begitu dicintainya, sekaligus telah melukainya sedemikian dalam. Perasaannya tak menentu, membuatnya gelisah—dan takut.

'_Tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi,' _Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _'Tujuan utamaku kemari adalah untuk kesembuhan Uchiha Itachi. Aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini apa pun yang terjadi. Jangan campur adukkan dengan hal lain termasuk perasaanku terhadap Sasuke! Tidak boleh!—Dan aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Yamato dengan memikirkan Sasuke.'_

Bukankah setiap misi selalu menanggung resiko?

Sakura menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri—'_Ya, Sasuke hanyalah salah satu resiko yang harus kuhadapi untuk misi kali ini.'_

_­_

* * *

Sasuke berguling di tempat tidurnya, matanya terbuka. Tubuhnya yang luar biasa lelah sejak pulang dari misi nyatanya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mengantuk. Kepalanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan kondisi sang kakak—dan kabar yang baru saja didengarnya dari Mikoto tentang kesehatan Itachi sedikit banyak membuatnya terguncang juga.

'_Sejak kapan?' _dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Selama ini Itachi selalu tampak sehat di depannya. Memang, dia merasa sang kakak semakin kurus dan pucat, hanya saja dia selalu berpikir mungkin karena kelelahan, atau dampak dari terlalu kerap menggunakan _sharingan._ Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka ada sesuatu yang lain yang dialami Itachi yang membuat kondisinya menurun.

"Niisan sedang sakit parah, Sasuke," beritahu Ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ada jaringan asing yang jahat tumbuh di _liver-_nya, membuatnya tidak berfungsi normal. Dan jaringan itu mulai menyebar ke organ-organnya yang lain..."

_Kanker liver?_

Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Itachi mengundurkan diri dari kesatuan ANBU, dan mengapa dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Atsuko-neesan di rumah. Mungkin dia merasa dirinya sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi…

'_Tidak! Pasti tidak begitu,' _Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _'Kalau Niisan memang menyerah, mereka tidak akan memanggil seorang Medic-nin untuk merawatnya._ _Haruno Sakura. Bukankah dia salah satu yang terbaik selain Godaime sendiri?'_

Sasuke menarik dirinya bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan beranjak ke pintu. Lorong di depan kamarnya sepi. Sasuke melangkah ke pintu geser kamar Itachi yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya. Digesernya sedikit. Sakura tak tampak di mana pun. Hanya ada Atsuko yang duduk di sisi ranjang Itachi yang sedang tidur. Gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar pintu digeser.

"Sasuke-kun?" tegurnya.

"Atsuko-nee," Sasuke membalas datar.

Atsuko berdiri ketika Sasuke melangkah mendekati ranjang, memberinya ruang untuk bisa melihat Itachi lebih jelas. Wajah calon pemimpin klan Uchiha itu tampak damai dalam tidurnya, terlepas dari wajahnya yang tirus dan pucat itu. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan napasnya yang dalam dan teratur. Sebelah tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya sementara yang sebelah lagi tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal.

"Itachi-kun selalu tertidur seperti ini setelah sesi terapi dengan Sakura-_san,_" beritahu Atsuko sementara Sasuke mengawasi sang kakak dengan tatapan miris.

"Sejak kapan mereka memanggil Sakura kemari?"

"Um… beberapa hari setelah Sasuke-kun pergi misi, Sakura-san mulai datang dan memberikan pengobatan pada Itachi-kun," jeda beberapa lama sebelum Atsuko melanjutkan dengan suara lirih, "…dan Mikoto-basama."

"Kaasan?" Sasuke menoleh cepat, menatap gadis bermata sayu itu tajam. "Ada apa dengan Kaasan?"

Atsuko tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghela napas panjang. "Sasuke-kun tidak tahu kalau selama ini Mikoto-basama mengalami depresi?"

Jawaban Atsuko membuatnya tersentak kaget. Mata hitamnya melebar.

_Depresi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Niisan sakit parah, Kaasan depresi… Apa lagi yang tidak kuketahui tentang keluargaku sendiri?_

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" dia bertanya gusar.

* * *

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Nak?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah kolam begitu mendengar suara lembut itu menegurnya, dan mendapati sang nyonya rumah mendatanginya dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hijau yang mengepul di tangannya. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum sopan padanya. "Ya, terimakasih, Mikoto-basan."

Mikoto meletakkan nampannya di lantai kayu di sebelah Sakura sebelum kemudian ikut duduk bersamanya. Kedua wanita itu terdiam sembari memandangi kolam yang memantulkan semburat kemerahan langit senja, menikmati suara riaknya yang terdengar nyaman di telinga, juga angin yang berhembus lembut menyapu daun-daun kering di halaman belakang kediaman utama klan Uchiha itu. Suasananya begitu tenang, tempat favorit Sakura semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar itu. Setiap sore, setelah sesi pengobatan Itachi yang melelahkan, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu, sekedar mengobrol dengan sang nyonya rumah yang ramah.

"Kau kelihatan agak murung hari ini, Nak," kata Mikoto kemudian, sekali lagi mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. "Ada apa, hm?"

Sakura menatap mata hitam wanita paruh baya yang duduk di depannya itu. Sorot khawatir yang dilihatnya di sana membuatnya tidak enak hati. Gadis itu lantas tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Mikoto-basama," jawabnya berbohong.

"Sungguh?" Mikoto menatap gadis itu tak yakin.

"Hmm.." Sakura mengangguk mantap, meyakinkannya. Padahal kenyataannya, pertemuannya kembali dengan Sasuke membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya pada Mikoto, kan? Toh, lambat laun dia akan terbiasa. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah waktu.

Mikoto memandangnya lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum lembut. "Gomenna, Sakura-chan. Kami selalu saja merepotkanmu," ucapnya kemudian, "Kau selalu menemani dan mendengarkanku, mengobati anakku, memperhatikan keluargaku…"

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan," ujar Sakura segera sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Ini sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Tugas atau bukan, kau telah menyelamatkanku—dan anakku—dan itulah yang paling penting," ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum, "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku membalasnya. Dengar Nak, kalau kau ada masalah apa pun yang ingin kau sampaikan, jangan ragu untuk bicara. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"_Arigatou, _Mikoto-basan," ucap Sakura penuh haru. Kalau saja wanita di depannya ini adalah ibunya yang sudah tiada, dia pasti sudah memeluknya erat-erat, menumpahkan segala beban hatinya. Tapi sayangnya, itu _tidak mungkin. _"Tapi aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Setidaknya, sekarang belum…" dia tertawa kecil.

Hening lagi, sementara kedua wanita itu menghirup teh masing-masing. Sesekali Mikoto mengawasi gadis mantan rekan satu tim Sasuke itu dari sudut matanya, mencoba menebak-nebak apa sebenarnya yang tengah dipikirkannya sehingga membuatnya menjadi begitu pendiam hari ini. Biasanya Sakura begitu banyak bicara, bertanya ini itu dan membahas banyak hal yang menyenangkan dengannya, dari hal penting sampai yang tidak penting. Tetapi sepertinya, apa pun itu yang tengah mengganggunya saat itu, dia belum siap bercerita.

Mikoto menurunkan cangkir tehnya ke pangkuannya. "Kudengar kekasihmu seorang ANBU, benarkah?"

Sakura menoleh menatapnya. Untuk pertamakalinya untuk hari itu, senyumnya mengembang lebar. Gadis itu mengangguk.

* * *

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kamar Itachi, menutup pintunya perlahan. Ekspresinya gusar setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi misi. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kondisi keluarganya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa tak seorang pun dari mereka memberitahunya sementara orang luar seperti Sakura bisa lebih tahu lebih banyak darinya?

"Itachi-kun tidak memberitahumu karena tidak ingin membuatmu cemas, Sasuke-kun," Atsuko berkata padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Begitu juga dengan Mikoto-basama. Hanya saja kondisi beliau benar-benar menurun sejak Sasuke-kun pergi."

'_Tidak bisa dipercaya! Tidak ingin membuat cemas? Memangnya aku belum cukup dewasa untuk memahami situasinya?' _pikir Sasuke gusar. Tangannya mengepal di kanan kiri tubuhnya sementara ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Campuran antara perasaan kecewa, marah dan cemas berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. _'Sudah cukup aku selalu menjadi nomor dua dan selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Niisan! Aku tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya orang di klan ini yang tidak tahu kondisi keluargaku sendiri!'_

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan lorong kamarnya. Kemana pun asal ia bisa menenangkan diri dulu sebelum bicara dengan keluarganya lagi nanti. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ia menangkap dua sosok yang sedang duduk di lorong di tepi taman belakang; ibunya, bersama dengan gadis berambut merah muda.

Sakura.

Sasuke mengawasi mereka beberapa saat di balik naungan bayangan dinding, benar-benar dibuat heran dengan bagaimana ibunya bisa begitu akrab dengan orang lain di luar klan Uchiha. Uchiha Mikoto memang wanita lemah lembut yang hampir selalu baik pada siapa saja, termasuk saat ia masih menjadi seorang _jounin kunoichi_ sebelum menikah dengan Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya. Hanya saja, Sasuke belum pernah melihat ibunya begitu banyak bicara dan tertawa dengan orang lain seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan…

Dan satu hal lain yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ibunya jelas tidak kelihatan seperti orang depresi. Justru sebaliknya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terkejut begitu melihat ibunya menyadari kehadirannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari balik bayangan. Sakura yang juga sudah menoleh ke arahnya membelalakan mata. Jelas gadis itu juga terkejut melihatnya ada di sana. Tatapan keduanya bertemu beberapa saat sebelum Sakura berpaling, tampak sedikit gugup.

"Kaasan," sahut Sasuke sembari berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya kembali datar.

Mikoto beranjak dari duduknya. Sakura mengikutinya berdiri, lalu meluruskan roknya, masih tidak memandang Sasuke.

"Sudah sore, Mikoto-basan, sebaiknya saya pulang sekarang," pamit Sakura pada Mikoto sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Ah, tinggalah untuk makan malam, Sakura-chan," kata Mikoto—Sasuke menaikkan alis begitu mendengar ibunya menambahi _sufiks _–chan di belakang nama Sakura—"Fugaku pasti tidak akan keberatan."

Sakura tersenyum sopan. "_Sumimasen, _tapi saya sudah janji dengan Tenten untuk makan malam di apartemennya malam ini."

Mikoto terlihat agak kecewa. "Sayang sekali." Ia memandang Sasuke. "Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun bisa mengantarmu sampai depan. Kalian bisa sambil sedikit mengobrol—kalian berdua sudah lama tidak mengobrol, kan? Pasti banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan."

"T-Tapi—" Sakura tergagap.

"Hn," Sasuke melangkah mendahului Sakura. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan, Sakura."

Kalau boleh memilih, Sakura lebih suka pulang sendirian. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak bicara terlalu banyak dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi sepertinya kali itu dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia kembali menoleh pada Mikoto. "Tolong ingatkan Itachi-san untuk meminum obatnya setelah dia bangun nanti. Saya permisi dulu."

Awalnya mereka berjalan dalam diam meninggalkan kediaman utama Uchiha, menyusuri jalanan distrik klan terbesar di Konoha itu. Lampu-lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan dan anak-anak Uchiha yang baru saja pulang berlatih di _dojo _akademi ninja berlarian ke rumah masing-masing. Beberapa menyapa Sasuke yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Bahkan dengan anggota klannya sendiri, Sasuke bisa bersikap angkuh seperti itu, pikir Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mengerti bagaimana dia dulu bisa beranggapan kalau sikap Sasuke itu sangat keren.

"Itachi-niisan," ujar Sasuke kemudian, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepala pada pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu, "Atsuko-nee sudah memberitahuku tentang penyakitnya. Apakah ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh?"

"Sejauh ini aku masih berusaha mengeluarkan jaringan asing yang sudah menyebar di organ-organ vitalnya," sahut Sakura pelan. "Masih butuh waktu sampai bisa memastikan dia bisa sembuh atau tidak."

"Kau harus menyembuhkannya," Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang terdengar seperti memerintah.

Sakura mendengus kecil. Arogan seperti biasa, bukan? "Aku sudah tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan Kaasan?"

"Ibumu baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," sahut Sakura dingin. Mengingat kurangnya perhatian dari keluarganya adalah salah satu penyebab kondisi kejiwaan Mikoto sempat terguncang beberapa waktu silam, Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya. "Kecuali kalau kau terus bersikap tidak peduli dengan keluargamu."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Sakura tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura juga telah menghentikan langkah dan balas menatap pemuda yang menjulang tinggi di depannya itu dengan berani. "Jelas sekali kalau kau tidak ada perhatian untuk ibumu, kan, Sasuke-kun?" bisiknya sinis. "Apakah kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis-gadismu sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari kalau ibumu sedang tertekan? Sendirian di rumah, menerima tekanan dari orang-orang sebagai istri dari pemimpin klan, Itachi-san yang sedang sekarat dan kau… Apakah kau tidak menyadari omongan orang tentang dirimu, eh?"

"Jangan berani-berani—"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Ibumu menumpahkan segalanya padaku!"

"Diam kau, gadis sialan! Kau hanya orang asing di rumahku."

"Oh, ya? Lalu kemana kau sementara ibumu membutuhkanmu?"

Kedua orang itu saling membeliak beberapa saat lagi, terlalu keras kepala untuk saling mengalah satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berpaling, menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Sakura mungkin benar. Mungkin dia memang kurang memperhatikan ibunya, dan kakaknya. Terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Persaingan sepihak dengan Itachi telah membuatnya melupakan hal-hal yang jauh lebih penting. Tapi tentu saja dia enggan mengakuinya, karena saat berikutnya pemuda itu berbalik dan melanjutkan berjalan ke gerbang utama distrik Uchiha dengan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam saku celana. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sakura menghela napas keras, kemudian mengikutinya. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah _sedikit _lebih memperhatikannya, Sasuke-kun. Dan dia akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya pelan. Sasuke tidak membalasnya.

Keduanya berhenti lagi ketika sudah sampai di gerbang utama. Langit sudah benar-benar gelap saat itu.

"Yamato-_taichou… _apa dia baik?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke kemudian membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke tertarik dengan kehidupan asmaranya _yang sekarang. _

"Dia baik. Dia sedang keluar misi."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sasuke!"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menoleh begitu mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari seorang pria paruh baya berseragam _jounin _dengan lambang Kepolisian Militer Konoha di lengannya yang baru saja muncul di ujung jalan. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tou-san," balas Sasuke.

"_Konbanwa, _Uchiha-sama," Sakura memberi salam sopan seraya membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya.

"Hn," Fugaku mengangguk pada Sakura. "Sudah mau pulang, Haruno?"

"Hai'," Sakura mengangguk. Mata zamrudnya beberapa saat mengamati pria itu, kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya. "_Sumimasen, _Fugaku-sama," kata Sakura ketika Fugaku dan Sasuke hendak berbalik pergi. Mereka menoleh padanya. "Kalau Anda merasakan nyeri di dada kiri yang menyebar sampai bahu, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat. Usahakan jangan terlampau lelah, Fugaku-sama." Sekali lagi Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Tou-san sakit dada?" tanya Sasuke pada ayahnya setelah Sakura pergi.

"Kadang-kadang. Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting. Ada yang ingin Tousan bicarakan denganmu, Sasuke. Sebaiknya di rumah saja."

"Hai'."

* * *

"Sakura! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" sambut Tenten lega setelah membukakan pintu bagi temannya yang satu itu. "Kukira kau tidak jadi datang. Sibukkah di rumah Uchiha?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah bengong di pintu. Penampilan Tenten yang lain dari biasanya membuatnya terkejut—sekaligus geli. Rasanya baru kali ini Sakura melihat Tenten mengenakan celemek bermotif bunga yang sangat feminin dan tangannya memegang spatula alih-alih senjata yang biasanya selalu ia bawa-bawa.

"Kau masak?" celetuk Sakura.

Tenten cemberut. "Tentu saja aku masak. Memangnya kau pikir kita mau makan apa?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kupikir kita akan memesan sesuatu di warung dekat sini. Ada warung nasi kare yang enak sekali, kan?"

"Haah.. tidak, tidak. Lupakan tentang nasi kare. Kau mulai terobsesi dengan makanan itu seperti Lee, Sakura." Tenten kemudian menarik Sakura yang tertawa-tawa masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintu dengan kaki, kemudian menggiring rekannya itu ke dalam. "Malam ini kita akan makan masakan Cina! Aku yang masak!"

"Yang benar?" kekeh Sakura sangsi sambil melepas sandalnya dan berjalan masuk. Setahunya selama ini Tenten tidak pernah masak, jadi bukan salahnya kalau dia meragukan kemampuan temannya itu di dapur. "Bisa dimakan tidak?"

"Ck! Kau meremehkanku, Sakura," kata Tenten seraya mengerucutkan bibir, lalu ia melesat ke dapur. Kendati demikian, Sakura masih bisa mendengarkan suaranya. "Tanganku memang terampil memegang senjata, tapi aku yakin dia juga terampil di dapur!—Yah, walaupun ini pertama kalinya aku masak," dia menambahkan lebih pelan.

Sakura menyusulnya ke dapur—yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang makan. Segera saja wangi masakan yang semerbak menyerbu indera penciumannya. Sakura melongok ingin tahu ke meja makan, dimana berpiring-piring masakan cina beraneka jenis tersaji. "Banyak sekali kau masak. Memangnya kita mau menghabiskan ini semua?"

Tenten hanya nyengir, lalu menuangkan masakan terakhir—berupa irisan iga sapi dengan saus yang mencurigakan—ke dalam piring kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja makan. "Yah, terpaksa kan? Karena Ino sedang pergi misi dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, dan Hinata sepertinya tidak bisa malam ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundang Neji?" Sakura melirik Tenten sambil nyengir.

Kunoichi bercepol itu mengikik kecil dengan rona kemerahan tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Aku sengaja tidak mengundangnya. Tadinya aku malah mau mengajak Lee, tapi dia ada misi mendadak dengan Gai-sensei, jadi—"

"Kau tidak berniat mengundang Neji, tapi malah mengundang Lee?" sela Sakura, memandang Tenten yang sedang melepas celemeknya tak percaya sambil menghenyakkan diri di kursi kayu. _Aku kira yang disukai Tenten adalah Neji…_

"Bukan begitu…" Tenten membelalak gemas pada Sakura yang masih bertampang kaget. Gadis itu juga mendudukkan diri di bangku seberang Sakura setelah menyampirkan celemeknya di bangku kayu itu. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kemampuan masakku sudah oke atau belum."

"Hee… maksudmu kau mau menjadikan kami kelinci percobaan masakanmu?"

"Tidak begitu juga. Aku juga akan makan kok." Tenten mengangkat sumpitnya, tetapi gerakannya terhenti seolah ia baru saja teringat sesuatu. "Kudengar Sasuke pulang hari ini?"

"Ya," sahut Sakura datar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku bagaimana, _Senpai_?—yah, walaupun sejujurnya aku agak terkejut juga sih."

"Kau sudah tidak ada rasa padanya lagi, kan?"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura otomatis, meskipun ada sedikit bagian di hatinya yang masih berdenyut kecil saat Tenten menanyakan itu. Yah, semua orang butuh waktu untuk benar-benar melupakan, bukan?

"Baguslah," kata Tenten, "Ah, tapi tidak juga sih. Tidak bagus untuk Naruto, setidaknya…" ia menambahkan dengan suara lebih pelan, nyaris berbisik. Tetapi Sakura mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mendadak Tenten terlihat salah tingkah, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas dan berkata pelan, "Yah… aku mendengarnya dari Neji—dan sepertinya dia juga tidak terlalu senang dengan ini—katanya akan akan peristiwa besar di klannya dalam waktu dekat. Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan klan Uchiha."

"Hm?"

Tenteng mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidak membicarakannya. Lagipula itu kan masih belum pasti. Neji bisa memarahiku kalau ini menyebar dan menjadi gosip di desa," ucapnya cepat-cepat. "Dari pada itu, lebih baik kita makan saja. _Itadakimasu!_"

Sepertinya Tenten sedang tidak bisa didesak saat itu, pikir Sakura sebelum kemudian mengangkat sumpitnya dan mengambil sepotong sayuran dari salah satu piring. Gadis pemilik mata hijau itu langsung tersedak begitu sayuran itu mampir di lidahnya. "A-Astaga, Tenten! Asin sekali!!"

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa mengantarku pulang?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah cemas pada kekasihnya yang masih berbalut perban di dadanya. Saat itu Naruto nekat meninggalkan rumah sakit hanya untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. "Kalau Tsunade-sama tahu, beliau bisa marah, Naruto-kun…"

Yang bersangkutan malah memamerkan cengirannya yang superlebar, tidak melepaskan gandengannya pada gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya, malah semakin erat. "Tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit dan tidak ada yang akan tahu. Tenang saja!" Tatapan mata birunya mendadak melembut. "Setelah berminggu-minggu tidak melihatmu, aku hanya minta beberapa menit tambahan lagi untuk mengantarmu pulang, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto meremas tangan Hinata dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa rasanya dia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan itu. Kalau bisa dia ingin menggenggamnya terus… seperti ini. Berharap entah bagaimana caranya, _Hyuuga Mansion _berpindah tempat ke ujung dunia supaya mereka bisa terus berjalan bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Rasanya baru sekejap yang lalu mereka meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Konoha, sekarang mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah besar itu.

"Akhirnya pulang juga, Hinata-sama." Neji muncul dari pekarangan dalam _mansion _itu. Ekspresinya yang biasanya tenang tampak sedikit gelisah. "Hiashi-jisama sudah menunggumu di dalam."

"Otousama menungguku?" Hinata menatap heran kakak sepupunya. "Ada apa, Neji-niisan?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," kata Neji.

Hinata menoleh memandang Naruto. "Aku masuk dulu kalau begitu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk. "Besok kita ketemu lagi?"

"Tentu," Hinata tersenyum manis. "Besok aku akan menjungukmu di rumah sakit. _Konbanwa, _Naruto-kun." Dan kunoichi berambut panjang itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya.

Setelah Hinata menghilang, Naruto berpaling pada Neji, mengerutkan kening saat menyadari ekspresi tak biasa di wajah kakak sepupu Hinata itu. "Ada apa, sih, Neji?"

Neji menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Naruto."

"Kau mengusirku?" tantang Naruto, mendadak panas.

"Bukan begitu," kata kapten ANBU itu tak sabar. "Kusarankan kau cepat pulang kalau tidak ingin kena masalah. AKU SERIUS!" tegas Neji ketika melihat Naruto hendak menyelanya lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Tidak perlu marah begitu, Neji… Astaga…" Naruto menggelengkan kepala tidak senang. "Aku pergi dulu, kakak ipar!" Dengan lambaian tangan terakhir, Naruto melesat menghilang.

--

TBC

--

_Buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview cerita gaje nan garing ini, makasih banyak, ya… Dukungan kalian sangat berarti.. –bowed-_

'_Marhaban yaa Ramadhan' buat semua teman-teman yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf lahir batin.. Kita kosong-kosong, yah! Peace! ^^V_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 8_

--xx--

_Warning!!_

_OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, __plot gaje__, __romance gombal__, etc…_

--xx--

Hinata menunduk, memandang kedua tangannya sendiri yang gemetar di atas pangkuannya. Pandangannya mulai kabur oleh air mata yang sebisa mungkin ditahannya agar tidak jatuh. Air mata menunjukkan kelemahan dan Hiashi, ayahnya yang juga _heir _dari klan Hyuuga, tidak menoleransi kelemahan. Begitu juga di saat seperti ini. Hinata, sebagai calon _heiress _diharapkan untuk bersikap tegar.

"…acara pertunangan akan dilaksanakan dua minggu dari sekarang," suara Uchiha Fugaku yang berat terdengar seakan dari tempat yang amat jauh. "Dan pernikahannya sendiri akan dilaksanakan setelahnya."

"Kami rasa itu rencana yang bagus," timpal Hiashi yang duduk di sebelah putrinya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kami setuju."

Fugaku mengeluarkan tawa berwibawa. "Dengan pernikahan ini kedua klan bisa benar-benar saling terhubung," ujarnya.

_Kedua klan yang terhubung. Itukah tujuan mereka? Menyatukan dua klan terbesar di Konoha? Menyilangkan Sharingan dengan Byakugan?_

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata _onyx _yang mengawasinya sejak tadi. Mata Uchiha Sasuke, calon suaminya. Ia duduk di sebelah ayahnya di depan Hiashi yang duduk bersama Hinata. Wajahnya yang rupawan sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun, masih tenang seperti biasanya seolah keputusan yang telah dibuat kedua pemimpin klan itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya, apalagi membuatnya terguncang.

Tidak seperti Hinata. Saking terkejutnya gadis itu sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba, Hinata tidak siap. Tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah siap.

Sang _heiress _lantas memalingkan pandangannya. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat-kuat untuk menahan keluarnya isakan dari bibirnya yang mungil.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Naruto-kun? Kami-sama… aku harus bagaimana..??'_

Fugaku dan Sasuke pulang setelah mereka selesai membicarakan rencana _penyatuan _itu. Dua minggu lagi, sekaligus acara pertemuan kedua klan.

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti, kan, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi setelah kedua tamu mereka pergi. Mereka masih bicara di ruang pertemuan klan. "Ini untuk kepentingan klan kita, juga Konoha. Jangan berpikir ini hanya keinginan Otousama dan Uchiha-san. Kau sudah terikat sekarang dan Otousama berharap kau bisa bersikap sebagaimana mestinya. Paham?"

Hinata tahu ia tidak bisa melawan kehendak klan. Sebagai calon _heiress, _ia harus mementingkan kepentingan klan dan desa di atas kepentingannya sendiri, bukan?

"_Hai'" _

"Juga…" jeda sejenak. Hiashi menatap putrinya lekat-lekat, lalu berkata tegas, "Sebaiknya bicarakan ini dengan Uzumaki. Semakin cepat, semakin baik. Tidak baik kalau kau terlihat terlalu sering bersamanya mulai sekarang. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya semakin mendesak di pelupuk matanya.

"_Hai'" _sahutnya patuh dengan suara tercekat.

"Sekarang kau boleh istirahat, sudah malam."

Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Hiashi untuk memberi hormat. "_Oyasuminasai, Otousama…_"

"Hn. _Oyasumi._"

Gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan dan menggeser pintunya menutup di belakangnya. Neji dan Hanabi berdiri di luar pintu. Ekspresi Neji tak terbaca, tetapi Hanabi tampak cemas.

"Oneesama—" gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu mendekati kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hanabi-chan," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum tegar. Ia membelai sekilas pipi adik perempuannya. "Jangan cemas, ya…"

"_Demo… Naruto-nii-san…?"_

Hinata nyaris kehilangan pertahanan dirinya saat nama pria yang dicintainya disebut—pria yang harus ditinggalkannya. Sekali lagi gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum tegar. "Dia akan mengerti."

'_Tapi aku tidak ingin mengerti. Ini tidak adil…'_

"Hinata-sama…"

"_Daijoubu, _Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-chan…" sesungguhnya kata-kata itu ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri. "Sudah larut. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Aku juga mau istirahat. _Oyasumi…_"

Dengan anggukan terakhir, gadis berambut indigo itu meninggalkan koridor itu menuju kamarnya. Pertahannya langsung runtuh begitu pintu geser itu menutup. Tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai tatami sementara air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai mengalir bebas di pipinya. Hinata mengisak miris. Hatinya telah patah.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…"

* * *

"Ohayo, Mikoto-basan!" sapa Sakura ceria saat ia menjumpai Mikoto di ladang belakang kediaman utama Klan Uchiha pagi itu, dua hari setelah kunjungan terakhirnya ke keluarga itu. Saat itu rumah dalam keadaan kosong, jadi Sakura berinisiatif untuk langsung pergi ke belakang.

Mikoto yang terlihat asyik berkutat dengan tanaman sayur-sayuran yang ditanamnya sendiri langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu mendekat. "Ah, Sakura-chan! Kau sudah datang."

"Hai'!" Sang medic-nin membalas tersenyum. Mata hijaunya sejenak memandang berkeliling ke ladang itu, ke petak tomat yang sudah mulai ranum lalu ke deretan timun Jepang yang sudah buahnya besar-besar. "_Gomenasai _dua hari ini tidak datang kemari, Mikoto-basan. Tsunade-shisou membutuhkan saya di rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Mikoto sambil kembali mencabuti rumput pengganggu dari tanaman seladanya. "Dua hari yang lalu ada seorang perawat yang datang kemari memberitahu kalau kau sangat sibuk di rumah sakit. Kudengar ada beberapa tim yang kritis setelah pulang dari misi _S-class_?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk, turut membungkuk di sebelah Mikoto dan mulai membantunya mencabut rumput. "Ada beberapa orang yang harus menjalani operasi besar."

"Dan kau berhasil menyelamatkan mereka, bukan?" Mikoto memberinya senyum bangga.

Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya nyengir lebar. Perasaannya mendadak hangat, seperti saat mendiang ibunya memujinya karena mendapat rapor bagus dari akademi bertahun-tahun lalu. "Hai'," sahutnya tersipu.

Kemudian terdengar denting logam yang sedang beradu dari arah lapangan tempat anggota klan berlatih. Juga suara-suara seperti orang yang sedang bertarung.

"Dua hari ini Itachi-kun selalu menemani Atsuko-chan berlatih. Katanya dia ada kemajuan," beritahu Mikoto.

"Benarkah?" Sakura memasang ekspresi turut senang mendengar kabar itu. "Tapi kalau Atsuko-san benar-benar ingin menjadi kunoichi, mengapa tidak sejak dulu masuk akademi ninja saja?"

Air muka Mikoto mendadak berubah sayu. "Ada alasan tertentu yang membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke Akademi," ujarnya. "Tapi dia tampaknya sangat senang bisa berlatih dengan Itachi-kun," ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum. "Mereka _cocok, _kan?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana, maka ia hanya tertawa kecil. Ia masih penasaran dengan hubungan Itachi dan Atsuko yang menurutnya aneh, tetapi rasanya tidak etis kalau ia bertanya. Ia pergi ke sana bukan untuk mengorek urusan pribadi mereka, bukan?

"Apakah Tenzou-kun sudah pulang dari misi?"

Pertanyaan Mikoto menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Eh? Oh—belum. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi. Misi ANBU biasanya memakan waktu lama."

"Ah, ya," kata Mikoto. Ia memasukkan rumput yang baru dicabutnya ke dalam keranjang. "Itachi-kun juga begitu saat masih di kesatuan ANBU. Bisa berbulan-bulan dia baru pulang ke rumah." Wanita itu menegakkan diri, lalu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya sehingga butir-butir tanah yang menempel berjatuhan. Ia menatap Sakura, tersenyum hangat. "Tapi kalau dia pulang lebih cepat, kuharap kalian berdua bisa hadir di pertunangan Sasuke-kun dua minggu lagi."

Serakan Sakura yang sedang mengambil tumpukan rumput yang sudah dicabut langsung terhenti seketika saat ia mendengar kata-kata Mikoto. Gadis itu terkejut luar biasa. "Sasuke-kun—akan bertunangan?"

Entah mengapa dadanya berdebar-debar kencang, tapi sebaliknya, darah seakan terkuras dari wajahnya, membuatnya pucat. Sakura menggeleng keras, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang muncul mendadak dalam dirinya, bahwa masih ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang berdecit sakit mendengar kabar itu.

"Iya," Mikoto terlihat sangat bahagia. "Dengan putri tertua Hyuuga Hiashi-san, Hinata-chan. Dia satu angkatan denganmu, bukan, Sakura-chan?"

"I-iya…" Jika berita yang pertama tadi cukup mengejutkannya, maka itu tidak seberapa dibanding yang ini. _Hinata-chan… dan Sasuke-kun…?_

"Gadis yang manis, bukan?" komentar Mikoto, jelas tidak memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah lawan bicaranya, "Rasanya tidak sabar sampai mereka menikah nanti. Tapi kurasa itu masih lama karena Sasuke-kun ingin menikah setelah Nii-san-nya…"

Sakura tidak benar-benar mendengarkan Mikoto. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi tentang berita mengejutkan yang baru saja didengarnya. _Inikah yang dikatakan Tenten waktu itu? Peristiwa besar di klan Hyuuga yang melibatkan klan Uchiha? Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan akan bertunangan…?—tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bukankah Hinata-chan masih menjalin hubungan dengan dia?_

_Oh, Kami-sama… Mengapa bisa begini? Dua minggu lagi—_

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana, Nak?"

* * *

Terjadi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepotong hati terluka. Sepasang mata yang deras mengalirkan air mata. Dan seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan penyesalannya.

"Kenapa?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir seorang wanita untuk dirinya. Ditatapnya wanita yang tengah gemetar dalam sedu sedan di depannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Karena memang harus berakhir, Maki-_chan,_" ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa?" wanita itu menuntut, memandang kekasihnya—_mantan _kekasihnya, yang baru saja mencampakkannya seperti ia mencampakkan gadis-gadis lain sebelum ini—dengan sorot mata memohon. Air matanya semakin menderas. "Kita selalu baik-baik saja selama ini, bukan, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?" Suaranya terdengar parau.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, hanya menatap wanita yang mata cokelatnya biasanya bersinar sekarang merah dan bengkak karena air mata. Tidak tampak adanya emosi yang berarti dalam sorot mata _onyx_ yang tajam itu, setidaknya untuk wanita malang ini.

Alasan…

Sasuke selalu memiliki seribu alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan seorang wanita dan berganti memilih wanita yang lain. Otak jeniusnya itu jelas tidak hanya berguna untuk memikirkan strategi dalam menjalankan misi-misinya sebagai _shinobi, _tetapi juga menyokong reputasinya sebagai _sang penakluk wanita—Orang brengsek, _dengan kata lain. Setidaknya itu menurut jenius lain, Hyuuga Neji, setiap kali ia mengomentari kelakuan rekannya yang satu itu—Entah sudah berapa kebohongan yang telah meluncur dari bibirnya untuk itu.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda. Ia sudah tidak perlu lagi berdusta. Kali ini ia dengan sepenuh hati meninggalkan _kekasih_nya. Pria muda itu telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri _petualangan_nya sampai di sini saja dan hanya memilih satu wanita—satu-satunya yang selama ini sungguh-sungguh berada di hatinya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku mencintai orang lain."

Sebuah tarikan napas terkejut, dan satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya yang putih, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana.

"KAU KEPARAT!"

Sasuke sudah terbiasa—dan ia tidak peduli ketika orang-orang di kedai _ocha _itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Dan ketika _Maki-chan _berlari pergi sambil menangis, ia hanya mendengus, sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mencegahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Suara lain yang memanggil namanya membuatnya menurunkan cangkir _ocha-_nya dan menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang dikenalnya baru saja memasuki kedai dan langsung berjalan ke mejanya. Wajahnya tampak luar biasa gusar.

"Benarkah yang baru saja kudengar dari Mikoto-basan—" Sakura memulai dengan suara rendah ketika ia sudah duduk di hadapan. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke tajam. "—bahwa kau akan… akan menikahi Hinata?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengangkat cangkirnya dan menghirupnya dengan tenang. "Ya," sahutnya datar.

Sejenak Sakura tampak tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Kenapa?"

"_Kenapa?_" Sasuke mendengus, menatap Sakura seolah-olah gadis itu sedang membadut di depannya. "Mengapa begitu ingin tahu, Sakura? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Tenzou?"

Sakura melempar tatapan benci padanya. "Kau benar-benar orang brengsek, Sasuke. Asal tahu saja, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu. Ini soal Naruto!"

"Naruto…" ada ketidaksukaan yang tersirat jelas dalam suaranya saat Sasuke menyebut nama rivalnya itu. "Si Dobe itu sudah tidak ada urusannya lagi. Hinata milikku," ujarnya tajam.

"Tapi Hinata mencintai Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai!"

"Itu sudah tidak banyak berarti lagi, Sakura. Karena setelah ini Hinata akan melupakan idiot itu dan memilihku." Sasuke menatap mantan kekasihnya itu tajam. "Naruto… sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan Hinata."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu tentang sahabatmu sendiri—"

"Sahabat? Jangan bikin aku muntah!" desis Sasuke dengan air muka gusar.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu Sasuke dan Naruto bersaing hampir dalam segala hal sejak lama, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka persaingan mereka akan seserius ini—setidaknya bagi Sasuke, karena Naruto selalu berkata bahwa selain rival, Sasuke adalah sahabatnya.

"Tapi kalau kau menikahi Hinata hanya untuk mengalahkan Naruto—"

"Jangan bicara kalau kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya," sela Sasuke. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusan klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga sejak lama. Tidak ada gunanya orang luar sepertimu ikut campur, Sakura. Bahkan aku dan Hinata sekali pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Hening.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Sekali lagi ia menghirup minumannya.

"Kembalilah ke rumah," ujar Sasuke setelah mereka terdiam lama. "Bukankah seharusnya kau merawat Itachi-nii sekarang? Atau mengurusi urusan pribadiku dengan Hinata jauh lebih penting bagimu dibandingkan nyawa pasienmu, eh?"

Sakura melempar pandang marah. "Aku benci padamu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata merasa hidupnya begitu sempurna tiga bulan terakhir ini. Dengan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai kekasihnya, wanita muda itu tidak pernah merasa sebahagia lebih dari yang dirasakannya setiap kali melewatkan waktu senggangnya bersama murid Jiraiya, sang Sannin Katak itu. Semua tentang Naruto seakan menyuntikkan energi bagi dirinya, membuatnya bersemangat berlatih untuk menjadi _kunoichi _yang lebih dan lebih hebat lagi, menjadi calon _Heiress _Klan Hyuuga yang tidak mengecewakan ayahnya, membuatnya lebih percaya diri.

Dan yang paling penting… membuatnya merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat istimewa.

Tapi sekarang, semua keindahan itu telah lenyap, sirna begitu saja sejak ia menerima perjodohannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Masa depannya sudah ditentukan, dan tidak ada nama Uzumaki Naruto di sana. Yang ada hanyalah nama pria yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya, nama yang kelak akan menjadi namanya juga.

"Hinata-sama…"

Hinata buru-buru menghapus cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di wajahnya dan menoleh, mendapati Neji baru saja keluar dari rumah utama. Pria berambut panjang itu bergegas menghampirinya di depan kediaman _Souke. _

"N-Neji-niisan," ucapnya dengan suara sedikit parau. Ia memaksakan senyum pada kakak sepupunya.

"Kau akan menemui Naruto sekarang?"

"Aku baru saja mau berangkat.."

Neji memandang wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu dengan tatapan prihatin, memahami betapa beratnya bagi Hinata menerima keputusan Hiashi-sama. Ia tahu Hinata sudah lama menaruh hati pada Naruto, bahkan sejak mereka masih di akademi. Dan setelah penantian yang penuh kesabaran selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya perasaannya berbalas. Sungguh kejam melihat cinta mereka yang masih begitu belia dan murni itu harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

Pastilah ini sangat sulit bagi Hinata.

"Perlu kutemani, Hinata-sama?" Neji menawarkan, yang kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari sang Hyuuga heiress. "_Daijoubu?"_

Hinata menganggukkan kepala sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Hm.. _Daijoubu._"

Tapi Neji tahu Hinata _tidak _baik-baik saja. Hinata akan memberitahukan rencana Hiashi-sama pada Naruto. Siapa pun tidak akan baik-baik saja jika berada dalam posisi Hinata.

Ironis, ne? Padahal sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi saudara sepupunya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat gadis itu berkubang dalam luka hati yang dalam dan menganga seperti sekarang.

"Naruto sudah pulang ke apartemennya," beritahu Neji.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu," sahut Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan terlihat ceria. "Aku pergi dulu, Neji-niisan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Tenten-chan kalau kau bertemu dengannya."

Senyum palsu dan keceriaan yang dibuat-buat masih bertahan di wajah sang _Hyuuga Heiress _begitu ia sampai di apartemen Naruto. Melihat kekasihnya datang, pria pemilik rambut pirang menyala itu langsung pontang-panting membereskan sampah-sampah dan pakaian kotor yang berserakan di apartemennya yang memang nyaris tidak pernah rapi itu, berusaha membuat kesan baik. Karena ini adalah kali pertama Hinata menyambangi apartemennya.

"H-Hinata-chan! Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran gugup sementara ia berusaha menjejalkan _boxer_ ke lemari buffet.

"Hanya ingin menjengukmu," sahut Hinata dengan suara yang dipaksakan agar terdengar seperti biasa. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tengah yang juga berfungsi sebagai dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu—apartemen Naruto benar-benar kecil, hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan ruang tengah, juga balkon sempit untuk menjemur pakaian—sebelum kembali memandang Naruto yang sibuk menjejalkan wadah bekas ramen instan ke dalam kantung sampah. "_Gomenasai, _Naruto-kun. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak menjengukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto, "Neji memberitahuku kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan. Sekarang sudah baikkan, kan?" Ditatapnya Hinata lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu tersipu.

"Hm.." Hinata mengangguk.

"_Yokatta…_" Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Aku buang sampah sebentar, ya…"

Sementara Naruto keluar, Hinata meletakkan bungkusan bento yang dibawanya di atas meja makan. Ada _cup _ramen instan yang baru setengah dimakan di sana. Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali.

"Makan ramen instan terlalu sering tidak baik untuk kesehatan, N-Naruto-kun," kata Hinata.

Naruto yang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel terkekeh. "Kau kedengarannya seperti Sakura-chan." Ia duduk di kursi di depan meja makannya dan baru saja hendak mengambil _cup _ramennya, tapi Hinata mendahuluinya.

"Dari p-pada makan makanan yang tidak sehat," Hinata mendorong kotak bento yang dibawanya ke arah Naruto, "Aku membawakanmu makanan yang sebenarnya, yang bergizi."

"Waaah…" Naruto membukanya dengan senang. Mata birunya membulat takjub melihat isinya. "Kelihatannya enak sekali! _Arigatou, Koibito…_" Ia menunduk untuk memberi kecupan kecil di pipi Hinata, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya sehingga bibir Naruto malah mendarat di bibirnya.

Mereka terpaku.

Hinata menahan napasnya, matanya melebar dengan terkejut.

Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa inchi saja sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan Hinata gemetar. Tatapannya melembut sementara ia tersenyum menenangkan. Sebelah tangannya telah bergerak ke bawah dagu gadis itu dan mengangkatnya sedikit. Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata sudah tidak gemetaran lagi. Sentuhan pria itu di bibirnya terasa hangat dan lembut, membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Seakan di dunia ini hanya ada dia dan Naruto saja, berdua.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka, menikmati setiap detiknya. Bibirnya yang lembut, jemarinya yang mengusap pipinya perlahan…

"_**Kami sudah menjodohkan kalian…"**_

_Tidak…_

"_**Kau dah Uchiha Sasuke akan segera menikah…"**_

_Tidak mau!_

"…_**bicarakan ini dengan Uzumaki. Semakin cepat semakin baik…"**_

_Aku tidak bisa!_

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendorongnya menjauh. Betapa terkesiapnya ia melihat air mata di wajah gadis itu. "H-Hinata-chan, apa aku menyakitimu?" ia mulai cemas ketika Hinata mulai terisak. "Kau kenapa—_Gomen! Gomen na, _Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha meredakan isakannya, tetapi gagal. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. "Aku tidak bisa, Naruto…" isaknya tak terkendali.

Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Tidak bisa apa? Kau kenapa, Hina-_koi_?"

Tetapi Hinata seperti tidak mendengarnya. Ia terus-menerus berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa, tidak sanggup, dan berkali-kali minta maaf—entah apa maksudnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. Akhirnya ia menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa lebih tenang. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, meluapkan semua perasaannya, kesedihannya, dan ketidakberdayaannya sementara pria yang dicintainya teramat dalam itu memeluknya erat.

'_Kami-sama… beri aku kekuatan…'_

Hinata akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, tetapi sorot matanya menyiratkan luka yang mendalam. "Maafkan aku…" bisiknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Suaranya terdengar parau.

Naruto menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokannya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja terasa kering.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya, mendadak merasa harus tahu apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Hinata. "Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Hina-_koi_? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Naruto berusaha menemukan alasan, dalam keadaan bingung dan… ya, takut.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan ketika ia mulai bersuara, air matanya mengalir lagi. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini…"

Pada saat Hinata mengungkapkan semuanya pada Naruto, pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dunianya tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong, kepalanya mendadak seperti berputar sampai ia harus berpegangan pada meja agar tidak limbung. Kami-sama, ia harus kuat, sedalam apa pun luka yang baru saja didapatkannya. Hinata membutuhkannya, membutuhkannya agar kuat.

"A-aku sangat menyesal, Naruto-kun. _Gomenasai…_"

"Aku mengerti…" ujar Naruto dengan suara tercekat.

"_Arigatou…_" bisik Hinata. Ia lalu beranjak, meninggalkan Naruto terdiam di sana. Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu, Hinata menoleh, menatap kekasihnya—mantan kekasihnya kini—dari kejauhan.

'_Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun…'_

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak Hinata pergi, seperti tersengat listrik Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat duduknya. Mengabaikan kursi yang terguling ke lantai, ia berlari ke arah pintu, berharap Hinata belum pergi terlalu jauh.

Ia menemukan Hinata tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengejarnya, lalu menubruk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata terkejut.

"Biarkan seperti ini," Naruto berkata dengan suara serak, merapatkan lengannya yang melingkar di bahu Hinata. "Untuk yang terakhir kali, Hina-chan. _Onegai…_"

Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Naruto berkata dengan suara seperti tercekat,

"_Gomenasai ne…_ karena aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku padamu, sehingga kita tidak punya banyak waktu bersama-sama. _Gomen, _karena selalu saja bersikap seperti orang tolol dan merepotkanmu. _Arigatou, _karena sudah bersedia mencintai orang sepertiku." Jeda sejenak. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau akan bahagia bersama Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, kau harus bahagia bersamanya, kau mengerti, Hinata?"

"Iya…" sahut Hinata setengah mengisak.

"Kau akan jadi istri dan ibu yang baik kelak. Kau mau menjanjikan itu padaku kan, Hinata?"

"Iya…" bening meluncur lagi dari sudut mata lavendernya.

Hening lagi.

"_Aishiteru, Hinata-chan…"_

--xx--

TBC

--xx--

**_Ohoho… selesai juga satu lagi chapter lebay. Maafkan, gak berbakat bikin romens. Adegan-adegannya jadi norak begitu deh. Oia, udah ngasih tahu belum kalau di sini, Naruto dkk umurnya udah di atas 20tahun? Jadi udah bukan remaja lagi bo… Hehe… _**

**_Kemarin ada yang tanya, di pairingnya tertulis SasuSaku, tapi mereka kok malah putus? Hohoho… sengaja. Soalnya kisah ini gak to the point ke mereka. Judulnya juga 'Kisah Kita' kan? Jadi kisah tentang perjalanan cinta mereka yang berliku sampai akhirnya bisa bersama. Gitu… -lirik-lirik yang sudah dapet spoileran-_**

**_Oia, sebenernya aku ada rencana menaikkan rate cerita ini jadi M, mengingat beberapa adegan dan ada kata-kata makian yang cukup kasar. Tapi untuk sekarang masih T dulu deh. Fuih… bisa gak ya, nulis M? –sekrol-sekrol ke atas- Sebenernya adegan NaruHina bisa dibikin jadi M tuh, mereka kan hanya berdua di apartemennya Naruto –pervert mode- Tapi aku tak tega karena di mataku mereka terlalu 'pure', gak seperti Sasuke –ditebas kusanagi- Hihihi…_**

**_Makasih ya, yang sudah mereview bab yang kemarin; Broken-Heart-Parade, M4yura, Rye Hikaru dan harunaAlicia... ^^  
_**

**_Oke deh, mind to review again? Tehee~~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 9_

--xx--

_Warning!!_

_Timeskip, OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, __plot gaje__, __romance gombal__, etc…_

--xx--

Seminggu berlalu sudah sejak Hinata memberitahukan Naruto tentang keinginan keluarganya, berarti seminggu sudah berakhirnya hubungan keduanya. Namun berakhirnya status sebagai sepasang kekasih, bukan berarti ikatan hati mereka terputus, bukan? Mereka masih bisa merasakannya—orang-orang yang sudah cukup mengenal mereka masih bisa merasakannya juga.

Barangkali akan lebih mudah jika keduanya tidak saling bertatap muka, namun sepertinya takdir belum puas mempermainkan perasaan keduanya. Entah bagaimana rasanya mereka semakin sering bertemu sejak saat itu, entah itu berpapasan di jalan atau di kantor Hokage. Mereka berusaha bersikap sewajarnya satu sama lain, saling sapa dengan ramah, bertukar senyum, tetapi sorot mata mereka tidak bisa berbohong.

Miris.

Menyakitkan.

Dekat, namun terasa sangat jauh. Seperti ada tembok tebal tak kelihatan yang menghalangi keduanya.

Seperti saat ini. Sekali lagi takdir membuat mereka bertemu muka di lorong kantor Hokage.

"K-Konichiwa, N-Naruto-kun," sapa Hinata gugup, tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya melihat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di ujung lorong itu. Dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya yang segera dibalas Naruto.

"Konichiwa, Hinata-chan!" Pria itu berusaha tersenyum cerah, meski sorot matanya tampak redup. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Sedang menunggu Shikamaru-kun, dia sedang ada keperluan dengan Tsunade-sama soal Akademi," Hinata menyahut. Kedua tangannya saling remas dengan gelisah dan dia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, ya…" Naruto tersenyum samar, "Kudengar kau diminta Baa-chan menjadi guru bantu di Akademi, bukan begitu?"

"Ya," Sang _heiress _menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku juga baru akan melaporkan hasil misi tim _genin-_ku pada Baa-chan," Naruto menunjukkan lembar laporan misinya, "Ternyata cukup merepotkan juga, ya, jadi _sensei_. aku jadi mengerti bagaimana repotnya Kakashi-sensei saat mengasuh kami dulu." Dia tertawa kecil. "Kami dulu benar-benar bandel—aku, Sakura dan Sasuke…"

Suasana mendadak kaku begitu nama Sasuke disebut. Keduanya terdiam. Bahkan senyum Naruto pun memudar tatkala dia teringat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

_Saat itu dia baru saja selesai makan sdiang di Ichiraku Ramen dan akan menuju ke lapangan di sektor 27 untuk latihan pertama bersama tim genin-nya yang baru. Tempat itu tak jauh dari kedai ocha tempat dia dan tim 7 dulu sering menghabiskan waktu berkumpul kalau sedang tidak ada misi. Dan di sanalah Naruto melihatnya untuk pertama kali sejak Hinata memberitahunya tentang perjodohannya; calon suami Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Uchiha muda itu tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di sana, dengan secangkir ocha mengepul yang belum tersentuh di atas meja. Wajahnya pucat dan dingin seperti yang biasa ditampilkannya di muka umum. Tapi Naruto yang sudah mengenalnya sejak masih bocah bisa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di sana, dalam sorot matanya yang kelam dan keras._

_Dan dia tidak sendirian di sana. Seorang pria berambut gelap panjang berseragam ANBU dengan sebilah gatana yang tersampir di punggungnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Naruto segera mengenali sosok itu sebagai sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji._

"_Neji," sapa Naruto. Dia melambaikan tangan sekilas saat Neji menoleh. Dia belum mengenakan topengnya. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Sasuke yang juga telah melihatnya. Sejenak Naruto ragu, sebelum kemudian menyapanya juga, "Sasuke."_

_Aneh sekali. Bukankah mereka telah berteman selama bertahun-tahun? Tapi mengapa sekarang Naruto merasa canggung padanya?_

"_Naruto," balas Neji, sementara Sasuke tidak menanggapi, malah memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Kelihatannya asyik sekali," kata Naruto basa-basi seraya berjalan mendekat. "Kalian tidak keberatan aku bergabung?" Dia memang sedang ingin sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke._

"_Tidak," sahut Neji. "Aku baru mau pergi. Ada misi yang harus dikerjakan."_

_Naruto tersenyum pada kapten ANBU muda itu. "Baiklah, _Taichou._"_

"_Hn." Neji berpaling lagi pada Sasuke. "Gomen, Sasuke-san. Kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu."_

_Sasuke mendengus pelan, tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia mengangkat cangkir ochanya._

_Neji kemudian memakai topengnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sebelum seorang pun dari mereka menjawab, dia sudah melesat pergi._

"_Sasuke," kata Naruto sedikit canggung setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa lama. Sasuke mengacuhkannya, seolah-olah Naruto tidak ada di sana. Naruto mencoba untuk bersabar, kendatipun dalam situasi normal, dia pasti sudah meledak marah. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda. "Aku sudah dengar tentang perjodohanmu," ujarnya kemudian dengan nada yang dipaksakan terdengar ringan dan biasa, "Selamat, ne? Aku tidak menyangka kau yang akan menikah duluan dari kita bertiga—aku, kau dan Sakura."_

_Mata kelam itu perlahan beralih memandang Naruto, menatapnya tajam. "Hn."_

_Naruto berjengit melihat tatapan itu. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan dingin dan tidak suka dari Sasuke, tapi sekarang tatapan itu jauh lebih dingin dan lebih keras. Tatapan itu lebih dari sekedar ketidaksukaan, melainkan benci. _

_Sasuke membencinya. Entah untuk alasan apa._

"_Sasuke, kau…"_

_Kata-kata Naruto langsung terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya dan membanting beberapa lembar ryo ke atas meja. Tanpa mengacuhkannya lagi, Sasuke melangkah pergi, dengan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam saku celananya._

_Naruto tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu. Dia bergegas menyusul Sasuke, menyambar lengannya, memaksanya agar memandangnya._

"_Kau kenapa?" tuntutnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Teme?"_

_Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya kasar. "Bukan urusanmu!"_

"_Tentu saja itu urusanku!" bentak Naruto emosi. Mata birunya mendelik. "Kau temanku dan aku—" dia terdiam. Untuk sesaat tampaknya Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Giginya gemeletukkan menahan emosi yang meluap-luap, sebelum kemudian ia merutuk dengan suara rendah, nyaris berbisik, "Kuso!—Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu membenciku."_

"_Dobe!" umpat Sasuke sinis. "Baka tetap saja baka, ne, Naruto-_kun_?"_

_Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku tidak berminat menjelaskan apa-apa padamu," desis Sasuke. Dia baru saja akan beranjak pergi sebelum Naruto menjambret bagian depan kausnya, mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. "Lepaskan aku, keparat!"_

"_Tidak, sebelum aku tahu alasanmu membenciku," Naruto balas mendesis. _

"_Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" suara Sasuke mendadak berubah dingin mencemooh. "Karena aku benci orang bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menyingkir saja sejak dulu, eh, Usuratonkachi? Kenapa dari dulu selalu kau yang ada di matanya? Dan sekarang… dia tidak mau bicara padaku karena kau! Naruto-_kun. _Naruto-_kun. _Naruto-_kun. _Cih! Keparat!"_

_Naruto begitu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cengkeramannya melonggar, dan Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorongnya kuat-kuat, membuat shinobi berambut kuning itu terbanting ke dinding batu. Ia bahkan tidak bereaksi ketika Sasuke meludah di sebelah kakinya. Tenggorokkannya tiba-tiba terasa kering._

_Sekarang dia mengerti, mengapa Sasuke yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak begitu membencinya. _

_Hinata. _

_Sasuke _juga _mencintai Hinata. Mereka mencintai wanita yang sama._

_

* * *

_

"Aku bertemu Sasuke akhir-akhir ini," ujar Naruto muram. "Suasana hatinya sepertinya kurang baik."

Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, tidak berani menatap pria di depannya.

"Bicaralah padanya, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana pun dia adalah calon suamimu…" Naruto berkata setelah mereka terdiam agak lama. Berat rasanya baginya mengatakan itu. Menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya membuat hatinya pedih. Namun ini juga menyangkut sahabat baiknya, orang yang berharga baginya, sama seperti Hinata.

Murid Jiraiya sang sanin katak itu pun mendekat, mengulurkan tangan ke bawah dagu Hinata, membuat _kunoichi_ Hyuuga itu mendongak menatapnya. Naruto menghela napas berat sembari menatap sepasang mata lavender itu lekat-lekat, memohon padanya. "Beri dia kesempatan. Kau mau, kan?"

Lama Hinata tidak meresponnya, kecuali matanya yang tiba-tiba meredup. Naruto nyaris bisa melihat bening mulai membayang di kedua bola mata _Byakugan _itu—tapi tidak, dia tahu Hinata tidak akan menangis.

Hinata baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara ketika seseorang muncul dari arah ruangan Hokage—Naruto segera menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh. Nara Shikamaru tampak seperti biasanya, seakan dia sedang bosan dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celananya. Pria berkucir tinggi itu tidak tampak terkejut melihat Naruto di sana.

"Naruto," sapanya datar, "Tsunade-sama sudah menunggumu. Katanya ada misi penting. Ada Sai, Ino dan Kakashi-sensei juga."

Sesaat Naruto kembali mengerling Hinata sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berpaling. "Aku mengerti," katanya. Dan putra Yondaime itu segera berlalu dari sana menuju kantor Hokage.

Sai, Ino dan Kakashi sudah ada di sana, berdiri di dekat meja Hokage ketika Naruto tiba di sana. Tsunade duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa, dengan gulungan permohonan misi terhampar di depannya.

"Ada misi untukmu, Uzumaki Naruto!" kata sang Godaime tanpa basa-basi, bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat menutup pintu.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, terkejut. "Apa? Yang benar saja, Tsunade-baachan! Timku baru saja menyelesaikan misi kelas C dua kali berturut-turut. Biarkan mereka beristirahat dulu, mereka masih _gen_—"

"Bukan dengan tim _genin-_mu, Baka!" sela Tsunade tak sabar, sementara di dekatnya, Kakashi melempar senyum-entah-apa-artinya padanya. Tsunade menghembuskan napas keras, lalu menekankan telunjuknya ke meja, di atas lembaran permohonan misi. "Misi kelas S untukmu. Kau akan pergi dengan formasi _4-man-cell _bersama Kakashi, Sai dan Yamanaka Ino—_medic-nin _yang menggantikan Sakura—Misi khusus dari Takigakure. Detailnya ada di gulungan ini. Kalian akan pergi besok pagi-pagi sekali."

Naruto menatap Tsunade beberapa saat sebelum beralih menatap gulungan di atas meja dengan pandangan kosong.

_Misi kelas S? Besok pagi-pagi sekali?_

"Aku menolak," Naruto berkata tegas.

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Di sampingnya, Sai dan Ino bertukar pandang. Keduanya tampak khawatir. Sementara itu, Tsunade menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Kau harus pergi," tegasnya.

"Aku menolak," ulang Naruto. "Tsunade-baachan, sebentar lagi sahabatku akan segera bertunangan, dan kau memberiku misi kelas S! Itu pasti akan makan waktu sangat lama. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen penting Sasuke… _dan Hinata," _ujarnya lebih pelan. Naruto menghela napas, seakan ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Jangan singkirkan aku keluar desa, Baa-chan. Setidaknya sampai pertunangan Sasuke. Setelah itu, aku akan pergi kemana pun kau mengirimku."

"_Yare-yare… _Aku sudah menduganya…" komentar Kakashi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto!" kata Ino gusar. "Kau bisa—"

"Aku benar-benar ingin datang," sela Naruto keras kepala, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan protes Ino. Bibirnya menyunggingkan cengiran lebar yang biasa, meskipun hatinya amat terluka saat itu. "Hei, ini adalah Sasuke-_teme _dan Hinata-_chan_! Masa aku tidak datang di acara teman-temanku sendiri. Iya, kan?"

"Tsunade-sama, saya rasa kita tidak bisa memaksakan ini," kata Sai kemudian, sementara Ino mendesis tidak setuju di sampingnya.

Tsunade akhirnya menghela napas, mengalah. Meskipun dia masih mengkhawatirkan calon pewarisnya itu, namun dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa memaksa Naruto. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sai, kau pergi panggilkan tim Genma kemari."

"_Hai'!_" Dan Sai segera melesat menghilang.

"Dan kau, Naruto," Tsunade menuding _shinobi _bermata biru di depannya, "Kalau itu memang maumu, kau akan pergi denganku nanti."

Naruto melempar senyum berterimakasih pada wanita bermata sewarna madu itu. "Arigatou, Baa-chan!"

_Gomenna, Baa-chan. Aku tahu kau bermaksud melindungiku. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin berada di sana…_

* * *

"Sudah bicara dengan Hinata?" suara datar Itachi memecah keheningan nyaman di antara kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu saat mereka melewatkan waktu sore itu di gazebo belakang rumah besar itu. Itachi sama sekali tidak membuka matanya dan masih berada pada posisi meditasi sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Belum," pelan suara Sasuke menyahut. Sang adik berguling di lantai tatami gazebo, berbaring miring menghadap ke arah kolam membelakangi kakaknya, memandang pantulan jingga sinar matahari yang hampir terbenam di air yang beriak dengan tatapan kosong. "Dia tidak mau bertemu denganku, Nii-san tahu itu, kan?" ujarnya muram.

Sejak kedatangannya ke kediaman Hyuuga hampir dua minggu yang lalu, Sasuke dan Hinata memang belum pernah saling bicara lagi. Atau tepatnya, Hinata yang tidak ingin bicara dengan Sasuke. Dia selalu menghindarinya, dan ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke gusar dan sakit hati. Tidak peduli dia telah menunggui Hinata di rumahnya, di akademi saat _sang heiress_ sedang bertugas mengajar di sana, Hinata tetap menolak bicara dengannya. Bahkan Hanabi dan Neji pun tidak sanggup membujuknya saat Sasuke meminta mereka.

"Barangkali Hinata belum siap," begitulah yang kerap dikatakan Neji padanya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mau tahu. Dan ini membuatnya sakit hari.

_Kami-sama…_ Padahal _ini_ lah yang selama ini diinginkan Sasuke, bukan? Hinata pada akhirnya akan menjadi miliknya.

Tapi bukan begini, pikir Sasuke gusar. Bukan Hinata yang seperti ini yang dia bayangkan, bukan Hinata yang menolaknya dalam diam. Dan Sasuke tahu betul alasannya; Uzumaki-bakadobe-Naruto.

_Kuso! _Mengapa dia harus kalah dengan orang macam Naruto keparat itu? Apa yang membuat mata dan hati Hinata tidak bisa dipalingkan darinya? Padahal perasaan Sasuke tidak kalah dari Naruto. Cintanya pada wanita itu tidak kalah dari yang diberikan Naruto.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar," ujar Itachi setelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Hanya diselingi suara kaokan gagak di kejauhan, dan celotehan perempuan dari dalam rumah—suara Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan Atsuko, atau Mikoto, entahlah.

"Bicara memang gampang," komentar Sasuke dingin. "Nii-san tidak pernah diacuhkan oleh siapa pun seumur hidup, kan? Sementara aku? Selalu menjadi yang kedua, diacuhkan _Tousan…_" Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Dan sekarang Hinata…"

Itachi membuka matanya, menatap punggung adiknya prihatin. Dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Atsuko-neesan tidak pernah mengacuhkanmu," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada muram, masih memandang kolam. "Dia selalu ada di dekatmu hampir sepanjang waktu."

"Atsuko tidak punya pilihan."

"Hinata juga tidak." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap sang kakak tak sabar.

Itachi balas menatapnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca—namun sekilas Sasuke bisa menangkap kabut melintas di sepasang mata _onyx _milik Itachi. "Setidaknya kau tidak harus melihat tatapan penuh kebencian di mata Hinata, Sasuke. Hinata _tidak _membencimu seperti…" Itachi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya seakan itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Wajahnya sejenak tampak menegang sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar kata-kata sang kakak dan dia menyesal sudah mengungkit-ungkit soal Atsuko. Hidup dengan dibebani perasaan bersalah memang tidak mudah untuk siapa pun, tidak terkecuali seorang jenius seperti Uchiha Itachi.

"_Gomen_."

"Hn."

Keduanya terdiam lagi.

"Cobalah memahami Hinata, Sasuke. Mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Dia barangkali belum siap," ujar Itachi kemudian.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Kau kedengarannya seperti Neji."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi ketika dia merasakan Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Ke tempat Hinata," sahut Sasuke tak acuh.

Atsuko dan Sakura muncul dari dalam rumah saat Sasuke sedang melintasi taman belakang menuju rumah utama. Kedua wanita muda itu tengah berbincang seru, bahkan Atsuko yang nyaris tidak pernah tertawa itu terlihat gembira menanggapi entah apa yang dikatakan Sakura padanya. Obrolan keduanya langsung terhenti begitu mereka melihat Sasuke. Senyum di wajah Sakura seketika lenyap, digantikan ekspresi tidak senang, seperti yang kerap diperlihatkannya pada Sasuke setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dia melengos menuju tempat Itachi yang sedang bermeditasi, sementara Atsuko berhenti untuk menyapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, mau keluar?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengerling cangkir yang dibawa Atsuko dalam nampan. "Itu obat untuk Nii-san?"

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangguk. "Ya. Sakura-san membuatkan ramuan obat yang baru untuknya. Menurutnya yang ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya," sahutnya berseri-seri.

"Baguslah," komentar Sasuke datar, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

_Setidaknya Atsuko-nee terlihat lebih gembira sekarang, kan, Nii-san? Aku berharap bisa melihat Hinata segembira itu saat bersamaku. Semoga…_

_

* * *

_

Hinata berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya yang mulai terengah, seraya menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan luwes dalam posisi bertahan. Mata _Byakugan-_nya yang telah aktif bersiap melihat serangan dari arah mana pun.

Sepasang kunai meluncur dari kegelapan ke arahnya, yang segera ditangkis sang _heiress _dengan dua buah _shuriken_ yang ia lemparkan dalam gerakan cepat dari kantung senjatanya. Keempat besi yang beradu itu menimbulkan percikan api dalam kegelapan malam sebelum menancap di tanah. Hinata segera melompat mundur ketika Hanabi tiba-tiba menyerangnya langsung dengan teknik _Jyuuken, _nyaris mengenai titik _chakra-_nya. Hanabi tidak menyerah. Ia terus menerus melancarkan serangan pada Hinata yang terus dalam posisi bertahan, sampai akhirnya kakak perempuannya itu balas menyerang.

Tangan bertemu tangan. _Byakugan _lawan _Byakugan. _Tendangan dibalas dengan pukulan. Keduanya saling berkelit, kemudian menyerang dengan agresif. Gerakan yang lembut, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengalah.

"_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"_

"_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō__!"_

Serangan Hanabi bertemu dengan pertahanan andalan Hinata, menimbulkan kerusakan kecil di lapangan berlatih klan Hyuuga itu.

"Akh!"

Keduanya lantas terpental ke arah berlawanan, tetapi tidak benar-benar membuat mereka terjatuh. Dengan gerakan identik kedua gadis Hyuuga itu bermanuver di udara sebelum mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Perlahan _Byakugan _mereka dinonaktifkan kembali.

"Nee-sama semakin tangguh saja," engah Hanabi.

"Kau juga, Hanabi-chan," Hinata menyeka peluh yang mengucur di dahinya. "Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja. Sudah malam."

"_Hai'!_" Hanabi menyahut. Jarinya menuding. "Tapi Nee-sama jangan lupa dengan janjimu mengajariku jurus _Shugohakke_, ya!"

"Iya…" Hinata terkekeh, sementara adik perempuannya berlari menuju beranda untuk mengambil handuk.

"Nee-sama, tangkap ini!" Hanabi melemparkan salah satu handuknya ke arah Hinata, yang kemudian menangkapnya.

"_Arigatou!_"

Hinata meninggalkan lapangan untuk beristirahat di beranda dengan Hanabi. Seraya menunggu aliran _chakra-_nya pulih kembali, Hinata menyesap _ocha _panasnya perlahan. Di sebelahnya, Hanabi telah menyilangkan kaki di lantai kayu, mata lavendernya menatap sang kakak.

"Hinata-neesama baik-baik saja, kan?"

Hinata menurunkan cangkirnya dan menatap adik perempuannya dengan alis terangkat. "Hm?"

Hanabi mengangkat bahunya. "Lusa adalah hari pertunangan Nee-sama dengan Sasuke-niisan. Nee-sama benar-benar tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

_Apa-apa pun, aku tetap tidak bisa menolaknya, kan, Hanabi-chan? Bagaimana pun, ini adalah kewajibanku sebagai seorang calon pemimpin klan._

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tegar, kemudian menggeleng. "Memangnya ada apa, Hanabi-chan?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Nee-sama masih tidak mau menemui Sasuke-niisan?"

"Ya, Hinata. Mengapa kau tidak mau menemuiku?" tanya suara lain. Suara laki-laki yang berasal dari arah pintu gerbang.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di sana, begitu pula Hanabi. Cahaya bulan yang redup memantul di rambut dan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Namun mata kelamnya tetap menatap Hinata tajam, menunggu jawabannya. Tapi Hinata malah memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau membalas tatapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, Nee-sama," kata Hanabi buru-buru. Gadis itu menyambar handuk dan cangkir _ocha-_nya sendiri, kemudian melesat masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sebelumnya membungkuk kecil pada Sasuke sebagai salam.

"Jadi…" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata yang masih membisu. "…kau masih tidak mau bicara padaku, begitu? Kau tahu kan kalau kita—"

"_Bicaralah padanya, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana pun dia adalah calon suamimu…"_

"_Beri dia kesempatan. Kau mau, kan?"_

"Aku tahu," sahut Hinata pada akhirnya. Ia menoleh dan balas menatap ke dalam sepasang mata _onyx _yang tajam di depannya dengan tatapan terluka. Tangannya mencengkeram handuknya erat-erat. "Kita akan segera menikah, ya, aku tahu itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku, Hinata? Seakan-akan kau membenci—"

"Aku tidak membencimu, Sasuke-kun," Hinata menyelanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu."

"Lalu apa yang salah?" tuntut Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"Yang salah? Karena kita sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil dan aku telah menganggapmu selayaknya saudara laki-laki. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja aku harus menikahi saudaraku itu. Itu yang salah, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tampak seperti akan menangis, tapi dia menahannya. Dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto tidak akan menangis lagi karena ini. "Aku benar-benar tidak siap dengan ini, Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya bersitatap, sementara emosi mulai menguasai hati masing-masing.

"Dan kau mencintai Naruto," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Suaranya bergetar menahan emosi.

"Ya." Hinata mengakuinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Hinata memalingkan wajah, seakan perkataan Sasuke barusan telah melukainya. Dia merasa sangat bingung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan itu. Hinata lantas berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berbalik menuju rumah.

"Bisakah...?" kata-kata Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Nadanya terdengar putus asa. "Bisakah kau melihatku seperti kau melihat Naruto, Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun memintaku untuk memberimu kesempatan, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata setelah beberapa lama terdiam. "Dan aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku telah melepaskan Naruto-kun dan memilihmu. Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi, Sasuke-kun." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Sasuke terpekur di beranda.

Hinata segera menuju kamarnya, tidak ingin orang-orang di rumah, terlebih _Otousama-_nya, melihatnya menangis. Ya, Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia merosot ke lantai tatami kamarnya begitu pintu menggeser menutup, dan air mata menderas sekali lagi seperti saat pertama kali dia mendengar tentang perjodohannya dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Oneesama?"

Suara lembut Hanabi memanggilnya. Pintu kamarnya bergeser membuka dan sosok adik perempuannya muncul di sana. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

Hinata tidak melawan ketika Hanabi dengan lembut merangkul pundaknya dan membiarkannya merebahkan kepala ke bahunya. Tangannya membelai rambut panjang _Oneesama-_nya, menenangkannya.

"_Daijoubu?"_

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Air matanya tetap mengalir dalam diam. Saat itu, dia benar-benar berharap Naruto yang merengkuhnya seperti itu. Pria itu selalu bisa membuatnya kuat menghadapi apa pun. Tapi kemudian Hinata menyadarinya—bahwa Naruto tidak akan berada di sana lagi, tidak diizinkan untuk bersamanya lagi.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Jiaaah~~ Sasuke-nya OoC… *disambit kusanagi* Kayanya semakin lama semakin gak jelas yah. Hehehe.. gomen. Susah banget sih bikin angst! *misuh-misuh sendiri***_

_**Ceritanya masih berputar di Naruto-Hinata-Sasuke, nih. Tapi chapter depan –mudah-mudahan- Sakura bakal terlibat juga. Btw, adegan fight Hinata-Hanabi gaje banget gak sih? Aku sengaja masukin itu supaya Hinata gak terlihat terlalu lemah –tapi malah jadi OoC. Swt deh…- Tadinya malah kepingin fight Hinata-Sasuke, tapi malah bingung. Heu heu…**_

_**Aaargh… aku kepingin cepet-cepet nyelesein konflik NaruHinaSasu ini! Coz I don't like SasuHina! *ditimpuks fansnya SasuHina***_

_**Buat yang udah mereview… Chiwe-SasuSaku, Uci-chan, Tobi-Luna, Broken-Heart-Parade, Cekisa Amuz, Rye Hikaru, M4yura, Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta, Awan Hitam, dan fariacchi! Makasih banget dukungannya. Jadi semangat nerusin fic ini! ^^**_

_**Ganba!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

--xx--

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 10_

--xx--

_Warning!!_

_Timeskip, OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, __plot gaje__, __romance gombal__, etc…_

--xx--

Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya.

Naruto memandang pantulan dirinya dari dalam cermin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat seperti kurang sehat. Lingkar-lingkar hitam menghiasi bawah mata biru langitnya. Bagaimana tidak? Semalaman—tidak, tapi sudah beberapa malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan esok—hari ini. Dimana dia akan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri gadis yang dikasihinya terikat dengan pria lain, sahabatnya sendiri.

_Sasuke… Hinata…_

Naruto tahu seharusnya dia tidak boleh kecewa. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya dan Hinata. Bukankah dia sudah dengan rela melepaskan gadis itu? Dan dia yakin Sasuke bisa menjaga Hinata, bahwa sahabatnya itu mencintaiHinata sama besarnya seperti dia sendiri mencintai Sang Hyuuga _Heiress_. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir.

Meskipun sampai saat ini dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya sangat terluka.

_Kuso… Naruto… kuatkan dirimu._

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Ditariknya napas panjang, kemudian dihembuskan perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya yang galau luar biasa. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, wajah tersenyumnya balas menatap. Tidak selebar biasanya, tapi itu masih lebih baik, bukan?

Ditariknya ritsleting _flak jacket_ yang dikenakan di atas kaus seragam _jounin-_nya, kemudian mulai merapikan rambut pirang acak-acakan di atas kepalanya sebelum memasang _hiataiate. _Sudah cukup, dia kemudian bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menjemput Tsunade.

Sang Godaime Hokage dan asistennya, Shizune, sudah menunggunya di depan Hokage _tower _bersama beberapa orang _jounin _yang mengawalnya_. _Kedua wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun dalam balutan pakaian resmi untuk menghormati peristiwa penting dua klan terkuat di Konoha. Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Konichiwa, Tsunade-no-baachan!" sapanya dengan nada riang seperti biasa sambil berjalan mendekat.

Kedua wanita itu tidak langsung membalasnya. Mata cokelat madu Tsunade memandang pria muda itu simpati. Meskipun calon kuat Rokudaime Hokage itu tampak ceria, namun Tsunade, yang sudah menganggap Naruto seperti cucunya sendiri—sebagaimana Jiraiya—bisa melihat bola mata biru jernih itu terluka. Meskipun Naruto berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memasang cengiran lima jari di wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Kau yakin mau hadir?" Tsunade menanyainya entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak Naruto mengumumkan kalau dia akan hadir di acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap. "Tentu saja, Baa-chan! Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, atau kita akan terlambat."

"Naruto-kun…" Shizune, yang berdiri di samping Sang Hokage, mendesah pelan sambil menatap miris pada Naruto yang telah berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celananya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Jika orang lain yang mengalaminya, mereka pastilah tidak akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

Buat apa datang kalau hanya untuk menyakiti diri sendiri, bukan? Tapi tidak dengan Naruto.

"Keras kepala…" Tsunade menghela napas berat. Dia dan Shizune kemudian mengikuti Naruto menuju Mansion Hyuuga, dimana acara akan diselenggarakan.

"Selamat datang, Hokage-sama, Shizune-sama, Uzumaki-san," sambut seorang _bunke _klan Hyuuga begitu mereka sampai di kediaman utama klan itu. Pria bermata lavender dengan _hitaiate _menutupi segel di dahinya itu membungkuk sopan. "Silakan ikut saya."

"Sudah akan dimulai kalau begitu, Ko?" tanya Tsunade sementara sang _bunke _mengantar mereka ke aula utama, tempat upacara akan dilaksanakan.

"Hai'. Uchiha-sama dan yang lain sudah menunggu Anda di dalam. Hiashi-sama dan Hinata-sama sedang bersiap-siap," sahut Ko sopan.

"Aah…"

"Tsunade-shishou!" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda baru saja muncul dari dalam aula. Seperti _sensei _dan _senpai-_nya, dia juga mengenakan pakaian resmi.

"Ah, Sakura, kau sudah datang?" sapa Tsunade pada muridnya.

"Hai'," Sakura menyahut. Kemudian mata hijaunya terarah pada Naruto, memberinya tatapan yang persis sama seperti tatapan yang diberikan Tsunade beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tsunade yang memahami situasinya segera menoleh kambali pada Ko. "Kita terus?"

"Hai', Tsunade-sama. Mari…"

"Naruto…" Sakura berkata setelah Tsunade, Shizune dan Hyuuga Ko pergi. "Kau—"

"Kau kelihatan cantik hari ini, Sakura-chan," Naruto menyelanya, seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Sejenak, gadis _medic-nin _itu seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Dia hanya memandangi pria berambut kuning di depannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bertampang seperti itu, Sakura-chan…" ujar Naruto, tertawa kecil. "Kalau Sai melihatmu, dia pasti akan bilang kau jelek lagi."

"Ini tidak lucu, Naruto!" balas Sakura setengah berbisik. Gadis itu menyambar lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke depan gerbang, jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran para tamu yang kebanyakan berasal dari klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Dia kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dan berkata gusar, "Kau seharusnya tidak datang, Naruto. Kenapa masih nekat juga?"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Sakura," kata Naruto datar setelah beberapa lama dia hanya memandangi Sakura.

"_Demo—_"

"_Daijoubu…_" Naruto menepuk pundak gadis itu. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Atau kau benar-benar berharap aku tidak datang ke pertunangan sahabat-sahabatku sendiri?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak datang dari pada harus terluka lebih dalam lagi, Naruto!" bisik Sakura. "Dan jangan berpura-pura tegar begitu dihadapanku!" bentaknya ketika melihat seulas senyum muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura," dusta Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa ikut senang melihat sahabatku sendiri—Sasuke—mendapatkan kebahagiaan—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata-nee?" sela sebuah suara gusar. "Apa kau memikirkan kebahagiaannya juga?"

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh dan terkejut melihat Hyuuga Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata, baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang Hyuuga Mansion dan menghampiri mereka. Gadis tujuhbelas tahun itu tampak anggun dengan balutan kimono dan rambut cokelatnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa, tapi itu tidak bisa menutupi kemarahan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata lavendernya saat menatap Naruto.

"H-Hanabi-san?"

Hanabi mengabaikan Sakura yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang mendadak. Dia maju dan mendorong dada Naruto kuat-kuat, membuat pria itu terhuyung mundur. "Tega sekali kau melakukan ini pada Hinata-nee! Selama ini aku mempercayaimu!" pekiknya tertahan.

Naruto terkejut, menatapnya tak mengerti. "Hanabi-chan, apa maksudmu?"

Tapi Hanabi seakan tidak mendengarkan Naruto. Bibirnya terus saja menumpahkan caci maki pada calon Hokage itu sementara air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya tanpa dia sadari. Naruto sama sekali tidak bereaksi menerima rentetan caci maki Hanabi padanya, membiarkan saja saat gadis itu meluapkan kemarahannya padanya.

"…dan kau masih berani datang kemari! Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam otakmu itu, _Baka-_Naruto?!"

"Hanabi-chan…"

"Hinata-neesama sangat menderita, kau tahu tidak?" Hanabi mulai mengisak, suaranya melemah. Disekanya basah di wajahnya dengan kasar dan dia membelalak galak pada Naruto. "Dia memang selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, menampilkan kesan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal…" gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "…sama sekali tidak. Setiap malam dia menangis diam-diam di kamarnya sampai tertidur. Dia tidak bahagia, Naruto-nii… Neesama benar-benar tidak bahagia. Pria yang dicintainya hanya kau, tapi kau dengan bodohnya malah memutuskan untuk melepaskan dia! Kau BODOH! _BAKA! AHOU!!!"_

Kata-kata Hanabi perlahan merasukinya, membuat hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

"Harusnya kau mempertahankannya, _Baka! _Dan kau tahu, menurutku yang membuatnya menderita itu bukan Sasuke-nii, TAPI KAU!!"

Setelah melempar tatapan marah—dan kecewa—untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Hanabi berbalik dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Naruto menatap punggungnya yang kemudian menghilang di balik gerbang dengan tatapan nanar. Dia merasakan perasaan bersalah mulai merasukinya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Hanabi benar."

Naruto tidak memandang Sakura. Wajahnya tertunduk, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram wajahnya.

_Kami… mengapa ini menjadi semakin sulit?_

* * *

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di aula kediaman Hyuuga, tempat dilangsungkannya upacara pengikatan Sasuke dan Hinata. Orang-orang klan Hyuuga, souke dan bunke, ada di sana. Juga beberapa perwakilan dari klan Uchiha. Sasuke berdiri didampingi sang ayah di antara mereka, menunggu sang mempelai wanita yang belum muncul.

Di sudut yang agak jauh, Naruto berdiri bersama Sakura dan Sai. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, kosong. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Hanabi beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Tapi Sakura mengerti dengan baik apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu di dalam hatinya. Rasa sakitnya sudah melampaui batas air mata.

Pintu geser itu bergeser membuka pada akhirnya, dan sosok anggun berbalut kimono sederhana berwarna indigo muda itu melangkah keluar. Hyuuga Hiashi, sang ayah dan Hanabi berdiri di kanan kirinya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Dan ketika dia akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang para tamu yang hadir, ekspresinya sama kosongnya seperti Naruto. Hanya keterkejutan samar tatkala bola mata lavendernya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru langit.

_Naruto-kun…_

Hinata mencengkeram ujung lengan kimononya erat-erat sementara ia menunduk lagi, menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Gadis itu sekuat tenaga menahan jatuhnya air mata.

_Setelah ini semuanya akan berakhir. Sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Gomenasai, Naruto-kun…_

"Hinata…"

Suara Hiashi mengalihkan perhatian sang Hyuuga Heiress. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, menyambut tangan ayahnya yang terjulur, kemudian mengikuti desakan lembut tangan itu ke sisi pria yang beberapa saat mendatang resmi menjadi calon suaminya. Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong sekilas, sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Seharusnya Sasuke berbahagia saat itu, karena pada akhirnya hasratnya untuk bisa berdampingan dengan gadis yang diinginkannya terpenuhi sudah. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu dalam wajah pucat Hinata yang membuatnya merasakan kebalikannya, seakan ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram hatinya sedemikian erat sampai-sampai terasa menyesakkan. Perasaan yang sama yang dirasakannya semenjak percakapan singkatnya dengan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu. Rasa sesak yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mata _onyx-_nya mencoba menemukan mata lavender itu lagi setelah mereka akhirnya menegakkan diri, berharap mendapati mata itu melembut seperti dulu. Namun Hinata tidak menatapnya lagi setelah itu.

Upacara pengikatan terasa begitu lama bagi Hinata. Dia duduk bersimpuh di sana sementara kakeknya yang memimpin upacara itu berbicara entah apa –sama sekali tak bermakna baginya. Gadis itu berusaha menahan keinginan untuk melarikan diri dari sana, mengabaikan cairan panas yang mulai bersarang di pelupuk matanya. Juga Naruto. Pria yang sudah dicintainya lebih dari separuh hidupnya.

Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar di sana.

_Kami-sama… Kuatkan aku…_

Setelah beberapa waktu yang terasa amat lama, tiba saatnya untuk menutup upacara sederhana itu dengan menyematkan cincin pada calon mempelai wanita. Fugaku mengulurkan sebentuk cincin berukirkan lambang Uchiha pada putra bungsunya untuk dipakaikan di jari Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit ragu saat mengambil cincin itu dari bantalannya, namun kemudian dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengambil hati Hinata setelah ini. Yang penting mereka terikat dulu, memastikan Hinata akan menjadi miliknya, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

_Tidak peduli? Benarkah?_

Lalu mengapa… ada sebagian kecil –yang amat sangat kecil—dari hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyesalinya suatu saat?

_Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyesalinya!_

Diambilnya tangan Hinata yang terjulur. Tangan itu dingin dan kaku bagaikan es.

Cincin itu terhenti. Hinata tiba-tiba menekuk jemarinya, membuat Sasuke sulit memasukkan cincinnya. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

_Kami… aku tidak mau ini…_

"Hinata…"

Hinata mengulum bibirnya, menahan isakan yang sudah sampai di tenggorokan sementara air matanya sudah mengkhianatinya terlebih dulu. Gadis itu berpaling, nekat, memandang Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pria bermata sebiru langit itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum, hangat, seolah meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja –padahal mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, tidak ada yang baik-baik saja di sana. Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka.

Di sana, Naruto meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, _"Daijoubu, Hinata-chan…" _Kemudian dia mengangguk.

Jemari itu perlahan meluruskan diri kembali, pasrah menerima cincin tanda pengikatan itu tersemat di sana.

Satu, dua bulir air mata lagi terjatuh. Hinata menunduk, kedua matanya terpejam seiring dengan bening yang mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. Untuk sekali ini, membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Dingin.

* * *

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Sangat terbiasa. Sejak kecil kehidupan yang dijalaninya amat keras, penderitaan seakan tak pernah lepas darinya. Orang-orang membencinya, menyebutnya monster, mendapatkan cemoohan dan yang paling menyakitkan—diabaikan hampir seluruh desa. Entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang sudah dia tumpahkan sejak masa itu.

Setelah semua penderitaan yang dia alami sepanjang hidupnya, Naruto mengira ini hanyalah sebuah cobaan kecil yang tidak akan sampai membuatnya benar-benar _terjatuh. _Dia mengira akan sepenuhnya kuat. Tapi nyatanya, melihat Hinata menangis di depannya dan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa dia miliki lagi, sanggup membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Sekarang dia benar-benar memahami bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya dulu, mengapa gadis itu begitu kerap menangis.

Ternyata rasanya seperti ini…

Sakit… di _sini._

Apa Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati sementara kata-kata Hanabi tempo hari kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

"…_yang membuatnya menderita itu bukan Sasuke-nii, TAPI KAU!!"_

Decitan perasaan bersalah muncul lagi dalam hatinya. Kami-sama… apakah keputusan yang telah kami ambil waktu itu salah? Apakah seharusnya waktu itu aku mengajaknya lari bersamaku? Nekat mengkhianati desa dan klannya?

Tidak!

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Keputusan untuk mengalah sudah tepat, meskipun sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua. Menghela napasnya perlahan, Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan semuanya barang sejenak. Sudah hampir satu putaran purnama berlalu semenjak pengikatan Sasuke dan Hinata, dan dia belum bisa melupakannya. Ini membuatnya lelah.

Sejenak saja… dia ingin melupakannya.

Angin sore yang berembus perlahan terasa sejuk di kulitnya yang terbuka. Suara gemerisik dedaunan di pohon dan gemericik air danau merilekskan pikirannya. Dia tersenyum, sekali lagi menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Samar-samar tercium aroma rumput yang baru dipotong menguar di udara, bercampur dengan… _Ah, aroma ini… cherry blossom…_

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya membungkuk di atasnya, menghalangi pandangannya dari langit sore yang sedikit berawan. Dia tersenyum. "Sakura-chan?"

"Sedang apa kau tidur di sini? Nanti masuk angin, lho…" ujar Sakura, membalas senyumnya. Kemudian dia duduk di atas rumput di samping Naruto, menekuk lututnya.

"Aku tidak sedang tidur," sahut Naruto masih dalam posisinya semua yang berbaring di atas rumput di dekat danau belakang distrik Uchiha, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, memandangi awan tipis yang berarak perlahan tertiup angin, "Hanya menikmati suasana sore, memandangi awan…" tambahnya sambil nyengir.

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Shikamaru?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya mengulum senyum simpul. Matanya kembali terpejam. Di sebelahnya, Sakura berpaling memandang di kejauhan. Danau di depan mereka terlihat tenang, memantulkan sinar matahari senja yang mulai memerah. Kaokan burung gagak terdengar sayup-sayup.

Keduanya terdiam agak lama di sana, meresapi suasana menenangkan itu.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura pelan, memecah keheingan.

"Hm?" Naruto menggumam pelan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan, kendati pun matanya masih terpejam.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu di Konoha. Kudengar dari murid-muridmu, akhir-akhir ini kau banyak mengambil misi-misi sulit. Benarkah?" tanya Sakura, mengerling Naruto lewat sudut matanya.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia membuka matanya dan beranjak duduk. Sejenak dia memandang ke arah danau dengan tatapan kosong, seakan sedang mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Sama sepertimu dulu, Sakura-chan," ujarnya akhirnya sambil menoleh pada Sakura, "Butuh sesuatu yang benar-benar menyita perhatianku untuk bisa melupakan… _semuanya._ Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu."

"Kau belum bisa melupakan Hinata, kalau begitu?" Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu sedih. Sejak berpisah dari Hinata, Naruto memang menjadi sedikit pendiam dan cenderung lebih serius. Naruto yang sekarang membuatnya merasa kehilangan. Rasanya sepi sekali… Diam-diam, Sakura merindukan Naruto dan kekonyolan-kekonyolannya yang dulu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, berpaling lagi seraya menghela napas berat. "Semakin aku ingin melupakannya, semakin aku menyadari kalau aku tidak bisa." Jeda sejenak. "Apa kau juga begitu, Sakura-chan? Sulit melupakan Sasuke—atau bahkan _sejujurnya_ kau masih mencintainya… _sampai sekarang_?"

Sakura terdiam. Kalau mau berkata jujur… gadis itu sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Sepersekian detik setelah dia mendengar tentang perjodohan Sasuke dari mulut Mikoto beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebagian kecil hatinya seperti berdecit menyakitkan. Awalnya dia mengira itu karena Naruto, tapi... Sakura buru-buru menepis pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"Aku mencintai Tenzou-kun…" ujarnya, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku _sangat _mencintai dia."

"Yamato-taichou, ne?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku agak terkejut sebenarnya. Kalian berdua begitu tiba-tiba…"

"Aku bertemu Hinata hari ini," kata Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Di Akademi."

"Ah," senyuman di wajah Naruto sedikit memudar. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi setelah… waktu itu."

"Kami juga sudah jarang bertemu sekarang. Meskipun dia jarang mendapatkan misi keluar desa, tapi kami sudah tidak pernah berkumpul lagi dengan Ino dan Tenten seperti dulu. Kurasa Hinata banyak disibukkan dengan urusan klannya." Sakura berhenti sejenak, mencabut bunga ilalang dan memain-mainkannya di antara jemarinya, "Dia kelihatannya tidak begitu bahagia, Naruto. Dia tidak banyak tersenyum seperti dulu, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus. Aku khawatir…"

"Hinata-chan gadis yang kuat. Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Ini hanya masalah waktu," ujar Naruto pelan, sementara perasaan bersalah yang menyiksa itu datang lagi. Sebelah tangannya terkepal.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin," kata Sakura. "Harus bersanding dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya, siksaannya bisa seumur hidup, Naruto."

Kepalan tangannya mengerat. Suaranya sedikit tercekat saat dia berkata, "Sasuke akan membuatnya mencintainya."

Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya miris. Tidak habis pikir mengapa Naruto bisa begitu keras kepala tentang Sasuke dan Hinata. Mengapa dia bisa begitu yakin Sasuke bisa membuat Hinata bahagia sebagaimana dirinya? Apa hanya karena Sasuke adalah sahabatnya yang paling berharga sehingga dia rela melepaskan Hinata demi kebahagiaan Sasuke? Tapi Hinata juga amat berarti baginya sama seperti Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Naruto tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis Hyuuga itu juga.

Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama berarti bagi Naruto. Ini benar-benar pilihan yang sulit untuknya. Seperti makan buah simalakama, pilihan apa pun yang diambilnya, tetap saja ada yang terluka.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto selang beberapa saat mereka kembali diam. "Bekerja di rumah Uchiha, kau pasti sering bertemu dengannya, kan?"

"Aah…" Sang medic-nin menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya kembali memainkan bunga ilalang. "Sasuke-kun jarang ada di rumah sejak dia masuk ANBU. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sesekali, dan itu pun bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan." Sakura menghela napasnya. "Suasana hatinya buruk terus setiap kami bertemu, jadi kami tidak begitu banyak bicara. Kemarin dulu dia bahkan sempat bertengkar dengan Itachi-san, membuat Mikoto-basan menangis dan aku juga sekali pernah melihatnya minum-minum di kedai sake. Sasuke-kun… seperti sudah kehilangan kendali dirinya. Dia menjadi begitu emosional, tidak setenang dulu. Menurutmu…" gadis itu melirik Naruto, kemudian bertanya hati-hati, "…apa mungkin itu karena Hinata?"

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dia membenamkan wajah di lututnya, mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, bahunya gemetaran.

_Mengapa…? Mengapa semuanya malah jadi seperti ini…?_

* * *

Sesosok _jounin _berambut kuning baru saja muncul di depan pintu gerbang utama kediaman Hyuuga. Mata biru langitnya sejenak menatap papan nama di depannya sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk. Rumah itu terlihat lengang, hanya seorang wanita _bunke _yang terlihat melintasi koridor, membawa nampan berisi cangkir tembikar dan sepoci _ocha _yang mengepul.

Wanita itu berhenti dan menoleh begitu melihat orang asing itu masuk. Mata lavendernya melebar, jelas terkejut melihat sang pendatang.

"U-Uzumaki-san?"

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan Hyuuga bahwa _Heiress _mereka sempat terlibat hubungan yang mendalam dengan calon Hokage itu sebelum terikat dengan putra kedua Uchiha. Dan kemunculan tiba-tiba Uzumaki Naruto di rumah itu setelah mereka berpisah sudah tentu membuat siapa pun terkejut.

"Hinata-chan ada di rumah?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Wanita itu mengerjap, menatap pria jangkung itu ragu. "Hinata-sama? Ano… dia… ada di perpustakaan. Aaa—_chotto, _Uzumaki-san!!" serunya kaget, karena pria itu tiba-tiba saja masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah. Wanita itu buru-buru menyusulnya, berusaha menghentikannya dengan mengatakan Hinata-sama sedang tidak ingin diganggu, namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya.

Dibukanya pintu geser menuju perpustakaan di bagian belakang rumah besar itu. Ruangan itu tampak sedikit gelap, pencahayaan hanya berasal dari sinar matahari senja yang masuk dari jendela-jendela yang masih terbuka dan sebatang lilin yang ditaruh di meja baca di sudut ruangan. Dan di sanalah Naruto melihatnya—Hinata.

Gadis itu sedang duduk di sana, mengenakan yukata sederhana berwarna ungu indigo yang sewarna dengan jaket yang biasa dia pakai. Beberapa buah buku dan gulungan terbuka di meja di depannya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pintu membuka dan reaksinya hampir sama dengan sang pelayan. Sepasang mata lavendernya membulat dalam keterkejutan.

"N-Naruto-kun?" katanya dengan napas tertahan sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Naruto melangkah masuk. Tak lama, wanita _bunke _yang menyambut Naruto tadi menyusul masuk. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"_S-Sumimasen, _Hinata-sama. Tadi saya sudah memberitahunya Anda tidak ingin diganggu," beritahunya cepat-cepat.

Hinata memandang Naruto agak lama. Ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya perlahan memudar. Gadis itu berpaling pada sang pelayan, tersenyum tipis padanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Saki-san. Bisa kau bawakan _ocha-_nya ke ruang tengah? Bawakan juga untuk _Naruto-_kun," tambahnya seraya mengerling pada Naruto.

"H—Hai'," wanita itu membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kita bicara di ruang tengah saja," ujar Hinata setelah Saki pergi. Dia melangkah melewati Naruto menuju pintu. Naruto mengikutinya di belakang menuju ruang tengah. Hinata tidak bicara sepatah kata pun lagi sampai mereka tiba di sana.

Saki sudah meletakkan sepoci _ocha _dan dua buah cangkir tembikar di atas meja rendah di tengah-tengah ruangan yang terhitung luas itu, lengkap dengan sepiring dango. Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto duduk, kemudian meraih poci dan mulai menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata-chan?" Naruto memulai sementara Hinata menuangkan _ocha _ke dalam cangkir yang kedua.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata tenang. "Kau sangat beruntung Otousama sedang tidak ada di sini." Dia mengangsurkan salah satu cangkirnya pada Naruto. "Silakan."

Naruto menerimanya ragu, merasa agak aneh dengan sikap Hinata yang kaku. "Arigatou."

Di seberang meja, Hinata mengangkat cangkirnya, menghirupnya perlahan. "Silakan dimakan dangonya, Naruto-kun."

"Aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis," sahut Naruto cepat. Dan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu menemui Hinata memang bukan untuk makan camilan. "Kudengar dari Sasuke, hubungan kalian tidak begitu baik. Mengapa kau masih bersikap dingin padanya?"

Hinata tidak menjawabnya, sekali lagi dia mengangkat cangkir _ocha-_nya ke bibir.

"Hinata-chan… _Nande? _Bukankah kalian sebentar lagi akan menikah?" desak Naruto.

Perlahan, Hinata menurunkan cangkirnya. "Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada_mu _kalau perasaanku tidak bisa dipaksakan. _Kau _sebenarnya ingin aku bagaimana? Bersikap seolah-olah aku _mencintaimu_ dan membohongi diriku sendiri dan _kau _juga?"

Naruto terkesiap, menatap terkejut wanita di depannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membohongimu, _Sasuke-kun,_" Hinata memandang lurus sepasang mata biru di depannya. "Seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang."

_Boof!_

Sosok Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap, digantikan sosok _jounin _lain dengan rambut dan mata hitam. Hinata tidak tampak terkejut. "Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak awal?"

Hinata memberinya senyum lemah. "Mengapa harus dengan cara seperti ini, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menjawab. Dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk mendekati Hinata dan menyaru menjadi pria yang keberadaannya membuatnya merasa terancam hanya untuk menemui Hinata membuktikan dia sudah sangat putus asa. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui itu, bahkan di depan Hinata sekali pun.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak ada keperluan lain, sebaiknya kau pulang, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata datar sambil berdiri, meluruskan yukatanya, lalu berbalik.

Dia sudah hampir pencapai pintu ketika sebuah tangan kuat menyambar lengannya, memaksanya berbalik. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkeram kedua lengan wanita itu, menahannya di sana. Hinata tidak melawannya, justru dengan berani menatap langsung ke matanya, tidak tampak takut sedikit pun saat _onyx_ itu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga buah _tomo_ –Sharingan.

"Aku tanya satu hal padamu, Hinata-_chan,_" desis Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Sharingan-nya mengebor sepasang mata lavender yang tetap pasif itu, "Kau… mencintaiku, tidak?"

Gadis itu tetap bungkam.

"Hinata!" rahang Sasuke berkedut, pegangannya mengerat. "Jawab aku. Kau mencintaiku, tidak?"

Tapi Hinata masih menolak menjawabnya. Matanya menyorotkan kepedihan mendalam, penyesalan.

Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke perlahan mengendur. Dia menunduk, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, dengan lembut ditekannya bibirnya di atas bibir gadis itu.

Hinata tidak membalas. Bibirnya terkatup, menolaknya. Dingin.

Dia meletakkan tangan di dada Sasuke, mendorongnya menjauh perlahan. "_Gomenasai…_" bisiknya, kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke, berlalu dari sana.

Sasuke tercenung, menatap kosong ke dinding di mana Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu berada. Kedua tangannya terjatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong, hampa, menyadari jawaban final yang diberikan Hinata padanya –bahwa gadis itu tidak akan pernah membuka hati untuknya. Bibir yang dingin itu sudah menjawabnya.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

_**Gomen na, minna, apdetnya lama dan abal banget.. Masih belum ada kemajuan berarti dengan konflik NaruHinaSasu-nya. Sakura juga cuma sedikit keluarnya. Kukira chapter ini akan selesai, tapi rasanya kok malah maksa. Jadinya malah sampe sini aja deh. Huhuhu.. T.T Ternyata mengembangkan plotline yang sudah dibikin ternyata gak semudah itu, yah. Apalagi perbendaharaan kataku sedikit sekali. Gomen kalo jadinya malah membosankan ya, Teman-teman…**_

_**Untuk yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, makasih banyak yah… ^^**_

_**Catatan tambahan : Mungkin ada yang bingung, di fic ini tertulis kalau ini fic SasuSaku, tapi kenapa malah cenderung ke YamaSaku, SasuHina dan NaruHina? Hehehe... itu sebenernya udah diatur kok. Fic ini ditulis memang gak ujug-ujug udah dipasangin pake pair utamanya, ada jalannya ke arah sana. Jadi yang menanti SasuSaku, sabar aja yah.. Hahaha... XD  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

--xx--

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 11_

--xx--

_Warning!!_

_Timeskip, OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, __plot gaje__, __romance gombal__, etc…_

--xx--

"_Kau pernah mendengar tentang hukum karma, Sasuke? Kau begitu sering menyakiti hati perempuan, dan sekarang kau merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan."_

Sasuke mendengus keras teringat kata-kata Oniisan-nya beberapa hari yang lalu. _Hukum karma? Yang benar saja!_

Dimiringkannya guci sake untuk kesekian kalinya sehingga cairannya yang berwarna bening itu mengalir ke dalam cawan mungil di bawahnya, yang kemudian diangkat ke bibir. Dengan sekali teguk, cawan itu kembali kosong.

Kosong. Seperti hatinya saat itu. Hampa, namun dalam saat yang bersamaan, seakan disesaki dengan berbagai macam emosi. Tak tertahankan. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Dan ia sungguh berharap seguci sake sanggup membantunya melupakan segalanya. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Hatinya justru bertambah sakit, lukanya bertambah perih.

_Hinata…_

Sasuke nyaris bisa merasakan sentuhan itu lagi pada bibirnya. Dingin. Pahit. Sama sekali tidak seperti yang pernah dibayangkannya sebelum ini.

_Rasanya seperti mencium patung saja…_

Dan mata itu… Tatapan yang menolak itu…

_Hentikan!!_

_PRANG!!_

Guci perselen putih itu hancur berkeping-keping tatkala membentur keras lantai batu, pecahannya terserak, isinya mengalir ke segala arah. Kepala orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya otomatis menoleh. Namun mereka segera berpaling lagi begitu tahu siapa yang sudah menimbulkan suara gaduh itu.

Tidak ada yang punya nyali untuk melibatkan diri dengan Uchiha muda yang sedang kalap.

Sasuke mengutuk pelan, mencengkeram wajahnya dengan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"_Kuso… Kuso… Kuso..!!"_

Sesaat kemudian, teriakan pemuda itu terdengar lagi, disusul oleh seorang gadis berpakaian pelayan yang datang tergopoh-gopoh membawa nampan berisi guci sake yang baru. Sasuke menyambar gucinya dengan kasar, membuat gadis belasan tahun itu ketakutan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu membungkuk singkat dan bergegas pergi.

"Jalang keparat…" gerutu Sasuke entah pada siapa, seraya mengisi cawannya dengan sake, lalu menenggaknya hingga tandas. "Keparat…" gumamnya lagi dengan suara tercekat. Cairan bening mengalir dari matanya, bercampur dengan keringat di atas kulitnya yang memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol. Tawa miris terdengar di sela-sela napasnya yang berat. "Semuanya keparat…"

Sasuke baru akan menenggak cawannya yang sudah terisi lagi, tapi sesuatu menahan tangannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendongak. Pandangannya sudah mengabur, namun ia masih bisa mengenali dengan baik sosok yang paling dibencinya saat itu sedang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang memuakkan.

"Sasuke?" Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suara sang Uzumaki muda.

"_Usuratonkachi,_" Sasuke mendengus, menyentak lepas cengkeraman Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya, lalu berpaling. Ditenggaknya cawan sakenya. "Kau mau apa?"

Naruto menghela napasnya, kemudian menempatkan diri duduk di seberang Sasuke. "Aku mendengar kau ada di sini," ujarnya dengan nada ringan seraya melambaikan tangannya, memesan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku ingin mengunjungi mantan rekan setimku?"

"Jangan bercanda," Sasuke mendesis sengit, menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. "Kau kemari hanya untuk mengejekku, kan? Kau sudah puas, hah?"

Ekspresi di wajah Naruto berubah murung. "Justru sebaliknya. Aku tidak pernah merasa semenyesal ini, Sasuke." Hening sejenak sementara pelayan membawakan minuman dan kudapan ke meja mereka. "Kau ini temanku. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu sekacau ini, eh? Aku juga sakit."

"Che! Omong kosong!" Sasuke menukas sinis. "Dan aku tidak kacau," ia menambahkan dalam gumaman rendah tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke menghiraukannya. Tangannya hendak mengambil guci sake miliknya, namun tanpa diduga, Naruto mendahuluinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu menenggak sake itu langsung dari botolnya. Setahunya, Naruto tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol sebelum ini.

Dan akibatnya langsung ketahuan. Baru seteguk cairan itu melewati kerongkongannya, murid salah satu Sannin Konoha, Jiraiya-sama, itu pun langsung terbatuk. Wajahnya merah padam. Rasa panas dan pahit menjalari lidahnya, rasanya seperti terbakar.

"Bleargh! Tidak enak!"

"Baka!" Sasuke merebut kembali guci sakenya, kemudian menuangkan sisanya ke dalam cawan. "Kau pergi saja. Jangan pedulikan aku," geramnya.

Tapi Naruto mengacuhkan permintaannya. "Kalau kau mau minum, kita minum bersama. Lagipula, kita sudah lama tidak melewatkan waktu bersama, kan? Sejak—" Ia terdiam, melempar tatapan sedih pada sahabatnya. Sepertinya menyebut nama _dia _bukanlah tindakan yang terlalu bijaksana saat ini, pikirnya. Maka ia membiarkan saja kalimatnya menggantung, dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan sake lagi untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto terbatuk beberapa kali lagi saat menenggak sakenya, tapi ia segera membiasakan diri dan tampaknya keberadaan _kyuubi _dalam tubuhnya membuatnya tahan terhadap pengaruh alkohol yang cukup keras itu. Pemuda itu cukup stabil untuk terus mengoceh tentang masa lalu mereka di tim tujuh sementara Sasuke mendengarkannya –atau yang dipikirnya seperti itu, karena Sasuke tampaknya sudah semakin mabuk. Wajahnya merah padam dan kabut mulai membayangi matanya yang gelap.

"…benar-benar marah saat aku tahu kau mencampakkan Sakura-chan seperti yang lain. Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu sampai jadi bubur. Tapi anehnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membencimu, Sasuke…" Naruto tertawa sendiri, lalu melahap asinan di piring kedua yang dibawakan pelayan untuknya. "Aku rasa Sakura-chan juga begitu, walaupun tentu saja, dia tidak akan mengakuinya. Aku tahu, dia masih peduli padamu."

"Cukup…" Sasuke menggerutu. Suaranya tidak stabil. "Sudah cukup. Kau… benar-benar cerewet."

Naruto terkekeh lagi, lalu menenggak sakenya lagi. "Yah… aku sudah sering dengar orang bicara seperti itu. Mereka bilang aku suka omong besar."

Sasuke menggeram rendah. "Aku bilang diam… _Usuratonkachi!" _Tanpa diduga, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas meja, menjulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram bagian depan _flak jacket _Naruto dengan kasar._ "_Diam… atau aku yang akan memaksamu. Suaramu membuatku muak!"

Namun Naruto tetap bergeming di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat terancam. Wajahnya datar, seakan ia sudah bisa menebak Sasuke akan menyerangnya cepat atau lambat.

"Kenapa…?" suara Sasuke tercekat. "Suaramu itu… _dia _hanya menyukainya –bukan aku… _Dia _hanya melihatmu –bukan aku… _Dia _mencintaimu –bukan aku! Kenapa…? _Dia _memilihku… tapi kenapa rasanya justru sakit?" Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram dadanya sendiri, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. "Di sini… Sakit sekali."

"Sasuke…" Naruto melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke, memberinya tatapan menyesal. "_Gomenasai, ne? _Ini benar-benar di luar kuasaku."

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya kasar. Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak marah, menumpahkan segala frustasinya dengan menyapu semua yang ada di atas meja dengan tangannya. Guci-guci sake yang sudah kosong terguling jatuh bersama piring-piring berisi makanan kecil, pecah di lantai batu. Sama rapuhnya dengan dirinya saat itu.

Orang-orang menatap mereka kaget. Tapi terlalu takut untuk mendekat.

"Sasuke, kau sudah mabuk," kata Naruto tenang sambil berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Diam! Diam! DIAM!!"

Sasuke yang sudah kalap lantas menerjang Naruto. Namun ia sudah terlampau mabuk untuk menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Langkahnya tidak stabil, akibatnya ia malah limbung dan nyaris saja terjatuh di atas pecahan porselen kalau saja Naruto tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh kawan baiknya itu gemetaran dan bau tajam alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke, sudah cukup…" Naruto memandangnya miris, tidak tahan melihat shinobi yang selama ini sangat ia kagumi, sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri itu menjadi seperti ini. Rapuh, tidak berdaya, putus asa. Sama sekali tidak seperti Sasuke yang pernah dikenalnya. Dan hatinya semakin sakit saat menyadari bahwa ia juga punya andil besar dalam hal ini.

Dia… dan Hinata.

"Kau… brengsek…" Sasuke mengeluarkan gerutuan tak jelas.

"Aah…" Naruto mengalungkan lengan Sasuke yang lemas ke pundaknya. Sasuke terhuyung lagi, tapi kemudian ia bisa berdiri tegak dengan bersandar pada Naruto. Pandangannya sudah tidak fokus lagi. Naruto kemudian membimbingnya meninggalkan kedai itu setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar _Ryo _ke atas meja. Tatapan orang-orang mengikuti keduanya.

Malam sudah sangat larut –barangkali malah sudah lewat tengah malam dan jalanan menuju distrik Uchiha sudah lengang saat Naruto memapah Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya. Suara-suara gerutuan tidak jelas dan makian terhadap pemuda berambut kuning itu terus saja meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha muda. Sementara Naruto hanya mendengarkannya dalam diam, menerima segalanya yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Sampai akhirnya keheningan menyusup di antara mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau keluhkan, Sasuke?" Naruto berkata lirih kemudian seraya memantapkan posisi lengan Sasuke pada pundaknya. Tubuh kawannya itu semakin lama semakin memberat seiring menipisnya kesadarannya. "Kau memiliki segalanya yang aku tidak kumiliki. Kau punya keluarga yang lengkap, tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Sementara aku?" Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat kehidupan masa kecilnya yang sulit. "Perlu melewati penderitaan bertahun-tahun dan kerja keras untuk bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dari semua orang. Kalau ada yang harus mengeluh, seharusnya itu aku, bukan kau."

"Sejak dulu aku benar-benar iri padamu, Sasuke. Kau sangat hebat, jenius dan segalanya yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Para sensei menyukaimu, bahkan Kakashi-sensei memilihmu untuk menurunkan jutsu originalnya. Bukan aku. Kau selalu berada di depanku, sosok yang terus kukejar bahkan sampai sekarang. Kau tahu, aku bisa seperti ini, itu juga karena dirimu. Kau temanku yang paling berharga—Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba limbung. Kesadarannya sudah benar-benar tipis.

_Kami…_

Naruto lantas menaikkan tubuh Sasuke ke punggungnya, membopongnya menuju distrik Uchiha.

"Jangan begini, bisa tidak?" Putra hokage keempat itu melanjutnya dengan suara tercekat. "Kau membuatku kecewa, sobat. Dengar, kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan hati Hinata, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia sudah memilihmu, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah bekerja lebih keras lagi. Bisa kan, kalian berdua hidup bahagia? Tidak seperti ini… Kau tahu kalian berdua sama-sama berarti bagiku. Melihat kalian menderita membuat hatiku sakit. Jangan begini… Bisa kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Kepalanya terkulai ke bahu Naruto sementara cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya yang terpejam, mengalir tanpa suara di wajahnya yang pucat, lalu menguap tersapu angin malam.

Seorang wanita berambut gelap tengah berdiri mematung di depan kediaman utama klan Uchiha ketika Naruto sampai di sana. Mulanya Naruto mengira itu ibu Sasuke yang sengaja menunggu putranya pulang, tapi tatkala wanita itu berbalik, Naruto menyadari bahwa itu bukan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Siapa di sana?"

Sepasang bola mata hitam bening yang tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu yang redup itu membulat, terkejut.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Wanita itu bergegas mendekat, tampak cemas. "Kami-sama… Dia kenapa?"

"Dia… um… agak sedikit mabuk," sahut Naruto seraya nyengir tertahan. "Bisa bantu aku?"

"H-Hai…" Wanita itu segera membantu memapah Sasuke begitu Naruto menurunkannya dari punggungnya.

Belum sempat mereka mengetuk, pintu depan rumah besar itu sudah bergeser membuka dan sosok jangkung Uchiha Itachi muncul. Sepasang mata _onyx-_nya yang identik dengan milik sang adik menatap datar, seakan sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka di sana. Ia kemudian maju, mengambil alih sebelah lengan Sasuke dari Naruto.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya pulang, Naruto," ucapnya.

"Aah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," Naruto membungkuk kecil. "_Oyasumi._"

"_Oyasumi._"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun melesat pergi dari sana.

Itachi menghela napas memandang kondisi adiknya yang mengenaskan, sebelum kemudian beralih pada gadis yang memapah lengan Sasuke yang satu lagi. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan itu.

"Apa kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Atsuko?"

"A-Aku hanya—"

Namun sebelum si gadis menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi menyelanya, "Sudahlah. Bantu aku membawanya masuk. Jangan membuat suara. Sasuke akan dapat masalah besar kalau Otousan melihatnya seperti ini."

"H-Hai," Atsuko buru-buru menyahut.

Mereka lalu membawanya masuk, membuat suara seminimal mungkin supaya tidak membangunkan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Itachi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan setelah mereka sampai di sana, kemudian membaringkan sang adik di ranjangnya.

"Keadaan Sasuke-kun kelihatannya tidak begitu baik," ujar Atsuko, seraya dengan lembut membuka _flak jacket _yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Aah," Itachi mengangguk muram. Ditariknya selimut tebal ke atas tubuh adiknya sementara Atsuko menyimpan seragam Sasuke yang berbau alkohol ke keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan setelah melipatnya terlebih dahulu. "Bisakah kau ambilkan segelas air untuknya?"

"I-Iya…" Atsuko mengangguk patuh, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar untuk mengambil air.

Itachi kembali memandang adiknya yang kini tertidur di atas ranjang. Raut keputusasaan itu masih terpeta di wajahnya yang lelah itu. Diulurkannya tangan untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang terjatuh ke mata Sasuke yang terpejam, tersenyum muram.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke. Aku yakin kau bisa melewati ini. Kau kuat. Adikku kuat…"

Atsuko kembali beberapa saat kemudian, membawa segelas air, kemudian meletakkannya ke meja buffet di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat." Itachi menoleh pada Atsuko, mendapati wajah sendu itu tertunduk. "Jangan khawatir. Besok pagi Sasuke akan baik-baik saja."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, balas menatap pria itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bukan Sasuke-kun yang aku khawatirkan—"

"Aku mengerti," sela Itachi menghela napas. Ia kemudian beranjak dari sisi ranjang Sasuke, meraih tangan Atsuko dan membawanya meninggalkan kamar itu.

-

-

Pintu kamar menggeser menutup perlahan setelah mereka pergi. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya itu cukup jelas,

"Bermalamlah di sini. Temani aku malam ini."

"Hai…"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

_Seandainya aku bisa membuat Hinata mencintaiku seperti kau membuat Atsuko-nee mencintaimu, Itachi-niisan. _

Tapi rasanya itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi, ia membatin. Karena posisi Naruto dalam hatinya tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun, termasuk dia.

Dan dia baru menyadari satu hal malam ini.

Hatinya patah melihat yang dia cintai berbahagia dengan orang lain, tetapi rasanya jauh lebih sakit lagi saat dia mengetahui bahwa yang dia cintai ternyata tidak berbahagia dengannya.

_Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat Hinata bahagia. _

_Bukan aku…_

* * *

"Hinata?" tegur Sakura, tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat kawan lamanya pagi itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu secara langsung seperti ini dan tiba-tiba saja gadis Hyuuga itu sudah muncul di depan pintu apartmennya. "Ini… kejutan."

Hinata menunduk sejenak, kemudian balas tersenyum simpul. "A-Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"A-A—_Ie…_" Sakura menggeleng, membalas senyumnya. "Sama sekali tidak."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sudah duduk di sebuah kedai tempat mereka kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu, dengan Tenten dan Ino yang turut bergabung bersama mereka. Menikmati sepiring dango dan secangkir _ocha _panas seraya berbicara tentang masa lalu, menumpahkan segala cerita yang sudah tertahan semenjak mereka disibukkan oleh kehidupan masing-masing. Suara tawa riang meningkahi obrolan mereka.

Hinata dengan senang mendengarkan bagaimana keseharian kawan-kawan baiknya itu, misi-misi yang mereka jalani dan kabar teman-teman mereka yang lain. Rasanya iri sekali, mengingat sejak pengikatannya, Hinata belum diizinkan menerima misi. Dan ia juga belum bertemu dengan Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru lagi sejak saat itu. Rasanya rindu sekali…

"Aku libur dulu beberapa hari," beritahu Sakura riang saat gilirannya bercerita.

"Asyik dong, tidak ada Uchiha lagi yang merepotkanmu," kata Ino sambil tertawa.

Sakura terkekeh, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak merasa repot, kok. Aku benar-benar menyukai Mikoto-basan, dia sangat baik padaku. Rasanya seperti punya ibu lagi." Seulas senyum lembut muncul di wajahnya, matanya menerawang. "Dan Atsuko-san juga. Dia sangat manis, meskipun tidak banyak bicara."

"Aa—Atsuko? Yang katamu calon istrinya Uchiha Itachi itu?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Yah, siapa lagi?" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kabarnya baik-baik saja, kalau begitu?" tanya Hinata, "Sudah lama sekali sejak kami bertemu terakhir kali."

Sakura menghela napas. "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik juga. Operasi Itachi-san tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan dia benar-benar gelisah."

"Aku juga pasti akan gelisah kalau aku jadi dia," ujar Ino, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih. Disesapnya _ocha-_nya. "Gadis yang malang…"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" Tenten berpaling pada Hinata.

"A-Aku… um…" kata-katanya terhenti. Sejenak, wajahnya tampak murung, sebelum kemudian dia memaksakan senyum tegar, seakan ingin menyembunyikan beban berat yang sedang dipikulnya saat itu, "…aku sebaik yang kalian lihat sekarang."

Tetapi ketiga kawannya terlalu mengenalnya untuk bisa dikelabuhi semudah itu. Dan mereka cukup bijaksana untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lagi soal kehidupannya setelah itu. Hinata sedang membutuhkan mereka, dan itulah yang mereka berikan pada gadis itu; sebentuk penghiburan sekedar untuk meringankan beban hatinya barang sejenak. Seistimewa apa pun kedudukannya dalam klan paling kuat di Konoha, Hinata tetap saja gadis biasa.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi belanja?"

* * *

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari keempat _kunoichi _yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan kedai dango dan mendapati seorang shinobi dari klan Inuzuka baru saja mendarat bersama seekor anjing putih besar di atas atap tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Kiba. Akamaru," sambutnya.

Si anjing menyalak riang membalas sapaan Naruto padanya.

"Che! Kau ini seenaknya saja menyuruh kami datang. Tingkahmu itu sudah seperti Hokage saja."

Mendengar komentar Kiba, Naruto terkekeh. "_Gomen…_ Shino?"

"Aku di sini," terdengar suara datar milik shinobi _stoic _dari klan Aburame, disusul kemunculan seorang pemuda berkacamata gelap. Tangannya tenggelam di saku jaketnya seperti biasa. "Ada perlu apa, Naruto?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertemu saja," sahut Naruto santai. Pandangannya kembali beralih, menatap punggung berbalut jaket berwarna biru indigo di bawah sana.

Kiba yang kemudian menyadari arah pandang Naruto, menghela napas keras-keras. "Aku mengerti," dengusnya sambil nyengir, memamerkan sepasang taringnya.

"Hn," Shino menanggapi.

"_Arigatou…_" Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Itulah gunanya teman, kan?"

"Aah…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang shinobi lagi sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Sepasang mata _onyx-_nya memandang si rambut kuning tajam –sejenak saja, sebelum tatapan itu kemudian melunak.

_Dia _selalu memikirkan_nya, _bukan? Tidak peduli status yang sudah memisahkan mereka sekarang.

Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya, lalu melesat pergi bersama angin. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Dan dia tahu siapa yang bisa membantunya.

-

-

"Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, terkejut bukan kepalang melihat pria yang sama sekali tidak terduga sudah berdiri di depan apartemennya senja itu. Saat itu ia baru saja kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Hinata, Tenten dan Ino.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke melepaskan lipatan tangannya di depan dada, kemudian mendekati sang medic-nin yang tampak terheran dengan kedatangannya yang tak biasa. Ditatapnya kedua mata hijau zamrud di depannya itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu," ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekat.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa gerangan yang diinginkan Uchiha muda ini darinya? Karena nyatanya sejak mereka berpisah, Sasuke tidak sekali pun menampakkan kepedulian lagi terhadapnya. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba dia muncul di depan pintu rumahnya, berkata bahwa ia ingin bicara –dan sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"_Nani?_" tanya Sakura, mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat datar dan tak peduli, meskipun detak jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat seiring dengan semakin sempitnya jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depannya. "Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi kekasihku."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

_Happy new year, minna-san!!!_

_Sedikit catatan, saya memutuskan untuk menaikkan ratenya menjadi M mengingat kata-kata umpatan yang digunakan memang agak kasar dan ada sedikit adegan yang rasanya kurang pantas dimasukkan ke rate-T. ^^  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

--xx--

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 12_

--xx--

_Warning!!_

_Timeskip, OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, __plot gaje__, __romance gombal__, etc…_

--xx--

Sudah tiga hari sejak malam itu, sampai saat ini Sakura belum memberi jawaban apa pun pada permohonan yang diajukan Sasuke.

Gadis itu tahu seharusnya dia menolaknya. Demi Kami-sama, bagaimana dengan Tenzou? Pria yang sudah beberapa putaran purnama belakangan telah resmi menempati tempat _istimewa _itu di hatinya. Tidak semudah itu menggantinya dengan orang lain secara sepihak. Lagi pula Sakura sudah begitu mencintai pria itu. Sangat cinta, sehingga memikirkan akan berpisah dengannya saja membuatnya sangat takut.

Tapi Sasuke…

"_Kalau kau benar-benar peduli pada Hinata dan Naruto, ikuti permintaanku."_

Sakura menghela napasnya. Berat. Lelah.

_Oh, Kami… Mengapa aku harus terlibat?_

"Sensei?"

Suara anak lelaki yang duduk di atas ranjang membuyarkan lamunan sang medic-nin. Sakura mengerjap, terkejut ketika mendapati pikirannya lagi-lagi tidak fokus. _Lagi-lagi…_

"Aa—_Gomen ne?_" ucapnya cepat seraya melontarkan senyum minta maaf.

Tangannya kembali berkutat membersihkan luka terbuka di lengan sang _genin _muda asuhan Naruto. Mereka baru saja kembali dari misi kelas B pertama mereka selama dua hari dan hasilnya tidak begitu mengecewakan, meskipun dengan beberapa luka di sana-sini—terutama anak ini. Bocah lelaki dari klan Uchiha. Salah satu keponakan jauh Sasuke, yang entah mengapa memiliki banyak kesamaan rupa dengan pria itu, kendatipun sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang. Uchiha Arashi, nama genin ini, bisa dibilang lebih mirip gurunya yang suka memaksakan diri saat masih lebih muda dulu.

"Sakura-sensei dari tadi melihatku aneh begitu. Aku kan jadi malu," ujar Arashi polos, membuat sang medic-nin yang tengah merawat lukanya itu mengulum senyum simpul.

"_Gomen. _Salah sendiri punya wajah tampan. Kau pasti sering dilirik gadis-gadis, hm?" goda Sakura. Bocah Uchiha itu merona. Tangannya yang tidak terluka menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tidak juga," Arashi setengah menggerutu, "Kata mereka aku terlalu berisik. Naruto-sensei juga begitu, selalu bilang kalau aku mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang merepotkan."

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Bukan seseorang yang merepotkan," ujarnya lembut seraya mencabut pecahan _shuriken _yang masih menacap di luka itu, membuat sang _genin _mengaduh kesakitan, "Tapi kau mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri waktu masih muda dulu, Arashi-kun. Tahan sebentar lagi, ya…"

Sunyi beberapa saat sementara Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yang terdengar hanya rintihan lemah bocah lelaki di atas ranjang itu.

"Padahal aku ingin seperti Sasuke-ojisan," ujar Arashi kemudian, membuat gerakan Sakura terhenti beberapa detik sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Senyum di wajahnya sedikit memudar. "Sasuke-ojisan selalu kelihatan sangat keren. Dia sangat kuat dan hebat, _ne, _Sensei?"

"A—ah…" Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Tapi jangan salah. Gurumu lebih kuat dari dia."

"Naruto-sensei?" ekspresi Arashi tampak tak percaya. "Tidak kelihatan. _Ite!_"

"Aa—_gomen, gomen…_ sebentar lagi, ya…"

Bocah itu mengangguk. Wajahnya kembali rileks ketika Sakura mengalirkan _chakra _hijaunya ke lukanya yang terbuka, menyatukan kembali jaringan-jaringan yang rusak di sana –meskipun tidak langsung sembuh sempurna. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura membalut luka itu dengan kasa bersih, kemudian beralih pada balutan patah tulang di bagian tungkainya.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Arashi-kun. Sekarang kau boleh istirahat," ucap Sakura setelah dia melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir untuk memastikan kondisinya sekali lagi. Tangannya selembut mungkin membimbing bocah berambut gelap itu berbaring di ranjangnya, membenahi selimutnya.

"_Arigatou ne, _Sensei."

"Hmm…" Sakura mengangguk, mengumpulkan peralatannya kembali, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar langsung masuk begitu Sakura memberitahunya Arashi sudah tidak apa-apa. "Arashi sudah tidak apa-apa, kan? Lukanya tidak beracun, kan, Sakura-chan?" cecarnya cemas.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Haah… Anak itu sangat keras kepala. Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri—" Suara tawa Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. "_Nande?_"

"Bukankah itu sama sepertimu, dulu, Naruto?"

_Jounin _berambut pirang itu nyengir, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah… um…" Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, cengirannya sedikit memudar. "Ano… Sakura-chan. Kau sudah ketemu Sasuke lagi?"

Ekspresi Sakura berubah muram. "Tidak," sahutnya, menghindari tatapan Naruto. "Sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi."

Naruto menghela napas. "Begitu…"

Keheningan menyusul. Sakura kembali memandang sahabatnya yang terlihat agak muram, seperti sedang memikirkan –atau mencemaskan sesuatu—dan ini membuatnya penasaran. Apakah dia tahu akan rencana Sasuke, apakah itu yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang?

Namun Sakura buru-buru menepis anggapan itu dari kepalanya. Sasuke tidak mungkin memberitahu Naruto. Pria itu sudah tahu bahwa jika Naruto tahu, dia akan menentangnya habis-habisan. Maka Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Aku harus pergi, Naruto," ujar Sakura, kembali mengalihkan perhatian Naruto padanya. "Kau boleh menjenguk muridmu sekarang. Tapi jangan lama-lama, dia butuh istirahat."

"Oh—_Hai'_. _Arigatou, _Sakura-chan_._"

Sakura masih di sana beberapa saat, mengawasi saat Naruto melangkah masuk untuk menghampiri muridnya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Naruto terlihat begitu biasa, bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu ceria saat menyapa Arashi, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi Sakura tahu, Naruto sedang berusaha keras membenahi hatinya.

"_Semakin aku ingin melupakannya, semakin aku menyadari kalau aku __**tidak bisa**__."_

Kata-kata Naruto di danau waktu itu terngiang lagi. Sakura tertegun. Dengan senyum miris di wajahnya, gadis itu menutup pintu perlahan.

* * *

_Tenzou-kun… _

Jemarinya memainkan ukiran kayu mungil di depannya sementara ia menopangkan dagunya di atas lengannya yang bertumpu pada meja kerjanya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menghembuskan napas perlahan, memandangi ukiran berbentuk sosok kekasihnya yang entah sedang berada di mana kini. Figur mungil seukuran genggaman tangan yang sengaja dibuatkan Tenzou untuknya beberapa waktu silam. Sebagai pelepas rindu jika mereka berpisah karena misi yang terlalu lama, katanya.

"_Anggap saja ini adalah aku," _Sakura teringat kata-kata Tenzou waktu itu. _"Kalau kau merindukanku, kau bisa memandanginya dan kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku di dekatmu."_

"Aku merindukanmu sekarang, Tenzou… Apa kau juga? Apa kau juga sedang memandangi figur diriku, seperti aku sekarang?" bisiknya lirih, mengulaskan seutas senyum sedih di wajahnya yang pucat. Telunjuknya dengan lembut menyusuri garis wajah patung mungil itu. "_Aishiteru…_"

Wajah kayu mungil itu seolah membalas tatapannya. Namun entah mengapa itu malah membuat perasaan gadis itu semakin berat. Wajahnya kembali muram saat teringat urusannya dengan Sasuke yang masih menggantung hingga kini.

_Tenzou-kun… Kalau kau ada di sini denganku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan mengizinkanku? Apa kau masih akan mempercayaiku kalau kau tahu aku melakukan ini demi Naruto dan Hinata –bukan untuk diriku sendiri?_

Suara ketukan dari arah pintu menyentakkannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. "Masuk saja."

Pintu besi itu bergeser terbuka dan Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika seorang kunoichi berambut hitam pendek muncul. Tidak biasanya seniornya itu datang ke rumah sakit –kecuali kalau ada keadaan darurat.

"Shizune-senpai," sapa Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Kau sedang sibuk, Sakura?" Shizune melangkah masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "_Iee.. _Ada apa, Senpai? Tsunade-shishou memanggilku?"

"Tidak," sahut Shizune, "Aku datang hanya untuk menanyakan laporan kesehatan terakhir Uchiha Itachi sebelum..."

Kata-kata seniornya itu membuat medic-nin berambut merah muda itu tersentak kaget. Dia hampir saja lupa kalau dia harus melakukan kunjungan ke kediaman Uchiha siang ini. _Oh, Kami… Kenapa aku jadi kacau begini?_

"A—Ano… Senpai," Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas. Dia membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Aku belum pergi ke sana lagi. _Sumimasen…_"

"Eh—belum?" Shizune memandang _kouhai-_nya itu bingung. Tidak biasanya Sakura jadi pelupa begini. Namun ketika sudut matanya menemukan figur kecil Yamato—Tenzou—wanita itu tersenyum paham. "Lain kali kau harus lebih perhatian, Sakura. Operasi Itachi-san tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Kita harus mendapatkan catatan kesehatannya selengkap mungkin sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit."

"_Hai'._"

"Sekarang kau pergilah ke sana. Pasienmu biar aku yang tangani."

"_Hai', _Senpai." Sakura menyambar kantung peralatannya. Gadis itu baru saja hendak meninggalkan ruangan ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Langkahnya terhenti dan dia kembali berbalik memandang Shizune yang sudah duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. "_Ano…_"

Shizune yang tengah membuka daftar pasien mendongak. Alisnya terangkat. "Hn?"

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari tim… er…"

"Tim Yamato-taichou belum mengirimkan berita apa-apa kecuali minggu lalu. Sejauh ini misi berjalan lancar. Kau tenang saja, Sakura. Yamato-mu akan pulang dengan selamat kalau sudah waktunya," wanita bermata hitam itu menambahkan sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Sakura merona. "Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, kan?" Shizune mengangkat figur Tenzou yang ditinggalkan Sakura di atas meja.

"Aa—itu…" Sakura bergegas mengambil figur mungil itu dari tangan Shizune yang terkekeh, menjejalkannya ke dalam kantung peralatannya. "_Jaa… Senpai!_" Gadis itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, menggeser pintunya menutup.

* * *

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam begitu ia tiba di depan pintu kediaman utama klan berlambang kipas merah itu. Tidak biasanya dia merasa gugup begitu –ah, kecuali saat kunjungan pertamanya dulu. Tangannya basah karena keringat. Dan bayangan kemungkinan dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah malam itu tidak membuat segalanya membaik.

_Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun meminta jawaban sekarang? Sementara aku belum memutuskannya…_

_Tapi aku kemari bukan untuk menemui Sasuke-kun, _dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya ketika ia mendengar suara-suara dari dalam. Bukan suara yang menyenangkan kalau mendengar dari nadanya. Dan saat berikutnya, pintu itu tergeser dengan kasar dan seorang pria muda menampakkan diri. Sakura terkejut. Tanpa disadari kakinya membawanya mundur selangkah.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Mata _onyx _itu balas menatapnya tajam, membuat Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Keduanya saling tatap beberapa saat sebelum suara di belakang Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Sasuke!" suara Uchiha Mikoto terdengar memohon. Wajah wanita itu pucat pasi sementara air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Tolong jangan begini, Nak. Dengarkan Otousanmu…"

Sasuke menoleh. "_Gomen na, _Okaasan. Ini sudah keputusanku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Saat berikutnya, Sasuke sudah berjalan melewati Sakura tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada gadis itu, lalu melompat pergi. Sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

"Sasuke-kun!" jerit Mikoto sambil menghambur keluar. Wanita itu limbung. Tapi Sakura dengan cepat menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Mikoto-basan!"

Wanita malang itu tampak nyaris pingsan.

"Biarkan saja dia, Mikoto!" kata suara tegas di belakangnya. Dari atas bahu Mikoto, Sakura bisa melihat Uchiha Fugaku berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah dimana Sasuke baru saja menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. "Anak itu, cepat atau lambat akan menyadari bahwa keputusannya itu salah. Dia akan tahu."

Tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia melihat Sakura di sana, Fugaku berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura menghela napasnya, sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin macam itu dari sang pemimpin klan –maupun dari Sasuke. Perhatiannya kembali tercurah pada Mikoto yang menangis di bahunya.

"Mikoto-basan, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu…"

Wanita itu tidak melawan ketika Sakura membimbingnya masuk, masih merangkul bahunya lembut. Sesosok gadis muda bergegas mendekati mereka begitu pintu kembali ditutup. Uchiha Atsuko. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Obaasama!" Gadis Uchiha itu cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sakura memapah Mikoto ke kamarnya.

Setelah membaringkannya di atas ranjang, Sakura kemudian menenangkannya dengan aliran _chakra _medisnya. Cukup membantu. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya beristirahat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Atsuko-san?" Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya setelah mereka meninggalkan kamar Mikoto.

Atsuko menghela napas sedih. Sesaat ia tampak agak ragu, sebelum akhirnya berkata lirih. "Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah. Sasuke-kun… sejak beberapa hari yang lalu…" gadis itu berhenti sejenak, lalu memandang Sakura dengan matanya yang hitam besar, "dia bilang tidak mau menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura tidak tahu tepatnya perasaannya saat mendengar ini, terlebih saat menyadari apa artinya. Sasuke serius dengan niatnya.

Atsuko kemudian berbalik, berjalan menuju koridor yang sudah Sakura kenal sebagai koridor menuju taman tengah, di mana Uchiha Itachi sering melewatkan waktu bermeditasi. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Fugaku-jiisama sangat marah. Mereka bertengkar –bisa kau bayangkan, Sakura-san," Atsuko melanjutkan dengan nada sedih.

Sakura mengangguk. Sebagian dirinya entah bagaimana ikut menyesal mendengar ada pertengkaran di tengah keluarga yang _mulai _akrab dengannya itu. Terlebih dengan Itachi yang sedang sakit… dan Mikoto –wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri itu—begitu terpengaruh oleh semua kekacauan itu. Dan kata-kata Atsuko berikutnya benar-benar membuat hatinya membeku…

"Sasuke-kun bilang, dia sudah memiliki wanita lain yang dicintainya di luar sana." Atsuko berbalik, memandangnya lagi. "Dan dia bilang wanita itulah yang ingin dinikahinya, bukan Hinata-san."

"_Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi kekasihku."_

_Oh, Kami…_

Sakura mencengkeram pilar kayu di dekatnya ketika Atsuko berbalik menghampiri Itachi yang sedang duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, sampai-sampai bergema dalam kepalanya, membuatnya tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing. Napasnya tak beraturan.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Tidak peduli apakah yang dikatakan Sasuke pada keluarganya itu hanya dusta belaka atau tidak, tapi rasanya menyesakkan saat menyadari bahwa dia terlibat di dalamnya. Sungguh, Sakura tidak ingin rencana ini –kalau memang dia terpaksa harus mengikutinya—akan menyakiti siapa pun. Termasuk Mikoto-basan.

Tidak. Terutama wanita itu. Mikoto adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin disakitinya selain Tenzou.

Pembicaraannya siang itu dengan Atsuko terus terbawa ketika senja akhirnya turun. Selain itu kondisi Mikoto yang menurun pun turut memengaruhinya, membuatnya yang semula sudah hampir mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti rencana Sasuke, mendadak menjadi ragu.

Gadis itu merasa ditempatkan di posisi yang amat sulit. Kalau dia menerimanya, hubungan Sasuke dan keluarganya bisa retak –dan itu pasti akan melukai Mikoto yang jelas sekali teramat sayang pada putra bungsunya. Belum lagi Tenzou… Hubungan mereka bisa menjadi taruhannya kalau sampai pria itu salah paham dan mengira dia melakukan itu demi kembali pada mantan kekasihnya.

Tapi kalau ia tidak melakukannya, sahabatnya yang akan memikul siksaan seumur hidup. Hinata… Naruto… Juga, Sasuke… Ketiganya akan sama-sama terluka. Sakura tidak ingin itu terjadi hanya karena sebuah pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan.

"Tinggalah untuk makan malam, Sakura-san," tawar Atsuko ketika Sakura baru saja selesai menuliskan laporan tentang kondisi Itachi. "Malam ini aku yang masak."

"Aah, lain kali saja, Atsuko-san," sahut Sakura seraya menggulung laporannya dan menyimpannya dengan aman di dalam kantong peralatannya, lalu menutup kancingnya. "Aku harus segera menyampaikan laporan ini pada Senpaiku. Kalau tidak dia bisa marah."

"Oh…" Atsuko terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi gadis itu tidak memaksanya. Dia segera berlalu ke arah dapur. Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kakinya di sepanjang koridor.

"Kuharap kapan-kapan kau bisa tinggal untuk makan malam," suara berat terdengar dari seberang ruangan itu. Itachi yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya setelah pemeriksaan tadi menatapnya. "Atsuko sepertinya senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Sakura memaksakan senyum. "Kurasa itu karena selama ini dia terlalu sering berada berdua dengan tunangannya yang dingin. Mendapat teman mengobrol yang sama-sama perempuan dan sebaya, tentu saja dia senang."

"Hn."

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, begitu pula Itachi.

"Dan…" suara kakak kandung Sasuke itu terdengar lagi ketika mereka sudah berada di koridor. "Okaasan juga kelihatannya sayang padamu. Bersamamu dia terlihat lebih ceria dan bersemangat."

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Perkataan Itachi membuatnya terharu, sekaligus sedih. "Aku juga," ucapnya. "Boleh aku melihatnya sebelum pulang, Itachi-san?"

"Silakan." Itachi lantas memberi jalan untuk Sakura ke kamar di mana ibunya tengah beristirahat, lalu kembali melajutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang makan.

Mikoto sudah terbangun saat Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mata _onyx _indah yang diwariskannya dengan sempurna pada dua putranya memandang kosong ke langit-langit, namun segera berpaling begitu mendengar suara pintu digeser. Senyum samar membayang di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan…_" –bahkan caranya memanggil pun mirip dengan cara mendiang ibu Sakura memanggilnya dulu.

Sakura membalas senyumnya seraya berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menyambut tangan wanita itu yang terjulur, menggenggamnya hangat. "Bagaimana perasanmu, Obasan? Sudah lebih baik."

Mikoto mengangguk. "_Arigatou._" Genggaman tangannya mengerat. "Tidak tahu kalau tidak ada kau di sini, _anakku._"

_Oh, Kami…_

"Obasan…"

"_Gomennasai ne, _selalu merepotkanmu. Sejak awal…"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku senang melewatkan waktu di sini denganmu, juga dengan Atsuko-san dan yang lain. Rasanya seperti menemukan keluarga baru. Bagaimana aku merasa direpotkan?"

"Anak baik…" Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi, menepuk-nepuk tangan Sakura yang menggenggamnya. Wanita itu mencoba duduk –Sakura bergegas membantunya, meninggikan bantalnya supaya dia bisa bersandar di sana. Mikoto menghela napas panjang setelahnya, wajahnya masih tersenyum ramah. "Terkadang aku membayangkan aku memiliki anak perempuan sepertimu. Malah…" jeda sejenak sementara dia mengambil napas, "kadang-kadang aku berharap Sasuke-kun bisa sepertimu, Nak."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah itu, maka dia memilih diam dan menunduk, menikmati kehangatan yang menenangkan yang ditawarkan ibunda mantan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, _chakra _hijau menguar dari tangannya, mengalir ke tangan Mikoto yang menggenggamnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

"Ah…" Mikoto memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya yang semula pucat perlahan mulai berwarna kembali. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ninjutsu medis rasanya bisa semenyenangkan ini."

"Um… Aku hanya mencoba melancarkan kembali aliran energi dalam tubuhmu, Mikoto-basan. Cobalah untuk tenang."

"_Wakatta…_"

Sakura mengalirkan _chakra-_nya beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya.

"_Arigatou, _Sakura-chan…" ucap Mikoto kemudian.

Sakura terdiam. Ditatapnya wanita berparas lembut itu dalam-dalam dengan perasaan tak menentu. "_Okaasan…"_

"Hn?"

Gadis itu tersentak, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Bicara apa aku tadi, baka!! _

Pintu kamar bergeser terbuka lagi. Atsuko masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi makan malam untuk Mikoto. Itachi di belakangnya. Sakura cepat-cepat beranjak.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Obasan, Atsuko-san, Itachi-san. Shizune-senpai sudah menunggu saja di rumah sakit. _Konban wa…_" Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu meminta diri.

* * *

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan rumah sakit. Setelah menyerahkan laporannya pada Shizune, tiba-tiba saja ada tim _jounin _yang datang dari misi kelas-S dan mengalami cedera berat. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan harus menjalani operasi darurat malam itu juga.

Karena Sakura kebetulan ada di sana dan Shizune membutuhkan bantuannya, tentu saja dia harus turun tangan juga. Dan operasi itu memakan waktu lama dan menguras tenaganya.

Sakura merapatkan mantel yang dipinjamkan Shizune padanya, menahan udara malam yang dingin menusuk sementara dia menyusuri jalanan yang sudah lengang menuju apartemennya. Yang diinginkannya saat itu hanyalah cepat sampai di rumah dan bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang hangat, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa lelah. Dia lantas mempercepat jalannya sampai akhirnya mengambil jalan pintas dengan melompat dari atap ke atap, membuat sedikit mungkin suara supaya tidak mengganggu pemilik rumah.

_Déjà vu._

Saat ia mendapati sosok gelap itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan punggung tersandar ke pintu, tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mata terpejam, Sakura tidak bisa memperkirakan sudah berapa lama Sasuke berdiri di sana. Mungkin cukup lama.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan yang sama seperti beberapa malam yang lalu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menoleh. "Kau datang juga," ujarnya sambil menegakkan diri. Perlahan pria itu melangkah mendekat. Bias lampu apartemen yang temaram menyinari wajahnya yang tampan namun sangat dingin itu. Ada gurat keletihan di sana. Dia berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Sakura."

Sang medic-nin melangkah mundur, menggigit bibirnya. Lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Sakura." Nada suara Sasuke mendesak.

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu sedikit lagi?"

Dengus tak sabar terdengar dari arah pria itu. "Sampai kapan? Bukankah aku sudah memberimu waktu? Kau tahu waktu kita tidak banyak, Sakura, atau semuanya akan terlambat sama sekali."

"Tapi…"

Cengkeraman kuat di lengannya membuat gadis itu kembali berpaling pada Sasuke. "Kenapa? Karena pacarmu yang ANBU itu? Kau tidak ingin mengkhianatinya?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak memintamu menjadi kekasihku sungguhan, Sakura. Hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Aku tahu itu, _brengsek!_ Lepaskan tanganku!" Sakura menyentak lepas tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke. "Tidak… Bukan hanya karena Tenzou-kun—"

Sasuke mendengus keras lagi. Sakura mengabaikannya. Mata hijaunya membeliak.

"Keluargamu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan mereka –ibumu! Kau tega membuat mereka kecewa?"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dengan lagak seolah dia tak peduli. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Rahangnya berkedut. "Okaasan akan baik-baik saja. Mereka mungkin akan kecewa, ya. Tapi itu tidak akan lama dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Namun Sakura kelihatannya tidak begitu yakin. Melihat Mikoto seperti tadi saja sudah cukup membuatnya kacau. "Tega sekali, kau…"

Sasuke memandangnya marah. "Tega? Sekarang kau bilang aku tega? Lalu apa katamu kalau aku bersikeras menikahi Hinata –sahabat baikmu—tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya, hah? Tega? Brengsek? Keparat?"

Sakura terdiam, kendatipun ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak, melepaskan segala frustasinya. Sudah cukup Sasuke menempatkannya dalam situasi dilema seperti ini. Sudah cukup! Gadis itu lantas membuang mukanya.

"Lihat aku, Sakura."

"Beri aku waktu."

"LIHAT AKU!!"

Sekali lagi tangan besar Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya, memaksanya berbalik sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menemukan wajahnya, memaksanya menengadah. Gadis itu tersentak saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah darah. _Tomoe _yang mengelilingi pupil gelap itu berputar kian cepat.

_Sharingan._

Segalanya terasa berputar bagi Sakura tatkala Sasuke menariknya dalam _genjutsu –_ah, dia tidak yakin apakah ini _genjutsu _atau bukan, karena semuanya terlihat begitu nyata saat dia mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon besar di dekat lapangan berlatih yang dikenalnya. Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya, masih mencengkeram lengannya. Mata _sharingan-_nya menatap ke satu arah.

Sakura menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Gerakannya begitu cepat, tapi Sakura bisa melihat satu siluet seorang _shinobi _berpakaian biru indogo –ah, bukan _shinobi, _melainkan _kunoichi—_melesat di antara pepohonan. Mata _Byakugan-_nya siaga, rambut panjangnya berkibar di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata mendarat di tanah. Dan tanpa diduga, serbuan ribuan _kunai _dan _shuriken _menyerbu ke arahnya tanpa ampun. Namun gadis itu terlihat tenang seakan sudah menduga akan adanya serangan –tidak, jebakan.

Kedua tangannya membentuk segel.

"_Hakkeshō Kaite__n!!"_

Sang Hyuuga _heiress _melakukan putaran cepat, membentu semacam pelindung absolut di sekelilingnya, melindunginya dari terjangan senjata mematikan, membuat senjata-senjata itu terpental, lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"BELUM!"

"_GATSUGA!!"_

Dua putaran yang terlihat seperti puting beliung menyerang ke arah Hinata. Tepat sebelum Kiba dan Akamaru menghantamnya, gadis itu melompat menghindar, lalu balas menyerang. Seakan tidak mau ketinggalan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat itu, serombongan serangga turut ambil bagian.

Mau tak mau, Sakura mengagumi kemampuan sahabatnya itu dalam menggunakan _taijutsu _klannya itu. Sudah jauh berkembang semenjak mereka berlatih bersama beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"_Sugoi na… Hinata-chan…"_

Suara yang sudah dikenalnya membuat Sakura terkejut. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Naruto berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon, terlindung bayangannya. Namun cukup dekat sehingga Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mata biru langitnya menatap bangga ke arah sang _kunoichi _Hyuuga itu, tapi selain itu… Sakura bisa melihat kabut di sana, seakan Naruto sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampakkan diri.

Pemandangan dengan cepat berubah. Kali itu siang, di atap sebuah bangunan. Ada Naruto, Kiba dan Shino di sana.

"_Arigatou…" _ucap Naruto sembari melempar senyum pada dua _shinobi _tim 8 itu.

"_Aah…"_

"_Saat ini Hinata sangat membutuhkan kalian. Kurasa… sedikit latihan seperti dulu bisa membuatnya sedikit gembira."_

"_Kami tahu. Kau tidak perlu cerewet seperti itu, Naruto!"_

Naruto tertawa kecil yang dengan cepat memudar tatkala dia melihat pemadangan di bawah sana –Hinata, bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Wajah gadis itu sedikit murung.

Sasuke kemudian membawanya pergi lagi. Kediaman Hyuuga kali ini… Dan Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, saat Hinata tersenyum di depan keluarganya, tapi kemudian menangis diam-diam di dalam kamarnya seraya menggenggam selembar foto yang sudah berkerut saking seringnya digenggam.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

Lalu Naruto. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu sahabatnya itu kerap kali melintas di depan gerbang kediaman klan Hyuuga. Berdiri di sana lama hanya untuk memandangi pintu ganda itu, seperti berharap ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana dan menyambutnya. Sampai kemudian dia pergi untuk kembali lagi esok harinya. Satu nama yang keluar dari bibirnya…

"_Hinata-chan…"_

Sakura tersentak lagi saat Sasuke membawanya mundur. Semuanya berputar cepat dan saat dia mengerjapkan matanya, dia mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di depan apartemennya. Napasnya memburu seakan baru saja berlari puluhan kilo. Peluh mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Kau lihat kan, Sakura?" desis Sasuke dengan suara tercekat. "Kau pikir aku tahan berada dalam situasi seperti itu? Dengan Hinata dan Naruto yang..." kata-katanya terputus sejenak, dan saat pria itu bersuara lagi, seakan dia sangat tersiksa, "…begitu saling mencintai. Kau pikir aku akan tahan terjebak di antara mereka dan menjadi pria malang yang tidak tahu diri, huh?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Saat aku menyadari Hinata bahagia bersama Naruto dulu, aku sakit. Tapi sekarang, saat aku tahu Hinata tidak bahagia bersamaku –bahkan begitu tersiksa—aku jauh lebih sakit lagi."

Sakura menatap tak percaya saat melihat mata yang sudah kembali hitam itu mengalirkan air mata yang kemudian bercampur dengan keringat di pipinya. Tangannya yang masih mencengkeram lengannya gemetar.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, jadi aku mohon padamu bantu aku, Sakura," ujarnya tercekat, "Bantu aku keluar dari siksaan ini. Aku tahu kau sangat peduli pada Hinata dan Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Kalau aku pernah begitu menyakitimu dulu, aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong bantu aku. Demi Naruto… Demi Hinata…"

Hati Sakura benar-benar mencelos kala itu. Melihat Sasuke yang selama ini selalu dingin dan angkuh, kini berdiri di depannya, tersiksa, memohon-mohon bantuannya. Gadis itu benar-benar bingung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa sementara hatinya masih saja diliputi keraguan.

Ya, dia sangat peduli pada Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi ada banyak hal lain yang memberatkannya.

"Beri aku waktu, Sasuke-kun. Satu hari lagi. _Onegai…_"

Cengkraman Sasuke pada tangannya mengendur, sebelum kemudian terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Pria itu tampak begitu letih, tidak hanya tubuhnya tapi juga hatinya. Tidak tahan melihatnya, Sakura berpaling, berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya, menahan agar suaranya terdengar sedatar mungkin. "Kau sepertinya butuh istirahat."

Sakura membuka pintunya, masuk, kemudian menutupnya kembali di belakangnya dan menguncinya. Tangannya masih gemetar setelah pengaruh dari _sharingan _barusan. Namun bukan hanya itu. Semua yang dilihatnya di sana, entah bagaimana caranya juga melukai batinnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Air matanya menurun deras dari sudut-sudut matanya sementara tubuhnya bersandar ke pintu, kemudian merosot ke lantai yang dingin. Dia menangis di sana.

_Tenzou… Tenzou… Pulanglah… Aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang…_

_

* * *

_

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Baiklah… akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Masih nggantung juga –dan Tenzou-kun belum nongol juga!! Aaargh!!**_

_**Btw, setelah baca review kalian di chapter sebelumnya, sumpah saya terharu banget. Gak nyangka fic ini disuka. Arigatou gozaimasu!! Soal adegan rate-M… er… mungkin chapter depan, atau chapter depannya lagi. Tapi jangan mengharapkan lemon dari saya, GAK SANGGUP! Paling banter paling lime. XD Sebenernya chapter kemarin juga udah ada, saat Sasu mabok-mabokan, kupikir itu kurang pas kalo ditaro di rate-T. Hoho…**_

_**Akhir kata, makasih sudah membaca… -bowed-**_


	13. Chapter 13

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

--xx--

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 13_

--xx--

_Warning!!_

_OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, __plot gaje__, __romance gombal__, etc…_

--xx--

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang yang sudah tidak asing. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut tempat itu dan senyum terulas di bibirnya yang sedikit pucat tatkala memori lama kembali membawanya bernostalgia. Lapangan itu, gedung itu, atap itu, pepohonan itu dan tentu saja, ayunan kayu itu… rasanya sudah lama sekali. Kerinduan diam-diam menyusup.

Akademi Ninja. Tempat dimana dia, juga teman-temannya melewatkan masa kecil mereka. Tempat mereka semua ditempa pertama kalinya untuk menjadi seorang ninja. Sekaligus tempat dimana mereka mulai mengenal segala hal tentang kehidupan; persahabatan, persaingan, bahkan cinta. Segala manis pahit pernah dia rasakan di tempat itu dulu.

Dan sekarang dia kembali lagi.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara dan aroma yang sangat dirindukannya itu sebelum melangkah masuk. Tempat itu masih belum banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di sana –rasanya itu sudah lama sekali. Suara ribut anak-anak tetap menjadi pemeriah suasana. Entah itu di dojo, tempat mereka melakukan latihan fisik, maupun di dalam kelas.

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melewati kelas yang sedang diajar Nara Shikamaru, rekan seangkatannya di _Rookie Nine. _Tampaknya Nara muda itu sedikit kesulitan menghadapi anak-anak yang kelewat antusias dan tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Oi, kalian berdua mau kemana!!" suara teriakan Shikamaru menggema di penjuru kelas, diiringi gelak tawa murid-muridnya, ketika dua orang siswa tiba-tiba kabur dari kelas.

Sakura menyingkir saat anak-anak bandel itu berlari melewatinya.

"_Nimpo: Kagemane no Jutsu!"_

Bayangan hitam melesat keluar dari dalam kelas, mengejar anak-anak yang kabur itu dan dengan sukses menghentikan gerakan mereka tepat di ujung koridor.

"Aaargh!! Shikamaru-sensei curaaang!!" segera saja teriakan mereka bergaung di sepanjang koridor.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu. _

"Tidak ada yang menyuruh kalian meninggalkan kelas, Satoshi, Keita," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasa seraya melangkah keluar dari kelas untuk melihat _tangkapan_nya. Kedua tangannya terbenam di dalam saku celana, sementara murid-muridnya yang lain sibuk mengintip di belakangnya sambil cekikikan. "Sekarang kembali ke kelas atau aku terpaksa melaporkan kalian berdua pada Iruka-sensei."

"CURAAAANG!!"

Shikamaru mengabaikannya dan dengan arahan dari jutsu bayangan andalannya, kedua bocah itu _dipaksa _kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Kelihatannya merepotkan mengurusi anak-anak."

Pria berkucir tinggi itu menoleh ke asal suara, tidak tampak terkejut melihat medic-nin berambut merah muda itu ada di sana seolah ia sudah mengetahu keberadaannya sebelumnya. "Ah, Sakura," balasnya kasual. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini."

Sakura tersenyum. "Seperti masa lalu, ya. Dulu kau, Chouji, Kiba dan Naruto juga sering kabur dari kelas."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Ingatanmu terlalu tajam untuk mengingat hal-hal yang merepotkan dan tidak penting seperti itu, Sakura."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. _Arigatou gozaimasu_," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau seharusnya mengajar _genin _seperti Naruto, Shikamaru. Kau kan sudah diangkat jadi _jounin._"

"Che! _Genin _lebih mererepotkan dari bocah-bocah ini. Lagipula aku lebih suka mengajar di kelas." Shikamaru mengendikkan kepala ke arah kelas. "Omong-omong, ada perlu apa kau kemari? Tidak mungkin kau sengaja datang hanya untuk menceramahiku soal status jounin-ku, kan?"

"_Iie... –_tapi kalau ada waktu, aku pasti akan menceramahimu. Ino akan senang mendengarnya," gurau Sakura. Pria di depannya membalas dengan memutar bola matanya. "Hinata mengajar hari ini, kan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"_Aa. _Dia ada di kelas khusus _kunoichi_."

Dan ke sanalah Sakura melangkah setelah meninggalkan kelas Shikamaru. Kelas khusus _kunoichi, _salah satu mata pelajaran favoritnya saat masih menuntut ilmu di akademi ninja dahulu, walaupun ia bukan yang terbaik di sana –Ino lah yang memegang tempat kehormatan itu. Kelas dimana kau mempelajari segala tetek bengek mengenai kebudayaan dan tradisi, juga mempelajari tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita –dan juga seorang _kunoichi_—dan bagaimana memanfaatkan itu semua dalam misi.

Hinata sedang berkeliling kelas mengawasi murid-muridnya merangkai bunga ketika Sakura tiba di sana. Kendati terlihat agak pucat dan lelah, gadis itu tampak menikmati perannya sebagai seorang _sensei, _dengan sabar menjawab setiap pertanyaan dan membantu setiap kali muridnya menemui kesulitan. Senyum selalu tersungging di bibirnya seakan beban berat yang ditanggungnya—yang juga telah mencabik-cabik hatinya—tidak pernah ada.

Hyuuga _heiress _itu terlihat ceria, namun Sakura malah merasa miris melihatnya. Entah bagaimana ia tahu, senyum itu tidak dari dalam hatinya. Itu bukan senyum Hinata yang sebenarnya.

Tak lama, akhirnya Hinata menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di sana.

-

-

"Sakura ada perlu apa datang ke akademi?" suara lembut milik pewaris klan Hyuuga itu memecah keheningan.

Sakura, yang kala itu tengah memandang ke lapangan depan dojo akademi di bawah mereka, menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Hanya ingin mengenang masa lalu," ujarnya berdusta. "Banyak sekali hal yang pernah kita lewati di tempat ini. Benar, kan?" Dengan helaan napas panjang, Sakura kembali berpaling. Mata hijaunnya menerawang jauh di atas pepohonan hijau tak jauh dari sana. "Bertemu teman-teman, para sensei, belajar banyak hal dari yang penting sampai tidak penting, lalu lulus menjadi ninja pemula. Dan…" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak, tatapannya berubah sendu, "…banyak kisah cinta yang berawal dari tempat ini."

Hening lagi sementara Hinata meresapi kata-kata Sakura. Nada bicara Sakura yang terdengar lirih membuat hatinya tidak enak, entah mengapa. Ditatapnya gadis di sebelahnya itu. Hembusan angin yang memang sedikit kencang di atap dojo itu memainkan rambut merah muda sang medic-nin, menyapunya ke belakang sehingga Hinata bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat, dan mata emerald-nya yang redup.

"Sakura-chan… ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Senyum tipis. "Selalu ada yang sedang kita pikirkan, Hinata," ungkapnya seraya memutar tubuhnya. Kini ia membelakangi pagar pembatas dan menyandarkan diri di sana dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram material besi di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menatap Hinata. "Untukku, itu bukan hal besar."

"Kau mencemaskan operasi Itachi-niisan?" Hinata menerka.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sedikit." Namun segera air mukanya berubah lagi. _Sebenarnya aku mencemaskanmu dan Naruto…_ —"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau senang mengajar di sini?"

"Ya," Hinata menjawab disertai anggukan, "Melewatkan waktu bersama calon-calon ninja yang penuh semangat, bermain dan berbagi ilmu bersama mereka—semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Terutama.." ia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara lirih nyaris berbisik, "…kalau kau membutuhkan pengalih perhatian. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh senang melakukannya—maksudku, ini sama seperti melakukan misi, kan?"

Ah, Sakura mengerti. Tentu saja. Sejak pengikatannya dengan putra kedua Uchiha, Hinata tidak lagi mendapatkan misi. Dan itu sama artinya dengan tidak ada yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kenyataan bahwa ia terpisah _selamanya _dengan pria yang paling ia cintai. Berlatih pun tidak banyak berguna, bahkan melewatkan waktu bersama para _kunoichi _lain. Terlalu banyak tempat di desa ini yang memiliki kenangan bersama Naruto, bahkan tempat ini—Akademi. Di tempat inilah mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Sakura sudah bisa merasakannya—Hinata yang tidak bahagia. Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua _sangat tidak bahagia._ Dan setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. _Sasuke-kun…_

"Maafkan aku…" Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan itu, seakan semua itu adalah salahnya. "Aku menyesal."

Hinata menatapnya bingung. Hari ini Sakura terlihat agak aneh, dan ini membuatnya cemas. "Ada sesuatu," ujarnya kemudian. "Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku merindukannya," bisik Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya meleleh, membuat Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. "Tenzou-kun, mengapa dia tidak juga pulang padahal aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang ini? Aku merindukannya… Aku merindukannya…" kata-katanya berubah menjadi isakan putus asa.

"Sakura-chan…"

Dan saat berikutnya, Sakura sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan sahabatnya, menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu gadis pemilik _doujutsu Byakugan _itu. Hinata membelai punggung Sakura dengan lembut, berusaha membuatnya agar tenang meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"_A—Aku tidak b-bisa melakukan ini, Hinata-chan… T-tapi aku __**harus**__. K-kumohon m-maafkan aku…"_ isak Sakura terbata di bahu Hinata.

Hinata mempererat pelukannya. Ada yang menyakitkan dari cara Sakura berbicara. Hinata tidak mengerti, tapi entah mengapa seakan ada bagian dari dirinya sendiri yang ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. "Sakura-chan, aku tidak mengerti…"

Sakura menggeleng di bahunya. "_Tenzou-kun… Tenzou-kun… Maafkan aku…"_

"Sakura-chan…"

-

-

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata khawatir seraya memandang wajah pucat sahabatnya. Saat itu menjelang siang, dan keduanya kini berada di jalanan Konoha yang ramai setelah Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Akademi Ninja. "Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat."

Gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu menggeleng. Senyum lelah tersungging di bibirnya. "_Daijoubu._Aku masih ada keperluan lain setelah ini."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau juga." –_Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk melupakan Naruto, karena kau tidak akan bisa, Hinata. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi._

Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan nanar saat sahabatnya itu berbalik pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Mata lavendernya masih merefleksikan kekhawatiran setelah apa yang terjadi di akademi tadi. Sikap Sakura yang lain dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba menangis, bicaranya yang melompat-lompat—di satu waktu ia membicarakan kekasihnya yang belum kembali dari misi, lalu tiba-tiba ia membicarakan hal lain yang tidak ada hubungannya. Ini sangat aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi—alasan yang membuat Sakura bersikap begitu.

_Mengapa dia terus-terusan minta maaf? Apa maksudnya dengan 'aku tidak bisa melakukan __**ini, tetapi harus**__'? Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_—Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kalau saja Sakura mau membicarakannya, kalau saja Sakura mau memberitahunya apa yang terjadi, Hinata ingin sekali menolongnya. Seperti Sakura yang selalu membantunya di saat-saat sulit.

_Kalau saja… _Tapi Sakura tetap bungkam.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, gadis itu berbalik, menyusuri jalanan menuju Hyuuga _Resident._ Sementara pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju pada Sakura dan sikap ganjilnya. Jika tadi ia cemas, kini firasat tidak enak mulai melandanya.

_Kami-sama… semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada temanku…_

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Suara maskulin yang tiba-tiba merasuki indera pendengarannya membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Suara itu… suara yang diam-diam sangat dirindukannya. Perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya, hanya untuk mendapati sang mantan kekasih, Uzumaki Naruto, berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Lagi, seperti ada yang menghujam dalam dadanya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru langit itu.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…"

Senyum lembut tersungging di wajah tampan sang Uzumaki muda. "Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?" –Tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya gemetar.

-

-

Sakura memusatkan _chakra _di kakinya, melompat secepat mungkin dari atap ke atap setiap bangunan yang dilewatinya. Perlahan bangunan mulai menjarang, digantikan rimbunan pepohonan ketika dia mulai memasuki wilayah hutan menuju lapangan tempat Sasuke biasa berlatih.

Kedua tangannya terkepal sementara gadis itu melompati setiap dahan. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Lamat-lamat, terdengar suara ledakan di kejauhan, ditingkahi suara kercipan yang tidak asing.

_Chidori._

Sasuke pasti sudah tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sakura mempercepat lompatannya.

Dan di sana dia melihatnya, sosok pria berseragam _jounin_ berdiri di tengah lapangan terbuka yang tanahnya sudah rusak di beberapa tempat, membentuk ceruk seakan baru saja dihantam kekuatan yang sangat dasyat_. _Percikan seperti kilatan petir memancar dari tangan sang jounin, bahkan dari seluruh tubuhnya. Gelombang _chakra _yang ditimbulkannya begitu kuat sehingga membuat burung-burung penghuni pepohonan di sekelilingnya berterbangan.

Sakura mendarat mulus di salah satu dahan pohon yang tebal di tepi hutan tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada sekarang, sedikit terengah. Sejenak ia hanya berdiri di sana, mengawasi tatkala _chakra _Sasuke perlahan mulai memudar. Suara kercipan yang ditimbulkan dari letupan _chakra _elemen listrik itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, meninggalkan keheningan yang hanya terusik oleh suara hembusan angin sore yang menerpa hijau di sekeliling mereka.

Merah darah kembali menjadi hitam pekat, sejenak tertutup oleh kelopak pucat mata sang jounin muda sebelum dia membuka kembali. Kepalanya kemudian tertoleh ke arah rimbunan pepohonan tatkala dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya. "Keluarlah, Sakura. Aku tahu kau di sana."

Sang _kunoichi _lantas melompat turun, mendarat ringan di atas rerumputan, kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiam di tempatnya. Dan kemudian ia bisa merasakannya, _chakra _Sasuke yang tidak teratur, seolah kemampuannya sudah diforsir sedemikian rupa tanpa istirahat. Juga… —mata Sakura melebar melihatnya—luka-luka di tangan sang jounin, dan darah yang menetes-netes dari sana.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke tidak menepis ketika Sakura meraih sebelah tangannya yang terluka. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya saat dirasakannya _chakra _hangat milik sang kunoichi merasuki tubuhnya melalui tangan itu, memperbaiki setiap jaringan yang rusak di sana, menutup lukanya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali merasakan sentuhan gadis itu. Dia hampir melupakan perasaan nyaman ini. Tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda. Sentuhannya… —kerutan samar muncul di antara alis Sasuke saat dia menyadarinya—ada yang salah. Tidak selembut dahulu.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk mencemaskan perubahan ini, bukan? Ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak.

"Sakura…" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh, menatap Sakura yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Hm?" sahut Sakura tanpa mendongak, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang setengah tersembunyi di bawah bayangan rambut merah mudanya.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan?"

Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura yang memegang tangannya sedikit menegang. Gadis itu tidak menjawabnya, malah berkata, "Kau tahu seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri seperti ini, Sasuke-kun. Kau membahayakan dirimu."

"Sakura, jawab pertanyaanku," geram Sasuke tak sabar, menyambar pergelangan tangan Sakura yang tengah mengobatinya.

Aliran _chakra _itu terhenti. Namun Sakura masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Hela napas. "Biar aku mengobati lukamu dulu," ucapnya datar sembari menyentak lepas cengkraman Sasuke pada lengannya.

Sasuke hendak memprotes, namun mengurungkan niatnya saat nyeri akibat latihan beberapa saat yang lalu mulai terasa. Sakura membimbingnya ke pohon terdekat, mendudukkannya di bawah naungannya yang rindang. Dia mengerang, tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

"Kau lebih parah dari Naruto, kau tahu?" guman Sakura datar. _Chakra _hijau kembali memancar dari tangannya, menyalurkannya ke bagian tubuh Sasuke yang terluka. "Terlalu banyak menggunakan _chidori _bisa merusak tubuhmu. Kurasa Kakashi-sensei pernah memberitahumu hal itu."

"Hn." Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli?"

Sakura menatapnya. Emerald bertemu onyx dan ingatan tentang apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya berbulan-bulan lalu kembali lagi. _Luka hati itu bahkan belum sembuh benar, Sasuke-kun, dan aku harus bersiap menerima luka yang lain lagi karena dirimu. Mengapa aku peduli? –mengapa aku peduli? _

_Kalau bukan karena Naruto dan Hinata, aku tidak akan peduli._

"_Urusai._"

"Hn."

Hening.

Proses itu berlangsung setidaknya sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya sebagian besar luka Sasuke menutup dan aliran _chakra-_nya kembali normal. Sakura menarik tangannya, menyeka titik peluh yang meluncur di pelipisnya sebelum menjatuhkan diri di samping Sasuke, bersandar pada pohon yang sama. Saat ia menyadari bahunya yang bersentuhan dengan bahu Sasuke, gadis itu menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati pria itu tengah menatap padanya.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Sakura."

Sakura merasa tangannya gemetaran dan dia berpaling. Keraguan merasuki hatinya. Suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Sakura," desak Sasuke. Tangannya menemukan dagu gadis itu, memaksanya kembali menengadah supaya dia bisa langsung menatap ke dalam matanya. "Jawab aku. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Sakura meremas tangannya, berusaha meredakan getarannya. Dan saat dia menjawab, suaranya cukup mantap. "Kita lakukan saja."

Seringai. "Bagus."

-

-

Pertemuan kecil mereka berlanjut.

Di antara kepulan uap ramen yang beraroma lezat khas kedai Ichiraku, gadis Hyuuga itu duduk. Di depannya tersaji semangkuk ramen miso yang baru setengah dimakan. Sumpit di tangannya sesekali membawa untaian mie yang kenyal ke dalam mulutnya. Makanan itu masih selezat yang diingatnya saat dia masih kerap menyambangi kedai itu beberapa waktu silam.

Bersama _dia._

Dia yang kini juga tengah menikmati mangkuk ramen keduanya di bangku tepat di sebelah Hinata. Obrolan ringan dan tawa renyah sesekali menyeruak di antara mereka. Naruto berceloteh tentang murid-muridnya dan misi yang telah mereka lakukan bersama dan Hinata hanya mendengarkan. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, _ne_? Dan Naruto juga tidak banyak berubah sejak itu. Tetap hangat, tetap banyak bicara, tetap penuh tawa, tetap memesona dan tentu saja, tetap suka ramen.

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat menatap pria pemilik rambut kuning itu dari sudut matanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata seakan kembali ke masa lalu, saat mereka masih bersama-sama, masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa bagaimana pun dia mengharapkannya, hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi seperti dulu. Uzumaki Naruto, dengan semua hal yang dia sukai pada dirinya, tidak akan bisa dia miliki lagi. Status mereka sudah berbeda kini.

_Aku sangat merindukanmu, kendati kau sedang berada tepat di hadapanku sekarang ini, Naruto-kun…_

"Hm? Ada apa, Hinata?" Naruto yang sadar tengah ditatap oleh sepasang mata lavender itu lantas menoleh. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum lagi. Entah apa yang mendorongnya saat itu, saat dia mengulurkan tangannya, dengan lembut menyeka sisa kuah ramen di sudut bibir Naruto dengan jemarinya. Naruto tersentak kaget. Sentuhan gadis itu tak ayal membuatnya gelagapan, namun ia tidak berusaha menepis tangan itu meskipun otaknya menyuruhnya menarik diri. Tubuhnya mengkhianatinya.

Seakan baru tersadar atas apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Hinata buru-buru menarik tangannya. Dia berpaling untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. "_G-Gomenasai…_"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aa…"

Kini ganti Naruto yang mengawasi Hinata, sementara gadis itu kembali menekuni ramennya dalam diam. Anak rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap terjatuh ke sisi wajahnya, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Putih… pucat. Bukan putih susu seperti yang dulu selalu Naruto kagumi pada fisik Hyuuga _heiress _itu. Dan bayangan gelap di bawah mata itu… mengapa belum juga hilang? Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Hina—"

"Hinata-sama."

Naruto menelan lagi semua kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya dan dia menoleh. Begitu juga Hinata. Seorang _chunnin _bermata lavender yang identik dengan klan Hyuuga muncul di depan kedai.

"Ko-san? Ada apa?"

_Chunnin _bernama Hyuuga Ko itu membungkuk singkat. "Hiashi-sama menyuruhku memanggil Anda segera, Hinata-sama."

"Otousama?"

"_Hai'_."

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. "A-aku harus pergi, N-Naruto-kun…"

"Aa… Pergilah," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"_Ano… _Terimakasih atas makanannya. _K-Konichiwa…_"

Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi menyusul Ko. Sementara Naruto masih memandangi bangku kosong di mana Hinata baru saja berada beberapa saat yang lalu. Senyumnya sedikit memudar saat dia merasakan kehampaan di sana.

"_Baka, ne?_" Tawa miris. "Paman, ramennya satu lagi!"

-

-

Hari sudah menjelang senja saat Sasuke membawa Sakura kembali ke desa. Tangan keduanya bertaut. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke mencengkeram erat tangan Sakura sementara gadis itu tampak gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, namun pegangan Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura memprotes, "Apa ini perlu?"

"Hn. Ada banyak orang yang perlu diyakinkan bahwa ini semua benar," Sasuke menoleh, "bahwa kau adalah kekasihku."

Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Meskipun dia sudah setuju untuk melakukannya, tapi ini…

"Kau lupa kalau aku punya kekasih lain yang harus kujaga perasaannya?" desis Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik sehingga dia kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ditatapnya mata emerald gadis itu lurus-lurus. "Kau sudah setuju melakukannya, Sakura," dia mengingatkan. "Harusnya kau juga sudah tahu resikonya."

Sakura terdiam. Tentu saja Sakura tahu resikonya. Bukankah itu yang paling memberatkannya? –Tenzou. "Aku tahu," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Bagus."

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini dia tidak memberontak saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

"Rumahku," sahut Sasuke dalam gumaman. "Hyuuga Hiashi akan datang ke rumahku malam ini. Kurasa ini kesempatan yang bagus."

"Hyuuga Hiashi?" –Awalnya Sakura hanya menyangka Sasuke akan membawanya ke depan Uchiha Fugaku. Tapi Hyuuga Hiashi? Sakura merasa seakan dirinya hendak diumpankan ke mulut dua harimau sekaligus. "T-Tapi…"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menutup mulutmu. Biar aku yang melakukan semuanya," kata Sasuke tegas.

Jawaban Sasuke tidak membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik. Terlebih Sasuke tidak pernah membicarakan apa persisnya yang dia rencanakan, kecuali bahwa dia harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Distrik Uchiha lebih ramai dibanding biasanya ketika keduanya akhirnya sampai di sana. Tidak hanya orang-orang dengan emblem kipas merah tersemat di baju yang ada di sana, juga beberapa orang bermata pucat—Klan Hyuuga.

Namun Sasuke tidak mengindahkan mereka, lewat begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun menolehkan kepala, termasuk saat suara-suara menyapa dialamatkan kepadanya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, dengan menggandeng erat tangan Sakura yang mulai dingin dan berkeringat. Gadis itu terlampau gugup dengan semua tatapan heran yang kini mengikuti langkahnya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan kediaman utama tempat Sasuke dan keluarganya tinggal. Di sana sudah berdiri kedua orangtuanya, juga Itachi dan Atsuko, tampak sedang menyambut kedatangan Hyuuga Hiashi, beberapa tetua Klan Hyuuga dan tentu saja, Hinata dan adik perempuannya, Hanabi. Mereka semua menoleh ketika Sasuke mendekat.

"Ah, Sasuke, kau sudah datang."

Tapi Sasuke menghiraukan ayahnya. Pria itu berjalan maju menghampiri Hiashi, sementara di belakangnya Sakura pasrah mengikuti desakan tangan Sasuke yang menariknya serta. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan terkejut dan bingung orang-orang di sana. Mikoto… Atsuko… Itachi… Hinata… Ia tidak sungguh tidak berani menatap mereka semua.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, seakan dengan begitu dia akan terlindungi. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Sasuke lah yang telah membawanya masuk ke dalam situasi seperti ini.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata.

Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tetap menunduk. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga terasa nyeri.

_Ingat, Sakura. Kau melakukan ini demi teman-temanmu, demi kebahagiaan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Pengorbananmu tidak akan sia-sia. Kuatlah… Kau harus kuat…_

"Hiashi-sama," suara Sasuke terdengar seakan dari tempat yang amat jauh, bergaung tak berarti dalam telinganya, "Saya mohon batalkan perjodohan ini—"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. _Sudah dimulai…_

Di sekeliling mereka, suasana langsung sunyi senyap. Mereka semua terkejut, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan bahkan tanpa melihat. Terlalu terkejut hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Sasuke, tutup mulutmu!" desis sang ayah dengan nada gusar. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke menghiraukannya dan menatap lurus pada Hiashi.

"Tolonglah. Kalau Anda benar-benar menyayangi putri Anda, Anda akan membatalkannya."

Mata Hiashi menyipit membalas tatapan Sasuke, seakan dengan begitu dia bisa melihat apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala anak muda itu. Kemudian dia berpaling, memandang putrinya yang tampak terperangah sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Beri aku alasan yang kuat mengapa aku harus membatalkan perjodohan kalian," ujarnya tenang.

"Karena saya tidak mencintai putri Anda," sahut Sasuke mantap. Genggamannya pada tangan Sakura sedikit bergetar saat dia mengatakan itu. Mata _onyx-_nya yang kosong ganti memandang Hinata. "Dan putri Anda juga tidak pernah menginginkan saya menjadi suaminya. Kami berdua sama-sama mencintai orang lain."

Hinata menunduk saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. Hanabi memegangi lengannya, seakan Hinata bisa terjatuh kapan saja.

"Melanjutkan pernikahan ini, sama artinya dengan menghukum putri Anda dan saya dengan hukuman yang akan menyiksa kami berdua seumur hidup, Hiashi-sama. Otousan…" Sasuke berpaling pada ayahnya yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah karena murka. "Bisakah Otousan mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu, Uchiha Sasuke," geram Fugaku, "Kau tidak berhak bicara di sini. Biar kami, para orangtua, yang memutuskan. Ini demi masa depan kedua Klan, demi masa depan Konoha. Kau sebagai putra pemimpin klan seharusnya tahu—"

"Tapi aku tidak mau tahu, Otousan!" potong Sasuke gusar. "Kau boleh menganggapku tidak patuh, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah pendirianku. Hiashi-sama, saya yakin Anda ayah yang lebih bijak. Tolong pikirkan lagi—"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

"Otousan!" Itachi dengan cepat menangkap lengan ayahnya yang hendak melayang ke arah Sasuke. "Tenanglah."

"Saya tidak peduli pada masa depan Klan, tidak peduli pada Konoha—dan saya tidak mencintai putri Anda. Apa Anda tega melepaskan Hinata ke tangan orang seperti saya. Lagipula," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menarik Sakura lebih dekat ke sisinya. Ekspresinya melembut. "Saya mencintai orang lain. Gadis lain yang saya inginkan saya nikahi. Itu bukan Hinata, tapi Haruno Sakura. Kalau Anda tetap ingin saya menikahi Hinata, izinkan saya menikahi Sakura juga."

Sakura bisa mendengar orang-orang menahan napas mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan.

Air muka Hiashi berubah pucat, lalu dengan cepat menjadi merah. Urat-urat muncul di pelipisnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, anak muda! Tidak ada yang seperti itu di klan kami—"

"_Haruno Sakura…_" Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sekeliling mereka.

"_Bukankah dia medic-nin yang ditugaskan merawat Itachi-san?"_

"_Dia datang setiap hari, kan? Pantas saja…"_

"_Sambil menyelam minum air kan dia?"_

"Saya tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke, mengabaikan bisik-bisik itu. Matanya masih menatap Hiashi tajam, untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia serius dengan perkataannya. "Yang saya inginkan di dunia ini hanyalah Sakura. Begitu juga dengan dia. Dia menerima misi mengurus Itachi hanya supaya kami bisa bersama-sama. Apa kalian tidak mempertimbangkan perasaannya bila saya malah menikahi wanita lain?"

"Sakura…"

Hati Sakura mencelos. Dia mengenali suara itu. Mikoto. Tidak ada kelembutan dalam suaranya saat menyebut namanya.

"Haruno Sakura, angkat kepalamu."

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya langsung bersitatap dengan _onyx _milik Mikoto. Tatapan itu keras, ada ketidakpercayaan di sana, juga kekecewaan. Dan saat itu, seakan ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Sakit.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun barusan? Jawab aku, Sakura."

"A-Aku…" kata-katanya terhenti. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan saat dia merasakan semua orang menatapnya. Sasuke meremas tangannya, mendesaknya. "I-Iya," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Dusta yang keluar dari bibirnya saat berikutnya, kata demi kata seakan menghujam langsung ke jantungnya, membuatnya berdarah-darah. "Saya mencintai Sasuke-kun. Kami berhubungan diam-diam selama ini. Maafkan saya…"

Dan saat itu dia merasakan tatapan Mikoto menghujamnya. Wanita itu limbung. Sakura yang cemas baru saja akan maju untuk memapahnya, namun saat berikutnya dia menyadari bahwa kini dirinya tidak lagi diinginkan. Sebagai gantinya, Atsuko lah yang menangkap lengannya.

"Obasama, _daijoubu ka_?"

"Bawa Okasan ke dalam, Atsuko," pinta Itachi pada tunangannya itu.

Atsuko mengangguk. Dengan kerlingan terakhir ke arah Sakura, wanita itu berbalik untuk memapah Mikoto ke dalam rumah.

_Mikoto-basan.. Gomen… Gomennasai…_

"Haruno Sakura…" geram Fugaku, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menusuk yang membuat gadis itu berjengit. "Beraninya kau melakukan ini. Beraninya mengkhianati kepercayaan kami. Jangan pikir kau murid Hokage lantas bisa seenaknya."

"Otousan!" Itachi memperingatkan. "Tenangkan dirimu. Ada banyak orang di sini."

Fugaku hanya menggeram mendengar kata-kata putra sulungnya.

Di sisi lain, Hiashi terlihat jauh lebih tenang, meskipun jelas sekali pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu sedang menahan emosinya. "Itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun, anak muda. Perjodohan ini sudah disepakati sejak semula dan kau juga sudah setuju. Haruno tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. Tampaknya Hiashi lebih sulit dihadapi dibanding ayahnya. Dia tak punya pilihan lain. Ini adalah cara terakhir…

"Baik. Kalau begitu Anda juga harus menerima ini."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura, dengan cepat memindahkannya ke pinggang gadis itu, menariknya ke tubuhnya sementara tangan yang satu lagi meraih belakang kepala Sakura. Gadis itu terkesiap saat mulut Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah menutupi mulutnya, melumatnya dengan ganas sehingga pekikan gadis itu teredam dalam mulutnya. Dia menahan napasnya ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke berputar, menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya refleks mendorong dada pria itu, tapi Sasuke terlalu kuat.

Di sekeliling mereka, orang-orang terkejut bukan main atas tindakan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan putra kedua Fugaku itu. Hinata menutup mulutnya dalam keterkejutan, sementara di sebelahnya, Hanabi mendengus, "Astaga…"

"Hiashi-sama, bagaimana ini?!"

Hiashi menggertakkan giginya, menatap jijik pada pemandangan di depannya itu.

Sasuke masih tidak melepaskan Sakura. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menahan belakang kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam lumatannya. Tangannya memeluk semakin erat. Bibirnya semakin menuntut. Gadis itu mengerang memprotes—yang sama sekali dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Dadanya mulai sesak, air mata meluncur dari sudut mata emeraldnya. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

_Sudah cukup… Hentikan… Hentikan!!_

"Kita pergi dari sini," ucap Hiashi kemudian. "Ayo, Hinata, Hanabi, Outosama."

"_Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu di depan Hyuuga-sama?"_

"_Benar-benar memalukan!"_

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

Fugaku yang telah kehilangan kesabaran menarik paksa belakang pakaian putranya, memisahkannya dengan paksa dari Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya merah padam dan napasnya terengah-engah. Namun seringai puas tergambar di wajahnya—yang kemudian segera menghilang begitu tinju sang ayah yang murka bersarang di sana.

Sakura memekik kaget.

Sasuke terhuyung mundur. Tubuhnya limbung ke tanah di belakangnya sementara darah terlihat menciprat dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Dia terbatuk.

"Otousan!"

Fugaku menyentak tangan Itachi yang berusaha menahannya. Pria paruh baya itu menyambar bagian depan pakaian putranya, menyeretnya berdiri. "Anak keparat! Berani-beraninya mencoreng kotoran di mukaku! Kemari kau, biar kubuat perhitungan—dan KAU, JALANG!" Fugaku menunjuk Sakura yang gemetaran sekujur tubuhnya. "Segera enyah dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran! Dan jangan harap bisa menginjakkan kaki lagi di tempat ini. Kau dengar?!"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawabnya, Fugaku sudah menghilang ke dalam rumahnya, menyeret Sasuke bersamanya. Sakura merasa lututnya lemas, wajahnya basah dengan air mata yang bercampur dengan keringatnya. Dia kemudian memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran sementara orang-orang yang masih berada di sana menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Sakura," suara dalam seorang pria membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Itachi sedang menatapnya. "_Daijoubu?_"

"I-Itachi-san…" Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri yang terasa kebas. Air matanya meluncur lagi.

Ujung-ujung bibir Itachi tertarik ke samping, membentuk senyum tipis simpati. Sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu Sakura yang gemetar. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Beristirahatlah."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tolong maafkan adikku. _Onegai…_"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, maka dia hanya diam. Dengan anggukan terakhir, Itachi berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menggeser pintu menutup di belakangnya.

_Apakah berhasil? Apakah aku sudah menyelamatkan Hinata dari pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya? Apakah…_

Sakura mengatupkan tangannya ke depan mulut, menahan isakan yang mengancam akan keluar.

_Tenzou-kun… Gomenasai… Apa yang akan kukatakan padamu jika kau…_

Tahu…?

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak kaget tatkala melihat sosok pria yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, sosok yang dia rindukan kehadirannya beberapa hari ini, kekasih yang sangat dikasihinya dengan tulus—juga pria yang menampakkan kekecewaan dan ketidakpercayaan yang nyata di matanya saat menatapnya kini—tengah berdiri di depan gerbang utama Distrik Uchiha.

"T-Tenzou… kun…?"

Tenzou tidak membalasnya. Hanya air mukanya yang menyatakan bahwa hatinya tengah terluka saat itu. Luka yang ditimbulkan oleh wanita yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Luka karena Sakura. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, pria itu berbalik.

"Tunggu! Ten—"

Namun punggung pria itu sudah menghilang, melesat bersama angin. Menggoreskan luka baru di atas luka-luka lain yang didapatnya hari itu.

_Tidak… Tidak… Jangan lagi…_

Tangisnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Huaaah… chapter yang sulit, dan gaje pisan jadinya. Huhuhu… *kecewa pada diri sendiri yang payah bikin angst* T_T. Setelah keseringan nulis di L'aPT, rasanya nganclok banget nulis di sini.**_

_**Aah… saya seneng banget dengan chapter kemarin, review yang masuk lebih banyak dari biasanya. Alhamdulillah… Yang ini dire-re juga ya, Teman..**_

_**Makasih buat yang udah review dan masukin ke fave story: Ryu-kun, Min-Sunye, Akabara Hikari, Kuroneko Hime-un, Risle-coe, ai-l0ver, Rere Aozora, Ran is Uchiha, kyoro, LALALALA, Hey Dhee, Cinara Hatake, kennko-hime, furu-pyon, narutobigfans, Mayuura, Uchiha Gaul!!, ambudaff, imuri, narutobigfans (ini sama gak sama narutobigfans yang pertama? Sama-sama anon tapi namanya sama), Minamicchi, & Uchiha Cesa.**_

_**Btw, saya nulis ini sambil dengerin 'It Has To Be You'-nya Yesung Super Junior. Lagunya mellow n angst abis, yah, walaupun gak nyambung sama fanficnya. Hehehe… XD**_

_**Yang tertarik sama lagunya, bisa copas link ini buat download-nya: **_http://www./audio/vuEEDgMJ/It_has_to_be_You__by_Yesung_-_.html?s=1

_**Akhir kata, makasih sudah membaca.. ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

--xx--

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 14_

--xx--

_Warning!!_

_OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, __plot gaje__, __romance gombal__, etc…_

--xx--

Gadis itu belum bergerak dari tempatnya sejak semalam di sudut kamarnya yang gelap. Dengan kedua lengan memeluk lutut yang terlipat di depan dada, dan dagu terbenam di antara kedua lutunya. Mata emerald-nya yang sembab memandang kosong pada dinding gelap di depannya, melewati tirai rambut merah muda yang terjurai berantakan di depan wajahnya. Air mata yang telah lama berhenti mengalir meninggalkan jejak di wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Kepedihan itu masih terasa nyata. Belum berkurang sedikit pun sejak apa yang terjadi hari sebelumnya. Bahkan rasanya malah semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Sakura seharusnya tahu bahwa apa yang telah terjadi adalah resiko yang harus diambil atas pengorbanan yang dilakukannya. Reputasi buruk sebagai wanita perebut calon suami orang, kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan kebencian dari dua klan besar Konoha sekaligus. Seharusnya dia bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada, bukan? Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Dan seolah itu semua belum cukup melukainya, gadis itu harus menerima _kebencian _dari pria yang paling dicintainya.

_Tenzou-kun…_

Sakura tidak bisa melupakan sorot mata pria itu kemarin. Sorot mata yang terluka atas _pengkhianatan _yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

_Pengkhianatan._

Sebelah tangan gadis itu perlahan bergerak ke bibirnya, menggosoknya dengan kasar seakan dengan begitu dia bisa membatalkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tidak peduli bahwa usahanya itu hanya sia-sia saja, karena Sasuke telah terlanjur menyentuhnya di sana. Di hadapan orang banyak. Di hadapan Tenzou-nya…

Jijik! Jijik! _Jijik!!_

Bagaimana dia bisa menghilangkan rasa _pengkhianatan _itu dari bibirnya? Rasa yang membuatnya takut. Jauh lebih takut dibandingkan dengan berhadapan dengan Fugaku dan Hiashi hari sebelumnya.

_Aku takut kehilangan dirimu._

Tapi nyatanya, dia sudah kehilangan.

_Tidak!_

Sakura menghambur dari atas tempat tidurnya, menabrak kursi hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Lututnya yang membentur ubin terasa nyeri, namun diabaikannya ketika ia merangkak berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tangannya yang kebas dengan cepat membuka keran, meraup air yang mengucur dari sana, dan membasuh mulutnya. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi…

Hilanglah, kumohon… Hilang! _Hilang!! HILANG!!_

Gadis itu mulai menangis lagi tatkala rasa putus asa dan bersalah kembali mencekiknya.

_Maafkan aku, Tenzou-kun… Maafkan aku… Onegai…_

Terengah, Sakura jatuh terpuruk di lantai kamar mandi. Sementara air dari keran yang masih mengucur terus mengalir, memenuhi wastafel putih itu, meluap ke lantai di bawahnya. Sakura tidak peduli ketika air mulai membasahi pakaiannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli apa-apa lagi. Isakannya menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Lama dia dalam posisi seperti itu. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup ketika tiba-tiba bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi.

Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Sakura tetap mengabaikannya. Sampai akhirnya setelah beberapa kali dan tampaknya sang tamu-entah-siapa tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah, Sakura beringsut bangun. Mengabaikan air yang menetes-netes dari pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, gadis itu menyeret kakinya ke arah pintu depan, siap mendamprat siapa pun yang berani mengganggunya.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu!_" sapa sang tamu begitu Sakura membukakan pintu. Seorang pria muda berseragam _chunnin _yang sering dilihatnya membawakan berkas-berkas ke kantor Hokage. Pria itu tampak kaget melihat penampilan sang tuan rumah yang berantakan, namun dengan cepat menguasai diri. "_Anoo, _Haruno-san. Godaime-sama memanggil Anda ke kantornya segera."

"_Shishou?_"

"_Hai'!_" _Chunnin _muda itu mengangguk.

Agaknya apa yang terjadi kemarin sudah sampai ke telinga Hokage sendiri, pikir Sakura muram. _Bagus. Sekarang Tsunade-shishou pasti sangat marah padaku juga. _"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Dengan anggukan terakhir, _Chunnin _itu pun berlalu dari sana.

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya, bersandar di sana. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat sementara menunggu rasa pusing yang mendadak menerpa kepalanya mereda.

-

-

Melangkah ke kantor Hokage ternyata lebih menyiksa dari yang Sakura pikirkan sebelumnya. Orang-orang menoleh saat dia melintas—bahkan saat dia baru saja melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan bangunan apartemen tempat dia tinggal—dan bisikan-bisikan bernada tidak menyenangkan yang terus mengikutinya kemana pun gadis itu melangkah.

"_Lihat, bukankah dia yang sudah membuat keributan di tempat Uchiha kemarin?"_

"_Benar, benar. Katanya kekasih gelap Sasuke-san."_

"_Yang benar saja. Bukankah Sasuke-san sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis Souke klan Hyuuga. Mana mungkin dia berani melirik wanita lain."_

"_Dia pasti yang menggodanya. Dasar jalang!"_

"_Tidak tahu diri. Padahal kudengar dia sudah punya kekasih di kesatuan ANBU, kan?"_

"_Heh! Pasti dia hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan sementara kekasihnya pergi misi."_

"_Kasihan sekali pria itu…"_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan apa yang didengarnya sementara cairan hangat sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mengancam untuk segera tumpah. Seperti kemarin. Seperti semalam dan mungkin entah untuk berapa lama lagi setelah ini.

Dan setelah beberapa saat yang menyiksa itu, Sakura akhirnya tiba di depan kantor Hokage.

"_Masuk!" _seru suara tegas yang dikenalinya sebagai suara mentornya sekaligus pemilik dari kantor ini, Tsunade, menjawab ketukannya di pintu.

Sakura mendorong pintu kayu itu hingga terbuka, lalu masuk. Tsunade, seperti biasa duduk di belakang meja dengan setumpuk tinggi pekerjaan di depannya. Asisten sekaligus tangan kanannya, Shizune, berdiri di sisi mejanya, menggendong Tonton di dadanya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu Sakura mendekat ke mejanya. Cap yang semula ada di tangannya diturunkan ke tempat tinta di sisi kanan mejanya dan dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu.

"_Shishou _memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab. Mata cokelat keemasannya menatap tajam pada muridnya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu alasan aku memanggilmu kemari, Sakura," ujarnya tenang.

Sakura menunduk. Gadis itu tidak menjawab—_tidak berani _menjawab.

"Uchiha Fugaku memintaku tidak mengirimmu untuk merawat putranya lagi."

"Saya mengerti," sahut Sakura pelan, nyaris berbisik, masih tidak berani menatap sang guru.

Tsunade terdengar menghela napasnya berat. "Aku sudah mendengar _keributan _kecil yang terjadi di kediaman Uchiha kemarin. Tapi aku sangat berharap bisa mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu, Sakura. Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu melakukan tindakan yang beresiko menggagalkan misimu, hm?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya yang sebenarnya pada Tsunade. Tidak bisa. Kalau Tsunade sampai tahu—kalau kedua klan sampai tahu—maka sia-sia sudah pengorbanannya.

"Saya tidak bisa memberitahu Shishou," jawabnya akhirnya seraya mengangkat wajah, memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke mata cokelat keemasan sang guru. "Ini urusan pribadi saya."

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya. "Urusan pribadi? Maksudmu, kau lebih mementingkan 'urusan pribadi'-mu dibanding keberhasilan misi yang sedang kau jalani?"

"_Gomenasi…"_ Sakura kembali menunduk, merasa bersalah karena harus mengorbankan misinya.

"Permintaan maaf tidak akan mengubah apa pun, Sakura. Perlu kau ketahui bahwa tindakanmu ini sangat mengecewakanku."

Sakura mencengkeram sisi rok sepannya. "Saya tahu. Maafkan saya, _Shishou._"

Hening. Namun Sakura masih bisa merasakan tatapan guru dan seniornya. Mereka menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"J-Jadi… apa misi ini tetap dilanjutkan?" tanyanya ragu seraya kembali memandang Tsunade. "Bagaimana dengan Itachi-san?"

Sudut bibir sang Hokage terangkat sedikit membentuk senyum tipis. "Ah, setidaknya kau masih memikirkan keselamatan klienmu. Ya, misi ini tetap dilanjutkan. Shizune sendiri yang akan datang ke sana untuk menggantikanmu dan mereka sudah setuju."

Di sampingnya, Shizune menganggukkan kepala. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, Sakura," ujarnya. Tonton menguik rendah dalam gendongannya.

Hela napas lega. Setidaknya kliennya itu akan tetap mendapatkan perawatan terbaik, dan Shizune sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya sebagai seorang _medic-nin_. Jadi Sakura tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Tapi Uchiha Itachi berkeras menginginkan kau yang mengoperasinya empat hari lagi, Sakura," beritahu Tsunade kemudian.

Mata Sakura membulat. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. "I-Itachi-san?"

Tsunade tersenyum tipis. "Sakura… Sepertinya kau telah memenangkan kepercayaan klien-mu, _ne_? Pekerjaan yang sangat bagus."

Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Di satu sisi dia merasa lega setidaknya ada satu orang yang masih menaruh kepercayaan padanya, Uchiha Itachi. Namun di sisi lain, dia merasa kepercayaan Itachi padanya hanya membuat perasaan bersalahnya semakin besar. Bukankah dia telah menyakiti keluarganya? Menyakiti Mikoto, ibu yang sangat dia sayangi—tapi mengapa Itachi justru mempertahankannya? Jauh lebih baik kalau dia membencinya sama seperti yang lain. Menganggapnya jalang yang hanya memanfaatkan misi untuk mendekati adiknya, sama seperti yang lain.

"Sakura?" suara Shizune menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Gadis itu mengerjap lalu menoleh, mendapati _senpai-_nya itu melempar pandang khawatir padanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura memaksakan senyum. "_I-Iie…"_

"Kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa memberitahu—"

"_Iie, _Tsunade-shishou. Aku akan melakukannya," Sakura menyela perkataan Tsunade, cukup tegas meskipun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Tsunade tampak puas. "Bagus. Kalau begitu mulai besok Shizune akan memberikan laporan kesehatan Uchiha Itachi secara rutin padamu supaya kau tetap bisa memantau perkembangannya," katanya. "Selama itu sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu untuk melakukan operasi itu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "_Hai'. Wakarimashita*)."_

"Sekarang kembalilah ke rumah sakit dan lakukan tugasmu yang biasa."

"_Hai'._"

"Ah, satu lagi, Sakura," suara Tsunade kembali terdengar sebelum Sakura mencapai pintu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh. "Kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke setelah kemarin?"

Sakura terdiam. Sejujurnya dia tidak memikirkan itu—dan dia tidak begitu peduli. "Kurasa itu bukan urusan saya, Shishou—"

"Uchiha Sasuke sekarang dengan menjalani '_hukuman'_ dari klannya," lanjut Tsunade, "Jadi mungkin kita tidak akan melihatnya dalam beberapa waktu ke depan, Sakura."

Sang medic-nin tertegun. _Hukuman? Hukuman macam apa yang bisa diberikan klannya setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin? _–Ada sedikit cemas yang menyusup, namun Sakura buru-buru menepisnya. "Saya mengerti."

"Tsunade-sama, Anda yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune cemas, segera setelah Sakura meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Maksud saya, setelah apa yang terjadi antara dia dan klan itu—"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," sela Tsunade, meskipun dia sendiri masih tampak tidak terlalu yakin. "Sakura itu bukan gadis kecil lagi, Shizune. Dia adalah wanita yang kuat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Meskipun…" kata-katanya terhenti, raut cemas tergambar di wajahnya yang cantik.

Tonton melompat turun dari gendongan Shizune, lalu berjalan ke arah tuannya sebelum melompat naik ke pangkuan Tsunade. Dia menguik cemas.

"Aa… Aku juga merasa begitu," ujar Tsunade menanggapi kuikan si babi, kemudian memandang asistennya, "Shizune, tolong kau awasi Sakura."

"Baik!"

-

-

Siang itu tiga orang genin telah berkumpul di jembatan dekat Akademi Ninja, menunggu _Jounin _pembimbing mereka yang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Uzumaki Naruto tampaknya telah mewarisi kebiasaan lama sensei-nya semasa genin dulu, Hatake Kakashi, yang selalu datang terlambat, meskipun tidak separah Kakashi yang bisa berjam-jam terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Terang saja kelakuannya itu kerap membuat kesal para ninja muda yang terbiasa berdisiplin saat masih di akademi itu. Mereka akan menggerutu, bersungut-sungut tentang kebiasaan buruk sensei mereka, mengira-ngira kemana gerangan perginya jounin pirang itu—atau bahkan menyiapkan dampratan mematikan saat sang guru akhirnya muncul nanti.

Namun tampaknya hari itu ada yang berbeda. Perhatian ketiga remaja tanggung itu sepertinya teralih sepenuhnya dari keterlambatan Jounin-sensei mereka.

"Kau pasti bohong, Arashi-kun!" pekik seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim itu, seraya menatap gusar salah satu temannya yang mengenakan jaket berlambang kipas merah di bagian punggung. "Sakura-sensei bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Aku juga tidak akan percaya kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri, Shiori-chan!" balas temannya—Uchiha Arashi—tak mau kalah.

Minamoto Shiori, nama gadis tigabelas tahun itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tetap tidak percaya!" tukasnya bersikeras, lalu menoleh pada rekannya yang lain, yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada pagar jembatan dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada—seorang pemuda berwajah malas dengan rambut gelap berantakan—"Kau juga tidak percaya kan, Kazuya-kun?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Si gadis yang tidak puas atas jawabannya menggembungkan pipi.

"Pokoknya tidak mungkin. Sakura-sensei memang pernah berkencan dengan Ojisan-mu, Arashi-kun. Tapi mereka kan sudah putus! Lagipula Sakura-sensei sekarang sedang bersama—"

"Ya, ya… Aku sudah tahu kalau yang itu," sahut Arashi bosan. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu jika gadis teman satu timnya itu paling getol mengikuti perkembangan gosip percintaan para sensei-nya? "Tapi setahuku mataku masih belum rabun. Aku melihat sendiri Sasuke-jisan mencium Sakura-sensei di depan orang-orang Hyuuga itu. Seharusnya kau melihat tampang mereka, seperti dipaksa menelan ular hidup-hidup."

Namun Shiori sepertinya belum sepenuhnya diyakinkan. Gadis itu masih belum percaya jika salah satu sensei favoritnya yang mengajarkannya bagaimana menggunakan ninjutsu medis itu melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh seperti itu. Karena di Konoha, melakukan hal pribadi bersama pasangan seperti berciuman, bukanlah sesuatu yang umum dipertontonkan di depan orang banyak. Dan Sakura Haruno, di mata gadis kecil itu, adalah seorang wanita yang cukup dewasa dan tahu norma-norma seperti itu.

Dan kenyataan bahwa Sakura-sensei-nya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang ANBU pun semakin membuatnya tidak yakin. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan dalam otak remajanya, cinta segitiga yang rumit—Ah, tidak. Mungkin segiempat, mengingat paman Arashi itu sudah punya tunangan. Atau malah segilima, kalau Naruto-sensei-nya yang juga mantan kekasih tunangan paman Arashi, ikut dilibatkan. Haah… orang dewasa memang sulit dimengerti, pikirnya.

Melihat ekspresi di wajah temannya itu, seringai licik muncul di wajah Uchiha Arashi. "Hei, jangan bilang kau kesal karena ketinggalan berita, Shiori-chan."

Wajah Shiori kontan saja memerah mendengar tuduhan itu. "Uuh! Bukan itu, Baka!" kilahnya seraya menghantamkan tinjunya dengan sadis ke kepala temannya.

"_Ittee!_" Arashi mengusap kepalanya yang benjol dengan tangannya yang tak diperban.

"Rasakan!"

"Haah… _yare yare…_" Kazuya menguap lebar-lebar lagi melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan dua temannya. Salah satu kerabat Nara Shikamaru itu menengadah, memandang awan-awan yang berarak di atas mereka, terlalu malas menyaksikan kedua rekannya yang masih sibuk bertengkar. "Naruto-sensei lama sekali. Pasti lagi makan ramen lagi. Haaah… Tahu begini tadi aku tidur dulu."

Dan pertengkaran antara Shiori dan Arashi masih berlangsung sampai akhirnya Jounin pembimbing mereka muncul. Saking serunya, sampai-sampai kedua remaja itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya kecuali Kazuya.

"Ah, Naruto-sensei," sapa Kazuya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Ah, _gomenasai, ne? _Tadi aku mampir ke Ichiraku dulu," sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya yang biasa. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala pirangnya. "Ada menu yang—"

"_Hai… Hai…_" sela muridnya bosan. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pindahkan saja tempat berkumpulnya jadi di Ichiraku? Setidaknya ramen bisa membungkam mulut dua orang ini." Dia mengendikkan kepala ke arah dua temannya. "Oi, oi, Shiori! Arashi!"

"Yaah.. sepertinya kalian sedang sangat bersemangat, _ne, _Arashi, Shiori?" kekeh Naruto.

Kedua remaja itu langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang sudah mereka kenal menyebut nama mereka.

"Naruto-sensei telat!!" seru Arashi dengan jari menuding kurang ajar.

Sementara Shiori, alih-alih menghardik gurunya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, malah berlari menghampiri pria itu. "_Ne, ne, _Naruto-sensei," panggilnya sambil menatap penuh rasa penasaran. "Menurutmu apa Sakura-sensei dan Sasuke-san kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih—maksudku, kau pasti tahu, kan? Mereka berdua kan temanmu."

"_Are?_" Naruto mengerjap bingung. "Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke sudah akan menikah dan Sakura-chan—"

"Tapi Arashi-kun bilang dia melihat Sakura-sensei dan Sasuke-san berciuman kemarin. Aku bilang dia pasti bohong."

"Aku bilang tidak bohong!" Arashi menukas. "Aku lihat sendiri kok. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Hanabi-san atau Hinata-sensei. Mereka juga lihat."

"_Nani?_" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya mendengar kata-kata muridnya. Cengirannya lenyap seketika dan wajahnya mendadak gelap. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Arashi?" tanyanya dengan nada gusar. "Apa maksudnya dengan Sakura-chan dan Sasuke berciuman—dan Hinata dan Hanabi yang melihat?"

Melihat perubahan air muka sang guru membuat pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit bergidik. Tidak biasanya sensei-nya itu menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu selain jika mereka sedang menghadapi musuh saat misi. Untuk beberapa saat, Arashi seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan Shiori dan Kazuya pun tampak terkejut dengan reaksi sensei mereka.

"Arashi, jawab aku!" desak Naruto. Suaranya terdengar keras meskipun dia tidak bermaksud membentak.

Arashi menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari sebelumnya di distrik Uchiha, tentang kedatangan klan Hyuuga, tentang keributan kecil yang terjadi dan tentu saja, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi karena Okaasan menyuruhku pulang," Arashi mengakhiri penuturannya. Dia menatap sensei-nya, menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak satu kata pun keluar dari bibir sang jounin. "Sensei?" panggilnya, mulai tak sabar. "Naruto-sensei?" Dilambai-lambaikannya tangan di depan mata biru Naruto yang bahkan tidak merespon, tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Arashi menatap kedua rekannya yang juga sama-sama bingung. Shiori mengangkat bahunya sementara Kayuza menguap lagi.

"_Ne, _Sensei," kata Kazuya seraya mendekati gurunya, "Karena ceritanya sudah habis, jadi apa kita bisa mulai saja misinya?"

"Tidak ada misi," sahut Naruto tak jelas.

"Kalau begitu latihan."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Eh?"

Sekali lagi ketiga muridnya saling pandang kebingungan. Kemudian seakan baru tersadar dari lamunan, Naruto tersentak. "Aah—hari ini kalian berlatih sendiri. Lapangan sektor tujuh. Nanti sore aku akan mengecek."

Sebelum salah seorang dari mereka sempat membuka mulut untuk memprotes, Naruto telah melesat pergi.

"Haa… Sensei keterlaluan sekali. Sebentar lagi kan kita akan ikut ujian Chunnin. Masa disuruh latihan sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu aku mau tidur saja, deh."

-

-

Sakura tidak pernah merasa begitu kesepian seperti saat ini. Tidak peduli sesibuk apa pun dia saat itu di rumah sakit; mengurusi ini dan itu, termasuk satu tim shinobi Konoha yang baru saja kembali dari misi dalam keadaan luka parah, tidak mampu mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada omongan orang, tidak peduli saat menyadari kolega-koleganya mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia tidak peduli apa pun. Hatinya terlalu pedih untuk bisa terluka oleh hal-hal kecil semacam itu lagi.

Dadanya lagi-lagi terasa sesak saat pertemuannya dengan Tenzou beberapa saat yang lalu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit kembali membayang. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar, kendati Sakura sangat ingin berteriak padanya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatinya. Namun tatapan pria itu membuat lidahnya kelu, suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan, tidak mau keluar. Dan saat berikutnya Tenzou berpaling, pergi tanpa memandang pada gadis itu lagi—seakan tidak pernah melihatnya ada di sana.

Sakit yang dirasakannya sudah seperti luka fisik.

_Kami-sama…_

"Sakura-san?"

Gadis itu tersentak. Dengan cepat tangannya menyeka basah yang sudah mengalir di wajahnya sebelum menoleh pada seorang wanita muda berseragam perawat yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. "Ya, Moe-san?"

Mata cokelat sang perawat mengawasi wajah pucat Sakura beberapa saat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura memaksakan senyum. "Aa.. _Daijoubu_. Itu...?"

"Ah, ini hasil pemeriksaan chunnin yang baru masuk tadi," sahut perawat itu cepat seraya mengangsurkan _clipboard _yang diminta Sakura.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Moe-san."

Sakura menunduk untuk membaca catatan itu setelah Moe meninggalkan ruangannya, tapi tidak bertahan lama. Kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan hal-hal lain untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya saat itu. Dia lantas menjatuhkan laporan itu ke mejanya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tangan, memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang serasa berputar. Sebelum kemudian dia teringat pasien rawat inap yang harus dikunjunginya.

Berusaha mengabaikan rasa pusing dan berkunang-kunang yang menyerangnya, Sakura memaksakan dirinya bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun belum juga tangannya mencapai _handle _pintu geser itu, tiba-tiba saja segalanya menjadi gelap.

-

-

_Ada yang tidak beres di sini—_pikiran-pikiran semacam itu terus-menerus berkelebat dalam kepala Naruto sejak dia mendengar apa yang telah terjadi antara dua mantan rekan tim tujuhnya hari sebelumnya. Sakura dan Sasuke kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih? Baginya kemungkinan itu sama kecilnya dengan kemungkinan Kakashi-sensei bersedia membuka maskernya di muka umum, nyaris tidak mungkin.

Sebagai orang yang telah melewatkan waktu bertahun-tahun bersama dalam tim asuhan Hatake Kakashi, Naruto mengenal persis kedua sahabatnya itu. Sakura dan Sasuke, barangkali dulu pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu sudah berlalu berbulan-bulan yang lalu dan kini hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik. Perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke sudah berubah semenjak Sasuke mencampakkannya untuk gadis lain, dan gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk benar-benar memaafkan Sasuke. Lagipula, Sakura telah memiliki pria lain yang sangat dia cintai, bukan? Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan dirinya tersentuh pria lain semudah itu.

Dan Sasuke… Dia barangkali memang senang bermain-main dengan hati wanita, tapi Naruto tahu persis perasaan Sasuke terhadap calon istrinya. Sasuke sangat mencintai Hinata—sama seperti dirinya. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Sasuke melakukan tindakan sembrono dengan mencium wanita lain di depan keluarganya dan klan Hyuuga. Itu sangat riskan. Kecuali dia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya.

Tidak.

_Kecuali jika __**mereka berdua **__memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya._

_Sasuke… Sakura... Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan?_

Naruto menerobos masuk pintu rumah sakit dengan napas terengah. Matanya sejenak menyapu seluruh ruangan depan itu, berharap menemukan sosok medic-nin berambut merah muda di sana. Tapi yang dicarinya tak ada di sana. Tanpa bertanya lagi pada petugas resepsionis, Naruto melangkah menuju satu-satunya tempat yang melintas dalam pikirannya, yang kemungkinan sedang berada di sanalah orang yang sedang dicarinya—ruang kerja Sakura.

"Sakura?" Tangannya mengetuk pintu putih dengan papan nama _'Haruno Sakura' _di depannya. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia kembali mengetuk dan memanggil sahabatnya itu beberapa kali lagi, namun tetap saja keheningan yang menanggapinya. Kehabisan kesabaran, Naruto akhirnya menarik gagang pintu itu dan menggesernya membuka.

"Sakura!"

Pria itu terkesiap kaget tatkala mendapati tubuh sang medic-nin tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai, dengan rambut merah mudanya terjurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Naruto bergegas mendekat dan berlutut di sisi Sakura. Diraihnya tubuh lemas gadis itu, menyandarkannya pada pahanya. "Sakura, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura setelah menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi. Tak ada tanggapan. Kulit gadis itu terasa dingin di bawah sentuhannya.

Cemas bukan kepalang, Naruto segera menyelipkan lengannya yang tidak menopang tubuh gadis itu ke bawah lipatan lututnya, kemudian membopongnya ke ranjang periksa di sudut ruangan. Dia berlari di sepanjang koridor ruangan itu untuk mencari bantuan, sampai dia melihat Shizune muncul.

"Ah, Shizune-neechan, kebetulan!" serunya lega sembari menyambar lengan wanita beryukata hitam itu.

"_N-Nani, _Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizune terkejut karena tiba-tiba diseret-seret seperti itu.

"Sakura-chan. Dia pingsan."

-

-

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sakura sudah sepenuhnya tersadar dari pingsannya. Wajahnya masih sepucat sebelumnya, namun gadis itu cukup sadar untuk menatap pria berambut pirang yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan matanya yang sayu dan memerah. Saat itu mereka sudah tidak lagi berada di rumah sakit. Sakura berkeras untuk pulang setelah Shizune membangunkannya dari pingsan, dan di sanalah dia berada bersama Naruto saat ini—di apartemennya.

Naruto duduk dengan gelisah. Air mukanya mencerminkan hatinya yang tengah gamang setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura tentang apa yang terjadi hari sebelumnya—alasan di balik itu semua. Kedua tangannya saling remas di pangkuannya dengan sikap gelisah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Sakura-chan," ucapnya kemudian. Rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam tersirat dalam suaranya yang serak. "Seharusnya kalian berdua tidak menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini. Sasuke dihukum… dan kau… Oh, Kami-sama…"

Seulas senyum lemah tergambar di bibir Sakura yang pucat. "Kami tidak menyakiti diri sendiri, Naruto," ujarnya pelan, "Justru, kami melakukannya untuk terlepas dari siksaan itu."

Naruto menatapnya tak mengerti. "Tapi lihat dirimu sampai seperti ini, Sakura-chan. Shizune-neechan memberitahuku kau sedang tertekan. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku—"

"Aku juga tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika hanya diam saja melihat dua sahabatku sampai tersiksa seumur hidup karena pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan," sela Sakura, membuat pria di sampingnya terdiam. "Kau bisa membayangkan bukan, bagaimana perasaanku jika pernikahan itu sampai terjadi? Hinata akan menderita seumur hidupnya dan kau juga. Sasuke juga," dia menambahkan dalam bisikan. "Apa kau mau seperti itu, hm?"

"T-Tentu saja tidak. Tapi…"

"Sejak kecil kau sudah banyak menderita, Naruto," Sakura menyelanya lagi, "Saat kau bersama Hinata, aku tidak pernah melihatmu begitu bahagia seperti saat itu. Hinata adalah kebahagiaanmu dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa kau melepaskannya begitu saja dan menempatkannya di sisi pria yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya? Jangan bersikap kejam, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar, dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Namun luka yang disebabkan oleh pengorbanan yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu demi dirinya dan Hinata terlalu jelas terlihat, dan itu melukainya juga.

"Kau harus janji padaku, Naruto, tidak akan membuat pengorbananku sia-sia. Kau akan meraih kebahagiaanmu bersama Hinata, kau akan bersaha mendapatkannya kembali. Mengerti?"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto memandang ragu saat Sakura mengulurkan jari kelingking kepadanya, sampai akhirnya dia menyambutnya dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya sendiri di sana. Dia memberikan janjinya.

"Kuharap aku tidak menjadi pengganggu di sini." Shizune baru saja kembali dari dapur, membawa cangkir berisi ramuan obat yang baru selesai direbus.

"Sama sekali tidak, Senpai," sahut Sakura sambil bergeser supaya Shizune bisa duduk di sampingnya, lalu menerima cangkir yang diangsurkan Shizune untuknya. "Terimakasih."

"Tsunade-sama memerintahkanmu agar beristirahat di rumah beberapa hari," beritahu Shizune sementara Sakura menghirup cairan obatnya, "Pastikan kondisimu cukup prima saat operasi Itachi-san nanti, Sakura."

"_Hai'._"

Shizune tersenyum padanya. "Yamato-taichou kemarin baru kembali dari misi. Dia sudah menemuimu?"

Mendengar nama pria itu disebut, seperti ada yang menghujam dalam dadanya. Pedih. Gadis itu berpaling, mengambil waktu meminum kembali obatnya sebelum menjawab pelan, "Sudah." –_dan dia melihatku sedang dicium oleh pria lain._

_

* * *

_

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_***) Wakarimashita = I got it!**_

_**Rencana awalnya sih ingin menyelesaikan scene YamaSaku dalam satu chapter ini, tapi ternyata gak bisa. Kepanjangan. Jadinya chapter ini hanya dari sudut pandang Sakura dan terasa amat datar. Gomen ne… Biar gak kehilangan alur, aku usahakan chapter depan secepatnya apdet –lagian mulai minggu depan saya gak akan bisa menyentuh fic mana pun *sigh* Soal minim deskripsi. Haha.. gomen lagi deh, soalnya itu juga kelemahan saya sih. Terutama deskripsi perasaan. Heu… Jadi kalau membaca fic saya, siap-siap deh membaca banyak dialog ketimbang deskrip. ^__^ **_

_**Makasih banyak-banyak banget buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin: Rere Aozora, fariacchi, kuroneko hikari-chan, Uchiha Cesa, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Mamehatsuki, Miss Ginger-Pie, Aya-na Byakkun, Smiley, Risle Coe, Awan Hitam, Min-Sunye, Mayuura, Aya, Imuri Ridan Chara, apa ajah boleh, Dinaruto, yarai yarai chan, princess mikaia, kawaiii uchiha reika, ambudaff, miss hakuba, & chiu-chi Hatake. **_

_**Sedikit info tentang OC murid-muridnya Naruto: Uchiha Arashi (klan Uchiha), Nara Kazuya (Klan Nara), Minamoto Shiori (bukan dari klan ninja, seperti Sakura). Moga kemunculan mereka gak mengganggu (biasanya kan pada sebel sama OC). ^__^**_

_**Makasih sudah membaca.. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

-xx-

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 15_

-xx-

_Warning!_

_OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, __plot gaje__, __romance gombal__, etc…_

-xx-

Di sana dia kembali lagi sore itu. Sudut jalan tak jauh dari apartemen milik sang medic-nin berambut merah muda, tempat di mana dia selalu menunggu gadis itu setiap pagi. Dulu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum dia mendapatkan misi yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan desa untuk waktu yang lama. Sebelum dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, pemandangan yang membuatnya terluka, membuat harapannya terempas dengan cara yang amat menyakitnya.

Sakura…

Tenzou sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa gadis yang begitu dicintainya sampai hati melakukan hal seperti itu di belakangnya? Padahal dia pulang dengan membawa harapan bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya itu, barangkali sekedar berbagi pelukan hangat untuk mengungkapkan rasa rindunya. Tapi mengapa? Apakah dia terlalu lama pergi, sehingga gadis itu bosan menunggu dan memutuskan untuk mencari yang lain?

Atau ada alasan lain. Seperti yang selalu menghantuinya sejak dua hari yang lalu, membuatnya marah pada awalnya, dan tentu saja, cemburu.

Tenzou menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding pagar yang dingin, menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu seraya sejenak memejamkan mata. Perasaannya mulai tak menentu lagi, kedua tangannya dingin dan jantungnya mendadak berdetak begitu cepat—Rasa cemburu itu begitu menyiksanya.

"Baka…" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya dia sudah tahu sejak awal, bahwa harapannya hanya sekedar mimpi. Sakura sudah bertahun-tahun menaruh hati pada Uchiha Sasuke, jauh sebelum dia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Bodoh kalau dia beranggapan Sakura bisa melupakan Uchiha dengan begitu mudah hanya karena dirinya—Tenzou, yang hanya orang baru dalam kehidupannya. Harusnya dia tahu itu, jika dirinya hanya pelarian.

_Sakura tidak benar-benar mencintainya._

Napasnya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Matanya memanas, namun pria itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya untuk tidak kehilangan kendali diri. Bukankah seorang shinobi harus bisa menyembunyikan emosinya? Terutama jika dia seorang ANBU seperti dirinya.

Tapi ANBU juga memiliki hati, dan tidak ada hati yang tidak bisa terluka. Seperti halnya dia sekarang.

Lama sampai setelah akhirnya napasnya sudah mulai kembali teratur dan wajahnya kembali datar, Tenzou keluar dari tempat itu. Sejenak dia hanya memandangi jalan tempat di mana Sakura biasanya muncul. Tapi dia tidak ada, pikir Tenzou pedih. Dan barangkali dia tidak akan pernah melihat Sakura di sana lagi.

Jika Sakura memang benar-benar menginginkan Uchiha, Tenzou akan melepaskannya.

Ya, benar. Dia akan melepaskannya dan merelakan semuanya. Tidak peduli itu akan menghancurkan hatinya.

"Kau ini sudah tahu tidak kuat minum, masih saja nekat."

Suara dalam yang sudah tidak asing membuat Tenzou menolehkan kepalanya. Pandangannya yang sudah mulai bergoyang menangkap sosok seniornya, shinobi berambut keperakan dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, Hatake Kakashi. Seringai tidak jelas muncul di wajahnya.

"Aa… Kakashi-senpai," sapanya sambil mengangkat gelas sakenya. "Lama tak bersua. Kau kelihatan… bertambah tua saja…"

"Che! Bocah kurang ajar," Kakashi terkekeh, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di seberang kouhainya di kesatuan ANBU itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis pelayan yang baru saja melintas membawa nampan, memesan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi," Kakashi kembali memandang Tenzou setelah gadis pelayan itu pergi. Tangannya telah mengambil buku favoritnya dari kantung senjatanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tenzou mendengus tak jelas, menenggak minumannya lagi. "Tidak begitu bagus," gerutunya, "Banyak pikiran." Dia menuang sake ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Hmm…" Kakashi membalik halaman _Icha Icha-_nya, "Misi ANBU S-rank—sangat berat, melibatkan darah dan resiko kepala bisa copot kapan saja, tidak heran kalau itu membuat orang jadi stress."

"…sudah terbiasa dengan resiko itu," gumam Tenzou, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang ditumpukan ke meja, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi—dengan ujung jari yang bertransformasi menjadi pengaduk kayu—sibuk mengocek gelas sakenya dengan sikap malas. "Masalah lain…"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar novelnya, mengawasi air muka Tenzou yang suram. Sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran juniornya itu. "Aku sudah mendengar rumor yang beredar soal kejadian di Distrik Uchiha dua hari yang lalu," ujarnya. Mendengar itu, gerakan Tenzou langsung terhenti, namun pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, maka Kakashi melanjutkan, "Sasuke… dengan Sakura," ujarnya hati-hati, "Benarkah?"

Tenzou menyingkirkan jari-kayu-nya, menenggak sakenya dengan kalap. Wajahnya yang memerah menunjukkan ekspresi seakan dia sedang amat sangat kesakitan. "Mereka serasi, bukan, Senpai?" suaranya seperti tercekat, lalu tertawa pahit. "Dari dulu seharusnya aku tahu… tidak semudah itu—_hik!—_melupakannya. Sakura-_chan… _masih menginginkan… Uchiha Sasuke. Benar, kan?"

"Tenzou—"

"_Baka, ne_?" bisiknya miris, seraya menyambar botol sakenya dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas hingga luber. Tapi dia tidak memedulikannya. Dibantingnya botol sake yang sudah hampir kosong ke meja, membuat seluruh meja itu bergetar. Tangannya yang gemetaran mencengkeram wajahnya—tidak hanya tangannya, bahunya juga. "_Baka… bakayarou…"_

Kakashi menatap pria di depannya miris. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira akan menemui masa di mana dia harus melihat salah satu ANBU tertangguh Konoha kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Rupanya apa yang dinamakan perasaan cinta, selain mengundang kebahagiaan, juga memiliki kekuatan mengerikan untuk menghancurkan seseorang.

"Ten—"

"Kakashi-senpai…" Tenzou mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Kakashi dengan mata berkabut karena pengaruh alkohol, "Jika Sakura tidak mencintaiku, mengapa—_hik!—_dia dulu menerimaku? Mengapa malam itu—_hik!—_dia menciumku? Mengapa… wanita sanggup bersikap sekejam itu… heh…?"

"Sakura tidak seperti itu," ujar Kakashi seraya menghela napas. Dia berhenti sejenak saat gadis pelayan tadi datang dan mengantar makanannya. "Dengar, _Baka, _aku mengenal muridku dengan baik dan aku berani jamin dia tidak berdusta soal perasaannya padamu, itu mengapa dia… er… _menciummu malam itu_—kalau kau tidak membual soal ciuman itu," lanjutnya seraya menuang sake untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kalau kau menganggapnya hanya mempermainkanmu, kau buta."

Mendengar itu, Tenzou terdiam agak lama, sebelum kemudian menenggak habis gelas sake yang berikutnya. Tampaknya alkohol telah benar-benar mengambil alih kesadarannya saat itu. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak—meskipun terlihat seperti menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Kalau pun dia melakukan seperti yang kudengar, aku yakin dia punya alasan kuat. Dan itu pasti bukan hal yang mudah baginya."

"Aku mencintainya, Senpai…" ucap Tenzou serak. Gelas sake yang telah kosong meluncur jatuh dari tangannya, lalu jatuh terguling di lantai. "Aku… mencintainya…" Saat berikutnya, kepalanya sudah terjatuh ke lengannya yang terkulai di atas meja. Cairan bening yang hangat itu terjatuh dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tenzou?" Kakashi menepuk lengan _kouhai _-nya yang terjulur. "Tenzou, kau mendengarku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Aaah… yare yare…" _Kakashi menghela napas. Sepertinya dia harus menikmati sake-nya seorang diri kali ini.

* * *

_Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terik. Suara kerikan serangga memenuhi udara yang panas. Dua sosok shinobi terlihat sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka selepas sparing beberapa saat yang lalu di bawah pohon besar rindang di tepi hutan Hi no Mori. Peluh masih mengucur, napas masih terengah, namun senyum puas tetap terulas di bibir mereka._

"_Bagaimana lukanya?" suara sang pria memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dia telah menegakkan punggungnya yang bersandar pada pohon dan menatap lengan temannya—ah, tidak. Kekasihnya, yang juga sparing partnernya—yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah._

"_Tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores sedikit," sahut si gadis sambil tersenyum. Diletakkannya jarinya yang telah terbungkus oleh chakra hijau miliknya di atas luka yang terbuka itu. "Tenzou-kun memang hebat, serangan yang tadi sampai mengenaiku. Biasanya aku cukup lincah lho.."_

_Tenzou terkekeh, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut merah muda si gadis. "Kau masih kalah lincah, Koibito."_

_Sakura pura-pura mencibir. "Makanya aku memintamu menemaniku latihan lagi. Sudah lama tidak sparing, tubuhku jadi agak kaku. Kan tidak lucu kalau ninja medis sampai terluka gara-gara terkena serangan musuh dalam misi."_

_Sang jounin pemilik jutsu elemen kayu itu mengangguk setuju, senyum bangga terulas di bibirnya saat dia menatap sang gadis yang masih sibuk mengobati luka di lengannya sendiri. Kemampuan medisnya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, dipadu dengan keahliaannya bertarung dan otak cemerlang, tidak heran kalau Haruno Sakura disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu kunoichi terkuat Konoha. Dan kunoichi itu sekarang memilihnya menjadi kekasihnya. Tenzou merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia._

"_Hm?" Sakura yang tersadar Tenzou sejak tadi menatapnya akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya yang sedikit merona, seraya menurunkan tangannya sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya. Luka itu kini tertutup sempurna. "Ada apa menatapku seperti itu, Tenzou-kun? Kau membuatku malu, tahu…"_

_Melihat ekspresi malu-malu Sakura membuat hatinya menghangat. Selain kunoichi handal, Sakura juga memiliki sisi lembut khas seorang wanita. Manis. "Tidak ada. Hanya… kadang-kadang aku masih tidak percaya jika kau bersamaku sekarang. Sangat beruntung, ne?"_

_Gadis itu membalas senyumnya berseri-seri. "Kau merasa seperti itu?"_

_Tenzou mengangguk. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk membelai sisi kepala kekasihnya, merasakan kelembutan rambut merah muda itu di antara jemarinya yang kasar. "Sangat beruntung… dan sangat bersyukur."_

_Mata emerald itu melembut. "Aku juga merasa begitu. Kalau saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu, aku…" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat canggung, dengan gugup menarik-narik anak rambutnya. "Aah… pokoknya aku senang bisa bersamamu," ucapnya cepat-cepat. Jeda sejenak sementara gadis itu menatap kekasihnya dalam-dalam dengan senyum di bibirnya. Tangannya sudah menemukan tangan Tenzou yang masih berada di kepalanya, membawanya ke pipi, merasakan kehangatan saat tangan itu menyentuhnya di sana. Rasanya nyaman, menenangkan. _

"_Daisuki…" __***)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Daisuki…"_

Bisikannya terdengar lirih di kamar yang sunyi itu, di antara suara kibasan tirai jendela yang tertiup angin dari luar, juga suara hujan rintik yang sudah turun sejak pagi. Namun Sakura menghiraukannya, angin dingin yang menerobos bebas dari jendela yang terbuka sejak pagi, maupun air hujan yang menyerbu masuk membasahi lantai kamar. Pikirannya saat itu tengah dikuasai oleh satu orang, yang kini figur mungil dirinya tengah tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Sakura tidak pernah merasa serindu itu pada Tenzou-nya. Juga tidak pernah merasa sesakit itu karena merindukan seseorang yang barangkali kini sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi—bahkan mungkin saja dia sudah membencinya. Pikiran ini membuatnya menangis _lagi._

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Sakura setengah terisak dalam kesunyian kamarnya. "Kenapa tidak memaki dan mengutukku saja, Tenzou-kun? Itu jauh lebih baik…"

"Tapi tidak menyelesaikan masalah," kata suara seseorang dari arah jendela yang terbuka, disusul kemunculan sesosok shinobi berambut perak yang sudah amat dikenal Sakura. Seulas senyum membayang dari balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei," sapa Sakura serak seraya mengusap basah di wajahnya sebelum menarik dirinya duduk di atas ranjang. "Kenapa tidak masuk lewat pintu? Di luar hujan. Kau jadi basah…" Gadis itu menunjuk pakaian gurunya yang basah saat Kakashi menutup jendela.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu," sahutnya, lalu berbalik, "Sepertinya kau tidak mendengar. Haah… membuka jendela saat hujan seperti tadi, kau bisa sakit, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari. "_Gomenasai._"

Sunyi sejenak sebelum Kakashi berkata, "Jangan minta maaf." Dia lalu berjalan mendekat, menaruh bungkusan berisi buah yang dibawanya ke meja samping tempat tidur, bersama dengan buku jurnal kesehatan bersampul hijau tua dengan lambang daun Konoha dan nama '_Uchiha Itachi – Jounin Elit' _tertulis di bagian depan. "Shizune-san menitipkan ini padaku," katanya.

"Aah… _Arigatou, _Sensei. Jadi merepotkanmu."

"_Iie. _Kudengar dari Tsunade-sama kau sedang sakit. Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Sakura, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri." Pria itu kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura, mengamati muridnya lekat-lekat. Hela napas. "Kau kelihatan… berantakan, sama seperti _seseorang yang kutahu,_" imbuhnya.

Sakura balas menatapnya dengan mata membulat saat pemahaman atas kata-kata sang guru merasukinya. "S-Sensei… sudah bertemu Tenzou-kun?"

"Semalam," Kakashi mengangguk.

"B-bagaimana… bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Aku ingin berkata begitu, tapi sayangnya tidak. Dia… _sedikit kacau _semalam…" Saat berikutnya, Kakashi sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi di kedai minuman malam sebelumnya.

"Tidak," bisik Sakura kemudian. Ekspresinya cemas—takut. Kepalanya menggeleng kalap. "Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan Sasuke. Tidak, Sensei! Kenapa dia punya pikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku pun barangkali akan berpikiran yang sama seandainya aku berada di posisi Tenzou, Sakura. Dia sedang cemburu, dan orang yang sedang cemburu kadang tidak bisa berpikir jernih," kata Kakashi masuk akal. "Dia pikir dia hanya menjadi pelarianmu—"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!" jerit Sakura. Air matanya merebak. "Itu semua tidak benar. Semua yang terjadi di Distrik Uchiha… itu semua hanya rencana kami untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan Naruto. Itu tidak benar…"

"Sudah kuduga…" guman Kakashi seraya menghela napas.

"Aku harus bicara pada Tenzou-kun. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya…"

"Tunggu, Sakura—"

Tanpa bisa dicegah, gadis itu telah melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum dia berhasil mencapai pintu, tubuhnya yang masih lemah terhuyung. Kakashi terkejut. Dengan sigap ditangkapnya tubuh Sakura sebelum membentur lantai.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Kakashi cemas.

"_Iie…" _Sakura menggeleng keras kepala, meskipun wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. "Aku harus ke tempat Tenzou-kun sekarang, Sensei…"

"Tidak. Kau tetap di sini. Tubuhmu belum sehat benar, Sakura—jangan membantah!" kata Kakashi tegas. Dia menghela napas. "Lagipula percuma saja kalau kau ke tempat Tenzou hari ini. Dia mendapat panggilan misi keluar desa tadi pagi."

Kabar itu lantas membuat Sakura lemas. '_Pergi misi lagi?—bahkan sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan apa pun?'_ batinnya pedih sementara Kakashi membimbingnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Tak tahan dengan perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menghimpitnya saat itu, Sakura melempar dirinya dan membenamkan wajah ke bantalnya, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu kalau dia masih sangat mencintaimu, Sakura…"

* * *

Matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan sinarnya pagi itu, namun kesibukan telah dimulai di kediaman Hyuuga.

Sang Hyuuga _Heiress, _Hyuuga Hinata, telah berkutat di dapur dibantu seorang gadis _bunke _demi menyiapkan sarapan bagi ayah dan adik perempuannya yang akan berangkat menjalankan misi diplomasi ke desa lain pagi itu. Empat mangkuk nasi hangat sudah terhidang di atas meja. Lauk pauk, sayuran dan sup miso yang menguarkan aroma lezat menyusul kemudian.

Selesai. Hinata bergegas melepas celemeknya dan menyerahkannya pada Hyuuga Hiori—gadis _bunke _yang membantunya—yang kemudian menggantungnya di dapur.

"Hiori-san tidak sarapan bersama kami saja?" tanya Hinata seraya mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"_Sumimasen __****)**__, _Hinata-sama. Saya rasa itu kurang pantas…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Neji-niisan juga selalu sarapan dengan kami." Hinata mengelap tangannya dengan serbet bersih, tersenyum pada sepupu jauhnya. "Ambil peralatan makanmu dan makan bersama kami, ya."

Hiori langsung merona. "Um… tapi Otousan dan Okaasan pasti sudah menunggu saya untuk sarapan bersama mereka."

"Oh," Hinata tampak agak kecewa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih sudah membantuku, Hiori-san."

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu pun membungkuk padanya sebelum meminta diri. Tak lama setelah Hiori pergi, pintu ruang makan kembali dibuka. Kini gadis berambut cokelat lain yang masuk. Dengan tas bepergian sudah siap di bahunya, Hyuuga Hanabi tampak ceria saat menyatroni meja makan.

"_Ohayou, _Oneesama! Aaah… kelihatannya enak!" serunya cerah sembari mengendus udara. Diletakkannya tasnya di samping bantal duduknya yang biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji bergabung bersama mereka. Ada lilitan perban baru di tangannya, cindera mata dari misi ANBU-nya yang terakhir. Tapi terlepas dari itu, pria itu tampak sehat.

"_Ohayou, _Neji-niisan," sapa kedua sepupunya, yang dibalas dengan datar seperti biasa oleh Neji.

Hyuuga Hiashi menyusul tak lama setelah Neji duduk, sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat pagi. Wajahnya masih sama muram semenjak insiden tak menyenangkan di Distrik Uchiha beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ada semacam peraturan tak tertulis di _keluarga kecil _itu. Jika Hiashi sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik, tak seorang pun dari mereka boleh bertanya. Diam dan menunggu adalah yang paling tepat dilakukan sampai sang kepala keluarga itu kembali seperti biasanya jika tidak ingin ada kegegeran di dalam rumah, kecuali kalau Hiashi sendiri yang ingin membahasnya. Dan lamanya masa itu, tergantung dari _urgensi _masalah yang terjadi. Semakin besar pengaruhnya terhadap klan Hyuuga, maka prosesnya akan semakin lama. Untuk masalah dengan klan Uchiha kali ini tampaknya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama sampai Hiashi bisa melupakannya. Ini benar-benar penghinaan besar baginya.

Hinata tidak pernah melihat ayahnya semurka itu, dan ini sedikit membuatnya cemas. Tapi setidaknya, dengan menjalan misi diplomasi ke luar desa, perhatian ayahnya bisa sedikit teralihkan dari masalah yang sedang terjadi di sini. Dan dia juga butuh udara segar, bukan? Hanabi juga sepertinya sangat bersemangat menerima misi kali ini—setelah berhari-hari berada dalam rumah yang terus-menerus dalam keadaan tegang.

"Otousama…" Hinata mengangsurkan secangkir _ocha _hangat yang baru diseduhnya pada sang ayah.

Acara sarapan pagi itu berlangsung tenang seperti biasa. Tak ada yang bicara sampai semua piring dan mangkuk tandas. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Hiashi dan Hanabi pun berangkat, ditemani seorang _chunnin _dari _Bunke._

"Semoga suasana hati Otousama membaik setelah pulang nanti," gumam Hinata setelah melepas keberangkatan ayah dan adik perempuannya.

"Hn," sahut Neji setuju, "Seluruh klan seperti kebakaran jenggot setiap kali Ojisama marah, kan?"

Hinata menoleh pada kakak sepupunya, tersenyum kecil. "_Gomenasai ne, _Neji-niisan. Sedikit banyak ini karena aku juga."

"Jangan menyesali yang sudah terjadi, Hinata-sama. Yang penting sekarang semuanya sudah beres dan kau bisa terlepas dari _kewajiban _itu, kan?" Neji melempar seringai tipisnya sebelum berbalik pergi menuju dojo klan Hyuuga untuk meditasi seperti biasa.

Hinata tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan itu. Perasaannya tidak pasti. Neji benar, dia telah terlepas dari _kewajiban _atas pernikahan yang tak diinginkan dan seharusnya dia bersyukur karena itu. Tapi di sisi lain… dan Hinata selalu didera perasaan bersalah yang menyesakkan dadanya setiap kali dia memikirkannya—ada yang harus dikorbankan. Hubungan dengan klan Uchiha yang memburuk, juga Sakura. Hinata masih ingat bagaimana ngerinya saat Hiashi mengatakan akan _menangani _murid Godaime itu—dan bagaimana dia mati-matian membela sahabatnya itu di depan sang ayah.

Awalnya, Hinata hampir mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat itu, saat Sakura mengatakan dia dan Sasuke berhubungan di belakang mereka, dan Hinata merasa bersalah karena sempat menyangka sahabatnya seperti itu. Tapi sikap Sakura yang aneh sebelumnya, saat dia menangis dan memohon padanya agar tidak membencinya apa pun yang terjadi, membuat Hinata mulai memahami bahwa _itulah _alasannya. Sakura sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya, dengan melempar dirinya sendiri dalam situasi sulit seperti itu.

Dan satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang, menemui Sakura.

Hinata berdiri gelisah di depan pintu apartemen Sakura siang itu. Sesekali dia terlihat mengangkat tangannya, seperti hendak menekan tombol bel di dekat papan nama Haruno di sisi pintu. Perasaannya kembali tidak enak. Sejak dia mendengar dari rumah sakit bahwa sahabatnya itu jatuh sakit—bahkan sempat pingsan saat bertugas dan mengharuskannya beristirahat di rumah beberapa hari—Hinata menjadi sangat cemas. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu penyebab Sakura sakit, dan gadis Hyuuga itu merasa bersalah karenanya.

_Tapi bagaimana pun, aku harus menemui Sakura-chan, _pikirnya.

* * *

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Hinata menekan bel. Satu kali… Dua kali… Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata mencoba lagi dan selewat lima menit pintu itu masih bergeming. Sunyi—seolah tidak ada orang di dalam. Tapi mereka bilang Sakura sedang ada di rumahnya, kan?

"Sakura-chan, kau ada di dalam?" Kali ini Hinata mengetuk. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tak ada pilihan lain, dia harus mengecek sendiri. _"Byakugan!"_

Pandangannya kini menembus pintu di depannya dan Hinata mulai mencari. Awalnya dia tidak melihat penghuni apartemen itu di mana pun—di ruang depan, dapur, kamar. Semuanya kosong. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok gelap seseorang di kamar mandi. Gadis itu terkesiap.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tengah berendam dalam baknya. Kepalanya setengah terendam dalam air yang berbuih. Tangannya terkulai ke sisi bak. Dia… sama sekali tidak bergerak, sampai tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merosot ke dalam bak, sehingga kepalanya sepenuhnya tenggelam di dalam lautan buih.

Panik, Hinata menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen lebih keras, berusaha mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka seraya memanggil-manggil sahabatnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, pintu itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Pasti ada jalan masuk lain, pikirnya.

Jendela!

Hinata bergegas berlari keluar dan melompat dari balkon kamar Sakura. Beruntung jendela kamar itu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci sehingga Hinata dengan mudah membukanya dan menerobos masuk. Meninggalkan jendela dalam keadaan terbuka, gadis itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang juga tidak terkunci.

"Sakura-chan!" suaranya menggema di ruangan sempit itu saat Hinata berlari masuk. Gadis itu tak pernah merasa sangat ketakutan seperti saat itu. Wajahnya memucat begitu mendapati hanya tangan dan rambut merah muda Sakura saja yang terlihat menyembul dari busa-busa sabun berwarna putih di depannya. Gemetar, Hinata melempar dirinya ke sisi bak mandi, menyambar lengan Sakura yang terjulur dingin sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menarik tubuh sahabatnya itu dari dalam air.

Sakura terbatuk, menyemburkan air ke segala arah sementara dia berusaha mangambil napas sebanyak mungkin.

"Oh, Kami… Syukurlah…" Hinata menghela napas lega. "Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Hinata bergegas merangkulkan lengannya ke pinggang Sakura, menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan handuk yang disambarnya dari gantungan, kemudian memapahnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

Hinata membawanya ke kamar, mendudukkannya di tempat tidur sebelum mengambil handuk bersih lain di sana. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar sementara dia membantu Sakura mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang pucat pasi. "Kau membuatku takut, tahu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Hinata-chan…" suara Sakura terdengar lirih sementara Hinata setengah memeluknya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kekehan lemah. "Kau pikir aku mau bunuh diri, ya? Aku tidak selemah itu, tahu…"

Hinata menghentikan gerakannya mengeringkan rambut Sakura dengan handuk. "Tapi tadi kau menenggelamkan dirimu dalam bak!"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawabnya. "Aah… _gomen ne… _Aku membuatmu khawatir, ya?"

"Aku hampir mati karena takut!"

"Aku hanya sedang sangat lelah, Hinata-chan… Tanpa sadar tertidur saat sedang mandi."

Hinata menyeka air matanya. "Pokoknya jangan begitu lagi." Dia kemudian beranjak untuk mengambilkan pakaian bersih untuk Sakura. "Kau sudah makan? Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

Tak lama, keduanya sudah berada di dapur. Sakura, yang telah berganti pakaian kering, duduk di belakang meja konter, mengawasi Hinata yang sedang berkutat di kompornya, membuatkan sup dari bahan seadanya yang ada di lemari. Hinata melarangnya ikut membantu.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Sakura selewat beberapa saat. "Bagaimana—"

"Sakura-chan," potong Hinata tanpa memandangnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau melakukan itu, menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika terjadi apa-apa padamu karena aku."

Sakura mengulum senyum lemah. "Aku sudah bilang tadi, kan, aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri. Hanya—"

"Kau tahu betul yang kumaksudkan bukan itu!" sela Hinata lagi. Kali ini dia berbalik dan Sakura bisa melihat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. "K-Kau…"

"Hinata," kali ini Sakura lah yang menyelanya, sebelum Hinata sempat berkata apa-apa. Mata emerald itu melembut. "Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?"

Hinata terisak. Dia menggeleng. "Otousama sudah membatalkannya," jawabnya tercekat.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Yokatta ne…_"

Lagi-lagi Hinata terisak, antara tertawa dan menangis. Dengan air mata berurai, gadis itu berjalan mengitari meja, memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat. "A-aku tidak tahu… apakah harus minta maaf atau berterimakasih padamu, S-Sakura-chan," isaknya.

"Hei, kau seharusnya bahagia, bukannya menangis seperti ini, Hinata-chan," bisik Sakura seraya membelai rambut panjang gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura yang dengan lembut menyeka basah di wajahnya. "Beritahu aku… apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku?"

"Satu hal," ujar Sakura, "Raih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Bersama pria yang kau cintai. Bersama Naruto. Bisa, kan?"

Anggukan pasti diberikan Hinata sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Sakura. Namun senyumnya sedikit memudar tatkala dia teringat sesuatu. "_Demo… _Bagaimana dengan Yamato-taichou? Saat di Distrik Uchiha aku sempat melihatnya."

Dan seperti yang dikhawatirkan Hinata, kabut itu langsung terlihat di mata Sakura. "Kami… baik-baik saja." Namun entah bagaimana, Hinata tahu jika sahabatnya itu sedang berdusta padanya. Bahwa dia dan kekasihnya tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakannya.

* * *

"Yamato-tachou!" suara seorang wanita bergaung di sepanjang koridor di menara Hokage itu. Sore itu Tenzou baru saja selesai memberi laporan misi yang baru saja diselesaikannya—bukan misi yang sulit. Hanya menggantikan salah satu _jounin sensei _yang sedang menjalankan misi lain, membimbing satu tim _genin_ menjalankan tugas pengawalan. Tenzou menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan melihat Shizune berjalan menghampirinya.

"Shizune-san?"

"Haah.. untunglah kau belum pergi. Ini…" wanita berambut pendek itu menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan kesehatan padanya, "Bisa kau berikan pada Sakura? Catatan kesehatan harian milik Uchiha Itachi."

"Huh?"

"Dua hari lagi Itachi-san akan menjalani operasi dan dia meminta Sakura yang melakukannya. Tapi karena beberapa hari ini Sakura sakit, jadi—"

"Sakura sakit?" potong Tenzou terkejut.

Shizune mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Belakangan ini situasinya tidak menguntungkannya. Dia tertekan dan… kondisinya menurun karena itu," dia menjelaskan. "Yamato-taichou tidak tahu? Kukira kau sudah menemuinya. Ah—satu lagi," kata Shizune sembari merogoh keliman obinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berisi beberapa butir pil berukuran mungil. "Ini obat untuknya. Tolong, ya… Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"_Hai…_"

Dengan anggukan terimakasih terakhir, Shizune berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke kantor Hokage.

Tenzou menunduk, memandangi bungkusan obat dan buku catatan kesehatan di tangannya dengan bimbang. _Benarkan Sakura sedang tertekan?_ batinnya cemas—_dan dia sakit karena itu?_

"Yamato-taichou!" lagi-lagi suara wanita memanggilnya. Kali ini bukan milik asisten Godaime Hokage, melainkan seorang gadis klan Hyuuga berambut panjang, Hinata. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. "_Yokatta, _aku menemukanmu," engahnya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

Hinata mengambil waktu untuk mengatur napasnya dahulu sebelum bicara, seraya menatap lurus-lurus pada mata hitam milik pria di depannya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu. Tentang Sakura. Aku ingin kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya, _Tenzou-san._"

* * *

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka, saat dia membuka pintu apartemennya malam itu, dia menemukan pria itu berdiri di sana. Napasnya tercekat, seakan udara tersedot habis di sekelilingnya, membuatnya sesak.

"Tenzou-kun…" bisiknya setelah gadis itu menemukan kembali suaranya.

Tenzou tidak membalas, hanya menatapnya. Tampangnya berantakan dan gestur tubuhnya terlihat gelisah. Dia membuka mulutnya beberapa kali, seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"M-Masuklah. Di luar dingin," ujar Sakura kemudian, memecah keheningan yang canggung.

Ini bukan kali pertama Tenzou memasuki apartemen kekasihnya, tidak. Mereka seringkali melewatkan waktu bersama di sana. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini tempat itu terasa asing seakan dia baru pertama kali datang ke sana. Betapa hanya dengan satu kejadian saja bisa mengubah banyak hal, _ne_?

"Duduklah dulu. Akan kuambilkan minum."

"Aah… _arigatou._"

Tenzou menghenyakkan diri di sofa dengan canggung, sesekali melirik Sakura yang sedang menyeduh _ocha _untuknya di dapur. Tak lama, Sakura kembali dengan membawa secangkir _ocha _mengepul. Tenzou bisa melihat tangannya sedikit gemetaran saat meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

Hening. Tak seorang pun bicara selang beberapa lama. Sakura duduk dengan gelisah di samping pria itu. Selama beberapa hari ini rasanya banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakannya pada Tenzou, namun sekarang, saat pria itu sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya, kata-kata itu seakan menguap lenyap dari dalam otaknya.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?" Sakura membalasnya terlalu cepat. Wajahnya memerah.

Tenzou tersenyum canggung, lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan kesehatan Uchiha Itachi dan bungkus obat yang dititipkan Shizune dari dalam kantung senjatanya. "Ini dari Shizune-san."

Entah mengapa Sakura terlihat sedikit kecewa. Diambilnya dua benda yang diulurkan Tenzou padanya, kemudian diletakkan ke atas meja setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Shizune-san memberitahuku kalau kau sakit."—Sakura menoleh, mendapati Tenzou sedang menatapnya dalam. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau dia memang melihat kilatan rasa bersalah di sana. Tenzou melakukan gerakan ganjil seakan ingin menyentuhnya, tapi tidak jadi. "_Daijoubu ka?_"

"Hmm… _Daijoubu._" Sakura mengangguk.

Namun sepertinya jawaban yang diberikan Sakura tidak melegakannya. Keheningan kembali menyusup di antara keduanya sementara Tenzou terus menatap nanar gadis di sebelahnya. Tenzou bisa melihat dengan jelas, kulitnya yang pucat, juga bibirnya, dan ada lingkar hitam tipis di bawah mata emerald itu.

"_Sakura sedang tertekan…"_

"_Dia tidak pernah sedetik pun mengkhianatimu, Tenzou-san…"_

"_Kalau kau menganggapnya hanya mempermainkamu, kau buta…"_

_Aku memang buta… Orang buta yang benar-benar bodoh…_

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan suara tercekat, yang kemudian dibalas Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Untuk apa?" bisiknya. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Tenzou-kun. Akulah yang salah, aku yang—" Sakura tidak pernah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena saat berikutnya sang ANBU sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu menahan napasnya.

"Hinata sudah memberitahuku semuanya." Tenzou mempererat pelukannya, sekilas menyapukan bibirnya ke sisi kepala gadis itu, menghirup aroma lembut dari rambutnya. Aroma yang dia rindukan. "Semuanya. Tentangmu, dan semua yang sudah kau lakukan untuk Hinata dan Naruto. Seharusnya aku mempercayaimu. Hanya saja…" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak. Bayangan peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu kembali berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang—"Melihat pria lain menyentuhmu… aku benar-benar tidak tahan."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku?"

"Setelah apa yang kudengar tentangmu, aku benar-benar brengsek jika tidak mempercayaimu, Sakura_…_"

Setengah menangis, setengah tertawa, Sakura membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bahu Tenzou. Tangannya telah melingkari leher pria itu, balas memeluknya sama eratnya. Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dadanya saat itu. Lega, bahagia, karena Tenzou akhirnya mempercayainya. Tetapi ia juga merasa takut, sangat takut sampai-sampai membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Kekecewaan yang dilihatnya di mata _onyx_ Tenzou sebelum ini benar-benar telah meluluhlantakkan hatinya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin melihat itu lagi. Tidak mau… Itu membuatnya takut, sangat.

_Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Tenzou…_

Air matanya mulai menderas, membasahi bahu _flak jacket _yang dikenakan kekasihnya.

"Sakura…" bisik Tenzou di rambut merah muda gadis itu saat dirasakannya tubuh Sakura gemetar karena tangis. Dengan lembut tangannya mengusap punggung gadis itu, mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…" Sakura mengisak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Tenzou. Aku takut sekali…"

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku…"

Sakura akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam-dalam ke kedua mata hitam itu. Kekecewaan itu sudah tidak tampak lagi di sana. Tetapi entah mengapa ia tetap saja merasa takut.

Dan Tenzou melihat itu.

"Sakura…" bisiknya lembut, menyentuh wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya, menyeka lembut basah yang mengalir di sana dengan ibu jarinya. "Gomen na… Jangan menangis lagi."

_Jangan menangis karena aku._

Sakura memejamkan mata saat dirasakannya logam _hitaiate_ Tenzou yang dingin menyentuh keningnya, juga napasnya yang hangat di wajahnya. Hidung mereka beradu selama beberapa saat sebelum Tenzou menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan kecupan kecil di ujung bibirnya.

"_Aishiteru…"_

Tubuh Sakura gemetaran.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah…_

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, menangkap kembali bibir yang baru saja meninggalkan bibirnya sekejap yang lalu. Jemarinya menelusuri garis rahang pria itu, sebelum menelusup ke rambut cokelat di belakang kepalanya, menekannya perlahan sementara lengannya yang satu lagi melingkari bahunya yang bidang, mencengkeramnya dengan putus asa. Seakan tidak ingin melepasnya pergi lagi.

"S-Sakura…" sang ANBU sedikit terkejut, namun tidak menarik diri. Tubuhnya seakan lumer dalam kehangatan sentuhan itu.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya membuka, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran lagi saat Tenzou membalas ciumannya. Panas. Lidah mereka bertemu, saling melumat, saling mendominasi. Sakura menghisap lembut bibir bawah kekasihnya, membuat pria itu mengeluarkan erangan pelan saat sensasi baru itu menjalari tubuhnya.

Entah sejak kapan posisi Sakura berpindah ke pangkuan Tenzou, dengan kedua lutut di antara pinggul pria itu sementara dia memeluknya rapat. Bibir mereka masih saling berpagutan, hanya terpisah beberapa detik untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis, sebelum kemudian berpaut lagi. Lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Semakin intens. Degup jantung mereka semakin cepat, napas kian memburu ketika bibir Tenzou telah berpindah ke garis rahang gadisnya, kemudian turun ke lehernya.

"T-Tenzou-kun…"

Nama itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura, seiring dengan desahannya tatkala dia merasakan panas napas kekasihnya menyapu kulitnya yang sensitif, juga tangan pria itu di punggungnya yang kini bergerak ke pinggulnya, menjelajahi kakinya yang terbuka… sebelum kembali lagi.

Dan dia merasakan kebutuhan itu semakin mendesaknya –mendesak mereka untuk semakin mendekati garis batas yang telah mereka buat sendiri.

Tapi dia tidak peduli. Sakura tidak peduli apa-apa lagi.

…_Aku menginginkanmu…_

Tangan gadis itu kini telah berpindah ke jounin vest Tenzou, jemarinya menemukan ritsleting di sana dan perlahan membawanya turun. Gerakan tangan Sakura sedikit gemetar, gugup. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melakukan hal seperti ini pada seorang pria. Entah... yang dia inginkan hanya untuk menyentuhnya, meyakinkan pria itu bahwa dia masih miliknya. Dan Sakura siap melakukan apa pun untuk itu. Termasuk melakukan 'ini'.

Namun entah mengapa, seakan kontradiksi dengan apa yang diinginkannya, bulir-bulir bening yang hangat justru mengalir semakin deras dari sudut mata hijaunya. Napasnya bergetar saat bibir mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Tenzou-kun…_

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Tenzou menegang, napasnya tertahan. Pria itu tersentak –terkejut tatkala merasakan tangan kekasihnya menyusup ke balik kausnya, menyentuh kulitnya di sana. Seperti ada sebilah kunai tak kasat mata yang tiba-tiba menghujamnya tanpa ampun, dia tersadar.

_Tidak!_

Bukan ini yang mereka inginkan. Ini salah. Ini tidak boleh…

Dia lantas menarik diri, melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Sakura…"

Seakan tidak mendengarkan, gadis itu mencoba melanjutkan ciuman mereka, namun Tenzou memegangi wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Sakura…"

Sepasang mata hijau yang kini berkilauan karena air mata itu memandangnya penuh tanya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu berkata dengan suara yang cukup mantap, "Aku menginginkan ini."

Tenzou menarik dirinya lebih jauh, menggeleng sedih. Sebelah tangannya mengambil tangan Sakura dari tubuhnya, menggenggamnya lembut. "Tidak, Sakura… Bukan ini yang kau inginkan."

Sakura menatap pria itu bingung.

_Kenapa? Apa—_

"Kau tidak menginginkanku?" Suara Sakura terdengar seperti tercekat. Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas lagi di kepalanya –pikiran yang membuatnya takut. "Kau masih marah padaku. Iya, kan? Kau masih tidak percaya padaku. Benar, kan? Demi Kami-sama, Tenzou-kun, aku berani bersumpah itu tidak benar. Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

"Tidak—tidak! Bukan begitu—"

"Lalu apa?" Sakura menuntut. Wajahnya yang merah kini kembali dibanjiri air mata. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan suaranya bergetar saat berkata, "Aku menginginkan ini, Tenzou-kun. Aku sudah siap."

Lama keduanya terdiam. Tenzou menatap ke kedalaman sepasang mata di hadapannya. Mata itu balas menatapnya, seolah menegaskan bahwa Sakura bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tapi Tenzou tahu, di balik kabut yang menutupi hijau zamrud itu, hatinya berkata tidak.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal dan memperhatikan Sakura, sudah cukup bagi Tenzou untuk memahami gadis itu sepenuhnya. Dan bagi Tenzou, Sakura bukan tipe wanita seperti itu –yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan apa yang paling berharga dan paling dia jaga selama ini. 'Penyatuan' itu baginya terlalu sakral untuk dilakukan dengan hanya berlandaskan emosi semata.

Selama ini Sakura selalu berusaha menjaga hubungan mereka agar tidak sampai melampaui garis batas itu. Tenzou sangat menghargainya. Hak Sakura untuk menjaga miliknya tanpa tersentuh sampai tiba waktunya ketika mereka benar-benar siap –dan kewajiban Tenzou untuk melindunginya.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tapi kenyataannya, dia malah nyaris mengacaukan segalanya. Sakura tidak akan menjadi seperti ini kalau saja dia yang tidak mendorongnya sampai di batasnya. Sakura tidak akan melanggar prinsipnya sendiri seandainya saja Tenzou tidak membuatnya seperti begitu.

Kecemburuannya, ketidakpercayaannya atas kesetiaan gadis itu telah membuat Sakura nekat.

Perasaan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Kedua tangannya gemetar membingkai wajah gadisnya, menyapu air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Gomenasai_, Sakura…" ucapnya tercekat seraya menurunkan Sakura perlahan dari pangkuannya kembali ke sofa. Sekali lagi dia menggeleng. "Ini tidak seperti dirimu. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkan ini –aku tahu. Saat ini kau hanya sedang kalut." Senyum lemah terulas di wajahnya dan dia berkata sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulut untuk membantahnya, "—aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi bukan begini caranya, _Koibito…_ Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya, yang hanya akan membuatmu makin terluka."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu yang dikatakan Tenzou benar. Tapi dia benar-benar merasa putus asa –dan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini antara dia dan Tenzou membuatnya sangat takut.

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya, pria itu lantas berkata, "Seharusnya aku yang takut, Sakura. Harusnya aku yang bilang 'jangan tinggalkan aku'…"

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura seperti kehilangan suaranya. Dia hanya bisa menatap pria di depannya itu dengan perasaan tak menentu, sampai akhirnya air matanya kembali mengalir. Tangisnya kembali pecah tatkala Tenzou menariknya dalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

"_Baka…"_ Sakura mengisak. Suaranya teredam di bahu pria itu, tapi Tenzou masih bisa mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu? _Baka! Baka! Baka!"_

"Hn. Aku tahu."

Tenzou membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya, sesekali membelai punggungnya, memainkan rambutnya yang terjurai di sana. Sentuhan yang menenangkan. Sakura merasakan dirinya mulai tenang, isakannya berhenti. Yang tersisa hanya lelah –lelah karena perasaan bersalah yang terus menghimpitnya beberapa hari belakangan.

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur," ujar Tenzou kemudian.

Gadisnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala. "Aku tidak ingin tidur," bisiknya serak, "Bagaimana kalau saat aku membuka mataku esok, ternyata semua ini hanya mimpi? Ternyata kau benar-benar meninggalkanku—"

Sebuah kecupan lembut di dahinya membuat gadis itu kembali diam.

"Kau masih meragukanku?"

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menggeleng._ "Iie…"_

Dan pagi harinya, saat Sakura terbangun oleh suara kicauan burung yang berasal dari luar jendela kamarnya, dia mendapati Tenzou tertidur dalam posisi duduk di lantai, di sisi ranjangnya yang rendah. Tangan mereka masih saling terpaut sejak semalam.

Senyum kantuk mengembang di wajah Sakura. Kelegaan meliputi hatinya kala itu. Dengan lembut, gadis itu membawa tangan sang pria yang masih tertidur itu ke bibirnya, mengecupnya.

_Arigatou, Tenzou-kun. Terimakasih karena tidak meninggalkanku…_

_

* * *

_

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_***) Daisuki : I love you**_

_****) Sumimasen : I'm sorry**_

_**Ya ampun… diriku nulis apaan tuh? *blushing* . Gimana? Kaku ya? Heu… baru pertama bikin scene seperti ini sih. Gomenne.. Dan makasih juga buat yang kemarin udah bantuin. Hehehe… dasar author polos, scene gitu aja minta bantuin. #PLAK!**_

_**Terus, yang kemarin berharap SasuSaku, gomen, soalnya chapter ini full YamaSaku. Bahkan Sasuke gak muncul sama sekali. Gimana yah, soalnya saya sayang sama Yamato di sini dan lagian saya gak mau dia hanya sekedar jadi pengisi tempat kosong yang ditinggalin Sasuke, terus ninggalin Sakura cuma gara-gara Sasuke. Enggak lah… He loves Sakura very much and vice versa. Kisah tentang Sasuke, nanti ada waktunya. Plotnya udah disiapin dari kapan tahu. XD**_

_**Terus, makasih buat yang udah mereview chapter kemarin: Smiley, chiu-chi Hatake, Imuri Ridan Chara, Mamehatsuki, Uchiha Sakuya-Chan, min-sunye, fariacchi, Awan Hitam, tobi anak-bae, yarai yarai chan, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Mayuura, Uchiha Cesa, Aya, nathalia saphitrie, I, miss hakuba, kuroneko hikari-chan. **_

_**Um… ini kayanya bakal jadi apdetan terakhir sebelum hiatus. Lady Arlene ikutan hiatus juga. Harus konsen ke hal lain yang lebih penting. Mian…**_

_**The last.. sorry for my non-pervert reader #PLAK! XDD**_


	16. Chapter 16

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

-xx-

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 16_

-xx-

_Warning!_

_OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, __plot gaje__, __romance gombal__, etc…_

-xx-

Hari pertama kembali bertugas di rumah sakit Konoha setelah absen beberapa hari bukan hal yang mudah bagi Haruno Sakura. Bukan karena dia telah kehilangan kepercayaan diri terhadap kemampuannya, sama sekali tidak. Tapi karena suatu hal yang lain.

Ini adalah kali pertama baginya bertemu kembali dengan keluarga Uchiha setelah insiden beberapa hari yang lalu. Insiden yang dengan sukses telah mengacaukan misinya, sekaligus hubungan baiknya dengan salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha itu. Karena jika semuanya berjalan sesuai perjanjian, Uchiha Itachi akan mulai menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit sebelum operasi.

_Mikoto-basan… Atsuko-san… Fugaku-sama… _entah siapa yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

Sakura berkali-kali menghela napas berat, tenggorokannya terasa seperti tercekat. Jelas sekali gadis itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang akan diterimanya nanti. Juga apa yang akan dia katakan pada mereka.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kami-sama? Bagaimana jika mereka mengacuhkanku? Bagaimana jika mereka menolakku mengoperasi Itachi-san? Bagaimana jika…_

Ah, terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya cemas –lebih tepatnya, takut, menghadapi mereka.

"Kau gugup?"

Suara dalam yang berasal dari pria yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya sementara keduanya menyusuri jalanan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha segera membuyarkan lamunan gadis tu. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan sepasang bola mata gelap namun teduh milik Tenzou balas menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir. Sorot yang entah mengapa membuat sang medic-nin tak sanggup berkilah. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku takut," akunya.

Tenzou mengeratkan genggamannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut ibu jari kekasihnya, seakan ingin menenangkannya. "Tidak apa, itu wajar."

"Hmm…" Sakura merapatkan dirinya ke sisi Tenzou, memeluk lengan pria itu dengan tangannya yang bebas, menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan mata, membiarkan kekasihnya yang membimbing sementara mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, seraya menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh pria di sampingnya merasuki dirinya, membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. "Menurutmu… apa aku bisa melakukannya –mengoperasi Itachi-san?"

"Mengapa bertanya seperti itu, Saku-_koi_? Biasanya kau sangat percaya diri." Sakura tidak menjawabnya, maka Tenzou melanjutkan dengan nada tenang yang sama, "Pasti bisa. Kau adalah salah satu medic-nin terhebat di Konoha –bahkan di lima negara besar—orang kepercayaan Tsunade-sama. Banyak nyawa yang telah kau selamatkan, semua orang percaya pada kemampuanmu, termasuk Itachi-san. Seharusnya kau juga begitu."

"Aku tahu," ucap Sakura setelah diam lama. Dia tidak lagi bersandar pada Tenzou, pandangannya pun menerawang. "Tapi jika aku gagal kali ini… _mereka _akan semakin membenciku."

Kali ini giliran Tenzou yang terdiam. Ternyata Sakura masih memikirkan _keluarga itu, _pikirnya. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan –dan dia mengerti bahwa gadisnya seperti sudah menemukan keluarga baru dalam misinya, dan Tenzou tak perlu berkata lagi bahwa apa yang terjadi di antara Sakura dan klan itu sudah sangat melukai kekasihnya itu. _Bukan hanya karena Sasuke._

"Mereka semua membenciku, Tenzou-kun… Aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi menampakkan diri di depan mereka."

Kata-kata Sakura berikutnya membuat _shinobi _pemilik elemen kayu itu tersentak. Di sisi jalan sepi tak jauh dari rumah sakit dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap mata emerald milik Sakura lurus-lurus. "Mereka tidak akan membencimu," ujarnya tegas. "Mereka hanya terlalu terkejut."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Mikoto-basan dan Fugaku-sama menatapku saat itu. Mikoto-basan sudah seperti ibuku…" bisiknya seraya memaksakan senyum, setengah mati menahan diri tidak mengisak. Namun setelah berhari-hari berada dalam suasana hati yang tertekan membuat pertahanannya lemah. Saat berikutnya, air mata sudah mengalir tanpa isakan di wajahnya. "Dia sudah seperti ibuku…"

"Sakura…"

_Sakura-koi… beritahu aku, apa yang seharusnya kulakukan untuk membantumu? _

"Bisa… peluk aku sebentar saja, Tenzou-kun?" –seharusnya dia tak perlu meminta untuk itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia kembali tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar. "Sebentar saja, peluk aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelahnya."

.

.

Hinata memusatkan chakra-nya, dengan hati-hati melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dalam rongga dadanya semenjak dia memasuki hutan. Bukan karena degupan gugup seperti saat dia menghadapi musuh dalam misi-misi yang pernah dijalaninya, melainkan karena saat ini dia tengah kembali berjuang meraih kebahagiaannya—seperti yang dijanjikannya pada Sakura hari sebelumnya.

Sembari memeluk lebih erat kotak berlapis kain linen berwarna hijau dengan motif _shuriken _di tangannya, Hinata mengaktifkan _kekkei genkai-_nya. Pandangannya berubah, lebih jauh, lebih tajam, lebih intens—dan benar saja, Hinata menemukan pria itu ada di depan sana. Di lapangan tempat _dia _bersama tim genin asuhannya biasa berlatih. Juga lapangan yang sama tempat mereka pertama kali saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing dulu.

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyum dari wajahnya yang merona.

_Naruto-kun…_

Dan Hyuuga _heiress _berambut hitam kebiruan itu pun kembali melompat, semakin mendekat ke tempat putra Yondaime Hokage itu berada.

.

.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" tanya Tenzou setelah dia dan Sakura tiba di depan pintu masuk utama Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sakura menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tegar. "Tak pergilah. Bukankah ada pertemuan jounin siang ini?"

Tenzou membalas senyumnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan rambut lembab yang menempel di sisi wajah Sakura. "Baiklah. Sampai ketemu, Sakura-_chan._" Setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di dahi gadis itu, _jounin_ itu pun segera melesat pergi.

"_Aa… Arigatou…"_ bisik Sakura pada kekosongan di depannya. Wajahnya merona. Dia tak bisa merasa lebih bersyukur lagi dari ini. Dengan keberadaan Tenzou di sampingnya, Sakura merasa apa pun yang akan dihadapinya di depan sana, dia akan kuat.

Rumah sakit itu tampak lebih lengang dari biasa saat Sakura melangkah masuk. Ruang tunggu nyaris kosong, hanya ada seorang wanita yang sedang hamil besar bersama suaminya duduk di salah satu bangku yang berjejer, juga dua orang gadis muda berseragam yang sedang berjaga di meja resepsionis. Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum sopan saat melewati pasangan suami-istri itu saat dia melewati mereka menuju meja resepsionis.

"_Konichiwa, _Sakura-_san,_" sapa mereka.

"_Konichiwa,_" balas Sakura, masih dengan senyum yang sama di wajahnya, "Apakah Uchiha Itachi sudah masuk daftar hari ini?"

"Oh, Uchiha-san… _etto…_" salah satu gadis itu dengan gesit membuka daftar pasien, menelusuri setiap nama yang baru masuk. Kemudian berhenti di salah satu halaman dengan tanggal hari itu. "Ah, ini dia. Uchiha Itachi sudah masuk tadi pagi, Sakura-san. Dia sekarang menempati ruang rawat nomor tiga-enam."

.

.

_TRAANG!_

Suara bilah besi saling beradu terdengar bersahutan di antara hembusan angin di lapangan terbuka itu. Empat bayangan bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi, tiga menyerang yang satu. Kunai dan shuriken berhamburan di rerumputan yang tampak berlubang di sana-sini akibat terkena hantaman yang cukup keras dari jurus-jurus yang dilepaskan masing-masing –sebagian besar dari bayangan dengan lambang kipas merah di punggungnya.

Pertarungan –ah, bukan. _Sparing, _lebih tepatnya—sudah hampir mencapai akhir ketika salah satu dari mereka terlempar ke tanah berumput, mengaduh keras.

"_Kuso!" _maki remaja lelaki itu sembari sebelah tangannya mengusap sisi perutnya yang terkena hantaman sang guru –yang meskipun tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetap saja sakit.

Tak lama dua rekannya mendarat di kanan kirinya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Peluh bercucuran di dahi mereka. Sangat kontras dengan _sensei _mereka yang sama sekali tidak tampak seperti habis bertarung, malah, dia sedang menyeringai puas pada ketiga remaja di depannya.

"Latihannya sampai di sini saja, anak-anak," ucap sang jounin berambut pirang itu.

"_Daijoubu, _Arashi-kun?" tanya satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam tim itu pada temannya.

"_Daijoubu,_" sahut Uchiha Arashi. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap sang mentor. "Bagaimana, Sensei?" engahnya.

"Sudah banyak kemajuan, kurasa," ujar Naruto seraya berkacak pinggang –kebiasaan Kakashi saat melatih mereka dulu rupanya menular—"Gerakan bagus, Arashi. Jurus _Gōkakyū_-mu juga sudah semakin sempurna. Tinggal dilatih sedikit lagi, jurusmu tidak akan kalah dari milik pamanmu—" Arashi nyengir lebar mendengar komentar ini. "Dan untuk yang lain," Naruto ganti memandang Shiori dan Kazuya, "…harus berlatih lebih giat lagi. Aku sengaja meminta dispensasi misi dari Tsunade-baachan untuk kalian sebelum ujian _Chunnin. _Gunakan dengan baik. Aku tak ingin dikecewakan. Mengerti?"

"_HAI'!_" jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat."

Arashi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring di atas rumput. "Akhirnya istirahat juga…"

"Sini, sini. Biar aku obati luka-luka kalian!" Shiori dengan gesit menawari kedua rekan setimnya, tampak sangat bersemangat mempraktekkan jutsu medis yang baru dipelajarinya.

Sementara ketiga _genin _asuhannya sibuk sendiri, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rimbunan pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sudah sejak tadi dia merasakan aura _chakra _yang tak asing dari sana, mengawasi mereka. Aura yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Rasanya seperti _déjà vu._

Seulas senyum lembut terulas di wajah _tan _Naruto tatkala sosok itu akhirnya menampakkan diri dari balik naungan pepohonan. Mata mereka bertemu.

_Hinata-chan…_

.

.

Medic-nin berambut merah muda itu melangkah mantap menuju ruang rawat tiga-enam yang terletak di ujung koridor di sayap kanan gedung rumah sakit itu. Tangannya sibuk membuka-buka dokumen hasil pemeriksaan fisik terakhir milik Uchiha Itachi, sementara salah seorang perawat yang bertugas sebelumnya mengikuti di belakangnya sembari berceloteh melaporkan kondisi pasien mereka sekarang, yang sesekali ditanggapi Sakura dengan anggukan.

"Aku mengerti, Moe-san. Untuk selanjutnya, to—"

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti, begitu pula dengan langkahnya ketika pintu ruangan yang jaraknya sudah tak lebih dari tiga meter dari tempatnya sekarang tiba-tiba menggeser terbuka. Gadis itu terpaku, hatinya mencelos tatkala matanya menemukan dua sosok yang tak asing.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah pucat baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Ekspresinya terlihat sayu dan lelah. Tubuhnya yang tampak lebih kurus dari yang diingat Sakura setengah dipapah oleh suaminya, seorang pria berwajah tegas dengan rambut hitam-kelabu.

"Fugaku-sama… Mikoto-basan…"

Mikoto memandang terkejut sementara suaminya hanya memberinya tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Sejenak, mereka berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu, sebelum Fugaku mendesak istrinya untuk bergerak.

"Kita pulang, Mikoto," ucapnya.

Istrinya mengangguk, kemudian berpaling. Keduanya berjalan perlahan melewati Sakura. Mereka lewat begitu saja tanpa menoleh ataupun mengatakan apa pun. Sama sekali tak menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka menyadari kehadiran gadis yang beberapa minggu yang lalu masih kerap melewatkan waktu di rumah mereka di sana.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Rasa sesak yang tak bisa dijelaskan tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Jelas sekali baginya bahwa baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto belum melupakan _insiden itu _yang sempat mencoreng nama Uchiha. Bahkan barangkali tidak akan pernah lupa. Dan Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menyalahkan mereka jika bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Gadis itu menatap nanar punggung kedua Uchiha itu menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang di belokan.

Aneh. Kontras dengan apa yang dirasakannya beberapa detik yang lalu saat bermacam emosi terasa campur aduk, tiba-tiba saja semuanya menghilang, lenyap tak bersisa meninggalkan kekosongan yang menyakitkan. Sama seperti saat _Okaasan-_nya, satu-satunya kerabatnya di Konoha, wafat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura-san?"

Suara perawat itu seperti terdengar dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Bergaung. Tak berarti.

"Sakura-san, _daijoubu ka_?" sebuah sentuhan pelan di bahunya barulah mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sakura menoleh, untuk mendapati sang perawat balas memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kenapa… menangis?"

Sakura mengerjap, terkejut sendiri saat mendapati basah di wajahnya, yang kemudian buru-buru disekanya dengan punggung tangan. "Aa… _diajoubu,"_ sahutnya sambil memaksakan senyum. "Kau kembalilah ke tempatmu, Moe-san. Yang kuminta tadi tolong disiapkan."

"_Wakarimashita," _jawab Moe –nama perawat itu—sembari mengangguk paham. Kemudian berbalik pergi.

Seperti yang diduganya, Uchiha Itachi sedang tidak sendirian saat Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Seorang gadis Uchiha berambut hitam panjang, yang dikenalinya sebagai calon istri sang pasien, duduk di bangku di sisi ranjang tempat Itachi duduk bersandar pada bantal yang ditinggikan. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang biasanya terikat di tengkuk, kini dibiarkan tergerai bebas di bahunya.

Keduanya menoleh. Itachi tidak tampak terkejut, tapi sebaliknya dengan Atsuko. Sepasang mata hitamnya yang berkilau itu membulat sejenak saat melihat kehadiran Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-san…" Wanita itu buru-buru berdiri, kemudian membungkuk kecil sebagai ucapan salam.

Sakura membalas membungkuk, agak canggung. "_Konichiwa, _Atsuko-neesan. Itachi-san…"

"_Ojisama _dan _Obasama _baru saja pulang," beritahu Atsuko, yang sebenarnya tak perlu, seraya melempar senyum kaku.

Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Aku bertemu mereka barusan," ujarnya kaku, lalu berpaling pada Itachi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Itachi-san?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu singkat. "Tidak terlalu buruk," sahutnya datar, yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

Keheningan yang canggung menyusup selama beberapa saat.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang sampai saat operasi besok," kata Itachi kemudian.

"A-Aku ingin melihat sendiri kondisi pasienku sebelum hari-H, Itachi-san."

Itachi mengangguk, melontarkan seulas senyum tipis yang belum pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Dan kata-kata berikutnya yang terucap di bibir kakak lelaki Sasuke itu entah mengapa membuat sedikit beban di hatinya terangkat. "_Arigatou, _Sakura."

"I-Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Tak perlu berterimakasih," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung. "Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau masih mempercayaiku, Itachi-san."

"Hn." Itachi sejenak terdiam. Jemarinya yang panjang mengelus perban di mana _cateter IV-line _terpasang di tangannya. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat itu. Ekspresi datar di wajahnya sama sekali tak bisa ditebak. "Sakura, bisakah aku mempercayakan satu hal lagi padamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Eh?"

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot," ucap Jounin elit berambut kuning itu setelah menelan makanannya.

"Sama sekali tidak repot, Naruto-kun," balas gadis yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyelipkan sejumput rambut panjang ke belakang telinganya dengan sikap gugup. Semburat rona kemerahan menghiasi pipinya sementara dia mengulaskan segaris senyum. "Ujian _Chunnin _sebentar lagi. Latihan kalian pasti semakin intensif. A-Aku hanya mencoba memberikan dukungan kecil."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "_Arigatou, _Hinata." Pria itu kembali menyumpit lauk dari kotak bento pemberian Hinata di tangannya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan, menikmati setiap rasa yang menguar di mulutnya.

Lezat. Naruto sama sekali tak pernah melupakan rasa masakan Hinata. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak gadis itu membuatkan bento untuknya, dan sekarang, saat dia merasakannya lagi, rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Dan sepertinya ketiga muridnya juga berpendapat seperti itu. Trio remaja tanggung itu duduk terpisah dari mereka, tidak jauh, sehingga Naruto masih bisa mengawasi ketiganya menyantap bento di tangan masing-masing dengan nikmatnya.

"Arashi-kun, Kazuya-kun dan Shiori-chan sepertinya sudah bertambah kuat sekarang," ujar Hinata kemudian, memecah keheningan.

"Hmm…" Naruto mengambil waktu menelan makanannya sebelum berkata, "Mereka mewarisi semangatku," koarnya, sambil menyeringai. Hinata tertawa, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat menceritakan kemajuan latihan ketiga muridnya itu. Sedikit menyombong di sana sini, khas Naruto. Tapi toh, Hinata tetap mendengarkannya dengan antusias. "…aku cukup yakin mereka bisa lulus ujian Chunnin nanti. Kalau tidak, setidaknya bisa dijadikan pengalaman untuk tahun depan," Naruto mengakhiri celotehannya dengan memasukkan sepotong besar lauk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku jadi ingat, saat kita ikut ujian _Chunnin _dulu," kata Naruto kemudian dengan pandangan menerawang. Hela napas. "Sudah lama sekali, ya…"

"Hmm…" Hinata kembali mengangguk. "A-Aku tidak akan lupa saat Naruto-kun memberiku semangat saat melawan Neji-niisan di babak kedua."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang terdiam. Pria itu hanya terkekeh gugup, teringat betapa berisiknya dia waktu masih genin dulu. "Bagaimana kabar _Otousama_?" tanya Naruto, mengubah topik.

"Oh, beliau baik," jawab Hinata agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan ayahnya, "_Otousama _sedang misi keluar desa bersama Hanabi."

"Ah," Naruto mengangguk. "Misi diplomasi lagi?"

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Akhir-akhir ini _Otousama _memang selalu mendapat misi seperti itu."

"Ya, tentu saja," komentar Naruto sambil terkekeh. "Hyuuga-sama sangat hebat soal dalam misi-misi seperti itu. Kurasa aku harus banyak belajar darinya."

"Naruto-kun juga," Hinata menimpali sambil tersenyum. "Sudah beberapa kali kita ditempatkan dalam satu tim dalam misi, kan? Jadi aku juga bisa memastikannya."

"Menurutmu itu cukup bagus untuk ukuran calon Hokage?" tanya Naruto setengah bergurau.

Tapi seperti biasa, Hinata selalu menanggapinya dengan sikap optimis. "Tentu."

"Ano.. Sensei?"

Suara ragu-ragu dari satu-satunya murid perempuan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang dewasa itu. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati gadis tigabelas tahun itu sudah berdiri di samping Naruto, membawa tiga kotak bento yang sudah kosong di tangannya.

"Ya, Shiori?"

"Kami sudah mau pulang sekarang, Sensei," Shiori mengulurkan ketiga kotak itu pada Hinata. "Terimakasih makanannya, Hinata-sensei. Benar-benar enak."

"Tak usah sungkan, Shiori-chan," kata Hinata seraya mengambil kotak bentonya, tersenyum hangat pada gadis genin yang juga medic-nin di bawah asuhan Haruno Sakura itu. "Apa Sakura-sensei sudah mulai mengajar lagi?"

"Um.. belum," jawab Shiori, menggeleng.

"Begitu…" Hinata menghela napas.

"Oi, Shiori-chan! Jangan lama-lama mengganggu kencan orang!" seru Arashi. Di sampingnya, Kazuya mendengus tertawa.

Shiori menoleh, mendelik pada pemuda itu. "_URUSAI!"_ –kemudian berpaling lagi. "Kami pergi dulu, Naruto-sensei, Hinata-sensei," pamitnya cepat-cepat sebelum bergegas kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Naruto dengan nada menenangkan beberapa saat berselang, seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata dari raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah muram. "Sakura-chan akan baik-baik saja. Dia wanita yang kuat."

Hinata menghela napas berat sekali lagi. "Aku tahu," ujarnya pelan, "Hanya saja semua yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatku merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bahwa sebenarnya akulah yang melukainya… _dan Sasuke-kun._"

"Kalau begitu apa bedanya denganku, hm?"

Hinata memandangnya terkejut.

"Jangan lupa kalau alasan mereka juga termasuk aku –kita berdua," Naruto melanjutkan dengan senyum miris. Hal yang sama juga terus menghantuinya sejak dia tahu tentang itu. "Tapi memasang wajah menyesal tidak akan membuat mereka merasa lebih baik. Benar, kan?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu tertegun, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia kembali mengambil sumpit yang sempat terlupakan di atas kotak bento di pangkuannya, mengambil sepotong tempura. "Menurutku, hal paling tepat yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mereka adalah memastikan pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia, Hinata-_chan._"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata tergagap saat Naruto mendekatkan potongan tempura itu ke bibirnya.

"Kau dulu pernah bilang, setiap potong makanan yang kau buat untukku melambangkan satu ungkapan _'aku menyukaimu'_. Sekarang izinkan aku menyuapkan satu untukmu juga. Kau mau, kan?"

"A—Eto.." Rona merah.

"Hm?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan sepasang mata biru langit itu balas menatapnya dalam, dan perasaan hangat yang selama ini sempat hilang dalam dirinya muncul kembali. Dia tersenyum. Dengan pasti Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas tangan Naruto yang memegang sumpit.

Satu suapan, melambangkan dimulainya kembali langkah baru bagi hubungan mereka. Semuanya, dimulai kembali dari awal.

.

.

"…Sasuke-kun belum siuman sejak mereka membawanya kemari," ucap Atsuko pelan. Mata hitamnya yang sendu menatap wajah calon adik iparnya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu, sebelum berpaling pada sang medic-nin yang berdiri terpaku di ujung ranjang.

"Kapan?" tanya Sakura dalam bisikan. Mata emeraldnya masih terpaku pada sosok pucat Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat kondisi pria itu. Bukan karena tubuhnya penuh luka. Tidak. Sebaliknya, tubuh itu bersih tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Hanya saja… wajahnya terlalu pucat dan lingkar gelap di bawah pelupuk mata yang terpejam itu, seakan Sasuke sudah menerima siksaan yang tak terperi. Dan segala kondisi abnormal yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Kemarin," jawab Atsuko. Wanita itu kembali memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih. "Para medic-nin sudah mencoba mengobatinya, melakukan apa saja untuk membuat kondisinya membaik, tapi…" kata-katanya terhenti, tapi Sakura sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tentu saja, semuanya gagal.

"Mereka bilang hanya Tsunade-sama yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Tapi beliau sangat sibuk sekarang ini, jadi tak sempat datang langsung kemari," lanjut Atsuko. Hela napas berat. "Mikoto-basama sangat tertekan. Beberapa kali dia sempat jatuh pingsan di rumah."

"Oh, Kami…"

Sakura bergerak ke sisi ranjang Sasuke, menyentuh tangannya. Tangan itu sedingin es, nadinya pun terasa lemah. Sebenci apa pun Sakura pada mantan kekasihnya itu, jika melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia tidak akan tega.

"Hukuman macam apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan padanya?" suara Sakura sedikit bergetar oleh kemarahan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Atsuko menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Itachi-kun tidak mau memberitahuku. Tapi dia percaya selain Godaime-sama, kau juga bisa menyembuhkannya, Sakura-san," tambahnya cepat-cepat, memandang Sakura penuh harap. "Kau bisa, kan? Itachi-kun percaya padamu. Aku juga."

Ini metode yang sangat sulit, pikir Sakura. Berbeda dengan ninjutsu medis yang biasa digunakannya untuk mengobati luka-luka fisik, ini… tingkatnya jauh melebihi level itu. Dan di Konoha –dan mungkin di seluruh Hi no Kuni, hanya Godaime Hokage yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi itu bukan berarti Sakura tidak pernah mempelajarinya.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kembali lagi dengan fic rate-M nanggung. Hehehe… Gomen kalo lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter yang kemarin ya. Aku stuck banget deh, beneran. Jadi maafkan kalau teman-teman menemukan keanehan dan kelebayan di sana sini. Ngaku deh kalo chapter ini abal banget #gakpedemode. Huhuhu… T_T**_

_**Buat yang udah mereview chapter kemarin, makasih banyak ya.. aya-na rifa'I, minamicchi, Awan Hitam, Akina Takahashi, Chocochan, miss hakuba, Elf, Mamehatsuki, Uchiha Cesa, Smiley, Aya, kuroneko hikari-chan, Mayuura, Ghee-sama, chiu-chi Hatake, Min-Sunye, Shirayuki Amane, aisya-chan, Akabara Hikari, Kyoro, Ka Hime Shiseiten, kin chan usagi, Nathalia Saphitrie, Hyuuga ifa, nina luv tenzou, ryana dewy, dan yang terakhir 'tanpa nama'. (n_n)**_

_**Makasih sudah membaca.. **_

_**PS: Pada keberatan gak sih Itachi aku pasangin sama OC? **_


	17. Chapter 17

_A SasuSaku fic_

_With NaruHina, SasuHina, YamaSaku_

-xx-

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 17_

-xx-

_Warning!_

_OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, AU-ish, __romance gombal__, etc…_

-xx-

'_Belum. Masih belum!'_

Kerutan di antara kedua alis sang medic-nin semakin dalam ketika sekali lagi dia menyuntikkan _chakra-_nya dalam jumlah yang lebih besar pada kedua telapak tangannya. Setitik peluh mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya yang berkilau oleh keringat. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak proses itu dimulai, namun belum terlihat tanda-tanda kemajuan yang berarti dari kondisi pasiennya.

Sasuke masih sama pucat, sama dinginnya seperti sebelumnya.

'_Kuso! Sasuke-kun, sadarlah!'_

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang wanita muda berambut hitam menangkupkan kedua tangannya seolah berdoa. Matanya yang juga sama hitam menatap khawatir pada sosok yang masih terkulai di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Sakura-san—"

"Sebentar lagi, Atsuko-san!" potong Sakura. Ditariknya kedua tangannya, dan untuk sekian kali bergerak cepat membentuk segel sebelum kembali mengalirkan _chakra _kehijauan itu ke tubuh Sasuke. Tampaknya kali ini mulai menampakkan hasil. Wajah Sasuke perlahan mulai berwarna dan aliran _chakra-_nya yang berantakan sudah mulai kembali normal walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

"Sakura-san!" pekik Atsuko yang juga menyadari perubahan itu. "Wajah Sasuke-kun sudah tidak pucat lagi!"

"Aah…" Sakura masih belum melepaskan tangannya. _Sedikit lagi…_

"Sakura, cukup!"

Seruan bernada tegas yang berasal dari pintu yang tiba-tiba digeser terbuka dengan kasar membuyarkan konsentrasi sang medic-nin. Sakura menoleh, terkejut ketika mendapati wanita berambut hitam pendek yang juga asisten Godaime, Shizune, berdiri di ambang pintu seraya menatapnya tajam. Aliran _chakra _dari tangan Sakura meredup, tapi tidak berhenti.

"_Senpai—"_

"Sudah cukup," Shizune mengulangi dengan pelan namun tegas. Wanita itu melangkah masuk, menyentak tangan Sakura yang masih terulur di atas tubuh Sasuke, memutuskan aliran _chakra-_nya dalam sekejap. "Sasuke-kun bukan wewenangmu di sini, Sakura."

"T—Tapi—"

"Atsuko-san," Shizune menyela Sakura dan menoleh pada Atsuko yang juga terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang mendadak. "_Sumimasen, _bukannya kami tidak memperhatikan kesembuhan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi besok Sakura harus melakukan operasi besar pada Itachi-san dan dia harus menghemat _chakra-_nya untuk itu."

"_A—ano…_"

"_Senpai…_"

"Kau baru saja sembuh, Sakura," Shizune kembali berpaling pada _kouhai-_nya. "Dan kondisimu belum sepenuhnya sehat. Tsunade-sama sudah memperkirakan mungkin ini akan terjadi—jika kau tahu Sasuke-kun juga dirawat di sini," lanjutnya sambil melirik Atsuko yang menunduk dengan wajah merona. Shizune menghela napasnya. "Jangan khawatir, Atsuko-san. Bukankah kami sudah memberitahumu Tsunade-sama sendiri yang akan menanganinya? Dia _pasti _akan sembuh."

"_Gomenasai,_" bisik Atsuko setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Katakan itu juga pada Itachi-san," ujar Shizune menambahkan. "Katakan padanya supaya dia tidak perlu mencemaskan apa pun. _Otouto-_nya akan baik-baik saja."

"_H—Hai…_"

"Kami harap kau mau mengerti situasinya, Atsuko-san. Kami tak ingin mempertaruhkan keberhasilan operasi Itachi-san –kecuali jika kalian berniat menghukum Sakura dengan membuatnya kehabisan _chakra— _sudah cukup kalian semua membuatnya menderita—"

"Shizune-senpai!" pekik Sakura terkejut, "Jangan begitu! Atsuko-nee –mereka tidak berniat seperti itu!"

Di sampingnya, Atsuko terhenyak. Kedua mata hitamnya terbelalak –jelas terkejut dengan penuturan bernada sarkastik yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut asisten Godaime itu. Mulut gadis Uchiha itu membuka dan menutup, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar. Sebelum akhirnya dia menunduk, ekspresinya terluka.

Hela napas Shizune menyela keheningan yang mendadak tercipta di ruangan itu. Wanita itu berpaling dari _kouhai-_nya, sama sekali tak habis pikir mengapa Sakura masih begitu peduli pada _mereka. _Terlebih pria ini, yang kini terbujur diam di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Pria yang entah sudah berapa kali menorehkan luka di hati _imouto-_nya.

"Tsunade-sama memerintahkanku memeriksa kondisi Uchiha Sasuke sendiri," Shizune berkata dengan nada datar, seraya membuka catatan kesehatan milik Sasuke yang dibawanya. "Kalian berdua silakan keluar dulu. Dan Sakura—" dia menambahkan ketika Sakura hendak berbalik pergi, "—setelah urusan persiapan operasi Itachi-san selesai, sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat. Aku sudah membuatkan ramuan obat, nanti akan kusuruh orang mengantarkan ke apartemenmu."

Sakura hendak membantah. Namun tatapan tajam asisten kepercayaan Tsunade itu menghentikannya. Gadis itu pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. "_Hai'_."

Atsuko membungkukkan badannya pada Shizune, sekali lagi menggumamkan permintaan maaf sebelum menyusul Sakura yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dulu, menggeser pintu kamar rawat Sasuke menutup di belakangnya.

Shizune kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari pintu. Sepasang matanya mulai menelusuri catatan di tangannya dengan cermat, sebelum suara erangan lemah yang berasal dari sang pasien mengalihkan perhatiannya. Uchiha Sasuke sudah bergerak –sebuah gerakan kecil lemah, meskipun kedua kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat. Terkejut, Shizune segera meletakkan catatannya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke dada pria muda Uchiha itu, mengalirkan _chakra _persis seperti yang dilakukan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sasuke-san, kau sudah sadar?"

Sasuke meresponnya dengan rintihan pelan. Wajahnya mulai tampak berkilau oleh keringat.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, Sasuke-san?"

"Nggh…" Ekpresi tersiksa menghiasi wajah tampan itu. "S—Sakura…" erangnya. "Tolong –aku… Sakura…"

.

.

"_Gomen,_" Sakura berkata perlahan, tanpa memandang gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. "Atsuko-neesan. Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Hmm…" Atsuko menggeleng, sambil menyunggingkan senyum lemah, "Jangan meminta maaf. Yang dikatakan Shizune-san benar. Mestinya kami tidak memintamu."

"Aku ingin membantu apa yang kubisa—"

Atsuko menggeleng. "Kami sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Sakura-san. Kami harusnya tahu diri –terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke-kun," dia menoleh, menatap Sakura. Ada penyesalan di sana. "Hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun dulu dan perlakuannya padamu. Kau bersedia datang pada kami saja kami harusnya berterimakasih."

"Kau tahu?" Sakura terkejut.

"Itachi-kun sudah memberitahuku semuanya." Gadis Uchiha itu mengangguk. "Pasti sangat berat, bukan?"

"Ah. Aku sudah melupakannya," ucap Sakura berdusta. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah –tidak bisa—melupakannya. Luka itu terlalu dalam dan terlalu banyak untuk bisa sembuh tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun.

Atsuko menatapnya. Agaknya dia tidak begitu yakin dengan kata-kata Sakura. "Dan kau masih peduli pada Sasuke-kun setelah semuanya?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. _Bukan Sasuke-kun yang kupedulikan –aku tidak lagi peduli padanya—melainkan kalian. Kalian yang sudah membuatku merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupku. Kalian yang kucemaskan, bukan Sasuke-kun._

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," ujar Sakura kemudian sembari beranjak. "Kalau tidak, Shizune-senpai akan memarahiku lagi."

Atsuko turut berdiri, mengangguk. "Hm. Terimakasih banyak, Sakura-san."

Sakura balas mengangguk. "Bilang pada Itachi-san agar beristirahat yang baik malam ini. Jangan memikirkan apa pun yang berat-berat."

"_Hai'_."

Dan dengan senyum terakhir, gadis itu pun berbalik pergi.

.

.

Sakura tengah duduk nyaman di sofa apartemennya senja itu, membaca, ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu. Refleks, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Sensasi chakra milik seseorang di luar pintu apartemennya, gadis itu bisa mengenalinya dengan baik.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Diletakkannya gulungan yang tadi dibacanya di atas meja kopi, sebelum beranjak dan bergegas menuju pintu. Dia berhenti sejenak, merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya, lalu membuka pintu.

"Maaf, apa benar di sini kediaman Kunoichi Haruno Sakura?" tanya _orang itu_ dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar lebih berat_. _Sebuah kotak berlapis kain linen motif shuriken diangkat sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Benar sekali," sahut Sakura, tertawa. Dia mengulurkan tangan, mendorong minggir kotak itu supaya dia bisa melihat wajah tamunya yang tersenyum. "Apa yang bisa dibantu konoichi kecil ini, Tuan ANBU-ku yang tampan?"

"Hmm…" Tenzou pura-pura berpikir. "Bagaimana jika ajakan makan malam romantis?"

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis, seraya melangkah maju, berjingkat untuk memberikan kecupan di pipi kekasihnya. Tangannya meraih kotak –yang tak diragukan lagi, berisi makanan, jika dicium dari aromanya yang lezat—di tangan Tenzou, lalu mempersilakan pria itu masuk.

"Hari ini sibuk?" tanya Sakura sembari melangkah menuju dapur dan meletakkan kotaknya di pantry dan membukanya. Ternyata itu adalah kotak bento tiga susun berisi _shushi _yang kelihatan sangat menggugah selera.

"Lumayan," jawab Tenzou, mengambil dua cangkir dan sumpit dari rak. "Bagaimana denganmu di rumah sakit tadi, hm?

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan menyeduh _ocha _untuk mereka berdua, sementara pikirannya meragu, antara ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya saja –lagipula dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun dari Tenzou, termasuk soal Sasuke.

"Tadi hanya sebentar di rumah sakit," Sakura memulai, "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku mengecek kondisi terakhir Itachi-san dan persiapan operasinya."

"Hmm.." Tenzou mengangguk, dan menunggu Sakura melanjutkan sementara dia mengatur kotak-kotak _shushi _yang sudah dibuka di atas meja makan kecil.

"Aku bertemu Mikoto-basan dan Fukagu-sama," nada bicara Sakura sedikit melemah, "Mereka…" dia berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "…bersikap seperti yang sudah kuduga. Tapi Atsuko-nee dan Itachi-san bersikap sangat baik padaku," dia buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Tenzou sempat menyelanya.

"Aa."

Sakura membawa cangkir-cangkir berisi _ocha _mengepul ke meja makan, tempat Tenzou sudah duduk menunggunya dengan makan malam mereka. Dia lantas duduk di seberang Tenzou, menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum menatap kedua mata gelap kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat. "Aku tadi juga bertemu Sasuke," ujarnya. Tenzou tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun, maka ia melanjutkan. "Dia dirawat di sana, tidak sadar dan kondisinya cukup parah. Itachi-san memintaku membantunya mengobati Sasuke."

"Dan?" pancing Tenzou ketika Sakura lama terdiam.

"Dan… aku melakukannya," lanjut Sakura ragu.

Tanpa diduga, pria itu tersenyum. "Seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang _medic-nin._"

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Sakura jelas terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak," Tenzou menjawab dengan kekehan kecil, "Kau pernah memberitahuku tentang kode etik medikal ninja, kan? Kau bilang, dalam kondisi apa pun, seorang medic-nin berkewajiban untuk memberikan pengobatan pada siapa pun yang membutuhkan. Kecuali jika itu berbenturan dengan peraturan desa. Jadi kenapa tidak?"

"Tenzou-kun…" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja, meraih tangan Tenzou yang juga terulur ke arahnya. Pria itu meremas tangannya dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan selalu mempercayaimu kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Arigatou…_" ucap gadis itu penuh kelegaan. "Tapi sayangnya tidak begitu berhasil. Karena Shizune-senpai tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhku berhenti. Katanya aku membutuhkan _chakra _maksimalku untuk besok."

"Ah, benar," Tenzou melepaskan tangan Sakura, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung senjatanya. Sebuah botol kecil berisi banyak sekali pil berukuran mini. "Ini titipan dari Shizune," dia mengulurkan botol itu pada Sakura. "Kau harus meminumnya tiga butir sebelum tidur, dan tiga butir lagi setelah sarapan. Aku harus memastikanmu meminumnya dengan benar."

"_Haaaii…_" Sakura membuat suara kekanakan ketika mengambil botol itu dari tangan kekasihnya, membuat Tenzou tertawa. "Kalau begitu kita mulai makan saja. Waaah… kelihatannya sangat enak…" Sakura dengan riang mengambil sumpit dari tatakannya.

"_Itadakimasu!_" ucap mereka bersama-sama, sebelum menyumpit santapan lezat itu dan menikmati makan malam mereka dengan penuh rasa syukur. Atas senyum yang kembali hadir di antara mereka, atas tawa yang kembali terdengar, atas kebersamaan setelah sekian lama terpisah oleh misi dan tentu saja, atas makanan lezat yang mereka nikmati bersama-sama sekarang.

"Sebenarnya besok aku ingin sekali menungguimu operasi," kata Tenzou kemudian setelah menelan makanannya, "Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Besok aku harus pergi misi ke luar desa. _Gomen ne_?"

"Misi lagi?" Sakura tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut kecewa di wajahnya. "Kelihatannya sibuk sekali, ya? Setiap hari harus pergi misi."

Tenzou tersenyum padanya. "Jangan kecewa begitu, Saku-_koi_."

Sakura memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, pura-pura merajuk. "Apakah akan lama?"

"Misi reguler –non-ANBU—tingkat-A, mungkin akan makan waktu satu minggu –atau paling cepat tiga hari –Hei, jangan berwajah masam seperti itu. Ini juga untukmu."

"Untukku?" Sakura mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Ya," Tenzou tersenyum ragu. Wajahnya sedikit merona. "Kupikir… mulai sekarang aku harus rajin-rajin mengumpulkan uang dari misi, menabung untuk masa depan, kau tahu…" pria itu berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk _ocha-_nya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Kemudian dipandangnya kedua mata emerald Sakura. "Kau tahu, usia kita berdua sudah cukup untuk um… membangun sebuah keluarga baru. Kupikir… tidak ada salahnya kalau…"

"Kau ingin menikahiku?" sela Sakura dengan mata terbelalak.

"Yah, um…" Tenzou menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sikap gugup. "Ini baru rencana saja. Kupikir…"

"Kau bercanda."

Senyum Tenzou sedikit memudar. "Aku bisa mengerti jika kau belum siap, Saku—"

"Aku mau."

"Eh?" Pria itu mengerjap. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

Di seberang meja, kedua mata emerald Sakura sudah berkilau oleh air mata –bukan air mata kesedihan seperti yang selalu terlihat di sana selama beberapa waktu terakhir, melainkan air mata bahagia. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku mau. Ya –aku mau menikah denganmu!"

"Kau yakin?" Tenzou masih terperangah, "Kau yakin mau menikah denganku?"

Sakura sekali lagi mengangguk, tidak pernah merasa seyakin itu seumur hidupnya. "Tentu saja, _Baka!_" Air matanya mengalir ketika ia menjatuhkan sumpitnya, melompat berdiri dan menghambur ke seberang meja untuk memeluk kekasihnya –calon suaminya, kini—erat-erat.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?" isak Sakura dalam pelukan Tenzou.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Tenzou dengan kebahagiaan yang membludak di dadanya. Kedua matanya sendiri sudah mulai memanas, ketika dia menarik Sakura agar duduk di pangkuannya, lalu mengecup rambut merah muda yang lembut di kepala gadisnya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Nyonya Tenzou_, kedengarannya sangat bagus."

Pria itu tertawa. Didekapnya sekali lagi tubuh gadisnya sebelum dia melepaskannya. "Tapi aku belum punya cincinnya—"

"Cincin bisa lain kali," sela Sakura, terkekeh, seraya mengusap basah di wajahnya. "Sekarang status kita adalah bertunangan."

"Benar." Tenzou mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka, sebelum mencium bibir tunangannya itu dalam-dalam. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus habiskan dulu makanannya."

Dan keduanya pun kembali tertawa. Sakura berkeras tidak mau turun dari pangkuan pria itu, sehingga Tenzou terpaksa melewatkan makan malam itu dengan tunangannya yang bak kucing gemuk manja bergelung di pangkuannya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan amat sangat bahagia. Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menyambutnya ketika dia membuka jendela kamar, mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan riang pada para tetangga. Dan kemudian dia menyadari, sebentuk cincin yang terbuat dari kayu yang diukir dengan bagus melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Pasti Tenzou yang membuat dan memakaikannya sementara dia tidur semalam.

_**Untuk sementara cincin itu dulu. Nanti akan kuganti dengan yang lebih bagus. Kuharap kau menyukainya.**_

_**Jangan lupa sarapan dan minum obatnya sebelum berangkat. Ganbatte!**_

_**Milikmu, Tenzou.**_

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya setelah membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Tenzou-nya di meja samping ranjang, bersama setangkai anyelir putih yang entah didapatnya dari mana sepagi ini. Gadis itu melewatkan waktu beberapa saat lagi untuk mengagumi cincin barunya sebelum beranjak, membersihkan diri dan sarapan –tidak lupa meminum obatnya juga.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, dia sudah meninggalkan apartemennya, dengan penuh semangat baru menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto dan Atsuko, bahkan Tsunade dan Shizune sudah berada di sana ketika Sakura tiba di kamar rawat Uchiha Itachi. Wajah Mikoto terlihat tegang dan pucat, dan sikapnya yang mengabaikan Sakura masih belum berubah dari hari sebelumnya. Sakura berusaha tidak memikirkannya, walaupun tidak dipungkiri dia sangat berharap Mikoto bisa menerimanya –seperti wanita itu pernah menerimanya di rumahnya dulu.

"_Shishou,_" Sakura menyapa gurunya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Hai!"

"Bagus," Tsunade mengangguk.

Tak lama, seorang _medic-nin _dan perawat masuk ke ruangan itu membawa brankar untuk memindahkan Itachi. Sakura membantu mendorongnya begitu mereka mulai meninggalkan kamar rawat menuju kamar operasi, sementara yang lain mengikuti di belakang.

"Jangan tegang," Tsunade mengingkatkannya ketika mereka sudah tiba di ambang pintu ruang operasi, "Lakukan seperti yang sudah kau pelajari. Kami akan segera menyusulmu setelah menangani…" wanita itu mengerling Mikoto dan Atsuko yang sudah duduk di ruang tunggu, "_…yang satunya lagi._"

"Mengerti," Sakura menyahut tegas. Lalu dia berbalik masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan saat berikutnya, lampu tanda operasi sudah dimulai menyala.

.

.

"Apakah akan sakit?" pria yang kini sudah duduk di pinggir meja operasi yang dipenuhi simbol-simbol segel itu bertanya.

Sakura memberinya senyum samar. Bahkan orang sehebat Uchiha Itachi pun bisa cemas jika sudah masuk kamar operasi. Tidak peduli pria itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Kau takut?" Sakura balas bertanya, seraya berjalan ke sisinya setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian operasi dan mengucir rambutnya.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi cukup mantap setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Silakan tanggalkan atasanmu dan berbaring di situ," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke tengah-tengah meja, tepat di tengah pusaran simbol-simbol.

Dan itu yang dilakukan Itachi berikutnya. Tangannya bergerak melepas atasan longgar rumah sakit yang dikenakannya. "Kudengar Sasuke belum sadar sampai sekarang," ujarnya setelah meloloskan material itu dari atas kepalanya dan menyerahkannya pada perawat.

"Hm. Atsuko-san jelas menceritakan semuanya padamu, kan?" sahut Sakura, membantu memposisikan Itachi. "Jangan khawatir. Jika Tsunade-shishou sudah turun tangan sekarang, besok kau sudah bisa melihat Sasuke-kun berkeliaran lagi di Konoha."

Pria itu menatapnya, kemudian menyeringai tipis –seringaian yang sangat mengingatkan pada adik laki-lakinya. "Aa."

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Itachi menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "I-Itachi-san?"

"Cincin." Kedua bola mata _onyx_ Itachi kini terpacang pada cincin kayu yang melingkar di jari manis Sakura, sebelum beralih menatap sang medic-nin yang kebingungan. "Tenzou-san?"

Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Itachi, Sakura mengangguk, dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Hmm… Sekarang, bisa kita mulai operasinya?"

Itachi melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Tadinya aku berharap kau bisa menjadi _bagian dari Uchiha_."

Sakura tertegun, sebelum sebuah senyum hambar tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka bergurau, Itachi-san."

Sebelum Itachi sempat berkomentar lagi, salah seorang _medic-nin _sudah memasangkan masker di wajahnya. Gas yang kemudian dihirupnya dari sana membuat kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menipis. Semakin menipis, hingga akhirnya dia tidak lagi merasa.

Semuanya gelap.

.

.

_Aku tidak sedang bergurau, Sakura…_

_._

_._

Segalanya tampak buram.

Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat, hanya untuk melihat bayangan samar di atasnya.

_Siapa?_

Perasaan hangat menjalari sekujur tubuhnya yang mati rasa. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi berbeda.

_Sakura? –bukan._

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?" suara seorang wanita menyambutnya begitu segalanya mulai terlihat lebih jelas.

_Rambut pirang panjang… mata cokelat madu… cantik… dadanya… —Tsunade-sama?_

"Selamat datang kembali," ucap sang Hokage dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya yang cantik.

Sasuke memandang berkeliling dengan bingung. Rumah Sakit. Dia bisa mengenali dari warna ruangan dan baunya yang khas. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana dan kapan dia bisa sampai di tempat itu.

"Sudah hampir empat hari kau tidak sadarkan diri," suara Tsunade mengembalikan perhatian Sasuke lagi padanya. "Hukuman internal yang diberikan klanmu jelas bukan jenis hukuman yang biasa, bukan?"

_Hukuman. Ya, tentu saja. _Sasuke perlahan mulai mengingatnya. Hukuman mengerikan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya –karena tindakannya yang sudah mempermalukan klan Uchiha di depan para Hyuuga dan seluruh desa.

Sasuke memaksa dirinya bangun, memandang kedua tangannya yang pucat. Sebuah selang _IV-drip _terpasang di salah satunya, memasok cairan dan nutrisi ke tubuhnya sementara dia tak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari. Lalu dia memandang Tsunade, yang tampak sedang menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Arigatou,_" ucapnya akhirnya dalam gumaman yang tak jelas –tapi cukup untuk membuat sang Hokage menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aa. Kukira keangkuhanmu membuatmu anti pada kata _'terimakasih'._"

Sasuke memandangnya, tapi tidak membalas perkataan wanita itu. Dia masih terlalu letih untuk adu mulut sekarang.

"Uchiha Itachi sedang menjalani operasi hari ini," Tsunade memberitahunya kemudian, "Kupikir kau perlu tahu. Tapi tenang saja, dia berada di tangan yang tepat."

Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

"Beristirahatlah. Besok jika kondisimu sudah sepenuhnya pulih, kau boleh pulang. Dan _jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi."_

Setelah Tsunade meninggalkan ruangannya, pria itu kembali memandang ke sekelilingnya, hanya untuk melihat putihnya dinding rumah sakit yang mengelilinginya tanpa ada hiasan sedikit pun. Hampa. Sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada bangku di sisi ranjangnya. Kosong. Lalu meja samping ranjang yang juga sama kosongnya. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Entah apa yang diharapkannya saat itu. Melihat seseorang duduk di sana? Dengan semangkuk buah dan bunga di atas meja? Namun yang didapatinya hanya bangku dan meja yang kosong… Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke merasa…

…kesepian.

Dahulu, setiap kali dia masuk rumah sakit setelah misi yang sulit bersama tim tujuh, bukankah gadis itu selalu ada di sana? Duduk dengan sabar di sisi ranjang, menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah penuh kelegaan, mengupaskan buah untuknya, membawakan bunga… Kemana itu semua?

Kemana—

…_Haruno Sakura?_

'_Kuso!' _Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras untuk menghapus bayangan gadis itu dari kepalanya. _'Kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia?'_

.

.

"Kau tidak serius, Hinata!"

Yamanakan Ino menatap gadis bermata lavender yang kini duduk di seberang meja di kedai dango tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Ino dan timnya baru saja kembali setelah misi yang lama di luar desa. Begitu juga Tenten yang kini tengah sibuk mengunyah dango sementara matanya terpacang pada Hinata yang baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya tentang apa saja yang telah terjadi sementara mereka berdua absen.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggeleng muram. "A-aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terjadi, Ino-chan."

"Oh, astaga, Kami-sama…" Ino menghela napas dengan dramatis.

"Jadi ayahmu benar-benar membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Tenten masih tidak percaya.

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan. "Hm."

"Dan itu karena Sakura berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sasuke?" gadis bercepol itu memastikan.

Sekali lagi sang heiress Hyuuga itu mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika peristiwa itu terlintas lagi. Sakura tidak hanya berpura-pura, tapi dia juga mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan semua orang, pikirnya.

"Sepertinya Sakura mengalami hari-hari yang seru," komentar Ino.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Ino-chan," kata Hinata tampak gusar, "Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana tertekannya dia setelah itu. Dia bertengkar dengan Yamato-taichou, belum lagi dia harus menerima kebencian dan pandangan miring dari orang-orang. Dan itu semua karena aku."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Tenten sambil mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata dengan sikap simpati. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Sakura melakukan itu karena dia menyayangimu dan Naruto."

"Yah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Hinata-chan," imbuh Ino, mengangkat setusuk dango dari piring, "Aku lebih suka mengatakan bahwa itu salah si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke! Yang benar saja. Kapan sih dia bisa berhenti membuat anak orang sakit hati? Che! Aku tidak percaya aku dulu pernah mengincarnya!" omelnya berapi-api.

Tenten hanya bisa nyengir dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan _kouhai-_nya yang satu itu. Dan memilih menyesap tehnya dari pada mengomentari omelan Ino –mengingat dia sendiri juga sempat tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke saat pertemuan pertama mereka di ujian chunnin dulu sekali.

"Tapi sekarang kau bisa kembali pada si baka-Naruto," ujar Ino riang setelah puas mencaci maki Sasuke, "Dan Sakura –oh, tidak. Tadi kau bilang dia bertengkar dengan Yamato-taichou, kan? Jangan bilang mereka putus."

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak," Hinata menggeleng –dan Ino langsung menghela napas lega—"Tenzou-san, kurasa dia orang yang sangat pengertian."

"Sudah seharusnya dia bersikap begitu," tandas Tenten. "Jika tidak, aku pasti akan meledakkan apartemennya dengan kertas peledakku."

Ino terbahak –nyaris tersedak dangonya. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Omong-omong, kalau tidak salah hari ini kan jadwal operasinya Uchiha Itachi, kan?" Ino tiba-tiba teringat. "Kalau tidak ada perubahan berarti Sakura sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana? Sekalian memberikan sedikit um… dukungan moril?"

"Ide bagus," cetus Tenten senang, "Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul berempat, kan?"

Dan setelah membayar makanan mereka, ketiga kunoichi Konoha yang bersahabat karib itu pun meninggalkan kedai, menuju rumah sakit.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued…**_

.

.

_**Maaf, lagi-lagi chapter yang pendek dan gaje. Gak ada mood sama sekali chapter ini. Ya sutra lah… T_T**_

_**Buat yang udah RnR chapter kemarin, makasih banyak yah. Yang ngerasa cerita ini kepanjangan, ya gak usah dibaca lagi lah. Masih banyak cerita-cerita lain yang lebih bermutu n pendek. Okeh? ^^**_

_**Hayo, pada mau milih YamaSaku or SasuSaku? Vote dariku buat YamaSaku! *dikemplang SasuSaku FC* XD**_

_**Oia, jangan tanya akhirnya siapa sama siapa, yah. Dan jangan tanya juga kapan tamatnya. Hoho.. XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan makasih banyak pada para reader dan reviewer chapter lalu. Saya benar-benar speechless dengan tanggapan Anda-Anda semua –dan rasanya jarang sekali saya mendapat kehormatan dengan serbuan review yang bertubi-tubi :D—sekali lagi, makasih.**_

_**Dan saya juga mau minta maaf banget, sepertinya AN saya chapter kemarin sudah membuat reader sekalian salah paham, ya? :p Saya sebenarnya gak bermaksud membuat polling untuk pairing di endingnya, karena siapa pun yang bersatu di akhir cerita sudah saya tentukan jauh-jauh hari dan insyaALLAH gak akan berubah. Saya hanya bertanya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan salah satu reviewer yang baik hati, saya jadi bisa melihat selera pembaca dari sana. ^_^**_

_**Soal alur yang katanya sudah melenceng jauh banget dari konflik utama, sama sekali enggak kok. Saya sudah mengonsep plotnya dan ini sama sekali gak melenceng, justru sedang menanjak ke konflik utama. Maafkan kalau gak sesuai harapan ya. Soal adegan romance SasuSaku, itu… er… nanti lihat saja ke mana saya akan membawa cerita ini, yah. Kalau dijabarin sekarang jadinya malah spoiler dong… **_

_**Yang jelas, saya mencintai YamaSaku, tapi saya juga adalah SasuSaku shipper. Saya ingin cerita ini berjalan tanpa menganaktirikan salah satu dari kedua shipping itu. Bagaimana caranya, silakan ditunggu saja. Oke?**_

_**Oh ya, satu lagi. Saya akan lebih menghargai review yang ditulis setelah membaca dan memahami cerita saya, bukan berdasarkan review teman-teman yang lain. ^^**_

**-xx-**

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 18_

**-xx-**

_Warning!_

_OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, AU-ish, __romance gombal__, etc…_

**-xx-**

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Kali ini dia memutar tubuhnya miring di atas ranjang, dengan sebelah lengan menumpu kepalanya. Sejak tadi pria itu terlihat gelisah. Wajahnya mengernyit karena banyak hal yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Terlalu banyak sehingga dia sendiri tidak bisa memutuskan yang mana yang paling mendesak.

Mencoba mengesampingkan segala pikiran tidak jelas yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya, Sasuke menarik diri bangkit dari posisinya semula dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Pandangannya jatuh pada jendela yang terbuka. Angin lembut berhembus masuk, bersamaan dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon di luar jendela. Tirai yang berwarna putih melambai-lambai dalam gerakan lembut. Suasana yang begitu tenang, sangat kontras dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu semenjak dia siuman beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Suara ketukan tiga kali yang cukup keras di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari jendela. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, sang pengetuk menggeser pintu itu hingga membuka. Dan anehnya, Sasuke tidak terkejut ketika mendapati siapa tamu yang baru datang itu.

"Naruto."

Shinobi berambut kuning itu langsung memamerkan cengirannya mendengar sapaan setengah hati Sasuke. "Yo, Sasuke!" balasnya, seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Kakashi –sepertinya Naruto sudah tertular beberapa kebiasaan mantan sensei mereka itu.

Sasuke mengawasinya ketika Naruto melangkah masuk dan menggeser pintu menutup kembali di belakangnya. "Mau apa kemari?"

Naruto mengabaikan nada dingin tak bersahabat dalam suara Sasuke, dan membalasnya dengan senyum hangat. "Tentu saja menengokmu. Untuk apa lagi?" Pria bermata biru itu berjalan ke arah jendela untuk sejenak menatap ke luar sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aah… udara di sini sangat bagus, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus dengan sikap tak sabar. "Tidak perlu bertele-tele, Naruto. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun darimu, Sasuke," jawab Naruto tenang. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi jendela dan menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot mata sendu. "Kau sudah memberikan terlalu banyak untukku –untuk _kami._ Kau… dan Sakura-chan."

Sasuke yang kemudian mulai memahami arah pembicaraan Naruto, kembali mendengus sinis, "Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu."

"Aku mengerti," Naruto menyunggingkan senyum paham. "Kau melakukannya demi Hinata, bukan?"

Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Hinata tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padaku, jadi untuk apa menyia-nyiakan seumur hidup bersama wanita yang bahkan tidak mau memandangku? Hanya akan melukai harga diriku."

Masih saja berkelit. Padahal jelas-jelas dia telah melukai harga dirinya sendiri di depan seluruh klan Hyuuga demi melepaskan Hinata. Demi kebahagiaan gadis itu bersama pria yang dipilih oleh hatinya. Demi sahabatnya. Mengapa masih saja menutupinya dengan sikap arogan?

Tetapi Naruto tidak berusaha membantahnya. Didesak seperti apa pun, Sasuke pasti akan mengelak. Dan tidak ada gunanya berdebat, terutama dengan kondisi Sasuke yang masih lemah seperti sekarang. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya lagi. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Lama keduanya terdiam. Sasuke telah menghenyakkan dirinya kembali ke ranjangnya, berbaring memunggungi Naruto sementara _jounin_ itu berdiri bersandar pada sisi jendela yang terbuka dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambut kuningnya yang sudah mulai memanjang. Wajahnya tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sementara dia menatap punggung Sasuke.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk meringankan bebanmu, Sasuke?_

Sampai pertanyaan berikutnya yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut, "Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak lampu di atas ruang operasi itu menyala, hingga kini belum ada tanda-tanda prosedur itu akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Pintu ganda itu masih bergeming sejak sang Hokage dan asistennya masuk beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sementara itu dua orang wanita tampak masih duduk menanti dengan cemas di ruang tunggu. Berkali-kali memandang dengan harap cemas ke arah pintu ruang operasi yang tersegel dari dalam, berharap akan ada yang keluar dan memberitahu mereka bahwa orang yang mereka sayangi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja di dalam sana. Beberapa orang dengan simbol klan Uchiha tersemat di pakaian mereka pun terlihat datang dan pergi, sekedar memberikan dukungan bagi keluarga sang jenius yang sekarang sedang bertarung melawan maut di meja operasi.

Dan tak lama, perhatian kedua wanita itu teralih dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tak terduga.

"K—Konichiwa, Mikoto-ba-san, Atsuko-nee-san," gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja datang bersama kedua temannya memberi salam dengan agak ragu, seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuh. Mengikuti teladan teman mereka, kedua gadis yang lain turut membungkukkan badan mereka untuk memberi salam pada kedua Uchiha.

Mikoto terlihat agak terkejut, sementara Atsuko langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan balas membungkukkan badan. "Konichiwa, Hinata…" balasnya, "…dan un…" Atsuko melirik yang lain.

"Yamanaka Ino," sahut Ino memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tenten," Tenten tersenyum.

"Ah, Ino-san, Tenten-san… senang berkenalan."

Sekali lagi Hinata melirik ke arah Mikoto dengan raut cemas di wajahnya. Cemas jika hubungan baiknya dengan wanita itu ikut hancur karena kejadian yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Namun ketakutannya langsung sirna tatkala Mikoto kemudian menyunggingkan senyum dan membalas sapaannya walau pelan. Hinata lalu duduk di sampingnya, sementara Ino dan Tenten mengambil tempat di sisi lain gadis itu.

"Ba—bagaimana operasi Itachi-nii?" Hinata bertanya.

"Masih belum ada kabar," Atsuko lah yang menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan muram. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," sambung Mikoto mencoba optimis, meskipun dia terlihat pucat. "Godaime-sama bilang mereka akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kalau Tsunade-shishou sudah bilang begitu mestinya tidak akan ada masalah," timpal Ino sambil tersenyum. Mata birunya melirik Mikoto. "Dia percaya Sakura bisa mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Benar kan, Hinata?" Di sebelahnya Tenten menyenggol kakinya keras, tetapi diabaikan oleh Ino.

"Be—benar…" Hinata mengangguk. "Percayalah pada Sakura-chan, Obasan. Dia tidak pernah setengah-setengah dengan pekerjaannya."

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Wanita itu terlihat bimbang. Kedua tangannya saling remas di atas pangkuannya. "Aku tidak tahu…" ucapnya kemudian, pelan sekali. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin mempercayai perkataan Hinata, tetapi kekecewaan yang dirasakannya terhadap sang medic-nin membuatnya gamang. Dan dia juga masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Hinata masih berbicara baik tentang Sakura, padahal Sakura bisa dibilang telah _merebut _tunangannya.

Ruang tunggu itu kemudian hening cukup lama.

"Hinata?" panggil Mikoto pelan.

"I—Iya, Mikoto-ba-san?"

"Tentang pembatalan pertunanganmu dan Sasuke-kun," Mikoto menatap kedua mata lavender Hinata, "Maukah kau memaafkannya?"

Hinata mengerjapkan mata dengan terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa tidak enak, karena merasa bahwa dialah yang seharusnya disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. "_Ano…_ Mikoto-ba-san… A-aku… sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Mohon jangan meminta maaf padaku."

Mikoto meraih tangan Hinata, meremasnya dengan lembut. "Kau anak yang baik…"

Hinata tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa atas komentar itu. Merasa itu terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Sebelum gadis itu sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, dua orang yang baru saja muncul di sana mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Hinata langsung melompat berdiri, begitu juga dengan Mikoto, ketika melihat Sasuke datang bersama Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Suasana mendadak sangat canggung. Hinata yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sasuke secepat ini –terlebih bersama Naruto juga—langsung menghidar begitu bersitatap dengan sepasang mata hitam milik pria itu. Ekspresi Sasuke sekejap mengeras, sebelum akhirnya kembali melembut ketika melihat ibunya menghambur ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Mikoto dengan kelegaan luar biasa pada wajahnya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraba wajah putranya, seakan sedang memastikan bahwa itu memang Sasuke. "Kau sudah siuman, Nak? Oh, syukurlah… Syukurlah…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Mikoto selembut mungkin dari wajahnya. "Bagaimana Nii-san?"

"Belum ada kabar. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Tepat setelah Mikoto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lampu di atas ruang operasi tiba-tiba berganti hijau pertanda operasi telah selesai. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ganda itu terbuka dan Tsunade muncul, diikuti Shizune. Semua orang langsung beranjak menghampiri mereka. Mikoto dan Atsuko paling cepat.

"Bagaimana, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Mikoto cepat. "A—Apa operasinya berhasil?"

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab. Untuk beberapa saat wanita bermata hazel itu hanya menatap wajah-wajah khawatir di depannya. Dia menghela napas panjang, kemudian berkata dengan nada datar, "Sebaiknya kalian tanyakan saja langsung pada penanggungjawabnya."

Tsunade menepi dari pintu dan mata semua orang kini tertuju pada seseorang yang baru muncul di belakang sang Hokage. Sakura, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat letih, melangkahi ambang pintu. Meski begitu, dia tersenyum pada semua orang. Mata emeraldnya tampak berbinar. "Operasinya berhasil," beritahunya sambil menatap Mikoto dan Atsuko. Segala kecanggungan terlupakan saat kabar baik itu menyebar, disusul oleh hela napas lega semua orang yang sudah menunggu dengan cemas, "Sel-sel penyakitnya sudah seluruhnya berhasil di angkat. Organ-organnya yang terganggu kini sedang berada pada masa pemulihan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatir—"

Kata-katanya tiba-tiba terputus begitu saja. Suara pekikan kaget memenuhi koridor itu ketika tubuh Sakura mendadak limbung. Dia jatuh pingsan.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Mikoto, yang saat itu berdiri paling dekat dengan gadis itu, refleks mengulurkan tangan menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai. Hinata, Ino dan Tenten bergegas maju untuk membantunya juga. Tenten menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, berusaha membuatnya terbangun. Tetapi tak ada reaksi.

"_Yare-yare…" _Tsunade menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri. Sekarang dia nyaris kehabisan chakra," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Shizune, kau urus Sakura. Biar aku yang menjelaskan kondisi Itachi pada keluarganya," wanita itu memerintahkan asistennya.

"Hai!"

Naruto yang juga ada di sana, tanpa diminta, maju untuk mengambil alih, lalu mengangkat tubuh lemas Sakura dalam gendongannya. Bersama-sama dengan Shizune, dan dengan diikuti oleh Hinata, Tenten dan Ino yang cemas, mereka menuju ruang rawat kosong terdekat di ujung lorong.

Ekor mata Sasuke mengikuti rombongan itu, merasakan dorongan aneh yang mendesaknya untuk mengikuti mereka. Namun segera diurungkannya niatnya itu ketika tertangkap oleh telinganya kata-kata Tsunade yang sedang bicara dengan ibunya. Sasuke berpaling, dengan tertatih dia menyeret kakinya mendekati Mikoto.

"…sudah tidak apa-apa," ujar Tsunade tenang, "Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, sekarang Uchiha Itachi sedang berada dalam masa pemulihan sampai organ-organnya kembali bisa berfungsi optimal. Mungkin itu akan memakan waktu beberapa lama dan selama masa itu, Itachi masih harus selalu memeriksakan kesehatannya secara rutin. Setelah itu, dia baru bisa kembali beraktivitas sebagai shinobi Konoha."

"Kalau begitu, putraku akan sembuh total?"

"Tentu saja," Tsunade tersenyum. "Dia akan sembuh total."

"_Yokatta…"_ bisik Atsuko penuh kelegaan. Dia begitu terharu sampai-sampai tak bisa menahan air matanya. Begitu juga dengan Mikoto. Kedua wanita itu lantas saling berangkulan._"Yokatta… Yokatta… _Itachi-kun…_"_

Di belakang ibunya dan Atsuko, Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Tetapi kemudian bayangan Sakura yang pingsan kembali mengganggunya. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" celetuknya tiba-tiba tanpa bisa menahan diri.

Tsunade melempar pandang menilai padanya, lalu menjawab, "Dia hanya kelelahan. Menggunakan chakra dalam jumlah besar dalam dua hari berturut-turut bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan, bahkan untuk ukuran ninja medis sekelas Sakura." Wanita itu menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus, kemudian melanjutkan, "Yang menyembuhkanmu sebetulnya bukan aku, melainkan Sakura. Aku hanya melanjutkan saja –dan tanpa bantuanku sekali pun, kau akan siuman." Berpaling dari Sasuke, Tsunade kembali memandang Mikoto yang terperangah, dan Atsuko yang tampak memerah wajahnya. "Kelihatannya keluarga kalian berhutang banyak pada muridku, _ne_?"

Kemudian dengan senyum puas yang menghiasi wajahnya, Tsunade melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiga Uchiha yang tertegun.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Shizune-nee-chan?" desak Naruto tak sabar. Mata birunya masih terpacang pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang kamar rawat itu, tampak khawatir. "Sakura-chan tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Ino lah yang menjawab. Nadanya tidak yakin ketika memandang wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi. Tangannya yang memegangi tangan gadis itu bisa merasakan aliran chakra yang sangat lemah di bawah kulitnya yang dingin. "Sakura hanya kelelahan. _Sangat _kelelahan—Shizune-senpai?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shizune yang masih berkonsentrasi mengalirkan chakranya ke tubuh Sakura.

Wanita itu tak menjawab. Pedar kehijauan dari tangannya sekejap membesar, menyuntikkan chakra lebih banyak lagi. Di belakangnya, Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti sedang berdoa, sementara kedua mata lavendernya mengamati dengan harap-harap cemas. Tak jauh dari mereka, Tenten pun setali tiga uang dari ketiga yang lain. Dahinya berkerut dalam sementara kedua tangannya saling remas.

Setelah beberapa lama, wajah Sakura yang semula pucat, perlahan mulai kembali berwarna. Wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks dan Ino merasakan tangan yang sedang digenggamnya perlahan menghangat. Dengan perasaan lega, Ino menoleh pada yang lain, mengangguk. "Tubuhnya sudah hangat lagi. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Suara-suara bernada lega langsung terdengar menyusul kabar baik itu.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Shizune melepaskan aliran chakra dari tangannya. Disekanya peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya seraya menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia tidur sampai chakranya pulih benar," ujarnya sambil memandang semua orang di ruangan itu, seakan mengatakan _'jangan ganggu dia dulu.'_

Dengan hati-hati Ino memasukkan kedua lengan Sakura ke bawah selimut setelah Shizune pergi.

"Kira-kira berapa lama sampai Sakura-chan sadar?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Ino mengambil waktu sejenak untuk memandangi wajah sahabatnya yang tertidur sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa memastikan, Naruto. Kemampuan setiap orang untuk memulihkan diri berbeda-beda, dan Sakura… yah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya memaksakan diri sampai mencapai batasnya seperti ini. Biasanya dia sangat berhati-hati."

Tenten mengeluarkan suara gusar. "Kenapa bisa begitu sembrono, sih?"

"Sakura-chan tidak akan perhitungan jika itu menyangkut sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya," gumam Naruto dengan nada yang nyaris terdengar sedih. Pria itu lantas menghela napas dalam-dalam, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu belakangan ini, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang membuat Sakura bisa berbuat begitu nekat hingga menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri? Dan bukan hanya kali ini.

Sementara itu, Hinata telah berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang Sakura, jemarinya dengan hati-hati merapikan helaian rambut merah muda yang terjatuh ke wajah gadis itu. Dia kemudian membungkuk, berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Bangunlah segera, Sakura-_chan. _Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu." –dan sebulir cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata sang _Heiress, _terjatuh tepat ke pipi sahabatnya.

.

.

Lama ruangan itu sunyi sejak Ino pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Lampu telah dimatikan dan yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki _medic-nin _atau perawat jaga malam yang sesekali melintas di depan kamar. Sementara penghuninya masih terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpi di ranjang salah satu kamar rumah sakit itu. Rambut merah mudanya tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk dari celah tirai jendela.

Ketenangan itu kemudian sedikit terusik ketika daun pintu perlahan menggeser membuka. Cahaya dari koridor masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka menerangi kamar gelap itu, hanya terhalang sosok gelap seorang pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sejenak sosok itu hanya berdiri di sana, memandang pada kegelapan di depannya –tidak, tepatnya pada sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas satu-satunya ranjang di sana.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Uchiha Sasuke sehingga dia menyeret kakinya ke sana malam itu.

Keraguan masih terpahat di wajahnya yang pucat ketika akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki memasuki ambang pintu. Mengesampingkan segala pemikiran bahwa gadis itu pastilah masih sangat membencinya setelah apa yang terjadi, Sasuke mendekati sosok Sakura yang tertidur.

Bahkan dalam kegelapan sekalipun Sasuke bisa melihat kelelahan di wajah mantan kekasihnya itu. Bukan hanya lelah fisik, tetapi juga batinnya. Naruto telah memberitahunya segalanya yang telah terjadi setelah peristiwa di distrik Uchiha, betapa peristiwa itu telah berdampak begitu besar bagi kehidupan Sakura. Menerima kebencian dari keluarganya, mendapatkan cemoohan dari orang-orang, nyaris kehilangan kekasih yang dicintainya… Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa hari-hari yang sudah dilewati gadis itu karena dirinya.

Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hati Sasuke saat dia kembali memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto siang tadi tentang Sakura, sesuatu yang tak dia pahami. Seperti… perasaan bersalah. Atau sesuatu yang lain? –Apa pun, itulah yang membawanya ke hadapan gadis mantan rekan satu timnya malam ini.

Sasuke tidak mengerti ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, seakan tangan itu bergerak di luar kemauannya. Dengan lembut menyentuh sisi wajah gadis itu. Rasanya hangat dan begitu lembut di bawah sentuhannya, Sasuke tak pernah menyadarinya sebelum ini. Kemudian tangan itu bergerak, menelusuri tulang pipi, menyingkirkan rambut merah muda yang tersapu ke bagian itu. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Bibir yang pernah dia kecup dengan paksa di depan orang banyak.

Sentakan rasa bersalah itu terasa lagi. Tetapi Sasuke mencoba mengabaikannya.

"_Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kulakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?" _pria itu bertanya tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia meneruskan membelai wajah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bergerak dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya tertoleh ke arah tangan Sasuke, seakan tanpa sadar mencari-cari kehangatan dari tangan yang dingin itu.

"Nngh… Tenzou-kun…" igaunya.

Pelan, namun cukup keras untuk dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengar sang shinobi yang awas, membuat gerakan tangan pria itu mendadak berhenti. Perasaan dingin menjalari tubuhnya, seakan dirinya baru saja dilempar ke dalam kubangan es yang membekukan.

Sasuke tertegun. Kemudian perlahan, dia menarik tangannya menjauh.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela yang sedikit terkuak membangunkannya.

Senejak Sakura merasa bingung. Kamar itu tidak seperti kamarnya dan baunya jelas tidak seperti kamarnya. Dan sedetik kemudian ingatan tentang apa yang telah terjadi –sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi gelap—kembali melintas dalam kepalanya. Gadis itu lantas mengeluh pelan, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal rumah sakit yang agak berbau antiseptik.

'_Pasti aku nyaris kehabisan chakra setelah mengoperasi Itachi-san sampai pingsan begini,' _pikirnya. _'Shishou pasti akan mengomeliku nanti."_

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya agar berbaring terlentang. Sebelah lengannya yang menumpu tubuhnya saat berbaring miring tadi terasa agak pegal. Berbaring sebentar lagi pasti akan hilang pegalnya, setelah itu dia bisa pergi untuk mengecek kondisi Itachi –setidaknya begitu yang Sakura pikirkan sebelum matanya menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu terperanjat sampai tubuhnya refleks tertarik dalam posisi duduk. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati orang itu duduk di sisi ranjangnya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata _onyx _yang tajam.

"S—Sasuke-kun?" Sakura setengah memekik.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak terbaca.

Selama beberapa saat Sakura masih dikuasai keterkejutannya oleh kehadiran Sasuke di sana, sebelum akhirnya dia bisa menguasai diri. Pandangannya mulai teralihkan dari kedua mata Sasuke, menyadari bahwa pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit. Rambutnya yang hitam terlihat berantakan, kendati demikian wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat saat terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan _IV-drip-_nya pun sudah tak terpasang lagi, hanya meninggalkan bekas plester di punggung tangannya.

"Kau... A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Bola mata sehitam malam yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke kedalaman mata giok milik Sakura perlahan berpaling. Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu sementara pandangan Sakura mengikutinya. Dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke meninggalkan kamar itu, menutup pintu geser di belakangnya.

Sakura tercenung. Beribu pertanyaan menyerbu masuk dalam kepalanya. Mengapa Sasuke bisa berada di sana? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Sejak kapan… Sakura hanya bisa menduga-duga, namun rasanya dugaannya pun tak ada yang masuk akal.

Lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu. Tak lama dan tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, pintu itu menggeser terbuka dan Ino muncul. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah cantiknya ketika putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu mendapati sahabatnya sudah bangun.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura," sapanya sambil masuk. Digesernya pintu kamar hingga menutup di belakangnya perlahan. Sakura memperhatikan Ino membawa sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kotak yang dilapisi kain di tangannya. Ino meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang di sebelah Sakura seraya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, hm? Sudah lebih baik? Kemarin kau nyaris saja kehilangan nyawamu gara-gara kelelahan, tahu. Kau ini selalu saja memaksakan diri. Benar-benar bikin orang cemas," cerocosnya.

Mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran Ino itu. "Kau juga selalu saja melebih-lebihkan, Ino-_buta._ Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ino mengangguk-angguk, meskipun wajahnya masih menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. "Yah, saking tidak apa-apanya sampai jatuh pingsan di depan ruang operasi. Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa'? Kau membuat Hinata ketakutan kemarin."

Sakura tertawa kecil, membayangkan seperti apa keributan yang telah ditimbulkannya kemarin. Namun tawanya segera berhenti. Menyebut soal Hinata membuatnya teringat kembali pada kehadiran Sasuke yang tak terduga di kamar ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan itu membuatnya gelisah lagi.

"Ino, apa kau melihat—" kata-katanya mendadak terputus ketika dia berubah pikiran. Tidak ada gunanya memberitahu Ino, pikirnya saat itu. Ino yang sekarang tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke seperti dulu. Memberitahunya akan membuat gadis itu mengomel, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sakura sekarang. Satu kejutan saja sudah cukup. Dia ingin menikmati pagi yang tenang setelah hari-hari sulit yang dilewatinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Melihat apa?" Ino memandangnya heran.

Sakura tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa," sahutnya cepat. Tetapi Ino masih tampak penasaran. "Eh, itu apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk bawaan Ino di atas meja, mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Oh, ini bento untukmu," sahut Ino seraya mengambil bungkusan itu ke pangkuannya, "_Okaasan _yang buat. Waktu aku cerita tentangmu, _kaasan _sangat khawatir dan dia berkeras membuatkan ini untukmu. Menurutnya kau pasti sangat lapar saat bangun."

Tepat saat itu terdengar suara bergemuruh yang asalnya dari perut Sakura. Kedua gadis itu bertukar pandang. Wajah Sakura merona dan saat berikutnya suara tawa pecah di kamar itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang kelaparan di sini," Ino terkekeh-kekeh seraya membuka ikatan kain yang membungkus bentonya. "Sekarang kau sarapan dulu. Mungkin sebentar lagi Hinata dan Tenten akan datang kemari –kemarin mereka sudah janji akan datang."

"Mereka akan datang?" tanya Sakura sambil menerima sumpit dan kotak bento yang diulurkan Ino padanya.

Ino mengangguk. "Kami berencana pergi ke _onsen, _berempat denganmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul, kan? –Eh, apa itu?" Gadis itu dengan cepat menyambar pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura. Sesuatu yang tersemat di salah satu jari Sakura menarik perhatiannya ketika gadis itu tengah mengangkat tangan untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang terjatuh ke matanya. "Cincin kayu… cantik sekali," Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin itu dan memandang Sakura. "Beli di mana?"

"Itu uh…" Sakura merasakan pipinya menghangat, dan segala pikiran tentang Sasuke langsung lenyap begitu saja ketika ingatan tentang Tenzou dan peristiwa beberapa malam yang lalu merasukinya. "Tenzou-kun memberikannya padaku."

"Yamato-_taichou_?" Ino memberi sahabatnya itu tatapan menyelidik. Melihat ekspresi tak biasa di wajah Sakura, cengiran muncul di wajahnya. "Ini bukan cincin biasa, kan? Tunggu dulu, apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan di sini, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Un, itu…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, namun detik berikutnya gadis itu tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya lebih lama lagi.

.

.

"…menyelinap begitu saja ke apartemen orang tanpa izin. Kita ini sudah seperti maling saja," gadis berambut cepol itu menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis lain yang sedang berjalan di sisinya mengeluarkan tawa kecil tertahan. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku justru masuk lewat jendela," beritahu Hinata pada Tenten.

"Jujur saja aku sulit membayangkan kau melakukannya di luar misi, Hinata," komentar Tenten, terkekeh-kekeh.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Senyumnya sedikit memudar, teringat apa yang ditemukannya di dalam apartemen yang dimasukinya saat itu –Sakura yang nyaris tenggelam dalam bak mandi. Sampai sekarang setiap kali Hinata mengingat hal itu, bulu kuduknya meremang. Memikirkan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi seandainya dia datang terlambat saat itu, membuatnya ketakutan. Tangannya memeluk tas kecil berisi pakaian ganti bersih milik Sakura di tangannya dengan lebih erat.

"Hei, Hinata," Tenten memanggil namanya tak lama berselang, membuyarkan lamunan gadis Hyuuga itu ketika keduanya sudah memasuki gerbang rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh pada temannya.

"Itu." Tenten mengendikkan kepala ke arah gedung rumah sakit.

Hinata mengikuti arah padang Tenten. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya baru saja keluar dari sana. Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan kembali seragam _jounin-_nya yang biasa, berjalan meninggalkan pintu utama dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celananya. Tampaknya pria itu sudah jauh lebih sehat dibanding saat Hinata melihatnya kemarin.

"S—Sasuke-kun?"

Yang disebut kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak menampakkan emosi berarti ketika bersitatap dengan mantan calon istrinya. Hanya langkahnya yang tertahan sejenak sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan berjalan melewati kedua _kunoichi _itu begitu saja.

Tenten memandang Hinata yang terus mengikuti pria itu dengan matanya. Ekspresinya bimbang. "Hinata, kalau kau ingin bicara padanya, aku akan menunggu di dalam."

"Eh—" Hinata menoleh pada Tenten. Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangguk padanya, lalu mengambil tas Sakura dari tangannya. "_Hai.._"

Segera setelah Tenten meninggalkannya, Hinata berbalik untuk menyusul Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, _matte!_"

Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar gerbang rumah sakit menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Pria itu masih tidak berkata apa-apa, menunggu Hinata mengatakan sesuatu.

"_E—Etto…_ tentang yang kemarin itu… a-aku…" gadis itu terbata, tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Hinata begitu bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya, otaknya terasa buntu, sampai akhirnya dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Dan satu-satunya kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya hanyalah, "_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Dan ketika Hinata menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

.

.

Suara derai tawa para gadis langsung menyerbu pendengarannya begitu Hinata membuka pintu ruang tempat Sakura dirawat hari sebelumnya. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat Sakura sudah duduk di ranjangnya, sedang menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya sementara di dekatnya, Ino dan Tenten tertawa.

"Ah, Hinata!" sambut Ino senang. Gadis pirang itu melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arahnya, menariknya masuk. "Ada berita gembira."

"Un? Berita gembira?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dengan tak mengerti sementara Ino mengikik lagi. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah Tenten yang sama sekali tidak membantu, dan Sakura yang malah memekik pada Ino,

"Baka-Ino! Apa kau berencana memberitahukannya pada seluruh dunia?"

Ino memutar tubuhnya, nyengir. "Hei, aku baru memberitahunya pada beberapa perawat, pasien, dokter, Shizune-senpai—"

"INO-BUTA!" Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Berita gembira apa, Ino-chan?" pertanyaan Hinata mengembalikan perhatian gadis pirang itu padanya.

Ino tersenyum berseri-seri. "Hinata… Yamato-_taichou_ sudah melamar Sakura-_chan_ kita!"

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata tampaknya tak bisa berkata-kata saking terkejutnya. Ditatapnya Sakura dari atas bahu Ino. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat semerah tomat karena malu, tetapi kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari matanya yang berbinar itu terlihat jelas. Sakura tampak begitu bahagia sehingga semua rasa sakit yang pernah dialaminya seakan sama sekali tak berarti. Hinata tersenyum lembut sementara cairan hangat mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya ketika dia berjalan ke arah sahabatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Sakura menunduk, memainkan cincin di jemarinya, lalu menangguk.

Hinata mengeluarkan tawa serak. "_Omedetou…_" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukan erat. "_Omedetou, _Sakura-chan…"

Sakura balas memeluknya. "_Arigatou ne, _Hinata-chan…"

Air mata meluncur dari kedua bola mata Hinata sementara gadis itu mengisak tertahan di bahu Sakura.

"H—Hinata?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Hinata. Melihat wajahnya yang sudah basah membuatnya cemas. "Ada apa? Mengapa menangis?"

Hinata buru-buru menghapus air mata di wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Aku hanya… A-aku hanya ikut bahagia untukmu. Setelah apa yang kau alami, Sakura-chan, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Hinata…" Sakura menatap gadis di depannya penuh haru. Disekanya air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah Hinata dengan jemarinya sendiri, sementara matanya mulai ikut memanas. "_Arigatou…_" Kali ini, Sakura lah yang maju untuk memeluk Hinata erat-erat.

"_Yare yare… _kenapa kalian berdua malah menangis seperti ini, sih?" kata Tenten. Padahal matanya sendiri sudah mulai basah.

"Oh, _mendokusei_…" keluh Ino dengan suara parau. Gadis itu lantas berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Hinata yang masih berpelukan, kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk ikut memeluk kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian, Tenten bergabung dengan mereka, melengkapi lingkaran persahabatan itu.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak saat itu.

Keempat gadis itu sudah kembali pada aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Hinata sudah kembali menjalankan misi bersama Shino dan Kiba, begitu pula dengan Tenten yang beberapa hari setelahnya mendapatkan misi tingkat A bersama Lee dan dua orang _jounin_. Sementara Ino yang telah bergabung dengan ayahnya di tim investigasi Konoha sudah memulai pekerjaan barunya itu dengan beberapa keluhan, termasuk tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu dengan Sai yang diam-diam ditaksirnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang sudah kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, menjadi instruktur para ninja medis muda, dan tentu saja termasuk pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan dalam daftarnya: menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya dari misi.

'_Tidak akan lama lagi…'_

Sakura memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya untuk kesekian kalinya di tengah-tengah sesi pelatihan _medic-nin _bersama Shiori –salah satu murid _genin _Naruto. Kabar dari tim yang dipimpin Tenzou baru saja sampai ke telinganya. Misi berhasil dan mereka dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang ini. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi.

Menghela napas dengan perasaan ringan, Sakura kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada gadis muda yang tengah berdiri di belakang meja bersegel. Seekor musang yang sudah dilemahkan terbaring di atasnya sementara gadis itu berkonsentrasi keras memusatkan _chakra _penyembuh di tangannya untuk disalurkan pada tubuh hewan itu. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi si gadis sementara wajahnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi.

"Bagus sekali, Shiori-chan," komentar Sakura dengan suara pelan, "Temukan di mana letak kerusakan yang paling fatal. Tangani yang itu dulu."

Shiori mengerang pelan. "Sulit sekali, Sensei…"

"Tidak apa. Pasti bisa. Lebih berkonsentrasi lagi."

"_Hai…"_

Saat itu, pintu ruangan berkeriut terbuka dan seorang pemuda _chunin _mengintip dengan ragu-ragu ke dalam.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tidak ada yang boleh masuk sementara ada yang berlatih di sini?" kata Sakura tajam tanpa menoleh, membuat si pemuda berjengit.

"_S-Summimasen, _Sakura-sama. S-Saya diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk memanggil Anda ke kantornya sekarang," beritahu _chunin _itu takut-takut.

"_Shishou _memanggilku?" Sakura akhirnya berbalik. Bahkan Shiori pun melepaskan _chakra _penyembuhnya dan ikut menoleh.

"_H—Hai…_"

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Sakura, mengira-ngira ada perlu apa gurunya itu memanggilnya sekarang. Ini tidak biasa. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Sakura-sensei?" panggil Shiori begitu _chunin _tadi sudah pergi. "Bagaimana dengan latihanku?"

Sakura melempar senyum tipis padanya. "Sepertinya kali ini kau harus berlatih sendiri, Shiori-chan. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri. _Gomen ne_?"

"Aa—_Hai…" _Shiori terlihat agak kecewa, tetapi gadis itu tidak membantah.

"Setelah ini minta traktir ramen saja pada Naruto-sensei. Bilang padanya, aku yang menyuruhmu. Hm?" Sakura mengedipkan mata pada salah satu muridnya itu sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

"Eeh?"

.

.

_**To be continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PS: Horeeee! Gue lulus! *joget-joget* XDDD**_


	19. Chapter 19

**-xx-**

**Kisah Kita**

_A Naruto fanfiction by Mrs Shiranui_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bab 19_

**-xx-**

_Warning!_

_OC, OoC-ness, Non-Uchiha Massacre, AU-ish, __romance gombal__, etc…_

**-xx-**

Suara dengung pembicaraan yang dilakukan dalam suara rendah langsung terhenti begitu suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu ruang berbentuk semi oval itu. Wanita cantik berambut pirang yang duduk di belakang meja utama mengalihkan pandangannya dari selembar gulungan laporan misi yang sedang didiskusikannya bersama salah satu_ shinobi_-nya. Begitu pula dengan sang _shinobi_ yang kini menegakkan diri dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Masuk!" perintah Sang Hokage tegas.

Pintu kayu ruang kerja Hokage itu berayun terbuka. Seorang _kunoichi_ medis berambut merah muda melangkah masuk.

"Anda memanggil saya, _Shi—_" Kata-kata sang _kunoichi _mendadak terputus begitu pandangannya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata gelap _shinobi_ yang tengah berdiri di depan meja kerja Tsunade.

Sakura segera merasakan gelombang kerinduan menyapu dirinya. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia memikirkan Tenzou dan bertanya-tanya kapan pria itu akan pulang dari misi –dan sekarang, kekasihnya itu ada di sana. Di depan matanya, tengah menatapnya dengan seulas senyum dan sorot mata hangat.

Sakura dengan susah payah menahan dirinya melakukan hal-hal gila seperti melompat memeluk pria itu di depan Hokage dan memaksa dirinya tetap bersikap profesional. Dengan dehaman kecil, gadis itu segera memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada sang mentor.

"Anda memanggil saya, _Shishou_?"

Tsunade yang menyadari kegugupan tersirat dalam suara sang murid, mengerling Tenzou sebelum berkata tenang, "Aa. Masuk dan tutup pintunya, Sakura. Aku perlu bicara padamu sebentar, setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apa pun dengan Yamato."

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah, tapi gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa pun dan segera memenuhi perintah gurunya tersebut. Sementara di samping meja Sang Hokage, Tonton menguik senang dalam gendongan Shizune yang tampak menahan tawa. Tenzou sendiri tampak malu, tapi juga tak berkomentar apa-apa—hanya meringis.

"Sekarang anggap saja dia tidak ada di sini, supaya kau bisa lebih berkonsentrasi," Tsunade mengibaskan tangan ke arah Yamato setelah Sakura mendekat ke mejanya, semakin membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam. Mata cokelat madu wanita itu berkilat.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade mengabaikan teguran Shizune yang tampak malu, meraih sebuah gulungan dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. "Ada misi untukmu, Sakura," beritahunya, seraya mengulurkan gulungan itu pada Sakura yang segera menerimanya. "Suna meminta bantuan tenaga instruktur untuk ninja medis dari Konoha," ujar Tsunade melanjutkan, sementara muridnya mempelajari detail misi yang tertera dalam gulungan—yang rupanya ditulis langsung oleh Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, sendiri.

"Mereka kekurangan orang akibat konflik yang terjadi di _Kaze no Kuni _akhir-akhir ini. Gaara menginginkan penambahan personel untuk ninja medis, tapi masalahnya mereka juga kekurangan instruktur. Sebagai sekutu terdekat Suna sekarang ini, aku ingin memberikan bantuan yang terbaik—seseorang yang tidak hanya memiliki kemampuan dan pengetahuan yang luas tentang teknik pengobatan, _fuinjutsu, _obat-obatan herbal dan racun, tetapi juga berkompeten dalam pertarungan. Dan aku memilihmu, Haruno Sakura, untuk ditempatkan di _Sunagakure no Sato _sebagai instruktur _iryoo-nin _sementara."

Sakura terdiam sementara mencerna informasi tersebut. Matanya terpacang pada deretan huruf di atas lembar gulungan yang terbuka tanpa benar-benar membacanya. "Berapa lama, _Shishou_?" ia bertanya kemudian, ragu-ragu mengangkat wajahnya.

Sang Hokage menautkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu, menatap muridnya. "Selama yang dibutuhkan. Bisa hanya beberapa minggu, atau bahkan berbulan-bulan."

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak melirik Yamato. Memang bukan pertama kali bagi mereka harus terpisah karena misi, tetapi memikirkan harus tinggal di Suna dalam waktu yang lama membuat hatinya terasa dibebani beban berat. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya apakah Tenzou juga merasakan hal yang sama setiap kali diharuskan meninggalkan desa—meninggalkan dirinya?

"Yamato sudah memberitahuku mengenai niat kalian untuk menikah dan dia tidak keberatan menunda untuk sementara setelah kau menyelesaikan misimu," tambah Tsunade seraya mengerling Yamato. Di sampingnya, Tonton menguik lagi di pelukan Shizune yang tersenyum penuh arti.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat, menatap sang mentor dengan terkejut. Selama beberapa saat dia seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya merona merah ketika dia akhirnya menoleh menatap pria yang belum lama ini melamarnya. Tenzou juga bersemu seperti dirinya kendati tampaknya berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Pria itu menunduk, tersenyum hangat pada Sakura, lalu mengangguk kecil sebagai pembenaran atas apa yang disampaikan Tsunade sebelumnya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sakura begitu terkejut, melainkan keberanian Yamato mengungkapkan niatnya menikahi dirinya pada Tsunade secara langsung. Rumor tentang pinangan pria itu pada murid Sang Hokage memang sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru desa dan tak diragukan lagi Tsunade sudah mendengarnya juga—terimakasih pada Yamanaka Ino untuk itu. Tetapi memberitahu Hokage secara langsung, itu adalah hal lain.

Tsunade adalah mentor Sakura, orang yang sudah menuntunnya menapaki jalannya sekarang sebagai seorang _Iryoo-nin. _Wanita itu sudah seperti keluarga, pengganti orangtua yang sudah tak dia miliki lagi. Dan _meminangnya _langsung pada Tsunade, menunjukkan bahwa Yamato tidak main-main dengan niatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal, Sakura?" suara tegas Tsunade mengembalikan perhatian Sakura pada Sang Hokage.

"A—Ah… _Etto…_" Sakura tergagap. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah semakin memanas. Jujur saja belum pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk memberitahu Tsunade tentang pinangan Yamato yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dia sangat bahagia sehingga tidak memikirkan hal lain selain menunggu kepulangan pria itu.

"Haah… Sudahlah," Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap tak sabar, meskipun senyum tetap tergambar di bibirnya, "Yang penting aku sudah memberikan izinku dan kalian boleh menikah begitu Sakura sudah menyelesaikan misi yang kuberikan. Kuharap kalian bisa _bersabar_ sampai saat itu—kalau kalian mengerti maksudku."

Kata-kata Tsunade kontan membuat suasana menjadi kikuk. Yamato mengeluarkan tawa canggung seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sementara Sakura wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan jahil Sang Hokage. Tonton menguik pelan.

"_Ano… Shishou_," Sakura segera menyela suasana canggung itu dan kembali bersikap profesional, "Mengenai misiku ke Suna, apakah aku akan berangkat sendiri?—Maksudku, apakah aku boleh membawa seseorang?"

"Maksudmu kau ingin Yamato ikut denganmu?" goda Sang Hokage.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak termakan godaan mentornya. "Maksudku," katanya sabar, "Bolehkan aku mengajak Shiori?"

"Kau boleh mengajaknya, itu pun jika Naruto mengizinkan Shiori membatalkan keikutsertaannya dalam ujian _Chunnin._ Kau harus ingat bahwa gadis itu bukan hanya muridmu, Sakura. Dia masih berada di bawah bimbingan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah…" Sakura mengangguk paham, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu kecewa. Lagipula dia _memang _tidak bisa membawa gadis _Gennin _itu bersamanya. Shiori sudah sangat menantikan ujian ini, tidak mungkin Sakura sampai hati mengorbankan gadis itu demi keinginannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura," kata Tsunade kemudian, "Secara teknis ini memang misi tunggal untukmu, tetapi kau tidak akan pergi ke Suna sendirian. Kau akan pergi sebagai tim empat orang. Mereka bertiga—"

Sakura terkesiap begitu merasakan kehadiran tiba-tiba sosok-sosok lain di belakangnya. Serta-merta dia menoleh dan mendapati tiga sosok tegap berseragam ANBU sudah berdiri di sana. Topeng porselen bermotif binatang menutupi wajah, menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai pasukan rahasia yang bekerja langsung di bawah komando Hokage. Meski begitu, ketiga sosok itu tampak tidak asing bagi Sakura. Terutama…

Kedua matanya membulat. Sakura merasakan hatinya mencelos.

"—akan pergi bersamamu. Buka topeng kalian!" perintah Tsunade tegas pada ketiga ANBU.

Mengikuti perintah Sang Hokage, ketiga sosok ANBU tersebut membuka topeng masing-masing—dan segera mengkonfirmasi ketakutan Sakura.

Berdiri di sisi paling kiri di barisan kecil itu, adalah kakak sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Sepasang mata keperakannya menatap lurus pada Sang Hokage, siap menerima perintah. Di sebelahnya, adalah mantan anggota ANBU divisi _Root_ yang beberapa tahun belakangan sempat ditempatkan dalam tim yang sama dengan Sakura—Sai. _Shinobi_ yang juga seorang seniman itu mengerling padanya, mengulas senyum simpul.

Lalu _dia… _Orang yang paling tak ingin Sakura temui _sekarang._

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh ataupun melirik padanya. Bahkan pria itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari keberadaan Sakura di sana. Tatapan lurus ke depan. Kaku. Pucat. Seperti sebuah boneka porselen yang sangat tampan—dan dingin.

_Oh, Kami…_

Sakura merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mengenai ini. Dia mengerling Yamato cemas, ingin tahu reaksi calon suaminya itu mengenai orang yang dipilih Tsunade untuk menyertainya ke Suna. Yamato tampak sedikit tegang. Mata gelapnya terpacang pada Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum berpaling. Meski begitu, Yamato sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terkejut dengan kehadiran Uchiha muda itu di sana. Tampaknya Tsunade juga telah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan Yamato.

"Ini adalah misi non-ANBU," kata-kata Tsunade memaksa Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Sang Hokage. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengulurkan sebuah gulungan tersegel lain sementara Hyuuga Neji melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya. "Sebagai kapten, kau tahu apa harus kalian lakukan, Hyuuga Neji. Semuanya ada di gulungan itu. Laporkan semua yang kalian temukan padaku—juga pada Kazekage. Usahakan jangan sampai terjadi konflik yang tidak perlu."

"Saya mengerti, Godaime-sama," Neji menyahut, mengambil gulungan yang diulurkan padanya, lalu menyelipkannya dengan aman di kantung senjata.

"Sakura," Tsunade kembali menatap muridnya tajam. "Ini memang di luar tugas resmimu, tapi kau harus membantu setiap kali mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau mengerti? _Tidak ada pengecualian._"

"_H—Hai'!_"

"Baiklah," Tsunade menarik napas panjang, memandang satu persatu wajah personel tim yang baru dibentuknya. "Aku harap kalian berempat bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Aku tidak menolelir kegagalan dalam misi ini."

"_Hai!_"

.

.

"Sejak tadi saya bertanya-tanya, Tsunade-sama," Shizune memecah keheningan setelah para _shinobi _itu meninggalkan ruang kerja Hokage.

Tsunade yang sedang menyesap teh hijaunya mendongak memandang asistennya tersebut. Kedua alisnya yang tipis terangkat. "Hm?"

Shizune menurunkan Tonton dari gendongannya. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang Anda rencanakan? Maksudku, menempatkan Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam satu tim. Bukankah Tsunade-sama sudah tahu kalau—"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, Shizune," Tsunade menyelanya, menghela napas. Diletakkannya kembali cangkir tehnya yang masih mengepul di atas meja. "Tidak. Aku memang menginginkan Sakura untuk misi ini, dan Uchiha Sasuke," wanita itu menghela napas lagi, "Pemuda malang itu butuh meregangkan otot setelah apa yang terjadi. Dan dia mata-mata yang sempurna, terlepas dari sikapnya yang terkadang emosional."

"Hanya itu?" Shizune memandang atasannya tidak percaya.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan aku berbohong?" Tsunade mendadak terdengar galak.

Shizune berjengit. "Aa—_Iie!_ Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, Tsunade-sama," dia buru-buru membantah. Bertahun-tahun melewatkan waktu dengan berada di dekat cucu _Shodaime _itu rupanya tidak membuatnya kebal pada kengerian yang diakibatkan oleh kegalakan Tsunade.

"Aku tidak akan mengintervensi kehidupan pribadi para _shinobi-_ku," ujar Tsunade kemudian, seraya membelai-belai Tonton yang telah melompat ke pangkuannya. "Lagipula Sakura adalah _kunoichi _profesional. Aku percaya dia tidak akan mencampuradukkan perasaan pribadi ke dalam misi."

"Tapi…" Shizune tampak ragu sejenak, "Tapi ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sakura…"

"Sudah pernah menjadi rekan satu tim selama bertahun-tahun," sela Tsunade, "Seharusnya tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk kembali beradaptasi sebagai tim. Mereka cukup solid sebelumnya. Dan aku harap kali ini pun begitu."

"Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade mendengus pelan, menatap asistennya. "Kau seharusnya lebih memercayai _imouto-_mu, Shizune. Seperti Yamato."

Shizune menurunkan pandangannya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana perjuangan adik seperguruannya melewati saat-saat yang sulit, dengan terlalu banyak sakit hati dan air mata—dan itu karena seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. "Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura."

Tsunade tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Dia memutar bangkunya sehingga menghadap langsung ke jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan desa Konoha. Mata cokelat madunya menatap ke langit yang bersih tanpa awan, menerawang. "Sakura sudah bukan gadis kecil lagi. Dia terlalu kuat untuk kita khawatirkan terus-menerus, Shizune."

Tonton menguik pelan di pangkuannya.

.

.

Yamato mengamati Sakura diam-diam dari sudut matanya ketika keduanya menyusuri lorong di menara Hokage. Gadis itu tampak murung. Pandangan matanya menerawang—jelas bagi Yamato bahwa Sakura masih memikirkan misi yang baru saja diterimanya.

Kejadian seperti ini pun tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Yamato saat bertemu kembali dengan Sakura setelah misi yang panjang. Dia terus memikirkannya sepanjang perjalanan ke Konoha: rencananya meminang Sakura secara langsung pada Hokage, kemudian mereka bisa melewatkan waktu bersama-sama merencanakan masa depan. Tapi rupanya yang terjadi di luar perkiraannya. Tsunade memberi misi ke luar desa untuk Sakura praktis segera setelah Yamato meminang gadis itu padanya. Dan Yamato tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima keputusan Sang Hokage.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Yamato berkata lembut, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari pemikiran tentang apa pun yang sedang mengganggunya. "Ini bukan misi yang sulit. Kau hanya menjadi instruktur, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dengan Shiori. Hanya tempatnya saja yang berbeda."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya memandang Yamato. "Sebenarnya bukan itu—"

"Ini tentang Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" sela Yamato, memberi kekasihnya senyum jenaka. "Kalau kau masih saja memikirkannya padahal aku baru saja pulang dari misi, bisa-bisa nanti aku cemburu."

"Apa kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Yamato menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut, pura-pura berpikir keras beberapa saat sebelum kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku baru akan khawatir kalau kau berhenti memikirkanku, Sakura."

Sakura merajuk, "Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku merindukanmu sepanjang waktu, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, teruslah seperti itu, Sakura," Yamato berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Ditatapnya mata _emerald _gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Pikirkan aku saja, tidak perlu memikirkan yang lain."

"Tenzou-kun…"

Kemudian Yamato mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku percaya padamu, Saku-_koi. _Jangan pernah lupakan itu," bisiknya lembut. "Selama kau terus memikirkanku dan aku memikirkanmu, kehadirannya bukanlah ancaman bagi kita. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik dan ingatlah ada aku yang selalu menunggu kepulanganmu ke Konoha, seperti kau yang selalu menunggu kepulanganku setiap kali aku pergi."

Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu. Pengalaman pahitnya dengan Sasuke yang pernah nyaris membuatnya kehilangan Yamato benar-benar telah membuat gadis itu terguncang. Dia tak bisa melupakan _pengkhianatan _yang telah dilakukannya dan Sakura masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena itu kadang-kadang. Yamato memang memercayainya—dan itu berarti segalanya bagi Sakura—namun gadis itu sulit untuk memercayai dirinya sendiri.

Sakura lantas membalas pelukan Yamato, mencari ketenangan dalam dekapan hangat pria yang amat dirindukannya itu. "_Gomenasai…_" ucapnya dengan suara teredam.

"_Iie,_" Yamato melepaskan pelukannya, memegangi kedua bahu Sakura sementara dia menatap kedua mata kekasihnya itu. "Jangan meminta maaf. Katakan saja kalau kau akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Sakura mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha!"

"_Ganbatte!_" Yamato mengepalkan tangannya, mengangkatnya ke udara.

Sakura mau tak mau tertawa, lalu ikut mengacungkan tinjunya. "_Ganbatte_!"

"Begitu jauh lebih baik," kata Yamato, tertawa, seraya mengacak-acak rambut merah muda di puncak kepala Sakura. Dan sebelum gadis itu sempat memrotes, Yamato menghapus jarak di antara mereka sekali lagi dengan sebuah kecupan lembut perlahan di dahi. "Dan aku juga merindukanmu sepanjang waktu, Sakura…"

Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya merona merah. Entah bagaimana, hanya dengan tindakan sesederhana itu dari Yamato, beban di hatinya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Digantikan oleh gelombang kasih sayang yang semakin besar terhadap pria itu. Gadis itu pun tersenyum lebih lepas setelahnya.

"Aah… perutku lapar sekali…" Yamato mengusap-usap perutnya ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari menara Hokage. "Makan semangkuk ramen miso yang hangat sepertinya enak. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eeh—bukannya Tenzou-kun tidak suka makan makanan yang berminyak?" Sakura melempar tatapan heran pada kekasihnya itu.

Yamato terkekeh. "Setelah sekian lama bergaul dengan maniak ramen seperti Uzumaki Naruto, sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan makanan berminyak. Ayo."

Dan keduanya pun melenggang bersama menuju Ichiraku Ramen, membicarakan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di Konoha selama Yamato absen sambil bergandengan tangan. Sakura tersenyum sepanjang waktu, seolah telah melupakan misi yang harus dijalaninya esok hari.

.

.

Rupanya Ichiraku Ramen sedang penuh ketika mereka tiba di sana. Keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto yang notabene adalah pelanggan tetap di tempat itu bukanlah kejutan besar. Namun rupanya dia tidak sendirian. Hyuuga Hinata, juga ketiga murid _genin-_nya ada mengisi bangku-bangku di kanan-kirinya.

"Aa! Sakura-sensei!" Shiori-lah yang pertama melihat mereka. Gadis kecil yang juga calon ninja medis asuhan Sakura melambai penuh semangat pada mentornya itu. Sepertinya dia langsung menuruti kata-kata Sakura yang menyuruhnya minta traktir ramen pada Naruto setelah mereka menyudahi latihan tadi.

Kepala semua orang kontan menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Yamato datang. Hinata tersenyum dan menyapa mereka sopan, sementara Naruto langsung berseru dengan mulut penuh ramen, _"Sakuwa-cwhan! Yamaho-haihou!"_

"Eek—Naruto-sensei jorok!" protes Shiori yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, tampak malu dengan kelakukan _sensei-_nya itu.

"_Wari wari…_" kekeh Naruto setelah menelan ramen dan mengusap bibirnya dengan saputangan yang diulurkan Hinata padanya. Pria itu nyengir pada kedua orang yang baru datang. "_Hisashiburi, _Yamato-_taichou. _Baru pulang misi, eh?"

"_Aa. Hisashiburi, _Naruto-_sensei_." Yamato berjalan ke belakang Naruto, menepuk pundaknya. "Masih sibuk dengan persiapan ujian _Chunin,_ hm?" Mata gelapnya melirik ketiga murid Naruto penuh minat. "Kudengar dari Tsunade-sama, timmu sukses dengan misi kelas A pertama kalian."

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto, tertawa bangga.

"Bukan cuma sukses saja, Yamato-san!" seru salah satu murid Naruto yang lain, Uchiha Arashi. "Kami sukses BESAR! Dan itu karena ak—_Ittai! _Shiori-chan, _hidoi…_" keponakan jauh Uchiha Sasuke itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak rekan perempuannya dengan tangannya yang tak dibebat perban tebal.

"_Urusai, _Arashi! Kau itu cuma beruntung! Kalau Naruto-_sensei _tidak menyelamatkan bokongmu di saat terakhir gara-gara kelakuan nekatmu itu, kau pasti sudah kehilangan kepalamu!" omel Shiori, menunjuk tangan Arashi yang terluka.

Arashi mencibirnya. "Kepala itu yang ini, Shiori-chan," selorohnya sambil menunjuk kepalanya dengan tangannya yang sehat, "…bukan yang ini. Huu… katanya _iryo-nin._ Masa tak bisa membedakan mana tangan mana kepala?"

Wajah Shiori langsung merah padam. "HUUH! ARASHI_-NO BAKA_!"

"_Yare-yare…_" Nara Kazuya menghela napas berat seperti kakek-kakek, lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan kedua rekannya yang mulai bertengkar.

"_Ne, ne, _Yamato-_taichou,_" kata Naruto, mengabaikan pertengkaran kedua muridnya. Cengirannya melebar saat dia mengerling Sakura yang sudah mengambil tempat di bangku kosong di samping Hinata. "Hinata-chan sudah cerita padaku soal kau dan Sakura-chan. Kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Mendengar itu, Sakura bertukar senyum dengan Hinata. Wajahnya yang merona tampak berseri-seri, sementara Yamato tersenyum pada mantan bawahannya. "_Arigatou, _Naruto-kun_. _Kuharap kami juga bisa segera mendapatkan kabar baik yang sama dari kalian berdua."

Kini Hinata yang bersemu merah. Terlebih ketika Naruto berkata penuh percaya diri, "Tenang saja. Tidak akan lama lagi kami akan menyusul dan kalian bisa melihat Uzumaki-Uzumaki kecil berkeliaran di Konoha. Pasti—ini adalah janjiku sebagai seorang pria. _Ne, _Hinata-chan?"

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata tampak malu. Terutama karena Naruto mengucapkannya keras-keras di depan ketiga muridnya.

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa—termasuk Teuchi dan Ayame.

"Dasar, kau ini. Sama sekali tidak pernah berubah!"

.

.

"Kukira ini sudah cukup." Hyuuga Neji menutup gulungan di atas meja dan menyegelnya, mengakhiri diskusi mereka mengenai misi ke Suna esok hari. Pria pemilik _doujutsu Byakugan _itu lantas beranjak dari duduknya di bangku salah satu ruangan tertutup di markas _jounin _dan menatap kedua rekan satu timnya. "Kalian berdua sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat. Besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh, jadi usahakan kondisi kalian baik—terutama kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang selama Neji berbicara selalu memandang kosong ke arah jendela, menoleh memandang sang kapten yang balas menatapnya tajam. "Aku baik-baik saja, Neji-_taichou,_" ucapnya datar.

Neji mengabaikan kata-kata Sasuke. "Kau pikir kapan terakhir kali kau pulang ke rumahmu untuk beristirahat, eh? Menjadi ANBU bukan berarti bekerja sepanjang waktu. Bukankah Godaime sudah memberimu libur kemarin?"

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Neji-san," sela Sai seraya menampilkan senyum palsunya. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke-kun, kita punya _iryou-nin _hebat dalam tim. Dia punya pil prajurit yang kujamin akan membuat Sasuke-kun terjaga seminggu penuh."

"Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus tergantung pada Sakura, Sai," Neji mengingatkan, jelas tidak menangkap gurauan Sai. "Dia punya misi khusus yang harus dijalankan."

Mendengar nama Sakura disebut, Sasuke membeku. Kembali menjalani hari-harinya sebagai _shinobi Konoha _setelah semua _peristiwa itu, _Sasuke tidak pernah bermimpi Hokage akan kembali menempatkannya dalam satu tim bersama Haruno Sakura. Terlebih ini adalah misi yang memakan waktu cukup lama, dan itu berarti mau tidak mau mereka akan sering berinteraksi satu sama lain. Pertemuan singkat mereka tadi saja sudah cukup membangkitkan gelombang kepedihan yang ditimbulkan oleh rasa bersalahnya. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan siksaan macam apa yang akan dia rasakan jika mereka terus bersama-sama.

Dan Sakura… Sasuke tak dapat melupakan cara gadis itu menatapnya tadi. Dan ia entah bagaimana tahu bahwa Sakura belum bisa melupakan apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Alih-alih menanggapi kedua rekannya, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai mengoceh, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," katanya, seraya mengenakan kembali topeng ANBU-nya.

"Sasuke—"

Namun sebelum Neji menyelesaikan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya, Sasuke sudah melesat pergi.

.

.

Senja sudah turun di langit Konoha ketika akhirnya Sasuke tiba di Distrik Uchiha. Sosoknya yang masih terbalut seragam ANBU hanya terlihat seperti bayangan hitam sementara dia melompat dengan kegesitan luar biasa dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Akan tetapi sebuah bayangan yang tertangkap oleh matanya membuat langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti di salah satu atap rumah tak jauh dari tempat tujuannya.

Seorang pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun baru saja muncul sambil berlari-lari kecil dari gerbang utama distrik itu. Pemuda kecil itu mengenakan kaus berkerah tinggi dengan lambang kipas merah di punggungnya, seperti yang umumnya dipakai oleh anak-anak Klan Uchiha. Salah satu lengannya yang terbungkus perban tebal digendongkan ke bahunya. Dan dari _hitaiate _yang dikenakannya, Sasuke langsung mengenalinya sebagai _genin _asuhan Naruto.

"Arashi-kun baru pulang?" sapa suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang atap rumahnya kini menjadi tempat Sasuke berpijak.

Pemuda bernama Arashi itu menjawab riang, sembari mendekat arah suara pertama dan menghilang di dalam rumah, "_Aa. Konban wa, Uruchi-obaasan!"_

"_Konban wa…" _balas wanita bernama Uchiha Uruchi, dengan nada penuh kasih sayang—seperti yang Sasuke ingat selalu diberikan padanya dan Itachi saat mereka jauh lebih muda dulu. "Ini dia… pesanan ibumu sudah siap."

"_Arigatou, Obaasan,_" ucap Arashi. Dan tak lama kemudian bocah itu muncul lagi dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan kain di pelukannya.

Arashi baru saja melangkah beberapa meter dari kedai _senbei _itu ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan suara siulan panjang. Pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh ke sana-kemari, mencari asal suara. Hingga akhirnya dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat apa yang dia cari. Mata _onyx-_nya melebar ketika mendapati sosok jangkung ANBU bertopeng memberi isyarat tangan padanya supaya naik ke atap.

Berusaha tetap tenang, Arashi melompat ke atap tempat sang ANBU berada. Mau tak mau dia merasa gugup karena ini adalah kali pertamanya berurusan dengan seorang ANBU—dan biasanya _urusan _itu tidak berarti baik, apalagi bagi seorang _genin _seperti dirinya. Bisa gawat urusannya kalau gurunya sampai tahu dia bermasalah dengan seorang ANBU.

"_Ano—"_

"Uchiha Arashi?" sela Sasuke tajam, membuat pemuda kecil di hadapannya sedikit berjengit. "_Genin _asuhan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"_H—hai'," _sahut Arashi takut-takut.

"Ikut aku."

"Eh—" Arashi mengerjap bingung. Namun sebelum dia sempat bertanya lebih jauh, ANBU itu sudah melompat pergi. Mau tak mau, pemuda itu bergegas mengikutinya.

Mereka lalu berhenti di sebuah rumah paling besar di distrik itu. Sasuke melompat turun di halaman belakangnya, sementara Arashi berhenti di dinding pagar yang membatasi halaman tersebut. Matanya terbelalak ngeri ketika menyadari sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" kata Sasuke. "Cepat turun."

"_Demo, ANBU-san…_" sahut Arashi lemah, "Ini rumah Fugaku-sama. Nanti aku bisa dimarahi kalau sembarangan masuk ke situ."

"Turun!" perintah Sasuke tajam, sekali lagi membuat pemuda itu berjengit.

Arashi mengerang. "_Hai, hai. _Aku akan turun."

Mengalah, dia lantas melompat ke samping sang ANBU, menatapnya agak jengkel. Sampai akhirnya ANBU tersebut membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, Arashi terbelalak, terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sasuke-_ojisan_?" Arashi tak dapat menahan dirinya berseru.

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara dengusan kecil mencemooh. "Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengan si _Usuratonkachi _itu, Arashi. Berisik."

Namun tampaknya Arashi tidak begitu keberatan dengan sindiran pamannya itu. Pemuda itu terlalu bersemangat setelah bertemu dengan salah satu anggota klan yang sangat dia kagumi—bahkan dia sampai melupakan kecemasannya karena telah menyelinap ke halaman belakang rumah pemimpin klan. Dan jelas Arashi tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke baru saja selesai menjalani hukuman karena telah mencoreng nama baik klan.

"_A—Ano, Ojisan _ada perlu apa denganku?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke melangkah menuju beranda belakang dan duduk di atas lantai kayu. Dia memberi isyarat pada salah seorang keponakannya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya, sebelum mulai melepaskan kaitan pada sandal ninjanya. "Bagaimana kabar gurumu?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat diam.

Arashi yang terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menanyakan gurunya, mengerjap. "Naruto-_sensei_? Dia baik, bahkan setelah menghabiskan enam mangkuk ramen," sahutnya kemudian, menyeringai mengingat kelakukan gurunya itu—meski begitu, sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa hormatnya terhadap sang _jounin-mentor._ "Naruto-_sensei _itu seperti tidak pernah kehabisan energi saja. Luka-luka setelah menjalani misi kelas S sekali pun, tidak menghentikannya mengawasi latihan kami."

Sasuke menatap keponakannya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dalam sebuah seringai tipis. Aneh memang. Setelah begitu lama membenci Uzumaki Naruto karena banyaknya persaingan sengit di antara mereka—dan salah satunya adalah mencintai wanita yang sama—mendengar sedikit kabar darinya dan mengetahui bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya—keras kepala, penuh semangat dan gila ramen—entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

Meskipun sebenarnya ada rasa iri yang menelusup setiap kali dia memikirkan mantan rekan satu timnya itu. Bukan hanya karena cinta Hyuuga Hinata yang tak tergoyahkan terhadapnya. Tetapi juga karena bagaimana Naruto tampaknya tidak pernah membiarkan masalah sebesar apa pun membuatnya terpuruk. Naruto masih bisa tersenyum padanya bahkan ketika dia tahu Sasuke telah _mengambil_ wanita yang dia cintai. Kepalanya tetap tegak dan pantang membuat dirinya menjadi tak berguna hanya karena masalah itu.

Pria yang dahulu dia sebut sebagai ninja paling bodoh itu ternyata jauh lebih bisa bersikap ksatria dibanding dirinya yang jenius itu.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_ojisan,_" suara Arashi mengembalikan perhatian Sasuke kembali padanya. Keponakannya itu tengah memandangnya dengan sorot penasaran. "Bukankah dulu _Ojisan _satu tim dengan Naruto-_sensei_? Apa dari dulu dia memang selalu begitu?"

"Hn. Si _Dobe _itu tidak pernah berubah," sahut Sasuke.

"_Dobe?_" Arashi mengatupkan mulutnya, menahan tawa mendengar panggilan pamannya pada sang guru. "Aku tidak tahu _sensei _begitu bodohnya sampai disebut begitu."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi itu. "Apa gurumu masih bersama… Hyuuga Hinata?"

Mendengar pertanyaan pamannya, Arashi berhenti nyengir. Sejenak dia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Sedikit banyak dia sudah mendengar tentang _cinta segitiga_ antara pamannya itu, Hyuuga Hinata dan gurunya—terimakasih pada Shiori-_chan _yang selalu mencekokinya dengan gosip-gosip semacam itu—dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa serba salah.

"_Etto…_ Aa—" pada akhirnya pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya agak ragu, "Hinata-_sensei _sering mengunjungi kami latihan, dan tadi pun kami makan siang bersama di Ichiraku. Bersama Yamato-san dan Sakura-_sensei _juga. Mereka suka sekali mebicarakan masalah orang dewasa—sangat membosankan," tambahnya, lalu buru-buru berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah melihat ekspresi kosong di wajah pamannya, "_Ne, Ojisan. _Aku baru saja berhasil mengaktifkan _Sharingan-_ku saat misi kemarin, lho!"

Sasuke kembali menoleh memandang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, menyunggingkan senyum samar. "Itu bagus."

"_Demo…_" Arashi menunduk, menggaruk pipinya sembari meringis, "Aku belum begitu menguasainya. Setiap kali aku mengaktifkannya, _chakra-_ku jadi cepat habis."

"Kau harus banyak berlatih lagi untuk meningkatkan level _chakra-_mu," saran Sasuke. "_Doujutsu _itu memang memakan banyak _chakra, _tapi sangat berguna untuk pertarungan. Bisa dibilang, _shinobi _Uchiha belumlah menjadi _shinobi _Uchiha kalau belum bisa menggunakan _Sharingan_ dan _Katon no jutsu._"

"_Hai!_" seru Arashi penuh semangat. "Naruto-_sensei _juga berkata seperti itu padaku. Sekarang aku baru menguasai _Katon no jutsu, _dan tak lama lagi _Sharingan _pasti akan kukuasai. Aku…" mata pemuda itu menatap sang paman penuh tekad, "…ingin sekali menjadi sekuat Sasuke-_ojisan _dan Itachi-sama!"

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Arashi. Pemuda itu memamerkan cengiran yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto saat mereka masih sama-sama _genin _dulu.

"_Anosa…_" kata Arashi kemudian, menatap Sasuke penuh harap. "Sebentar lagi ujian _chunin _akan dimulai. Kalau Sasuke_-ojisan _tidak keberatan, bisakah… un… mengawasiku berlatih? Maksudku, sebagai sesama pengguna _Sharingan, _mungkin _Ojisan _bisa mengajariku lebih banyak—"

"Aku tidak bisa," Sasuke menyelanya, menurunkan kembali tangannya. Arashi menampakkan ekspresi kecewa, tetapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak begitu memerhatikan. "Besok aku harus berangkat misi ke Suna. Berlatih saja dengan Naruto. Dia tahu cukup banyak tentang _Sharingan. _Seharusnya kau tidak meragukan kemampuan gurumu itu."

Arashi menunduk, tampak agak malu. "_Summimasen…_"

"Sekarang pulanglah. Jangan sampai membuat ibumu cemas," ucap Sasuke, mengerling bungkusan _senbei _di pangkuan sang keponakan.

Diperintahkan seperti itu, Uchiha muda itu pun melompat berdiri dan hampir menjatuhkan bungkusannya. Dia cepat-cepat membungkuk sebagai salam sebelum melesat pulang lewat pintu samping.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa berinteraksi begitu baik dengan anak-anak, Sasuke," kata sebuah suara _baritone _di belakangnya. Sasuke mengerling dan melihat kakak lelakinya—yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya diam-diam—muncul dari dalam rumah.

"_Nii-san,_" Sasuke menyapa sang kakak basa-basi.

"_Okaeri,_" balas Itachi tenang. "Akhirnya kau ingat pulang ke rumah juga, _Otouto._"

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak, kemudian berjalan melewati Itachi menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

.

Malam itu Sasuke tidak bergabung bersama keluarganya untuk makan malam. Sejak hukuman yang diberikan klan terhadapnya, dia memang menjaga jarak dengan keluarganya—terutama dengan Sang Ayah. Sasuke tidak tahan melihat sorot kekecewaan di mata Fugaku. Juga Mikoto, yang selalu menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Maka malam itu dia menyibukkan diri dengan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk misi esok.

Sasuke baru saja selesai mengepak semua senjatanya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, disusul suara yang tak asing. "Ini aku, Sasuke. Boleh masuk?" tanya suara Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak.

"Masuk saja," sahut Sasuke tanpa repot-repot menoleh.

Terdengar pintu digeser membuka, disusul suara langkah memasuki kamarnya. "Sedang bersiap-siap untuk misi?" Itachi bertanya setelah meletakkan nampan kayu berisi makan malam untuk Sasuke dan duduk di lantai tatami di seberang meja. Matanya yang identik dengan mata sang adik mengawasi ketika Sasuke memasukkan gulungan-gulungan berisi senjata ke dalam ransel.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

"Makanlah dulu. Kau belum makan sejak pulang."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Itachi tersenyum lemah. Dia mengambil topeng ANBU berbentuk wajah hewan dari atas meja di samping sebilah _katana_ milik sang adik, memandanginya dengan ekspresi seolah dia sedang mengenang sesuatu.

"Kau ingat dulu, waktu kau masih kecil, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi setelah beberapa saat hening di kamar itu. "Dulu, kau seringkali memintaku menemanimu berlatih _jutsu _atau sekedar bermain, tapi aku selalu disibukkan oleh misi. Lalu kau marah padaku dan menyebutku pembohong."

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraanmu, _Nii-san,_" sahut Sasuke, masih tak memandang Itachi.

"Kurasa sekarang ini posisi kita terbalik," kata Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke di seberang meja. "Sekarang kau lah yang sibuk, sementara aku… tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berkurung di rumah, beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatanku."

"Kau akan segera sembuh, _Nii-san_."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," Itachi berkata, mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya, "Temani kakakmu ini sebentar saja, Sasuke. Sudah lama kita tidak berbincang-bincang, bukan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Itachi masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu. Tertegun melihat sorot pengharapan di mata sang kakak, akhirnya dia menjawab. Singkat, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat tatapan Itachi melembut.

"Hn."

.

.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, saat Sasuke kerap kali melewatkan waktu bersama sang kakak berdua saja seperti ini. Dulu mereka biasa duduk di beranda belakang rumah, menikmati pemandangan taman rumah mereka yang berhias kolam dan tanaman hias yang ditata dengan apik. Dengan kudapan dan _ocha _hangat racikan ibu mereka yang menemani obrolan kecil mengenai kejadian seru di akademi ninja. Hanya saja sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda. Tak ada kudapan dan jelas tak ada lagi keceriaan khas bocah di antara mereka.

Alih-alih mengoceh seperti yang dulu kerap kali ia lakukan setiap kali duduk bersama Itachi, Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Matanya menatap kosong pada pantulan cahaya bulan pada kolam gelap di depan mereka. Wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Jadi, kali ini berapa lama?" Itachi memecah keheningan.

Sasuke mengerling Itachi sejenak sebelum kembali berpaling. "Tidak pasti," jawabnya, langsung tahu maksud pertanyaan sang kakak, "Paling cepat kami akan kembali saat final ujian _chunin_."

"Tim tiga orang seperti biasa?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Empat. Dengan Sakura."

"Sakura?" Itachi tampak sedikit terkejut. "Haruno Sakura?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Haruno Sakura," dia membenarkan.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Walau sedikit, Itachi menyadari perubahan air muka Sasuke. Dan dia mengerti, semenjak kejadian dengan Klan Hyuuga, Sasuke telah menyimpan _perasaan tertentu_ terhadap murid _Godaime Hokage _itu—entah perasaan bersalah atau mungkin lebih dari itu—Itachi masih belum lupa, saat malam pertama mereka kembali dari rumah sakit, dia mendengar adiknya mengigaukan nama gadis itu dalam tidurnya.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan dengusan sinis, "Seperti aku bisa mengatakan keberatan pada perintah Hokage saja. Aku tidak seberharga itu, Nii-san."

"Sasuke…" Itachi sedikit tersentak. Sebelum ini Sasuke tidak pernah merendahkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Bahkan dalam keluarga ini sekali pun…" Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya, dan Itachi dapat menangkap nada getir saat adiknya kembali berbicara, "…aku sama sekali tak tahu apa arti eksistensiku di sini, Nii-san. Sejak dulu aku merasa keberadaanku tidak begitu penting. Apa pun yang kulakukan tak berarti apa pun. Bagi _tousan, _aku anak yang mengecewakan. Dan _kaasan… _aku selalu saja membuatnya bersedih."

"Sasuke—"

"Apa pun yang kulakukan, aku hanya berakhir melukai orang lain. _Tousan, kaasan, _kau, klan ini…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersendat-sendat oleh emosi. "Saat kupikir pada akhirnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat _tousan _mengakuiku dengan menikahi Hinata, yang terjadi adalah aku melukai wanita yang kucintai, juga sahabatku. Naruto… si brengsek itu."

Kali ini Itachi tidak menyela. Dibiarkannya saja adiknya menumpahkan semua yang membebani pikirannya.

"Dan Sakura… Bukan hanya sekali aku melukainya. Berkali-kali… aku memanfaatkannya, mempermainkan perasaannya untuk keegoisanku sendiri dan menghancurkannya. Aku bertanggung jawab atas sekian banyak air mata yang sudah dia keluarkan. Sakura sudah berbuat begitu banyak, menyelamatkan _kaasan, _menyelamatkan nyawamu, tapi yang bisa kulakukan adalah membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Bahkan ketika aku berusaha memperbaiki kekacauan yang kubuat, aku melukainya _lagi. _Aku—"

Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Dia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan sementara air mata penyesalan mengalir dari kedua matanya tanpa dia menghendakinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menyaksikan adiknya yang selama ini selalu menampakkan wajah tak peduli pada seluruh dunia, terhempas sedemikian rupa oleh gelombang penyesalan. Melihat adik yang sangat dikasihinya itu menyerah pada air mata, hatinya terasa sakit.

Dan dengan dukungan serta perlindungan yang bisa ditawarkan seorang kakak, Itachi merengkuh adiknya, membiarkan Sasuke menumpahkan semuanya di bahunya. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir pria itu, sementara secuil rasa sesal menggelayuti hatinya. Sedikit banyak Itachi merasa dirinya punya andil sebagai penyebab penderitaan Sasuke. Kalau saja ayah mereka tidak begitu mengistimewakan dirinya dan mengabaikan Sasuke, adiknya itu tidak akan dikuasai nafsu untuk _menarik perhatian _semua orang. Kalau saja sejak dulu Itachi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke, barangkali dia bisa mencegah semua kekacauan ini.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berharap akan balasan atas penderitaan yang dirasakan sang adik.

_Tak ada kebahagiaan yang mutlak di dunia ini, Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan penderitaan. Dan aku percaya suatu hari nanti kebahagiaan akan datang padamu. Tetaplah kuat. Adikku pasti bisa melewatinya. _

.

.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit ketika keempat orang itu berkumpul di gerbang utama _Konohagakure no Sato_ keesokan harinya_._ Tiga orang pria berseragam _jounin_ dan seorang _iryou-nin _yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita dalam tim, tampak tengah melakukan persiapan singkat sebelum meninggalkan desa.

"Kalau begitu semuanya sudah siap?" Hyuuga Neji memastikan sekali lagi.

"_Hai!" _Uchiha Sasuke, Sai dan Haruno Sakura menjawab serempak.

"Bagus. Kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

******_A/N:_**

_Yatta! Akhirnya bisa apdet juga setelah setahun fic ini terbengkalai. Rasanya legaaaa banget! :D_

_Tadinya agak ragu juga sih, mengingat fic ini lama ga disentuh dan aku agak lupa gimana cerita di chapter-chapter sebelumnya (:p), takutnya feel yang aku pinginin ga dapet. Tapi yah... nekad aja deh. Ada beberapa scene yang gaje sih, terutama yang terakhir-terakhir itu. Udah terbiasa sama ItaSasu yg ngelawak di L'aPT sih. Hehe... :p_

_Chapter kali ini kayanya lebih banyak nyorot ke Sasuke, yah? Setelah sekian chapter terfokus ke Sakura, mudah-mudahan yang ini memuaskan. Aku memang sengaja lebih nonjolin sisi personalnya Sasuke. Sedih juga pas kemarin-kemarin ada yang bilang kalau aku ngebikin Sasuke sejahat-jahatnya di fic ini-padahal maksudku sama sekali ga seperti itu._

_Udahan den ngebacotnya. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah ngebaca, mereview, memasukkan ke fave list, dan menagih-nagih fic ini. Doakan semoga fic ini dan fic-fic aku yang lain bisa tetep jalan. Soalnya __ini adalah salah satu fic yang aku sayang banget, fic pertamaku yang bener-bener terkonsep dari awal sampe akhir. Dan umur draftnya di kompie-ku lebih tua dibanding L'aPT! :D_


End file.
